<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【锤基】背德曲（小妈文学、中欧背景、ABO、HE） by MissTREE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412625">【锤基】背德曲（小妈文学、中欧背景、ABO、HE）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE'>MissTREE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTREE/pseuds/MissTREE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PS：中长篇吧，大概10章完结，锤A基O，渣文笔、俗套、没什么厉害的情节，就是为了满足我搞小~妈的Yu望，不虐。既然是小~妈，所以会有奥丁X洛基的情节暗示，肯定是一笔带过不会详细描写的，雷的慎入</p><p> </p><p>（大概是中世纪欧洲背景，我对西方古代不熟悉，又由于剧情需要会加入一些中世纪没有的东西，比如注射器，会尽量在章节末尾说明，如果没有说明的……就是我搞错了XD，欢迎指正。）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一<br/>
 <br/>
天热死了，马车在进入集市后速度降了下来，不是这家的菜筐挡道就是那家的驴子不听话。空气中弥漫着烤肉和小麦酒的味道，车厢里也不好待，范达尔去了好半天也没回来，不知道又是被哪个漂亮姑娘迷住了。<br/>
索尔拉开车帘看了看外面，烈日当头，他中午刚和农奴们修理完庄园外面磨坊的风车就收到他父亲也就是奥丁公爵三天后要结婚的消息，于是衣服也来不及换就上了回家的马车。奥丁今年65岁，之前娶过一位夫人，已经去世，索尔的母亲弗丽嘉是第二位，于七年前病逝。索尔原本对父亲的感情生活不持任何态度，他只是担心父亲的身体，毕竟奥丁为国王征战了大半生，身体比一般人都要差，现在年纪大了突然要娶新夫人，未免有点……范达尔已经在马车上念叨了一路，索尔也懒得想了，他看看身上没来得及换的工作衫，最终还是决定下车走走透气。<br/>
 <br/>
今天的集市也是热闹非凡，路上都是来往的货车，小摊小贩更是不胜数，索尔一下车就闻到空气中有一丝水果的香甜，几个小孩提着篮子在他的马车边，希芙也跟在他后面下车在孩子们的篮子里挑选浆果。索尔身材高大，缩在马车里实在不怎么舒服，他长长地伸了个懒腰，肩膀的骨骼发出脆响，他又满意地动了动脖子，这才舒畅了几分。<br/>
太阳也很好，索尔喜欢晒太阳，现在要是在庄园的话他肯定会脱光了躺在躺椅上享受日光浴。<br/>
他眯着眼睛环顾四周企图找到范达尔，没有找到。<br/>
但是他恍然间发现了一个很耀眼的东西，他移回目光，才发现那是个人，是个穿着一身黑衣的青年男子，大热天的穿一身黑，还把领子竖到脖子根的确实少见。那人站在一家杂货店门口，正垂着眼看手里的书，许是太阳太大，书页上的米黄的阳光反射进青年的眼里，映出那双翠绿的眸子，竟比金绿石还好看。青年细长的手指翻了一页，他那翠绿的眸子便闪了一下。<br/>
青年微卷的黑色长发披散在肩头，索尔想上前些仔细看看那双眼睛和那张低垂的脸，他刚想上前就觉得背上一重，然后整个人都趴到了地上。<br/>
原来是他们的马受惊，踢倒了旁边一辆运麦麸的马车，装麦麸的麻袋接连不断地滑下来砸到了索尔和几个路人背上。两边的人都慌了，关键时刻范达尔不知从哪里冒出来和希芙一起扒开麻袋寻找他们的主人。在扒拉出几个路人以后索尔自己从另一边钻了出来，他生性豪迈不拘小节，被砸了也不生气，乐呵呵地帮人一起将倒下来的麻袋搬回车上去。索尔搬完麦麸再回头看时那青年已经不见了，他跑到书店旁边巡视了一圈，早已没了人影。<br/>
 <br/>
洛基在午睡的时候马车颠了一下，这一颠把他从梦里颠了出来，这一路赶来都窝在马车里，他浑身憋屈不说，胃里也翻江倒海一般难受，好几天吃不下东西，吐也吐不出来，好不容易睡着了还被弄醒。仆人尤弥尔告诉他车轮坏了需要换，请他下来稍等片刻。他只好下了马车，见不远处有个杂货店，就走过去看看有没有值得买的书。<br/>
杂货店很小，门口摆的都是些不值钱也没看头的书，最畅销的应该是今年最火的那几个歌剧剧本。他随便捡了一本翻阅起来，阳光耀眼，照得米黄色的纸张也有点刺眼，这是在极寒之地的约顿庄园极少有的。看了几页后尤弥尔便来叫他回马车。<br/>
马车没有动，洛基听到外面乱哄哄的：“前面出事了？”<br/>
尤弥尔：“好像是马车翻了。”<br/>
洛基掀开帘子，只见一个金发大个子浑身都是麦麸地从一堆麻袋里钻出来，应该就是刚刚的事故造成的，他大敞着领口，头发也凌乱不堪，正和旁边的农奴们一起费力地把掉到地上的麻袋一袋袋搬回去。大个子体型高大，力气也大，一只手就轻松地将几十斤的麻袋拎起来扔到马车上，大概是是哪家的农奴吧。平民们都单纯，这大个子也是一边笑一边干活，他身边的人似乎都被他感染了，被砸到也不恼，还都自发地和他一起搬麻袋，不一会儿就快搬完了。洛基也从未见过如此灿烂的笑脸，他本也不爱笑，只是现在竟也受到影响露出了笑容，连他自己都没发觉。<br/>
尤弥尔吃惊地说：“看来少爷今天的心情不错。”<br/>
洛基立马收敛了笑容：“天气挺不错的，车轮换好了？”<br/>
“好了，马上出发，日落前就能到阿萨庄园。”<br/>
一听到阿萨庄园四个字洛基就烦，他厌烦地把车帘一甩，脸色也不像刚才那么柔和，然后抱臂胸前继续闭目养神。<br/>
 <br/>
洛基有六个哥哥，除了大哥赫布林迪是Alpha以外都是Beta，他的父亲劳菲公爵情人无数，洛基甚至不知道自己的母亲是谁，应该是个不体面的女人，不然他和父兄的关系也不会这么差。上个月赫布林迪更是偷走他的抑制剂差点让他被人强/奸，幸好仆人尤弥尔及时赶到救了他，事后暴怒的洛基杀了意图不轨的人并打伤了赫布林迪，结果被劳菲关了40天的禁闭，再出来时就被送上了前往阿萨庄园的马车。他想过逃跑，但一个没有身份的Omega想单独活下来实在太困难了，光是买抑制剂就是一个大难题，由于Alpha和Omega的数量极少，所以市面上没有卖抑制剂的，都要到特定的地方去买，还要出示身份证明。黑市当然有，但是价格高上10倍不止，而且风险也大。权衡之下，洛基决定还是先到阿萨庄园再想办法。</p><p>索尔回庄园后的第三天举行了婚礼，新夫人是北方约顿庄园劳菲公爵的幼子洛基·劳菲森，听说是和他同一天到达庄园的，只是这三天新夫人都没有出过房门，所以索尔也没见过他。<br/>
 <br/>
因为是第二位夫人，加上奥丁年纪也大了所以婚礼没有办得太铺张，只安排走些重要的流程。<br/>
 <br/>
索尔站在最前排，琴师开始弹奏乐曲，祭台上的牧师露出微笑时所有人都转过了身。新娘进来的时候所有人都转过身，新娘挽着奥丁的手臂和奥丁一起缓缓走来。这个约顿来的Omega个子很高，比奥丁还高半个头，所有人都发出了很轻的“哇——”的一声。新娘穿着淡蓝色的婚纱，手里捧着一束红玫瑰，他好像半低着头，透过繁复的头纱可以隐隐看到他高挺的鼻尖。<br/>
洛基·劳菲森今年28岁，据说是个非常漂亮的Omega，是劳菲家最漂亮的孩子，成年以后很多人上门求亲都没有成功，没想到这次居然送给了奥丁。要知道一个Omega是非常珍贵的，看来劳菲是下定决心要和奥丁打好关系了。<br/>
二人念完誓词，交换戒指，牧师宣布他们成为合法夫妻。<br/>
奥丁掀起头纱的那一瞬间索尔看到了那双眼睛，那个书店门口的金绿眼眸的年轻人，只是此刻的眸色多了一分暗沉。<br/>
所有人都惊叹于洛基美丽的外表，他简直是上天赐予的完美生物。劳菲的这份大礼真的太好再划算不过了，哪怕拿阿萨庄园去换都值得。<br/>
索尔心头一热，觉得他根本不需要穿婚纱，这些点缀和装饰在他身上显得太多余。<br/>
这时牧师宣布新郎亲吻新娘，奥丁亲了洛基以后揽着他纤细的后腰朝索尔走来，索尔心头刚刚那股热情瞬间消了下去，他单膝跪下微微扬起头，洛基弯下腰，冰凉的嘴唇在索尔脸颊上贴了一下，索尔稍微动了动眼眼睑，看到对方浓密的睫毛下暗绿的眸子。<br/>
 <br/>
婚宴不出所料地热闹，仆人们辛苦准备了一周终于可以轻松地享乐一晚了，洛基不爱说话，更不爱笑，只是敷衍地跟在奥丁身后挨个和客人打招呼，晚宴也没吃太多东西，大多数时间都垂着眼，偶尔抿一口葡萄酒。<br/>
 <br/>
“说真的我原本对老爷另娶是不赞成的，他年龄太大了，但是……嗝……我今天看到新夫人……嗝……，换我我也娶……”范达尔在索尔旁边喷着酒气。<br/>
希芙咬着苹果：“老爷更多的是希望年轻的Omega能再给他生个孩子吧。”<br/>
范达尔脑子里立即出现了更多不堪的画面，奥丁现在的身体情况别说生孩子，连吃饭走路都要时刻有人在身旁照顾……他沉思了会儿：“也不是不可能……嗝……只要咱们的新夫人努力配合，说不定真的可以。”<br/>
旁边的索尔心里怪怪的，晚宴的葡萄酒喝起来一股涩味，他倒了杯牛奶，差点呕出来，最后只得找仆人要了杯小麦酒。<br/>
 <br/>
按照习俗，新人就寝前宾客可以每人从新郎新娘身上拿走一样东西，这个步骤也简化了，只将洛基的捧花拿出来让大家一人领了一朵就完事。<br/>
希芙把多领到的花分了一朵给索尔：“恭喜，也许不久以后你就有个弟弟或者妹妹了。”<br/>
索尔笑了笑，拿着花茎捻了一会儿就把花给了一个小女孩。<br/>
 <br/>
海姆达尔和洛基扶着奥丁一起进了卧室，洛基从一开始就发现这个老管家在阿萨庄园的地位非比寻常，奥丁无论走到哪里都会带着他，新婚之夜居然还跟着进来，简直……<br/>
海姆达尔很快解答了洛基心里的疑问：“想必夫人今日也累了，公爵大人身体不好，还请夫人到别的房间安睡，等过几日大人身体好了再请夫人过来。”<br/>
这是对他有戒心，不然最应该留下来照顾公爵的不应该是他吗？洛基眯了眯眼睛。<br/>
“庄园事务繁多，还请夫人早点休息，我明天好带您熟悉一下。”<br/>
“怎么你们的夫人也要这么操劳的吗？”<br/>
“不是，夫人您什么都不用做，只是带夫人熟悉一下庄园，免得迷路。”<br/>
洛基点点头，叫上尤弥尔就离开了，虽然他心里没有什么贞洁观念，但也不想这么快就莫名其妙地就和奥丁发生什么。难得“逃过一劫”他高兴还来不及，巴不得奥丁这辈子都别好。<br/>
奥丁的卧室在二楼，海姆达尔给他安排的是三楼的一个房间，说是在奥丁的卧房正上方，是上一位夫人的卧室。<br/>
尤弥尔服侍洛基洗完澡，洛基把带来的书和衣服归置好以后就吹蜡烛准备睡觉。这里的一切都有一股淡淡的花香，约顿庄园气候寒冷，洛基对花没什么研究，只觉得这股香味沁人心脾，想必之前的主人也是位和这股花香一样温柔的人吧。洛基熄掉窗边最后一根蜡烛，正要关窗时看到三个人从城堡里出去，其中一个他认识，看背影就知道是索尔，奥丁的儿子。<br/>
他来的这三天已经听服侍他的仆人们提起过很多次索尔，贵族的子女很少有像索尔这样的，他们大多数都沉迷于享乐整天游手好闲无所事事，但这个索尔貌似包办了庄园几乎所有的事务，连这次婚礼也是他出力最多。<br/>
洛基白天吻他脸颊的时候发现他的眼睛很好看，就像约顿庄园南部的冰海，暗金色的睫毛下面纯净的冰蓝色，没有一丝杂质，应该是遗传自他的母亲吧。</p><p>果然第二天海姆达尔就开始教洛基熟悉庄园，二人骑着马从城堡出发，在庄园外部绕了一圈。<br/>
原来奥丁除了索尔还有一个女儿，这个女儿叫海拉，38岁，比索尔大14岁，是第一位夫人所生，和索尔一样是个Alpha。海拉为人精明果断，18岁成年的时候就已经受到国王赏识预订为奥丁的继承人，是下一任公爵的第一人选。海拉20岁以后就开始在外经商极少回来，这次也是因为在米德加的生意走不开所以不能回来参加婚礼。<br/>
洛基听出来了，相比索尔，奥丁更喜欢那个和他一个性格的海拉，海拉不仅可以在外从商敛财，以后还能继承爵位，而索尔只能在庄园谋一个管事的职位，大概和海姆达尔的地位差不多，但论起奥丁对他的信任度恐怕还不及海姆达尔。<br/>
难怪他这么勤快什么都做。<br/>
不知道那个海拉和索尔的关系如何，海姆达尔没有说，洛基从他的语气里也没有什么头绪。<br/>
 <br/>
阿萨庄园有6500亩地，是除了皇宫领地以外阿斯加德最大的庄园，庄园外面的城市也是阿斯加德第二大的城市，庄园领主奥丁同时也兼任城市的市政官。<br/>
农场、牧场、教堂、磨坊……洛基跟着海姆达尔用5天的时间才将庄园逛清楚，骑了五天的马两条腿痛得不行，腰也酸，最后一天结束后洛基跳下马，执意要走回去。海姆达尔也不好勉强，这位新夫人和以往两位不太一样，比起前两位女性，男性的性格坚硬得多，他并不像看上去的那么温和，这几天的教导已经感受到了他内心的强硬，男性Omega和女性Alpha都是不好琢磨的生物。<br/>
 <br/>
洛基牵着马在耕地边慢步走着，春天播种的大麦和燕麦长得极好，今年也会是大丰收，几条黑狗在远处的草地上撒欢，农奴们三三两两地在边上歇息。阿萨庄园比约顿庄园强太多了，劳菲虽然在十年前就已经是公爵，但约顿当地物产稀缺，气候严峻，每年的收获都只够糊口，劳菲空有个庄园实际上却不像奥丁这般名副其实。应该感谢劳菲把他送给奥丁吗？<br/>
 <br/>
本来风吹得好好的，但风势越来越大，眼看天空就要压下来了，马因为受惊在原地乱踢，洛基的手掌被缰绳扯得生疼。瓢泼大雨倾泻而来，洛基的衣服瞬间就湿透了，头发和雨水黏在脸上眼睛都睁不开，洛基只得大力拉着马往最近的谷仓拽。<br/>
在洛基的靴子被泥水灌满前总算找到了谷仓，谷仓里没人，只有一个小炉子，想必是农奴们日常用的，因为现在没人所以盖着罩子将柴火的消耗降到最低。洛基走到炉子边脱下衣裤拧干，正准备挂起来烘烤时外面传来了越来越近的说话声，应该是来躲雨的农奴。洛基看了看谷仓四壁，最里面有个小楼梯，上面有一层低矮的阁楼。洛基赶紧抱着衣服爬上楼，刚爬上去就被绊了一下。他身体朝前扑去，身下传来一声闷哼——有人！<br/>
洛基的心都提到了嗓子眼儿，他的衣服全脱了，下半身也只有一条及膝短裤，更糟的是，绊倒他的是奥丁的儿子索尔。<br/>
索尔睡得正沉，连打雷都没发现，更别提有人进来。他在梦中惊醒后就看到身上趴着个没穿衣服的人，当看清这人是他的继母以后他也吓了一跳，他刚要开口说话洛基就捂住了他的嘴。他听到了下面传来的说话声，额头上也出了一层汗，外面的人已经进了谷仓，听声音起码有五六个人，如果这时候被发现新夫人和少爷衣衫不整地在谷仓里……<br/>
所幸楼梯边上有几个草垛遮挡，两个人都不敢动，因为他们只要稍微起身弄出一点声响就会被下面的人发现。<br/>
农奴们一边骂鬼天气一边脱衣服，然后开始商量完工回家吃什么。<br/>
洛基微热的鼻息就在颈边，雨水顺着头发一滴滴滴到索尔脖子里，索尔的手还托着他两边肩膀，洛基觉得不太妙，他闻到了索尔的信息素——干木材和香草根的气味，混着索尔身上的水蒸气一起飘上来。<br/>
洛基扭开脑袋，尽量减少和索尔的接触。<br/>
索尔感到洛基的身体有了变热的迹象，甚至隐隐闻到了橙花和枫糖的味道——原来洛基的信息素是这个味道，明明只有一点点，却甜腻无比。索尔不知道是自己的心跳声还是洛基的心跳声，总之现在他的耳边像是有把锤子在敲一样，于是他也朝另一边歪开脑袋。<br/>
好在农奴们都是Beta，闻不到信息素的味道，暴雨来得快去得也快，不一会儿天色就转亮，农奴们歇了一会儿就都出去了。<br/>
 <br/>
门关上后洛基就飞快地爬起来，索尔站起来整理好衣服，他把自己的干外套递给洛基，但中途又觉得不妥，只好作罢。他发现洛基一点也不像是个柔弱的Omega，除了个子高以外，洛基身上的肌肉精瘦匀称，背影就像只猎豹，他的身上还有很多伤痕，大多数看上去已经年代久远，只有几处是新的，好像是不久前才受的伤，难道约顿的气候已经严峻到要贵族去和野兽搏斗才有吃的了吗？大概是北方缺少阳光的原因，洛基的皮肤很白，有几处地方能清楚地看到青红的血管，肩头两个红红的掌印更是明显。<br/>
洛基发现了索尔正在看他身上的伤痕，但是湿衣服非常不好穿，他也只能耐着性子一件件套然后抽空瞪一眼这个大胆的继子。<br/>
索尔也发现了自己的无礼，赶紧移开目光站起来背过身假装整理自己的衣服。<br/>
洛基好半天才穿好衣服，索尔听到下楼的声音，再回头时洛基的身影已经消失在门外，然后是一声马的嘶鸣。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
-TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二<br/> <br/> <br/>奥丁的身体还是没见好，他刚和尼福尔国打完仗没多久——正是因为这次战争大捷所以劳菲才把洛基当祝贺礼物送给他——需要长时间的休养，每天早餐是见不到人的，午餐过后也只是在城堡门口的绿地上走几步，通常洛基都会跟在旁边，当然，海姆达尔也在，会教他如何照顾奥丁。傍晚吃完饭奥丁就回卧室睡觉，洛基依然被安排睡在三楼的房间。<br/> <br/>“要疯了。”半夜睡不着躺在床上的洛基这样想，整天无所事事导致他精力过于旺盛无法入睡。到了阿萨庄园以后他几乎没什么事做，贵族的生活确实太无聊了，尤其没有实权的女人和Omega，每天最正经的事大概就是早上去庄园的教堂做弥撒，然后就可以随便吃吃喝喝，逛街买东西了，每天下午还有无聊的茶会，但是洛基去了两次就不愿再去，他不喜欢去和那些贵妇们讨论谁和谁偷情，谁又养了新的情妇，谁又买了多少象牙，或者谁的项链更贵，谁的衣服更奢华……他甚至有些怀念和约顿的兄弟们整天互相残杀的日子，他骨子里流着的就是不安分的血，这种和牲口一样的生活他一点都不喜欢。<br/>于是第二天午餐的时候他在餐桌上当着所有人的面向奥丁提出了要参与庄园的管理。<br/>奥丁没有说话，海姆达尔说：“夫人不必这么劳累，您可以每天……”<br/>洛基仿佛没有听见海姆达尔说话，他放下刀叉：“大人，我今年28岁，是个健康的成年人，您让我整天无所事事我会疯的，还是您只想娶一只等着发福的牲口？”<br/>海姆达尔：“夫人！”<br/>洛基看都没看他一眼，继续盯着奥丁：“做一点事还累不死我，我也不会去做太难太累的，只要有一点事给我打发时间就行了。”<br/>奥丁擦了擦嘴：“我很高兴你有这种想法，确实大部分贵族都好吃懒做，你放心，既然你是我的夫人，我自然会最大程度地满足你，我会让海姆达尔给你安排一些简单轻松的活。”<br/>“谢谢。”洛基这又重新拿起刀叉开始吃煎蛋和冷牛肉。<br/>奥丁看上去好像确实挺高兴，他又喝了点葡萄酒，边喝边看看洛基吃东西，看得洛基都有点不太自在。<br/> <br/>海姆达尔说明天会告诉他该做什么，所以洛基吃完午饭就去了塔楼的藏书库看书。塔楼的书库是阿萨庄园最主要的藏书地方，除了公爵大人平时需要用的以外，所有的书都放在这里，300多年以来历代公爵的藏书也都在这里，加起来可是一笔不小的财富。<br/>洛基到的时候门房正在睡觉，见夫人来了就火速爬起来找扫把装模作样地去扫楼梯，洛基自己上了顶层，那里的书最多，他这几天都在看一本东部列国的历史。<br/>书楼很少有人来，洛基拿了书就坐在矮梯上直接翻开来看，不知道看了多久，他隐隐听到了上楼的脚步声，或许是门房吧。洛基没多想，直到人影闯进了洛基眼角，是索尔。<br/>洛基抬了抬眼皮，索尔也看到他了，并且朝他点了点头，洛基没有说话，低头继续看书。索尔也没说话，自顾自地到书架上翻找起来。<br/>索尔好像是在找什么，但是找了半天也没找到。洛基的食指和拇指夹着书的页脚轻轻搓着，从索尔进来以后他就没看进去书了，一直在竖着耳朵听。索尔的脚步声忽远忽近，伴随着断断续续的翻书声，有时候还会有搬动凳子的声音。<br/>他到底在翻什么，怎么这么半天还没翻到，洛基不耐烦地想，手里的书页已经被他搓得发卷了，但是人家翻书关他什么事。<br/>一双靴子进了他的视野，洛基抬起头，索尔正站在他面前，由于坐在棚梯上，所以他现在的视线比索尔要高一点。<br/>索尔捏着张纸条：“抱歉夫人，能劳驾您挪一下位置吗？”<br/>洛基的膝盖离索尔的肚子只有一只手掌的距离，他看得清索尔腮帮子上的每一根胡茬：“为什么？”<br/>索尔抬了抬手：“我想我要找的书应该在您背后的书架上。”<br/>洛基朝身后看了一眼，他坐的梯子刚好在两列书架的过道中间：“你要找哪本？”<br/>索尔看了看手里的纸条：“贝奥——武——夫。”说完还拿纸条在洛基眼前晃了晃。<br/>《贝奥武夫》？呵，这么大个人了还看童话故事——在洛基心里贝奥武夫这类勇者斗恶龙的故事就是童话故事——于是洛基说：“那你应该去童话区看看。”<br/>童话区？索尔不是爱看书的人，他也不知道哪有什么童话区，只是找了几圈只剩这个书架还没找了：“抱歉，我都找过了，没有。”<br/>洛基合上书，小心地撑着梯子站起来，古老的木梯发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，索尔伸出两只手，洛基也就像个长辈那样搭着他的手臂从棚梯上下来，然后做了个请的手势。<br/> <br/>索尔到书架边从第一排开始找，贝奥武夫……贝奥……贝……索尔嘴里小声嘟哝着，但脑子里全都是洛基那双金绿的眼睛，小臂上似乎还有刚刚洛基抓着他时的手指指节的触感，他当时托着洛基纤细的手肘，居然有了要把人拽到怀里来的冲动。<br/>这时洛基打散了他满脑子的旖旎：“能收敛一点吗？你熏到我了。”<br/>“哦……不好意思……”索尔这才发现他不自觉地释放了信息素，他赶紧悄悄捏了一把大腿肉定下心神，这书怎么这么难找。</p><p>洛基都替他着急，他正准备帮忙的时候就看到了《贝奥武夫》，不就在外面最显眼的那排吗？洛基把书抽出来：“喏～找到了。”<br/>索尔回过身：“这么快，你太厉害了。”<br/>“你脖子上的东西该不会是个摆设吧。”<br/>受到冒犯……哪有刚见面就这么损人的，但是他又不知道该怎么怼回去，毕竟洛基是他的长辈：“我……我又不常看书，不熟悉。”<br/>洛基回想了一下那张纸条，像是个女人的字迹：“你是帮人找的？”<br/>“嗯，帮牧场的福斯特小姐。”<br/>“你在追她。”洛基用了陈述句，“这个方法可不高明。”<br/>索尔像听了个无伤大雅的笑话：“啊？没有，我们只是好朋友。”<br/>算了，这和他有什么关系，眼看就要到晚饭时间，洛基便抱起他早就挑选好的几本书在索尔前面回了城堡。<br/> <br/>第二天吃完午饭海姆达尔就带洛基去了牧场，他给洛基安排的是牧场的工作，负责清点每天出去和回来的牲口数量，还有牲口的饲料、水源的清洁和补给，这些都有足够的农奴打点，洛基只需要每天跟着监工检查就行了。<br/>“农奴们很会偷懒，夫人您最好时不时出去查看一下，发现有偷懒的就把他那天的工钱扣了。”<br/>“他们已经很辛苦了，偷一下懒又不会死，别那么苛刻。”<br/>“水槽必须每天清洗，马蹄每周检查一次，夫人您知道怎么做吗？”<br/>“不知道，不过我会学的。”<br/>“那夫人您在约顿的时候都做什么打发日子呢？”<br/>洛基当然不会告诉他自己整天都在和兄长们较劲看谁先死，他只是轻轻地瞥了海姆达尔一眼：“我会管好下人，让他们少多管闲事，专心做好自己的本分工作，不该问的就不要问。”<br/>海姆达尔哑口无言，气氛瞬间变僵，在阿萨庄园就算奥丁也不会用这种口气跟他说话，还好这时候有匹马朝他们跑来了，洛基逐渐看清骑马的是个女人，这个女人个子娇小，披散着一头棕色的头发，鼻尖有几颗雀斑，长相还算甜美。<br/>“福斯特小姐？有什么事吗？”<br/>福斯特？是昨天索尔说的那个福斯特吗？<br/>“公爵大人听说沃斯塔格明天要去皇宫，所以想让他给国王陛下送一封信。”这位福斯特小姐从马背上的皮袋里抽出印着火漆的信封递给海姆达尔：“麻烦您转交给沃斯塔格。”<br/>海姆达尔没有接：“索尔呢？这一向不是他和沃斯塔格最好吗？”<br/>“少爷昨天就离开庄园了，不知道什么时候回来。”<br/>海姆达尔看向洛基：“想必夫人还没有出过庄园，不如让夫人代劳可好？您不是想找点事做吗？这也算是让夫人多熟悉我们领地的情况。”<br/>海姆达尔相当有威信，福斯特小姐不等洛基同意就转手要把信封给洛基。<br/>“夫人，送封信而已，这活再轻松不过了。”<br/>说真的洛基非常讨厌海姆达尔这种阴阳怪气的说话方式，尤弥尔又没跟来，好像是被海姆达尔使唤去洗衣服了，这时候如果要求有仆人跟着似乎又显得矫情，洛基只好接过信封：“送到哪里？”<br/>“城外的旅馆，福斯特小姐会告诉你路线的，对了，简·福斯特小姐是牧场的管理员，您以后有不懂的可以问她。”<br/> <br/>沃斯塔格和范达尔一样是阿萨庄园的仆人，只不过他们是索尔自己从外面招揽进来的，所以和索尔的关系更亲近，同样的还有夕芙和霍根，夕芙和范达尔主要跟在索尔身边，霍根和沃斯塔格常年在外为索尔和庄园奔波。<br/>沃斯塔格落脚的地方是集市外面的一个旅馆，这是个不小的旅馆，是来往商队和旅人的中转枢纽，是个打听消息的好地方，所以沃斯塔格和霍根通常都选择在这里落脚。缺点就是鱼龙混杂，三六九等的人都有，老板也不讲究，洛基才到门口就被里面各种乱七八糟的味道呛得头疼，好在简·福斯特说过沃斯塔格住的是最好的房间，不然洛基是真的不太想进去。<br/>沃斯塔格不在，洛基不敢把信随便给人转交，毕竟是要给国王的，哪怕是弄脏了一点都有可能招来杀身之祸，在他说了索尔的名字后旅店老板给了他房间的备用钥匙。<br/>为了方便干活，洛基今天穿的是轻便的便服，所以没有引起过多注意，除了和他说话的老板多看了他两眼，大多数人都以为他只是哪家出来找主人的随从。<br/>洛基上到三楼找到门牌号后用钥匙打开了房门，屋子里湿气很大，应该是刚有人洗过澡，空气中还有一大股精油肥皂的味道。就在他考虑是把信放下就走还是等沃斯塔格回来拿了信再走的时候他发现床上好像有个人，不是说沃斯塔格不在吗？<br/>洛基走到床边，被子拱起一大团，里面明显有个活人，洛基只想早点把信给沃斯塔格然后回庄园，所以他想也没想就掀开了被子。<br/> <br/>似曾相识的信息素从被窝里奔涌出来，床上的人不是沃斯塔格，是索尔，而且按这个信息素的浓度来看……索尔好像发情了。<br/>洛基像被当头打了一棒差点跪下来，他简直蠢透了，为什么这大意。Omega的体质就是这么讨厌，没有被标记过的Omega会随时随地受到任何一个Alpha的信息素的影响，严重的还可能被诱导发情。被标记了也好不到哪里去，他会永远成为那个Alpha的附属品，他的Alpha能轻松用信息素压制他。</p><p>洛基手一抖甩开被角转身就想往外逃，他一转身就撞到了桌子，茶杯和茶壶摔了一地，他管不了那么多，踩碎了一只玻璃盖伸手就去拉门把手。就在他碰到门把手的那一刻，铺天盖地的A信息素像洪水一样填满了整个房间，他双腿一软，就这个小小的停滞，他被压在了门板上，紧贴他身后的是索尔炙热的喘息和剧烈的心跳。<br/>他是第一次这么近距离地接触发情的Alpha，和传闻的一样，发情的A简直是野兽，一头毫无理智可言的野兽，光是那颗狂跳的心脏都能把他挤死。<br/>“呃！走开！”明知道没用，洛基还是用力撑住门板用肩膀把身后那头狮子顶开，索尔紧紧地贴着他，不断地在他的身上和头发上啃咬，像只饿了好几天的饿狼。某根硬邦邦的东西也在他身后顶着不断地上下磨蹭，洛基不断地挣扎，因为情绪波动而散发出的信息素却让发情的Alpha更加兴奋。索尔的手开始去扯洛基的衣服和腰带，洛基身上任何一处柔软的部位都遭到了无情的蹂躏，像是要将他揉碎。洛基的鼻腔里全是索尔的信息素味道，比之前在谷仓和书楼里闻到的更浓，还多了一股杜松子酒的味道。洛基没坚持多久就觉得自己已经醉了，他背上都是汗，呼出的气在变热，和索尔的较劲让他耗光了全部的力气，当他想松口气时索尔的手就穿过他和门板之间的空隙搂着他的腰把他抱起来扔到了床上。<br/>洛基本来就被索尔的信息素熏得晕头转向，这一摔让他觉得整个房间都在转，像个圆球。在他缓神的那几秒钟他听到了布料撕裂的声音，两腿间凉嗖嗖的，他居然湿了……在这之前他从来没有如此痛恨过自己Omage的性别，他认为只要本身够强大就能摆脱性别的限制，但现在他知道自己错了，无论多顽强的Omega在Alpha面前都抬不起头。他使不出力，打在索尔身上的力度不轻不重，造不成任何威胁，他努力朝床边爬去的动作也只是方便了索尔更快地撕掉他贴身的短裤。<br/>没有任何前戏安抚，湿热的肉棒直接抵上了阴道口，索尔还穿着衣服，裤子都没脱。洛基的腿被强行抬起搭在索尔臂弯上，索尔的两只手手背上都是细细的抓痕，他牢牢抓住洛基的两边腿根，然后双手往下一按，硕大的龟头挤了进去，洛基失控地惨叫了一声。<br/>甜腻的枫糖香味和淫液一起流出来，这是洛基的第一次，他的初夜，给了自己的继子。在荒唐和羞耻感中洛基放弃了抵抗，他屈服于Omega的本能任由面前的Alpha摆布。<br/>索尔抬起洛基的屁股继续挤入，虽然看不到，但是凭感觉就知道索尔的尺寸异于常人，洛基张大了双腿好让那根粗得出奇的东西能顺利点进来不伤到他，他心里是如此的害怕，但即使索尔进入得凶横又野蛮，Omega的身体都无比诚实地接纳了他。<br/> <br/>生理性的眼泪从他被插入的那一刻就流个不停，身体里那根东西越来越放肆，身上的这匹野马根本不管洛基适不适应就压着他动起来，粗壮的肉刃在小穴内肆无忌惮地冲撞，初经人事的嫩穴哪里受得了这种折磨，洛基将双腿紧紧地缠在索尔腰上让自己的身体不被晃得太厉害。他忍不住小声地叫着，一方面是真的痛，一方面他也需要发泄——无论是生气还是享受。<br/>一开始确实有些痛，索尔太用力了，每次都又深又快，他咬着索尔的衣服，口水和泪水混在一起，他感觉到自己身下的床单也湿得不成样子，下面的两个穴口都在不断地流出液体，被沉重的囊带拍得啪啪作响。经历了一开始的开拓后他适应了这种粗暴的性事，他尝试去配合索尔的节奏让这个发情的白痴不要那么鲁莽，得到安抚配合的Alpha稍微温柔了一点，终于洛基发出了一声他自己都不敢相信的呻吟，就像坊间的妓女，他攀上索尔结实的后背放松地仰起脖子，他将呻吟和热气喷在索尔耳边，索尔则用湿热火辣的吻来回应——严格地说索尔这个不算吻，他只是本能地去舔Omega身上的气味和汗液。索尔的舌头在他的耳畔打转流连，耳蜗的痒意激得他全身一阵阵痉挛，他压着索尔的脑袋发出满足的喘息。索尔的动作越来越快，洛基知道他是要射了，理智告诉他不能让索尔射在里面，但是身体却没有任何动作，只是嘴上软绵绵地说：“出去……”<br/>索尔当然不听，下半身依然毫不停歇地往洛基体内抽送，突然他插到了最深处，然后停下了动作——他要成结了。洛基隐约知道了事情不妙，但是他毫无反抗之力。<br/>“不行……索尔……停下来……”<br/>龟头开始变大，将本来就狭窄的肉壁撑起，他没有进到子宫口，直接在阴道里成结了。洛基疼得脸色发白，阴道不适合成结，被撕裂的痛楚让他求饶：“停……停下……不行……”<br/>窗外漆黑的天幕闪了一下，接着是震耳欲聋的雷声，索尔射了，射在他体内。<br/> <br/>洛基像是死过一次，惨白着脸躺在床上没有动弹。射了一次后热潮褪去了一点，索尔撑在床上大口大口次喘息着等结消退。雨水在外面和狂风一起无情地拍打着窗户，闪电一次又一次照出洛基的脸，雷声震得连桌子都在晃。<br/>他今天是特意出来隔离的，因为他的发情期要到了，想找个地方躲起来服用抑制剂。刚好沃斯塔格要走，他就到这里来了，范达尔说去给他买抑制剂，因为预计的发情期是明天所以今天没有来，万万没想到他的发情期会提前。</p><p>他感觉到身体的变化时身边的人都不在，他只好不停地洗凉水澡来缓解，他躲在被窝里尽力不让信息素散出去影响别人。但他满脑子都是洛基的脸，他发情期的幻想对象从来没有过具象，这还是第一次有这么清晰的一张脸，无论他冲多少次凉水都不能消除那些画面。就在他冲完第三次澡以后没多久就有人掀开了他的被子……接下来发生什么他都不太清楚了，只觉得自己好像是做了个春梦，在梦里和自己年轻美丽的继母交媾，他的继母在他身下婉转承欢，在梦里他们如胶似漆，他的继母毫不掩饰地张开腿积极地迎合他，他们在水里搅得水花四溅，在草地上把他的继母抱在腿间和他缠绵地接吻，在静谧的星空下将他的继母一次次送上高潮……<br/> <br/>可眼前的不是梦，洛基现在就躺在他的身下，刚被他折磨完，他的阴茎还在洛基身体里……<br/>他没有罪恶感，反而是满满的成就感，他毫不餍足，他的脑子里只剩交配的本能，他将自己脱了个精光，然后把洛基身上残存的布料也剥了个干净。经过刚刚的性事后洛基的阴茎已经是勃起的状态，漂亮的肉柱直立着，顶端粉色的马眼上顶着水珠。精液是最好的催情剂，Omega的信息素让Alpha再次失去了理智，索尔趴到洛基腿间毫不犹豫地将那颗水珠舔掉，前夜不断地从顶端冒出，索尔干脆握住柱身用舌尖在柱头细细品尝，就像野兽安抚他的伴侣。<br/>索尔的卖力舔弄让洛基也有了发情的征兆，他轻轻地挺起腰，甚至抓出了索尔的头发往下按，这比刚刚舒服多了，索尔含着他的阴茎不断吞咽，响亮的水声告诉他索尔有多兴奋，灵活的舌头扫过柱身上的每一个敏感点，洛基爽得把脚踩到了索尔肩上。舌尖不停在马眼口翻转，像有一条细蛇在那里不停缠绕，洛基隐忍的呻吟都带上了颤音。接下来的几个深喉将他送上了顶峰，他几乎是哭着射出来的，精液都进了索尔的喉咙，索尔没有任何不适感，甘之如饴，他屈起洛基的两条腿，用满是精液的嘴去舔下面的阴道和后穴，将腿根和阴道口的淫液都舔干净，只是阴道里都是他刚刚射的东西，他没什么兴趣，便去探索更后面。<br/> <br/>后穴也湿淋淋的，是洛基特有的味道，他干脆把人翻了过去。洛基脑海里一片空白，他以为索尔发泄玩一次就会安稳的。<br/>艳红的穴肉在雪白的臀肉中间特别显眼，尤其周围的褶皱上还泛着水光，还有那隐隐约约从穴口冒出的清亮汁水。洛基满面潮红地趴进枕头里，光是被索尔的胡茬碰到他就已经受不了了，更不要提接下来的事，索尔竟然用舌头操他的后面。<br/>索尔不断地用舌尖去戳刺那个稚嫩的穴口，觉得不能进入太深以后还用了手指，两根手指进入得毫不费力，他不断地抠挖开拓肉壁将粉嫩的穴肉翻搅成艳红。后穴不同于阴道，要用来交媾的话太过于紧致，但Omaga的身体能分泌大量体液，这样就缓解了后入时的痛苦，让性交变得愉悦。索尔的舌头只能进到很浅的地方，虽然索尔乐此不疲地对着穴口又吸又舔，但是洛基却心痒难耐，他的阴茎又立起来了，舌头只是隔靴搔痒，他需要更有力的东西进去填满那个能让他快乐的地方。索尔很快又硬了，他不再用舌头，而是用两根手指撑开洛基的后穴，然后将自己的阴茎塞了进去。<br/>这次进入得慢了些，索尔明显感到这和之前的地方不一样，他耐着性子一点点推进，每推进一点洛基就小小地尖叫一声，溢出的汁水从结合处流到腿根。<br/>他们现在完全成了野兽的姿势，索尔搂着他的腰分开他的腿把他压在床上，他则一边撅起屁股迎合索尔一边撸动自己的阴茎，自己的手不能和索尔的嘴巴相比，他便在脑海里幻想刚刚索尔给他口的情景。只是他没想到后面的快感居然会如此强烈，经过最初几次试探性地抽插后索尔就大开大合地干起来，他的动作纯熟，无论抽出还是插入都会在那个要命的点上碾过，没有多余的花样，仅用这个原始而野蛮的方式就操得洛基双腿发颤，洛基几乎忘了手里等待爱抚的分身，在索尔有力的抽插中纵情呻吟，直到索尔舔上了他后颈的腺体，他才冷不丁地在自己手里射出来。<br/>他用沾满精液的手去推索尔的脑袋：“不要……不要标记我……”<br/>大概是因为脑子里只有交配的欲望所以索尔没有咬他，只是按住洛基的手不停地操弄，洛基轻声呻吟着，索尔这次坚持了很久，久到洛基的后穴被操得麻木失去知觉，中途他们换了个姿势，索尔把他抱坐在腿上吸他胸前的乳粒，洛基把头发都拨到背后，抱着索尔的脑袋享受这发情的A难得做到的爱抚。他就像个母亲抱着自己的婴孩那样，孩子稍微用力了他便会提醒他轻一点，免得被别人发现。<br/>索尔的吸得极其认真，也许是人类天生对母乳的依赖，他小心地含着那两颗肿胀的肉粒不让自己的牙齿磕到它们，用嘴唇和舌头轻轻地拉扯和吮吸，动作温柔得洛基都有点不耐烦：“啊……嗯……用力……”<br/>索尔会错了意，加大了下面抽插的力度，洛基惊呼了一声，在突如其来的巨大快感中释放出来。他捧起索尔的脑袋吻他的嘴唇，他不太会接吻，口水留得到处都是，他渴望Alpha的亲吻，但是索尔没有吻他。<br/>索尔在洛基吻他的时候抵着洛基的额头射了出来，这次也全都射进了洛基体内，洛基里里外外都沾满了他的味道。<br/>释放过两次的Alpha总算消停了一下，他看着怀里的Omega，翠绿的眼眸里满是泪水，轻轻动一下就从眼眶里流出来。</p><p>外面的雨还没有停，这应该是今年夏天最后的一场雨，所以老天要下个痛快才肯收手。<br/>“洛基？”他轻唤了一声。<br/>洛基没有回答，他的眼神变得迷离充满了祈求和欲望，全身泛起不自然的潮红，他高热的身体软软地倚到索尔怀里，像海妖一样用媚人的呻吟声撩拨眼前的Alpha，浓郁的冰雪气味夹杂着枫糖香味扑鼻而来，洛基发情了。<br/>发情的Omega像条搁浅的鱼，Alpha的信息素就是水，洛基急切地在索尔身上蹭，想让A的信息素裹满他的身体。他们不着寸缕肌肤相亲，情欲像条蛇将他们紧紧缠在一起，刚恢复一点理智的Alpha再次沦陷，他粗喘着去咬洛基的尖下巴，顺着洛基的脖颈线去舔他上下滑动的喉结。洛基在他梆硬的肉刃上扭动腰肢，他不断揉捏起手里两坨丰满的臀肉让让情动的Omaga更加放荡地挥洒汗水。<br/>这次的交合无比契合，索尔不再横冲直撞，洛基不再隐忍，他们都屈服于最原始的本能，屈从与Omega和Alpha的结合意愿，他们忘记了所有的顾虑和芥蒂，在统一的节奏中结合，用他们的身体奏出和谐的韵律。<br/> <br/>今晚注定是个不眠夜……<br/> <br/>－TBC－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>希芙在旅馆门口等了很久，其实也没很久，教堂刚敲过钟，只是她觉得这不到一小时的时间似乎比一天还要长。由于暴雨的原因，旅客们没有办法也没有心情出来，都在自己的房间里睡觉，没有生意老板也没出现，只在门口挂了块客满的牌子。她站起来又坐下，不住地往街头看，雨幕把街道遮得朦朦胧胧，路上一个人都没有，没有打雷，雨大概快停了。<br/>她准备去倒水的时候一个穿着麻布斗篷的人跑了进来，她看了看四周，然后走上去小声问到：“买到了吗？”<br/>来人全身都湿透了，雨水不断地从他身上流到地面，他进屋后没有着急摘掉斗篷，也小声地说：“先进屋。”<br/> <br/>二人上到三楼，沃斯塔格和霍根正抱臂站在房间门口，脸色相当的不好看，他俩昨晚喝完酒回旅馆一开门就看到了不该看的事，现在还没有从昨天的恐慌中缓过来。少爷和夫人搞在一起，这简直闻所未闻，虽说贵族的生活奢侈淫靡混乱不堪，确实有这种违背伦理的事，但都仅仅是和父亲的情人乱搞，还没有敢和明媒正娶的夫人乱搞的。<br/>范达尔又看了看周围，警惕地说：“没人来过吧。”<br/>霍根摇头：“快进去吧。”<br/>范达尔和希芙在门口顿了一会儿，深呼吸了几下才敲门。<br/> <br/>来开门的是索尔，他满脸胡茬，侧过身让二人进去，范达尔和希芙虽然是Beta闻不到信息素，但也闻到了尴尬的人体体液的味道。索尔做了个赶紧的手势，范达尔把药剂和注射器给希芙，然后把洛基的手从被窝里拿出来用绳子绑住小臂。昨晚索尔在洛基体内成结了，诱发了Omega发情，想快点让洛基的热潮退去只能用注射式的强效抑制剂。<br/> <br/>希芙绑好洛基的手臂后索尔又阻止了她，他到床尾拉出洛基的脚掌，让希芙在洛基的脚背上注射。<br/>范达尔悄悄撩开洛基的头发，看到后面的腺体上没有牙印时松了口气，还好只是临时标记，临时标记过段时间就会消失。<br/>希芙拿起红色的药丸：“现在就给他吃吗？”这是范达尔从黑市一起买来的避孕药，这种紧急避孕药药效强劲，在一天内服用的话能保证百分百不怀孕，只是黑市的东西品质不好保证，有可能会让人很长时间都不能怀孕。<br/>洛基还处在被注射了抑制剂的不适中，现在吃避孕药的话会加强他的不适感，但索尔管不了那么多了，他必须亲眼看到洛基吃下去才放心，他点了点头，希芙把药丸磨成粉，混在牛奶里给洛基服下。<br/>索尔刚想出门又退回来，他从行李箱里拿出Alpha的抑制剂让希芙喂给洛基。<br/>希芙犹豫没有接：“这……”<br/>范达尔也有点害怕，抑制剂确实能消除Alpha的信息素味道，但是用在Omega身上不知道会有什么后果，即使是口服的。<br/>索尔也不忍心，但大错已经铸成，就算来硬的也要让洛基喝下去。<br/> <br/>阿萨庄园。<br/>昨天晚饭前就开始下雨，一连好几个农奴赶来报告说马车陷在路上或者马匹受惊跑丢了的事，果然洛基也没有回来，不过他派人报了平安，说雨太大了叫不到马车，所以他在沃斯塔格落脚的旅馆住一晚再回来。<br/>奥丁起得晚，海姆达尔一直在城堡门口等候，直到洛基出现。<br/>洛基穿的不是昨天的衣服，很明显是新买的，也没有骑马，是坐马车回来的，希芙送回来的。<br/>洛基一进庄园就感到海姆达尔的目光，如芒在背。他很讨厌这个人，这个古板的Beta有着超乎Alpha和Omega的洞察力，一旦发现了一点蛛丝马迹就会像条猎犬一样穷追不舍。洛基知道他肯定要问他昨天的事，从他回来海姆达尔就一直跟着他，也不说话，就像是在观察猎物，等待时机一到就会发起进攻。<br/>洛基强忍着心头的怒火去厨房倒了杯水。<br/>“夫人……”<br/>海姆达尔刚说到这里洛基就大力把杯子摔到了墙上，陶瓷渣子和水溅得到处都是，海姆达尔觉得脸颊一凉，然后血滴到了他胸前的白手帕上。<br/>洛基大声问道：“尤弥尔呢！？”<br/>海姆达尔刚要说话，尤弥尔就抱着一堆晒干的衣服进来了，他也是一看到洛基回来就赶紧跟过来的，看到洛基后慌忙地过来看他的病有没有好点，谁知洛基一抬手掀翻了他手里的衣服：“我是奥丁的夫人，难道连个贴身伺候的人都不能有吗？我昨天生病了没人照顾差点死在外面！”<br/>尤弥尔：“少爷……哦不，夫人，我昨天……”<br/>海姆达尔：“您应该尊称公爵大人。”<br/>洛基没有理尤弥尔，而是对海姆达尔说：“那就麻烦管家海姆达尔阁下转告公爵大人从今天开始我要求尤弥尔时时刻刻跟在我身边，要么你拒绝我的要求我现在就回约顿，要么你就再去雇个人代替尤弥尔去做那些破事。”<br/>海姆达尔总算低下头：“遵命，夫人。”<br/>洛基又顺手打翻了岛台上的一个甜品架，也许是生气太耗体力，他打翻这个甜品架以后就觉得头晕目眩，尤弥尔赶紧上来扶住他：“夫人，您怎么样？”<br/>“扶我回屋休息。”<br/> <br/>洛基第二天才醒来，他本来和索尔瞎搞了一晚上已经耗尽体力，再加上体内的那么多药剂的作用，他还能坚持回庄园就不错了。但是大家都以为他只是感冒，医生还担心他会发烧太严重最后变成肺炎。<br/>奥丁难得起早了来看他，看来索尔的办法很有效，不然被奥丁发现的话就不会是现在这种情形了。<br/>奥丁坐在他床边的软皮椅子上，海姆达尔给他的一小杯水他喝了半天，他的身体还在发热，喉咙痛得不行，医生说这几天都只能吃奶粥。<br/>水喝完咳嗽了一阵子，喉咙更痛了，眼角边都是眼泪花，说话也上气不接下气：“抱歉，公爵大人您这几天还是不要过来我这里了，当心传染。”<br/>海姆达尔：“夫人您昨天没有在旅馆好好待着吗？”<br/>“我本来已经骑马赶回了，但是雨太大，我还从马上摔了下来，只好又折回旅馆。”<br/>“您遇到索尔了吗？听说他昨天也在那里。”<br/>“嗯，感谢上帝少爷在那里，不然连个救命的人都没有，我的衣服上还有马粪，不是少爷的话我可能就要被当成流浪汉赶出去了。所以还请管家把买衣服的钱给索尔，不然我心里就太过意不去了。”<br/>海姆达尔质问的期间奥丁一句话都没说，说明他是默许的，他心里也有这些疑问。<br/>奥丁拿过手杖准备起身：“过几天要去王宫，国王邀请我们去参加王子的生日庆典，你父亲那边也会去。”<br/>“我要去吗？”<br/>“当然，咳咳……”<br/>海姆达尔：“我明天和公爵大人先走，三天后如果夫人您的病情好转的话请和索尔一起来。”<br/>一听到索尔的名字洛基就又开始咳嗽，奥丁起身抓住洛基搭在被子上的手捏了几下就离开了。<br/>不久后尤弥尔给他端来了蜂蜜水，医生说多喝点蜂蜜水能让感冒好得快点，还好这里的医生没有给他放血，要是在约顿，早就已经在他身上开刀了，说不定还要给他灌肠。<br/>该死的索尔·奥丁森！<br/>他昨天醒来的时候房间里只有他和索尔，但他昏睡的时候听到有人进来过，还和索尔说了话，应该是索尔的亲信。<br/>他想翻个身，但是全身无力，四肢软得不像是自己的，他身上有很大的肥皂味，应该是被彻底清过，他能闻到索尔霸道的信息素，那些洗澡用的肥皂根本遮不住，下面的穴口有点肿，他的腿都不太好并拢。他不记得昨天索尔射了多少在里面，他们做到精疲力尽，直到醒来的时候索尔的阴茎还在他身体里，他们居然在做爱中途累晕了过去……<br/>他必须承认昨晚过得还不错，之前他的发情期都要用抑制剂，偶尔会有热潮太过猛烈而饱受情欲煎熬的时候，他也从来没有享受过如此放纵的性爱，是索尔带他重新认识了自己。索尔绝对算得上一个完美的床伴，如果能再有点情调的话。只是现在更多的是困扰，正常情况下他现在应该和他的Alpha在床上好好享受温存，然后等体力恢复了再进行新一轮的性爱直到他们的热潮自然消退。但现在他们却面临着天大的麻烦，洛基摸了摸后颈的腺体，还好，他没有力气起身，坐在门边的Alpha还一点眼力劲都没有，他叹了口气:“你打算怎么办？在这里等死吗？”<br/>一般的遇到这种事的Omega不都会先哭天抢地一番吗？索尔早就做好了面对一哭二闹三上吊戏码的准备，耳朵都洗干净了。他过来帮洛基起身，洛基身上的Omega信息素消的差不多了，发情热也退了，他不敢正视洛基的眼睛，把人扶起来以后又退到离床很远的椅子上坐着，然后把抑制剂和避孕药的事说了。<br/>索尔：“昨天的事我很抱歉，但我真的不是故意的，这件事我不会告诉我父亲，您放心。”<br/>洛基觉得可笑极了，这世界上的Alpha是不是都这么不要脸：“你的意思是还要我感谢你替我保密？”<br/>“不，我……我的意思是，这是我欠你的，如果被我父亲发现了，我会承担所有的过错。”<br/>“但愿你懂得知恩图报。”<br/>Alpha的抑制剂就在床头柜上，洛基打开闻了闻，和Omega的一样，一股涩味：“这玩意儿喝了不会死吧。”<br/>“我不知道……”<br/>和继子偷情为了瞒天过海而服用A抑制剂被毒死，或者被丈夫发现和继子偷情然后被判死刑……这个罪名实在太低级了，不如赌一把，所以洛基还是决定喝，喝之前他又想到别的：“喂，你有没有Omega的抑制剂。”<br/>“我已经给你注射过了。”<br/>“我说口服的。”<br/>“有一支。”<br/>“拿来。”<br/>“这倒不必……”<br/>“我叫你拿来！”<br/>索尔不敢和他怄气，从行李箱里拿出抑制剂给洛基，洛基没有接：“你喝。”<br/>“啊？”索尔以为自己听错了。<br/>“要死一起死，你不喝我也不喝。”<br/>索尔恍然大悟，这算得也太精了，他拧开药瓶，朝洛基晃了晃里面的液体，洛基这才满意地碰了碰索尔手里的瓶子：“祝我好运吧。”然后二人一起喝下抑制剂。<br/> <br/>两种抑制剂加上避孕药，洛基在和索尔说完话不久后身体便开始发热，肚子里还一阵绞痛，偏偏索尔一点事都没有，他在床上边打滚边把索尔家所有亲戚都问候了一遍，还吵着要再去买颗避孕药给索尔吃。最后痛得奄奄一息以后是范达尔把他送上的马车，希芙在车上护送他回的庄园。<br/> <br/>接下来的三天索尔都没有出现过，也许出现过，只是洛基都在床上躺着所以没见到面。<br/> <br/>前不久还酷热的天气下了场雨就开始转凉，这里的仆人们告诉洛基，秋天一到每下一场雨就会变得更冷一点。大概是生病的原因，洛基觉得阿萨的秋天比约顿的冬天还冷。<br/>去王宫的车队已经在城堡门口集合，仆人们正在往车上搬运路上所需的食物和柴火等物资。洛基觉得索尔这个人有种特异功能，就是能让人在很多人里面一眼找出他。他现在正骑着马在门口，那个简·福斯特小姐也骑着马，在他旁边，两个人很高兴地在谈些什么。索尔看到洛基以后就像做贼一样躲进了车厢，洛基也上了自己的马车，马车里居然比外面还冷……</p><p>洛基的脸色看上去不太好，他穿得是不是太少了，为什么不加件斗篷，手炉拿了吗？蜂蜜和柠檬有没有带够……索尔看到洛基以后脑子里就冒出了一连串的问题，他很想去问候一下，但最终还是没去，只是到装物资的车厢里又检查了一遍。范达尔看他着急上火的样子，只好把蜂蜜和柠檬都搬到他的马车上让他时时刻刻都能看见免得整天神经兮兮的，因为光一上午索尔就检查了五次！<br/>晚上车队在一条河边搭帐篷，太冷了，洛基坐在篝火边迟迟不愿进帐篷休息。<br/>这时尤弥尔不知道从哪里找来了一件斗篷:“少爷说是送给公爵大人的，请夫人代劳转交。”<br/>洛基一眼就看出斗篷是上好的水獭皮做的，即使在晚上也能看出毛色极佳，黑色的毛发上面有紫色的光泽，而且水獭毛质地柔软，即使沾到水了也不会湿，因为极具保暖效果一般冬天才会用，不过索尔送给奥丁也没毛病，老年人什么时候都需要这个。<br/>尤弥尔看洛基没动，直接把斗篷给他披上：“管他呢，您是夫人，披一下怎么了。”<br/>斗篷上面有淡淡的信息素味道……他被索尔标记了，所以索尔的信息素有助于他的睡眠和恢复。洛基的心情这才好点，不管他喜不喜欢，A的信息素都能让他生理上舒服些。所以这晚他睡得很好，比在庄园的床上还睡得香，直到第二天车队都准备出发了才被尤弥尔叫醒。<br/>被一大群人等着他有点不好意思，斥责尤弥尔没有按时叫醒他。<br/>“少爷不让叫的，他说夫人什么都不会做，叫醒来也没用，还让我煨着奶粥让您路上吃。我说这个索尔少爷真是看不起人。”尤弥尔才19岁，说话做事都带着孩子气，当他生气的时候就会加上人名叫人，比如洛基悄悄去爬树的时候他就会在下面大喊：洛基少爷您再不下来我就去禀报老爷！我数到三！然后洛基就会在树上说:我让你数到100。<br/>洛基大口大口地喝着奶粥，这几天没有睡好，胃口也不好，今天总算有了吃东西的欲望:“不用理他。”<br/>尤弥尔不死心:“我待会儿就去索尔少爷那里要蜂蜜和柠檬给您冲水喝，您不知道，索尔少爷居然把所有的蜂蜜和柠檬都放他车上，肯定是故意地。”<br/>洛基被呛了一下，这确实是够奇怪的。<br/> <br/>睡眠是治疗感冒最好地药，第三天洛基就恢复得差不多可以出来骑马了。索尔给了他一匹漂亮的白色母马，这匹马非常温顺，缺点是总爱跟着索尔，洛基只要把它带到稍微远离索尔一点的地方它就会自己折回去贴在索尔旁边，还会对着索尔喷鼻息撒娇。<br/>“这马不听话，我要换一匹。”<br/>“恕难从命夫人，我必须保证您的安全。”<br/>简·福斯特通常都在旁边，和索尔说她最近看的书和想看的书，本来带农奴出行就很不合规了，别的仆人都跟在马车边走，她居然还能骑马。索尔不爱看书，但也很有耐心地听她说。<br/>Alpha都没良心，才刚和他睡过，现在就和别人卿卿我我，尤其两个人还把他夹在中间隔空“传情”。<br/>就在他想下马的时候范达尔策马跟来把简叫走了，说希芙不舒服请她去照顾一下，并且接下来的几天希芙都不太舒服……<br/> <br/>索尔身边一下子就没了人，除了洛基，他俩骑马走在队伍最前面，气氛并没有好太多，通常一句话都没有。<br/>这天洛基听到后面有熟悉的喊声，是尤弥尔，他抱着洛基的斗篷跑来:“夫人——您怎么不说一声就自己出来骑马了？斗篷都不穿要是再着凉怎么办？”<br/>洛基看着傻乎乎的随从：“少爷不考虑给我的尤弥尔也弄一匹马吗？”<br/>索尔看尤弥尔跑得上气不接下气，于是调转了马头去把斗篷拿了过来。<br/>他甩开斗篷给洛基披上，打好系带:“简是Omega，她的体力走不了太多路。”<br/>这居然也算理由？<br/> <br/>晚饭后仆人们陆陆续续进了帐篷休息，只留一批下来守夜，索尔就是其中一个，少爷的特权是不用来回巡逻，可以坐在火边，范达尔给了他一件旧披风。简说要和他作伴，可是没多久她就靠在索尔的手臂上睡着了，索尔还叫人拿了衣服给她披上。<br/>洛基有点咳嗽，喝了点葡萄酒就回帐篷休息了，后面几天都没出来骑马。<br/> <br/>就快到国王领地了，为了迎接前来庆生的宾客，国王为大家准备了狩猎节目，索尔他们的队伍刚好就从狩猎场的方向过来，国王也早就安排了人在道上迎接他们。<br/>“公爵大人三天前已经到王宫，特派小的来迎接夫人和少爷，不知夫人和少爷是想先去王宫休息还是去狩猎场和大家玩一会儿？”<br/>虽然舟车劳顿，但毕竟是年轻人，想着有玩的还是挺高兴的，所以索尔和洛基都决定让车队先去王宫安顿，他们去狩猎场看看。<br/> <br/>结果还没进狩猎场就踩到了捕兽机关，半人高的木桩从天而降，索尔把木桩正下方的简推开，紧接着又是一条埋在地下的绳子弹起，索尔抱住洛基就往一边的草地上跳。带有铁蒺藜的绳子弹到树上缠了好几圈，洛基没事，尤弥尔反应也快只是摔了个狗吃屎。这时简的尖叫声震破了所有人的耳膜，一个瘦高的男人正抓着简的手：“看看我今天的猎物，哇，还是个Omega，快来看啊我抓到只Omega！”<br/>索尔放开洛基想上去解围，没想到他才刚站起来简反手就是一巴掌打在男人的脸上，声音之大连索尔都被吓到了，好巧不巧的是有一群人寻声赶了过来，所有人都看到了那一巴掌。瘦高男人恼羞成怒，举起手里的鞭子就要打简，索尔一个箭步冲上去接住了甩下来的皮鞭，只见他把简往身后一拉，右脚一迈，瘦高男人被重重地摔到了地上，灰尘飘得到处都是。<br/>洛基和尤弥尔都捂着嘴笑起来，洛基更是小声赞赏到：“这姑娘不错，我喜欢。”<br/> <br/> <br/>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 起</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（VPN时好时坏，不一定能按时贴上来，望谅解。）<br/>（这章不好玩，我自己都不想写，乱七八糟的，我为什么要写中世纪，我不会啊……淦）<br/> <br/>瓦尔基里来禀报的时候高天尊在给他准备送给王子的两匹马洗澡，听了瓦尔基里的汇报后歪歪脖子：“洛基·劳菲森？就是约顿嫁给奥丁公爵的那个Omega？”<br/>瓦尔基里翻了个白眼：“殿下，我说的重点是索尔·奥丁森把劳菲的六个白痴儿子打了。”<br/>“哇哦~你是说一个人打了六个？”<br/> <br/>高天尊亲王是阿斯加德国王的弟弟，他不像他的哥哥那样醉心于国家和权利，而是热衷于吃喝玩乐，所以国王对这个弟弟是非常信任，给了他一人之下的亲王爵位。王子这次的庆典他当仁不让地一手包办，狩猎场里出了事当然也是他去解决。<br/>他赶到的时候卫兵们已经把索尔和劳菲家的人隔开在两边，劳菲家的人一见到他就上来围了个水泄不通叽叽喳喳地说个没完，索尔和洛基反而一点也不着急，老实安静地站在一边等候发落。<br/> <br/>高天尊坐到仆人搬来的椅子上抠了抠耳朵，然后悠闲地将两只手搭在腹上：“贝莱斯特和赫布林迪二位违规在狩猎场外面设陷阱，还欺侮阿萨庄园的农奴，和奥丁森少爷打架，你们要承担所有的过错，现在，你们要向公爵夫人道歉。”<br/>贝莱斯特不服，敢情他们说了半天高天尊都没听进去：“不就是一个Omega农奴吗？我就算杀了她也不用负责！”<br/>赫布林迪揉着差点被打断的腿：“想让我给他道歉，做梦去吧！”<br/>高天尊:“几位少爷是要我去禀报国王让劳菲森公爵从约顿赶来替你们道歉吗？这个Omega虽然只是个农奴，但她是奥丁公爵的人，你打她就等于是打奥丁公爵，孰轻孰重，还需要我说明吗？”劳菲临行头天因为突然生病所以没有来。<br/>贝莱斯特心里窝火，他根本还没来得及动手，反而是这个农奴打了他一巴掌，还被索尔一个背摔内脏都要摔出来了。<br/>高天尊懒得理他们：“奥丁森少爷，鉴于您是为了保护夫人，您打伤几位劳菲森少爷的事我就不追究了，希望您以后不要再这么冲动。”<br/>索尔欠了欠身表示感谢。<br/>高天尊想了很久才发现自己其实不知道简的名字：“那位……Omega小姐，你殴打贵族，理应按十倍惩罚你，但若是少爷们愿意道歉，你的责罚便可免去，不然我就要命人打你十个耳光。”<br/>简抓着索尔的袖子往索尔身后躲，索尔轻拍她的手背表示安慰。<br/>接着高天尊换上一副关怀的表情对洛基说：“鲍尔森夫人，听说您大病初愈，不知刚刚有没有受伤，如果有的话我现在就带您去找医生。”<br/> <br/>虽说确实是那几个约顿贵族惹事，高天尊的判罚很公正，但这个结果摆明了偏心。<br/>贝莱斯特不情不愿地带着他的五个弟弟向洛基道了歉，洛基也很宽宏大量地原谅了他们。<br/>“好了，那就这样，我现在就派人送几位劳菲森少爷去皇宫养伤，鲍尔森夫人和奥丁森少爷请随我到狩猎场，明天我们一起去皇宫。”<br/> <br/>索尔和洛基跟着高天尊进了狩猎场，简单讲解了以后就给他们马匹让他们自己去玩，尤弥尔和简就只能做捡东西的工作了。<br/>洛基拉着缰绳，旁边的索尔一言不发，洛基拍拍他的肩膀：“看不出来你还挺能打。”<br/>索尔似乎有点内疚：“你应该早点告诉我他们是你的兄弟。”<br/>洛基才懒得说，他巴不得卫兵来的再晚些。刚刚索尔一招放倒贝莱斯特以后就遭到了陆续赶来的另外几个哥哥的围攻，没想到他那几个哥哥是中看不中用，虽然看上去人高马大——约顿人以体型高大著称，都说他们是北方巨人的后裔——但是真正上战场了居然连索尔的一拳都挨不住。<br/>洛基翻身上马：“不用内疚，你打伤的那个独眼是我大哥贝莱斯特，他的眼睛是我打瞎的，为了报复我，他怂恿我父亲把我送给了你父亲。”<br/>索尔跟着上了马：“你为什么要打瞎他？”<br/>“因为他调换了我的抑制剂，害我差点被人强奸。”<br/>索尔抓缰绳的手发出嘎吱的脆响，早知道他应该把贝莱斯特打残才对：“你应该早点告诉我。”<br/>“我都不生气你急什么，刚刚亲王殿下已经处罚了他们，这口气够他们憋一阵子的。”<br/>洛基说得对，让他们向洛基道歉比打残他们还憋屈。<br/>索尔还想说什么，但洛基把食指竖在唇前，索尔不再说话，只见洛基取下背上的弓，从箭袋里抽出箭朝远处的草丛拉满弓，随着越来越大的奔跑声，洛基移动箭头方向，他此刻的眼神像只猎豹，一只棕色的狐狸快速地从草丛里跑出来，只听“嗖”地一声，那狐狸身子一歪，正是被洛基射出的弓箭射中。索尔赞赏地拍了拍手，洛基背上弓继续前进：“在约顿不去打猎的话是填不饱肚子的。”<br/>“听说你们那边很冷，那么冷也会有动物吗？”<br/>“正是因为冷，所以地里长不出粮食，约顿人大多都擅长打猎。”<br/>这时索尔朝天上拉开弓，箭矢仿佛穿过云霄，远远地见到一直大雁落下，捡猎物的工作都是仆人们去做，索尔他们便继续去寻找可以猎杀的动物。<br/>兴许是来得太晚，狩猎场早在数天前就开了，这里的动物八成早已被猎杀干净，洛基和索尔转了半天也只看到一只小鹿，但是他们谁都没有动手，洛基是因为没见过这种生灵觉得很好看，索尔是看洛基没有动手所以干脆也没动。两个人就对着一只鹿看了半天，突然这只鹿像是受了惊，耳朵一转就消失在灌木丛里。两匹马也开始鼻孔喷白烟，索尔警觉地跳下马：“不要下来，可能有危险。”<br/>可是洛基的马却越来越不安静，四只蹄子乱七八糟地原地乱踏，洛基只好也跳下来站到索尔身后：“是狼！”<br/>“狼？怎么可能。”这种专门为贵族准备的狩猎场根本不可能会有狼这种危险的动物，不然贝莱斯特他们也不会为了追求刺激去外面布陷阱。<br/>“我太熟悉了，约顿那边最多的就是狼。”<br/>洛基果然没说错，两头体型硕大的狼不知在草丛里蛰伏了多久，它们应该是追那只鹿的， 但半路遇到了索尔和洛基就改变了目标。<br/>浓烈的腥臭味扑到脸上，索尔反应过来的时候已经被其中一只按在地上，锋利的狼爪按住他的肩膀，他则用两只手死死地掰着满是利齿的狼口，恶臭的口水从狼口中滴到脸上也只能忍耐。<br/>洛基这边比较有经验，在另一头狼扑过来之前他就已经闪开，恶狼紧追不舍，洛基刚跑出几步就被扑到在地，恶狼折回身跃起，洛基拔出靴子里的短剑，一个前滚翻将压下来的狼肚子剖开，血河内脏流了一地，洛基前襟上也沾了不少。这边索尔已经制服了他那头狼——硬生生掰断了狼的上下颌骨，狼惨叫着在地上滚成一团，索尔赶紧去帮洛基，他刚转身就有一个矫健的身影跃到他身前。来人是个全身铠甲的骑士，戴着头盔，手里握着细剑。骑士一落地就是一个漂亮的侧踢，索尔甚至觉得自己有过短暂的窒息，仿佛在空中转了几圈才落到地上。<br/>骑士提剑朝洛基刺去。<br/>“洛基！”索尔情急之下喊出来。<br/>刺向洛基的剑停了下来：“洛基？你就是我们的小妈？”骑士摘下面罩，是个黑发女人，而且还是个Alpha，“你比我想象中的还年轻，我还以为你是索尔的Omega。”<br/>洛基半躺在地上，他被Alpha的信息素压制得动弹不得，眼前的女子这就是海拉？传说中的海拉是38岁，但实际上看起来也就30岁。<br/>另外一股愤怒的Alpha信息素涌来，是索尔，他看到海拉以后变得比刚刚更激动。<br/> <br/>卫兵在高天尊的带领下赶到了，高天尊一看到两头狼尸高天尊厌恶地扇起袖子：“快抬走快抬走。”他也是个Alpha，大老远地闻到一堆乱七八糟的Alpha信息素味道就知道事情不妙，还好没出人命。<br/>海拉一脸无所谓：“抱歉亲王殿下，我送给王子殿下的礼物被我的蠢弟弟打死了。”<br/>高天尊明显也不喜欢海拉的礼物，哪有送那种礼物的，还带到猎场来：“阁下不是说过这两个畜生不会攻击人的吗？”<br/>它们本来是去追赶一头鹿的，但被我这个蠢弟弟拦截，所以才闹出了误会，我怎么可能会害我的弟弟。”<br/>白痴都听得出这话是在敷衍，若不是她的命令，那两头狼怎么可能会去攻击索尔和洛基。<br/>海拉把头盔和细剑扔给身边的仆人：“我累了，就先回去休息了，明天见了各位。”海拉说完就带着仆人离开了。<br/>索尔和洛基虽然没受伤，但也没了心情，便各自回了帐篷准备明天去皇宫。<br/> <br/>生日庆典共两天，第一天是舞会，第二天是宴会，无论哪一天都必须盛装出席。<br/>索尔不习惯穿得很正式，希芙给他穿戴了很久，各种小配饰卸了戴，戴了又卸，最终只在胸前别了颗蓝宝石胸针。<br/>希芙瘫倒到椅子里：“呼——你这样别人还以为你是王宫的仆人。”<br/>索尔对自己的着装很满意：“没关系，就这样吧，那些饰品我戴着多半会弄丢，到时候父亲又要说我浪费。”<br/>这时范达尔开门进来：“时间差不多了，该下去了。”<br/>“又要等好长一段时间，还是你们好。”索尔看着已经在他房间里大吃大喝的范达尔和希芙，离王子的生日舞会还有两个钟头，但所有来宾都必须提前两个钟头去等候。索尔又理了理头发，抓了几片火腿塞嘴里就出了门。<br/>门外都是来来回回为主人奔走的仆人，索尔在拐角处就撞上了迎面跑来的尤弥尔，尤弥尔被他这一撞直接往后倒下，手里捧着的盒子也掉在地上，尤弥尔一边抱怨一边趴地上把盒子捡起来：“还好没摔坏，索尔少爷您真像堵墙。”<br/>索尔把他拽起来帮他拍拍衣服，这时洛基也来了，大概是在房里等得不耐烦所以出来了。<br/>尤弥尔从盒子里取出一串祖母绿宝石的胸针链别在洛基的衣领上：“抱歉夫人，我第一次来皇宫，有点迷路。”<br/>洛基穿的是新做的礼服，一件燕尾暗蓝色丝绒长衫，蓬松的袖口用天蓝色的系带收紧，领口是一圈淡蓝色的丝绸领巾。男性Omega的正式服装就是这样，不男不女，虽然不难看吧，但总有点性别歧视的感觉，相当于在他身上打了个标签。<br/>燕尾衫前短后长，索尔看着洛基腰腹下面的两条长腿吞了口口水。这时洛基也佩戴好了胸针，他转头看向一直盯着他看到的索尔，索尔一边腮帮子鼓起，目不转睛看着洛基，再加上他今天打了绑腿，看上去蠢透了。<br/>这时他们旁边的们开了，出来的是奥丁和海姆达尔，原来洛基是来等奥丁的，奥丁小小地惊讶了一下：“哦？你们一起来的？”<br/>索尔想说不是，但嘴里的东西刚刚只顾着看忘记吃了，只好加快咀嚼速度，奥丁瞪了他一眼：“没点规矩！”<br/>洛基搀着奥丁向前走去，索尔跟在后面，不一会儿海拉也来了，她把洛基挤开去搀奥丁，洛基也退到后面和索尔一起。<br/> <br/>离舞会还有两个钟头，宾客们基本已经到齐，各自扎堆地聊着天。刚打了胜仗的奥丁公爵显然是大家的焦点，他一下楼各大贵族就上来攀谈，洛基和索尔没没跟几步就被隔离在人群外面。<br/>索尔摊手：“夫人，您不去陪在公爵大人身边吗？太不尽责了吧。”<br/>“呵，你该不会以为我是爱你父亲爱得要死才 嫁过来的吧。”<br/>索尔差点咬到舌头，虽然这是显而易见的事，但也不用这么直白地说出来吧，洛基从侍者的托盘里拿了杏仁布丁和葡萄酒以后就自己找个角落吃去了，留下索尔在人群外面听海拉给他们讲在米德加的经历。<br/>“听说米德加出现叛乱，他们的国王托尼·史塔克上个月还遭到了刺杀。”<br/>“没错，当时我的商队就在皇宫外面给他们的史蒂夫亲王送蜜酒。”<br/>贵妇们用羽毛扇半遮着脸：“哇，海拉小姐真是厉害啊，那具体情况是什么样的快给大家讲讲。”<br/>米德加是近十多年才逐渐强大起来的国家，原来只是一个在各大国夹缝之中求生存的小国，但自从十年前新国王托尼·史塔克登基以后，国王励精图治、仁厚爱民，大力发展农商，与各大国交好，在短短十年内将米德加变成了周边五大国不可或缺的交通枢纽和商贸中心。<br/>弱国起家不易，各大贵族都想趁国王根基尚弱趁机夺权，今年终于爆发了叛乱。<br/> <br/>洛基找到个人少的地方，他刚准备坐下的时候就有人从墙角拐了进来，是贝莱斯特，贝莱斯特脸上带着欠扁的笑容：“好久不见啊弟弟。”<br/>洛基没理他，自顾自地坐下吃布丁。<br/>贝莱斯特背着手慢慢在他身边踱步：“我知道，你现在是公爵夫人，还有两个Alpha的儿女，你当然不把我们放在眼里。”<br/>洛基眼皮都没抬：“麻烦你弄清楚，我在约顿的时候也没把你放在眼里。”<br/>对洛基的冷嘲热讽贝莱斯特是很习惯的，他也不生气：“作为你的亲大哥，我有责任为你的前途和安全着想。”<br/>“我在阿萨挺好的，谢谢大哥。”<br/>“可是你有没有想过将来，再过十几年奥丁死了以后你怎么办，就算你给他生了孩子，爵位也轮不到你的孩子继承。”<br/>“所以大哥你要帮我杀了海拉和索尔？”<br/>贝莱斯特自己都被笑到了：“我在约顿，你要靠自己。”他做贼似的看了看四周，从衣袋里拿出一个小瓶子强塞到洛基手里。<br/>洛基厌烦地看了一眼：“霜血？”<br/>贝莱斯特：“对，在奥丁死之前我都会定期派人悄悄送给你，直到你成功。”<br/>“你不会以为一瓶毒药就能成事吧。”<br/>“弟弟，把你对付我们的手段拿出来。”<br/>这和找死有什么区别，洛基刚想把东西还给他，海姆达尔和索尔就找过来了，他赶紧卷起手掌把霜血收起来。<br/>索尔一看贝莱斯特就来气，他走到二人中间：“你们在聊什么开心的事吗？”<br/>贝莱斯特举起手退后几步：“我父亲劳菲公爵病重，我在和洛基说要不要回一趟约顿。”<br/>索尔直截了当地说：“不回。”<br/>洛基笑得肩膀都在抖。<br/>海姆达尔在三个人身上瞅了几眼，最终对洛基说：“舞会要开始了，还请夫人随我入席。”<br/> <br/>宾客们已经按男女分到两边，国王和王后在掌声中从楼上走下来，他俩跳完第一段乐曲以后大家才陆续进入舞池。<br/>奥丁没有和洛基跳舞，而是继续和刚刚的几个贵族聊天。<br/>索尔端着杯葡萄酒在洛基旁边压低声音说：“别看了，不会有人愿意和你跳的。”<br/>洛基保持看向舞池的表情皮笑肉不笑：“为什么？”<br/>“你太高了。”<br/>Alpha们会碍于他们的自尊，不会和一个比他们高的Omega跳舞，而Beta和Omega就更不愿意了，和一个比自己高的人跳男步会被笑死。<br/>当然，如果整场舞会下来都没有人请洛基跳舞的话奥丁脸上也挂不住，于是他说：“索尔，你和夫人跳一曲。”<br/>……二人在短暂的愣神后同时伸出了手。<br/> <br/>在被索尔踩了第七脚以后洛基终于忍不住了，他踢了一脚索尔的小腿：“我很惊讶你居然不会跳舞。”<br/>索尔吃痛叫了一声：“嘶……我会！只是不太熟悉！哦抱歉……”<br/>周围的人又是一阵轻笑。<br/>洛基抿抿嘴唇：“你跳女步，跟着我的节奏走好吗？”<br/>也只能这样了：“好吧。”<br/>于是新奇的一幕出现了，全场最高大吸睛的两个人组了队，而且那个Alpha还跳着女步。人们开始议论纷纷：好像Omega跳男步也不难看啊、为什么Omega就一定要跳女步、等这曲完了我也要和鲍尔森夫人跳一曲、我要和奥丁森少爷跳……<br/> <br/>赞赏的话谁都爱听，洛基听多了也有点飘飘然：“你说我下一个和谁跳比较好，海拉？”<br/>索尔突然收紧了手臂，他们的鼻尖都差点碰到了:“不行！”<br/>洛基挣开一点:“为什么。”<br/>索尔对海拉的敌意似乎不亚于洛基对贝莱蒂特的：“总之……你不要和她走太近。”<br/>“为什么。”<br/>“……她……她是个Alpha。”<br/>“你他妈不是Alpha吗！还是十天前的记忆都被狗吃了？”<br/>“夫人，注意您的措辞！”<br/>“老娘偏不！”<br/>俩人压低声音对吼了半天，索尔说不过他，便抓住他腰侧的软肉拧了一把，洛基反拧回去，结果索尔身上的肌肉都硬邦邦的，他掐了半天跟挠痒痒差不多。</p><p>出乎索尔的意料，虽然没有A邀请洛基跳舞，但是来邀舞的Beta和Omega络绎不绝，无论男女都愿意跳女步来配合他。整个舞会下来除了国王和王后以外他简直成了全场的焦点，所有人都在称赞奥丁的新夫人宽和有礼，还非常有风度，不知道的人还以为他是个Alpha。<br/>奥丁也觉得洛基身上似乎有了一点变化，好像生了一场病以后变得更有味道了，举手投足间都散发着醉人的韵味。<br/>索尔自然也收到不少邀请，他很少出席这种场合，大家都对这位高大英俊的奥丁森少爷十分好奇，他不懂拒绝人，几乎跳了全场，等结束时已经看不见洛基的身影。<br/>洛基没跳到结束，他虽然喜欢跳舞，但是跳那么久也很无聊，于是中途见国王王后走了也就悄悄回了房间。<br/> <br/>洗了个澡全身都舒服了许多，洛基穿好睡袍出来却看到了奥丁，奥丁坐在窗边看书，腿上盖着那件水貂披风。<br/>见洛基出来了，奥丁说：“我记得这披风是雅尔庄园的芙蕾雅夫人送给索尔的，难得他有孝心。”<br/>“抱歉大人，我会把它洗干净的。”<br/>“没关系，我很喜欢。”奥丁拿起披风放到鼻子下面闻了闻，意味不言而喻。<br/>尤弥尔和海姆达尔默默地退了出去，洛基手脚冰凉，恍然地擦着头发到床边坐下。<br/>奥丁拄着手杖起来:“劳菲把你送给我的时候我还因为你太小了有点介意，但现在我很满意。”<br/>洛基僵着身子，他感到旁边的床垫重重地塌了下去，一只手把他耳边的头发别到耳后，他转过头勉强挤出笑脸。<br/>奥丁的手指顺着他的耳朵滑进睡袍领口，沿着锁骨向上，挑开肩头的衣料，最后捏住他的下巴抬起他的头，那双翠绿的眸子里有一层薄薄的水雾，奥丁的独眼里露出饥饿的光：“你确实很漂亮。”<br/>洛基知道逃不过，但他讨厌奥丁的信息素味道，他屏住呼吸，在奥丁压下来的时候闭上了眼睛。<br/> <br/> <br/>-TBC-<br/> <br/>（这里的姓氏用了北欧的传统，奥丁的爹叫鲍尔，所以奥丁叫鲍尔森，索尔叫奥丁森，洛基是劳菲的儿子所以叫洛基·劳菲森，所以洛基这里是鲍尔森夫人，不过我觉得怎么叫都怪怪的，索尔以后的孩子姓索尔森，赫布林迪和贝莱斯特的孩子就更怪了……<br/>华尔兹舞是十八世纪才出现的，中世纪没有，中世纪宫廷跳的礼仪舞我觉得傻傻的，所以改成了华尔兹舞；中世纪贵族的服装是一种很高的领，顶端有小卷边，领巾和领结应该是十八世纪才出现的；<br/>洛基说“老娘偏不”，肯定不合时代，我就是觉得好玩所以就这么写了，没什么特别的意义，可以理解成洛基故意的；<br/>写着写着都混乱了，我果然是个文盲……时代就架空吧，不管了XD）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（下章开始还是无脑开car好了，并不想写情节，啊，最近压力是有多大，要自暴自弃了……）<br/> <br/> <br/>五<br/> <br/> <br/>不管是哪家，藏书的地方总是很偏僻，皇宫也不例外，皇家图书馆在皇宫大花园的最深处。索尔按路标和卫兵的指引顺着石子路穿过一大片枫树林才找到皇家图书馆，这是座红砖墙的建筑，顶上是钟楼，四边墙角是一圈爬墙玫瑰，西边的整块墙上是成片的满满一墙红丝草，只是花期不再，随风飘摇的落叶难免有些萧瑟之感。<br/>有个仆人正在门口的喷泉边捞水面的落叶，不一会儿有几个卫兵从四面跑来，最后卫兵队长从图书馆里出来，带着小队又离开了。<br/> <br/>索尔推开沉重的木门，迎面扑来的纸墨香味让人浑身舒畅，索尔不是爱读书的人，但他也懂得书的价值，馆长是个和蔼的老头，正坐在针对大门的记录台内侧整理书卡。<br/>回旋的木楼梯两边都摆着圣诞花，到三楼以后光线好了很多，窗边的盆栽换成了紫罗兰。索尔也喜欢紫罗兰，因为花期长，基本一年到头都在开花，不仅香味独特幽雅，还好养活。<br/>他从第一排开始按照书卡的提示开始找书，慢慢地他找到了最大的那扇窗户边，仿佛听到了另一个人的呼吸声，他歪头越过书架看了看，是有个人。<br/>那人一身黑衣，背对着窗户坐在梯子上，投窗而来的阳光在他上好的衣服面料上形成一圈模糊的光边。披散着的黑发垂下来遮住了他的侧脸，不过索尔一看这半边身形就知道这是洛基。<br/>索尔慢慢走过去，洛基好像是听见有人来了，他抬起头，脸色不太好，看上去有点苍白。<br/>索尔：“午安，夫人。”<br/>和上次一样，洛基没有说话，继续低头看书。<br/>“您早上没有出来吃早餐……是不是生病了？”<br/>“昨晚太累了而已。”<br/>……有点尴尬。<br/> <br/>洛基没去吃早餐是因为他不舒服，才被索尔标记过不久的他难受得要死，他昨晚几乎全程都在颤抖，奥丁却对他这种表现非常满意，以为他是第一次才这么紧张。奥丁毕竟年纪大了已经不能成结，所以不能标记他，只能在他的腺体上咬个临时标记，信息素进入他的腺体后不久他就昏睡了过去，醒来后满床的狼藉让他一呼吸就吐了一地。他赶紧洗了个澡乱拿了点吃的就去了花园，连尤弥尔都没带，然后很巧地在花园里找到了图书馆。</p><p>洛基看了看四周，问：“你有事吗？”<br/>“哦，我要找本书，在你后面的书架上。”<br/>洛基发现自己确实又坐在书架过道中间了：“啧，刚刚那些卫兵已经在这里吵半天了，现在你又来烦我。”<br/>索尔想起刚刚看到的卫兵：“卫兵？我来的时候看他们已经走了。”<br/>洛基合上书，慢慢转过身，扶着梯子慢慢下来。<br/>索尔尴尬地收回手揉了揉鼻子，他本来想去给洛基搭把手，没想到洛基不领情。<br/>洛基今天没有扎头发，他下来的时候索尔看见发丝从他后颈滑落，白净的后颈肉上赫然一个鲜红牙印。<br/>洛基身上有奥丁的信息素味道，索尔的呼吸停顿了一下，一口气堵在嗓子眼出不来也下不去，他想把洛基扔到水里好好冲个干净。<br/>洛基倚靠在梯子边：“这次又要找什么童话故事，《特洛伊木马屠城记》吗？”<br/>“叫……《至大论》。”<br/>《至大论》？洛基以为听错了，这是一本高级的星象学和三角数学的书，虽说贵族学院都有课吧，但他不认为索尔会看，难道又是给那个简·福斯特小姐借的？不对，她能看懂？看童话就已经够费劲了吧。<br/>索尔看出他的疑惑：“我是给福斯特小姐借的，亲王殿下答应送一本书给我，我没什么想要的，就送给简了。”<br/>洛基翻了个白眼，不就是《天文学大成》吗？要找那么久？他再次飞速地找到了书，然后塞给索尔让他赶紧离开。<br/>这时索尔发现梯子上垫着一块布，很眼熟，他仔细看了一眼，正是他前几天送给洛基的那件水貂披风。没错，他是送给洛基的，说送给奥丁只是个借口。<br/>“夫人，您怎么可以随便把我……父亲的披风拿来当坐垫，还放在梯子上。”<br/>“有问题吗？你父亲送给我了。”<br/>是啊，有什么问题吗？就算烧了也不关他的事，但他就是不舒服，怎么就变成奥丁送的了：“那……那也不能把这面向上啊，您得翻过来。”索尔说着就要去把披风翻面，没想到洛基阻止了他。<br/>洛基猛地按住索尔手臂：“我就喜欢这样坐，这样舒服。”<br/>“不行，这样会把毛弄坏的。”<br/>“我晚上就把这玩意儿扔厨房的烤箱炉子里去。”<br/>“那也要等到晚上。”<br/>就在两个人为披风争论的时候传来了第三个人的声音，高天尊不知什么时候来了，他刚走近就又往后退了一步，然后抽出一条丝绢擦擦他的鼻头：“噢！年轻人都节制点！”<br/>洛基这才发现他因为紧张无意中释放了信息素，而索尔受到Omega的影响也释放了信息素。<br/>高天尊又嗅了嗅空气：“怎么你们有三个人吗？我怎么闻到那么多味道，啊——嚏——”</p><p>索尔举起书：“亲王殿下，我要的书找到了。”<br/>高天尊点点头：“夫人的披风盖在梯子上做什么？”<br/>洛基的眼神有点不对，他说：“噢~我觉得梯子太硬了。”<br/>高天尊走到梯子边：“出来吧小朋友们。”说完他拽下披风，梯子下面躲着两个小孩，正是昨天见过的公主和王子，九岁的王子抱着五岁的公主缩成一团。<br/>原来今天老师要开始教王子学习拉丁文，但王子年纪尚小，因为贪玩就带着妹妹悄悄遛了出来，几乎所有的卫兵们都在找他们。<br/> <br/>高天尊捏捏两个小家伙的鼻子：“两位殿下怎么不吃饭就跑出来了。”<br/>“吃了，洛基给我们吃了。”<br/>洛基扶着额头，早知道就不帮这两个小崽子了，他早上在花园的时候遇到这两个小祖宗，说是要以公主和王子的名义命令他帮他们逃离老师和卫兵的“抓捕”，他当时只觉得这是个不错的游戏，便帮两位殿下一路躲避，最后在王子和公主的带领下一路躲到了图书馆。<br/>不过高天尊没有生气，因为高天尊还没有遇到过敢帮王子公主“逃跑”的人，除了他自己：“多谢夫人照顾两位殿下，为表谢意，夫人喜欢的书可以带回阿萨庄园。”<br/>这个亲王还真会投其所好，洛基的眼睛一下子亮了：“此话当真？”<br/>“哈哈哈，我是个亲王，这点权利还是有的，您列好单子给馆长，我派人送到您房里。”<br/> <br/>公主和王子很喜欢洛基，刚刚洛基的各种机智走位让他们深深折服，连馆长都听洛基的话不出卖他们。他们还是第一次“逃”到这么远的地方，要不是高天尊亲自出马的话他们今天可以在外面玩一整天。<br/>最后被高天尊送上轿辇的小殿下还依依不舍拉着洛基的袖子，要他下次来的时候带他们找个更难找的地方躲，洛基只好又送了他们一程。<br/> <br/>索尔把书给简的时候简高兴坏了，她接过书就翻起来：“哇——我第一次摸到这么好的书，谢谢少爷。”<br/>“拿回家好好保护好，什么时候看完了再给你要一本。”<br/>“嗯！我真得好好感谢您。”<br/>“你能有什么能拿来谢我的？”<br/>简突然红了脸，她让索尔半弯下背，然后在索尔脸上亲了一下。索尔愣了一下，无言地笑笑，用指尖推了一下简的脑门。<br/>这一笑让简彻底呆了，她从小在农场长大，从小就喜欢这个和阳光一样温暖的少爷，索尔大她四岁，一直当她是妹妹一样照顾她。她无数次想亲吻他，拥抱他。<br/>简靠过来的时候索尔脑海里突然闪过一双金绿的眼睛，他抬起手挡住了靠近的简，同时简也像受惊的兔子一样闪开了，她低着头朝索尔身后说：“夫人……”<br/>索尔更是冷汗都冒出来了，他转过身，洛基正在他们身后。</p><p>洛基眼里没有任何表情，看到简手里的书以后笑了笑：“福斯特小姐喜欢看书？”<br/>简从索尔身后露出个脑袋小声说：“嗯。”<br/>洛基：“喜欢天文？”<br/>索尔接过话：“她喜欢天文和算术。”<br/>这倒是出乎洛基的意料，这两个学科就算在贵族学院也没几个人认真去学的，这个农奴居然喜欢，洛基打趣道：“看这么多书，不怕嫁不出去吗？”<br/>“妈妈说我还小，还不能嫁人。”<br/>20岁的Omega，说小也不小，当然也不老，只是简是个农奴，居然没被家里人卖掉？<br/>简又说：“妈妈和少爷说让我多读书，以后可以去学院当老师。”<br/> <br/>农奴不能在花园多待，简很快就走了。<br/>“福斯特小姐还真……挺特别的。”洛基一时间也说不上来，只好这样说。<br/>“她16岁的一次发情期没有买到抑制剂，高烧两天没退，后来整个人就有点……”索尔的食指打着转，绞尽脑汁也不知道用什么词。<br/>烧坏了脑子？洛基没有说出来，但也大概明白了，难怪她说话那么幼稚。<br/>索尔知道洛基明白了，接着说：“那次以后她的成长似乎特别慢，一直都像个小孩子，但是某些方面脑子又特别好使，比如算术或者占星这些的书她都看得懂，牧场的工作也做得很好。”<br/>“因祸得福吧。”<br/>“对，所以我们都当她是小妹妹。”<br/>洛基也笑出来，确实是个可怜的姑娘，这哪是什么福，当老师只是个美丽的泡影，一个Omega女农奴会天文会算术有什么用，还不是到死都是奴隶。<br/> <br/>二人一起走到大丽花花坛边的时候遇到了海拉，她手里捏着一把不知在哪里摘的紫罗兰。<br/>海拉径直走来把手里的紫罗兰递到索尔跟前：“送给你，弟弟，弗丽嘉夫人今年的忌日我来不了了，提前送花给你吧。”<br/>这话怎么听怎么别扭，几乎就是直白地说“我提前祝弟弟你早点死”了。<br/>索尔接过花，然后使劲把花扔到了很远的地方。<br/>海拉像是早就料到索尔会这么做，她朝花的方向看了一眼：“啧啧啧，弟弟你还是这么冲动，父亲要是知道了会生气的，到时候他训斥你我可帮不了你。”<br/>索尔什么都没说就走了，留下洛基和海拉，洛基也想找个理由脱身，但海拉先开了口：“我陪夫人一起回去吧，早上没见到您，父亲把尤弥尔训了一顿呢。”<br/>“……好。”<br/>海拉这个人给人的感觉很不舒服，38岁的她身上有奥丁才有的那种睿智和残酷，奥丁是60多年的人生积累起来的，而她的仿佛是天生的，但是她又随时笑脸迎人——皮笑肉不笑，让人不寒而栗。</p><p>“狩猎场的事我真的很抱歉，夫人您相信我，我不是故意的，我当时只是想去追那只鹿。”<br/>“我相信你，你要是故意的，我现在已经不在这里了。”<br/>“夫人真是明事理，有您帮忙教导索尔我就放心了，我看您和索尔年龄相仿，应该谈得来。”<br/>陷阱，再明显不过，洛基：“Alpha都不可理喻，我完全不知道他的脑子在想什么，我觉得福斯特小姐倒是挺好交流的时候，哦抱歉，我不是在说你，海拉小姐。”<br/>“你们刚刚聊得不是很好吗？难道我看错了？”<br/>“说起来就来气，我想让阿萨的牧师当福斯特小姐的老师好好教她天文和算术，但是索尔觉得Omega读书没有意义，我看他是怕福斯特小姐比他学得好吧。”<br/>海拉爽朗地笑起来：“和夫人聊天真是太有趣了，夫人您以后的孩子肯定也和您一样聪明。”<br/>“这个就要看上帝的安排了。”<br/>聊天中很快就到了宴会厅，依然是要提前两小时来等待，所以大厅里已经站满了人，尤弥尔也在门口焦急地等他回去换衣服。<br/> <br/>索尔回屋的时候霍根和沃斯塔格来了，想必是安排下去的事有了结果，而且还收获不小。<br/>霍根也不卖关子，直接向索尔说明：“我们查到乔德夫人和海尼尔夫人都是死于心脏病。”<br/>索尔看着另外三个人：“你们怎么看？”<br/>范达尔：“如果说是死于肺病的话我们倒不会多想，但是心脏病的话就有点巧了，我记得弗丽嘉夫人也是死于心脏病。”<br/>希芙：“我同意范达尔的看法。”<br/>沃斯塔格：“我也同意。”<br/>索尔在脑子里理了一下线索：海拉12岁丧母，她的母亲西格恩死于当年流行的肺病，她14岁的时候奥丁娶了索尔的母亲弗丽嘉，乔德和海尼尔是奥丁在外面的情人。乔德夫人死的时候海拉19岁，海尼尔夫人死的时候海拉23岁，弗丽嘉死的时候海拉是31岁。海拉是有能力去杀害她们的，但是怎么做到的呢？动机是什么？而且现在都只是索尔的猜测，一点证据都没有，万一搞错了怎么办？<br/>“你继续去查，最好能找到当时治疗那两位夫人的医生或者仆人，我父亲在外面的情人很多，都可以查一下。”<br/>“明白。”<br/>“万事小心，不要被海拉发现了。”<br/>“放心吧，史塔克国王一直都在帮我们，不会被发现的。”<br/>“对了，米德加的动乱是怎么回事？国王被刺杀和海拉有关吗？”<br/>霍根有点吃惊：“您怎么知道？”<br/>“我听她说她当时在给史蒂夫送蜜酒。”<br/>“表面上没有什么关系，但是刺客是从厨房混进去的，所以她有嫌疑。”<br/>沃斯塔格：“咱们这位大小姐的胆子可真大。”<br/>索尔头疼地捏了捏眉心，海拉太可怕了，从他有记忆开始海拉总是欺负他，总是以男孩子要坚强的理由对他施行各种虐打。她聪明、强大、果敢，十六岁的时候就跟着奥丁上战场，战事减少以后又自己组织了商队，在周边五大国之间混得如鱼得水。海拉对索尔是有杀意的，至少曾经有过，这个毋庸置疑，但为什么她一直没有动手。<br/> <br/>索尔翻出礼服换上：“不说了，我先去宴会，在皇宫这几天你们好好休息，什么都不要做。”<br/> <br/>索尔出门的时候外面一件一个人都没有了，他拔腿就朝宴会厅赶去，好不容易在十多米长的宴会桌中找到座位的时候几乎所有人都已经入席，只有几个小孩到处乱跑，奥丁、海拉、洛基坐在一边，他和海姆达尔坐在一边。<br/>奥丁看他慌慌张张一边扣袖扣一边跑进来立马就皱起了眉头，索尔一坐下就被骂：“没点规矩！下次再这样就不要来，我会告诉国王你生病了。”<br/>索尔憋憋嘴，喝了口水，一言不发地低头抠着手指。<br/>“你也不和你姐姐打招呼。”<br/>索尔的眼眸里充满了戾气：“在狩猎场见过了，挺热情的不是吗，姐姐？”<br/>“你姐姐又不是故意的，两头狼都打不过的话你还有脸说是我奥丁的儿子？她要是故意的你你早就死了。”<br/>“如果当时只有我一个人的话我确实已经死了。”<br/>“我不希望听见有人说我奥丁家的人没有规矩，别再让我看到你把海拉的东西扔了的事，现在立即向你姐姐道歉。”<br/>这已经不是偏心了，索尔难道是弗丽嘉和别人生的吗？洛基算是知道索尔和海拉的关系有多糟了。<br/>索尔抬起酒杯一饮而尽，然后重重地把杯子放到桌上：“我生病了，告辞。”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>-TBC-<br/> <br/>①圣诞花就是一品红，原产好像是美洲，中国也有，不知道中世纪的欧洲有了没，我看图书馆都挺喜欢这种花的。<br/>②《至大论》：即《天文学大成（Almagest）》，希腊天文学家托勒密在西元140年前后编纂的天文学和数学百科全书。在17世纪初以前一直是阿拉伯和欧洲天文学家的基本指南。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六<br/> <br/>（这章写得很不顺，下章要写顺了再发）<br/> <br/>正文：<br/> <br/>索尔到牧场的时候牲口都已经回来了，他提着新炭炉下马进了谷仓，里面只有简一个人，正在扫掉在地上的麦麸。<br/>“一个人忙得过来吗？我可以让范达尔他们来帮你。”<br/>“不用，尤弥尔已经来过了。”<br/>索尔揉揉鼻头：“怎么不是夫人吗？”<br/>简放好笤帚，看到小木桌上的书：“夫人这几天都没来，说是不舒服，所以让尤弥尔来了，刚刚又忘记让他帮我把书还给夫人了。”<br/>索尔生上火：“我替你拿给夫人吧。”<br/> <br/>洛基不是不舒服，是太冷了……虽然约顿比这里冷十倍，但是阿萨的建筑不知道为什么，他总感觉房子四面透风，寒气像细针一样扎着他的全身，这边的衣服也不好穿，哪里都冷冰冰的。<br/>“这还没下雪呢，等下雪了不知道会冷成什么样啊。”洛基裹着被子坐在壁炉边，他这几天都没有睡床，而是在壁炉边打地铺。<br/>尤弥尔加了新的木炭，又给洛基泡了热茶：“听说这边很少下雪，就算下，也下不了几天，所以夫人不用担心，等开春了就好了。”<br/>还有三个月要熬，想想都可怕，洛基打了个呵欠：“午饭可以在这里吃吗？”他这几天因为太冷所以赖床到中午，牧场懒得去，连早饭都不吃了。<br/>“不行。”<br/>洛基长长地叹了口气，认命地更衣下楼。<br/>炖肉的香味从厨房里飘出来，仆人们在餐桌边摆盘，就等主人入席了。洛基刚坐下索尔就带着一身寒气进了屋，自从从皇宫回来以后他就很少来城堡和大家一起用餐，今天来应该是有事。<br/>索尔从斗篷后面掏出书本放到洛基的餐盘边：“简让我帮她还给您。”<br/>洛基随便翻了几页，书皮还带着体温：“不是说了尤弥尔会去取的吗？”<br/>“没关系，反正顺路。”<br/>“顺路？今天想回家吃饭了？”<br/>“哦……听说夫人身体不适，顺路来看看，毕竟保证农场和牧场的正常运转是我的工作。”<br/>洛基把书给尤弥尔：“你这么勤快的吗？”<br/>“这是我的职责。”<br/>这时海姆达尔扶着奥丁下楼来了，洛基看索尔有要走的迹象，于是说：“等吃完饭我再拿两本给你。”<br/>索尔这才脱掉大衣坐到一边，仆人上菜的途中索尔把庄园的事向奥丁大概做了交待，农场的庄稼都收割完毕，入冬以后除了粮食仓库和磨坊需要每天运作看守以外，别的地方几乎都进入了休整状态。农奴们的活也轻松了许多，有的甚至可以外出去远方探亲，有的出去购买新的种子和幼畜，有的就待在庄园简单地打扫卫生、看守农具等设备。城堡的仆人也不用那么频繁地工作，所以也离开了一部分，等明年春天再回来。<br/>奥丁他说马上又要离开半个月，去帮国王布置阿斯加德和尼福尔国交界的边防线。他揉了揉洛基放桌上的手背：“可惜现在是冬天，怕你身子吃不消，不然我打算带你一起去的。”<br/>洛基：“没关系，这个天气比较适合睡觉，等夏天了再陪大人出去吧。”<br/>索尔忍不住插嘴：“你是蛇吗？还会冬眠？”<br/>洛基：“你怎么知道，我哥哥他们都说我是蛇，因为冬天一到就喜欢睡觉。”其实他少说了个毒字，他的哥哥们都说他是条毒蛇。<br/>奥丁吃了几口就开始指责索尔：“你又和那些农奴混一起？”<br/>索尔：“她只是找夫人借书。”<br/>洛基起身给奥丁倒葡萄酒：“福斯特小姐也怪可怜的，听尤弥尔说她这几天把我的工作都做了，我总得奖励点她什么。”<br/>奥丁嗯了一声：“听说你这次又去了剧院？”<br/>索尔嚼着肉头也没抬：“嗯。”<br/>“不是农奴就是妓女，你就不能和正经的小姐来往吗？”<br/>奥丁指的是索尔的发情期。<br/>索尔咽下牛肉：“嘉曼夫人不是妓女。”<br/>嘉曼夫人是歌剧院的演员，只是在奥丁眼里，无论歌剧演员还是街头的杂耍艺人，都属于妓女行列。但在索尔看来，这些靠自己本事吃饭的女人们比起奥丁口中的正经小姐可爱得多，最重要的是她们不会天真地爱上他，更不会发生争风吃醋的事。而且贵族之间的关系都非常混乱，如果说喜欢随便和人上床就是妓女的话，那这些贵族全都是妓女生的。<br/>“你最好不要搞出什么私生子这类丢人现眼的事。”<br/>餐桌的气氛不太好，洛基吃得不多，吃了几口就说饱了回房去找书，让索尔吃完饭去拿。奥丁也没吃多少，索尔倒是把他自己的份吃得一干二净。<br/> <br/>索尔上到三楼，一个仆人都没有，大概都午休去了，他走到洛基卧房门口，门半开着，Alpha和Omaga混合的信息素从里面散发出来，还有断续的呻吟声。他控制不住自己的脚，明知道里面是在做什么却还是继续向前走近。他看到床上纠缠的两条身影——他的继母和他的父亲。洛基被压在床褥里，奥丁压在那两条大大分开的光裸的长腿间，洛基叫得很小声，但是肉体碰撞的声音却非常刺耳。<br/> <br/>洛基不知道奥丁为什么要跟上来，奥丁从来没有来过这个卧室，都是派人来传话让他去奥丁的卧室。奥丁一进屋就让他脱光衣服，然后毫无准备地进入了他，奥丁自己却连裤子都没脱。毫无快感的性事让他羞愤异常，这是赤裸裸的侵犯 ！而且奥丁连门都没关好，故意要让人看到折辱他的吗？<br/>门口突然出现的人让他心惊肉跳，足够宽的门缝让他一眼就看出门外的是索尔。<br/>“嗯……大人……停下……”<br/>奥丁非但没有停下，反而动得更快更用力，洛基的眼泪顺着耳朵流到脖子上，索尔全身的血都在倒流，不一会儿便大步离开了。<br/>奥丁动作慢了点：“他看到了？”<br/>洛基心里一惊，没有回答。<br/>“海拉告诉我，他看你的眼神不对。”<br/>“我们没有……”<br/>奥丁按住他的手：“我要他明白你的身份，知道你到底是谁的。”说完又重重地顶了两次，似乎也是在警告洛基。<br/>洛基觉得快要被撕裂了，他全身僵硬，外面的两条腿冻得直哆嗦，门外的人影一直在脑海里挥散不去，所以一直无法进入状态。<br/>奥丁草草射了一次就没再继续：“也许等春天来了你可以给我生个孩子。”<br/>洛基湿润的睫毛无力地睁开又合上，奥丁像是看到了什么精美的玩物：“你真是个妖精。”<br/>饥饿的吻落到他脸上，这头苍老的野兽刚刚的表演用完了力气，即将换另一种方式享用他的所有物……<br/> <br/>奥丁三天后便离开了，人一少，城堡就更冷，洛基更不愿意出门，这天他抱着本新上市的《马可波罗游记》在壁炉边昏昏欲睡，直到把手边的茶壶撞洒了一身以后才清醒过来。<br/>尤弥尔在外面敲门，带着两个仆人提着烧好的热水来了，后面还跟着索尔。<br/>“夫人，少爷说这个房间的壁炉太久没有用所以才会这么冷，通一下就好了。”<br/>“不是已经冲洗过了吗？”<br/>索尔解释道：“因为阿萨气候湿润，壁炉烟囱的湿度很大，不彻底烧一次的话就和冰块没有区别。”<br/>尤弥尔利落地把木炭抱进来：“夫人您先去洗澡，少爷说很快的。”<br/>洛基出来的时候屋子里热得出奇，壁炉里满满的一炉子木炭，索尔还在往里面加，尤弥尔在索尔后面使劲摇扇子，洛基的羽毛扇都要被摇散了。<br/>“你该不会打算一直这么烧吧。”虽然这样确实不冷了，只是这种烧法一个冬天下来就算是公爵的家底也扛不住啊。<br/>“不会，明天晚上再烧一次，只要壁炉砖石里的水分都烧出来就行了，冬天干燥，烧一次能管到夏天，本来是不用烧这么大的，只是这屋子七年没用了，所以湿气比较重。”<br/>洛基不知道南方庄园居然这么麻烦，他擦着头发坐到火边，伸手去火苗上面烤。<br/>“您不要这么近烤，会长冻疮的。”<br/>洛基缩回手，手指头麻麻的，不会真的长冻疮吧，他当然知道这个道理，只是觉得在南方应该不至于。<br/>索尔加完炭头后长长地伸了个懒腰，尤弥尔已经累得在旁边睡着了，洛基也因为太暖和靠在软塌上睡了。<br/>索尔把滑落的毯子给洛基拉上，想了想还是把人横抱起来放到床上，刚放下洛基就醒过来，发现被抱着，吓得一挺身揪住了索尔的领子。<br/>索尔一头汗：“别慌……是我……咳……”<br/>洛基的的嘴唇触到了索尔胡子，眼眸里还闪着火苗，洛基晃了会儿神后便松了手：“抱歉。”<br/>索尔摆摆手，转身踢了一脚尤弥尔。<br/> <br/>第二天出了点太阳，旷了大半个月工的洛基终于舍得骑马去了趟牧场。他大老远地看到尤弥尔挥着鞭子在赶羊群回舍，这时另外两个人骑马赶来了，是范达尔和希芙，他们下马后直接进了羊舍旁边的木屋。看他们紧张的表情，是出什么事了吗？<br/>洛基进木屋就知道没出什么事，只是简摔到脚了。因为尤弥尔操作不当导致饲料袋掉落砸到简身上，简从楼梯上摔了下来，两只脚腕当场脱臼。索尔帮她接好关节，还把范达尔和希芙叫来照顾她。<br/>奥丁说索尔发情期不是找农奴就是妓女，那他也会找简吗？简现在像个孩子一样坐在索尔腿上缩在他怀里哭成个泪人，连希芙在旁边安慰都没用，最后只得让索尔先背她回家。<br/>肯定会，洛基这样想。<br/> <br/>晚上索尔依然来帮洛基烧壁炉。<br/>隔着门都能感受到主卧室的热量，还有淡淡的Alpha信息素味道。洛基咬着毛巾，加快手指的速度，成股的热流从下体喷出，他夹紧双腿在浴缸里扭动身子，直到身体不再颤抖。出来的时候索尔已经加完炭头，他踢了一脚在地上睡得死沉的尤弥尔，尤弥尔边擦口水边退了出去。<br/>索尔隐隐闻到洛基的信息素味道，洛基出来以后和昨天一样坐到炉子边擦头发，他把头发拨到一边，后颈的腺体上一个淡淡的牙印，索尔移开目光——他不想看到这个，接下来布料落地的声音让他又抬起眼，洛基脱掉上半身的睡袍，举着手臂往后颈的牙印上抹什么东西，可能是愈合药膏。<br/>洛基很瘦，背心鼓起的脊椎扭出一个优美的弧度，没入腰下那个隐秘的沟里，被堆积的睡袍布料挡住去向。<br/>“你父亲说，你看我的眼神不对。”<br/>冷不丁的一句话让索尔倒吸了口凉气：“……什么？”<br/>洛基轻笑：“是海拉告诉他的。”<br/>海拉？索尔握火钳的手指发出咔哒的关节脆响，洛基抹完后颈甩了甩头发，他现在的头发已经长到腋窝以下了：“凭什么你们三个勾心斗角只有我活受罪。”<br/>索尔想起那天在门外看到的情景，破碎的细小呻吟、淫靡的水声和信息素味道……他又想起那个雨夜。那个糊涂的雨夜，他记不太清了，仿若五彩斑斓的梦境。他想看再清楚点，想过无数次，可洛基是他名正言顺的继母。<br/>他想离开房间，可是双脚却一动不动。<br/>洛基转过身，胴体一览无余：“让我看看你的眼神，是不是真的不一样。”<br/>索尔只抬了一下头就又低下来，因为洛基离他太近了，而且还在靠近，索尔往后躲，很轻易就被洛基推倒在地上。他因为烧壁炉太热的原因把外衣都脱了，现在只穿了件衬衣，还大敞着领口，他鼓起的胸上有一层细密的薄汗，结实的胸肌在火光下反射出健康的蜜色。洛基悄悄解开索尔的衣扣，看索尔歪着脑袋的样子不禁发笑：“你连正眼看我都不敢吗？”<br/>洛基的手摸到了索尔的皮带扣，索尔一把按住，沙哑地喊了一声，语气带着怒意：“洛……夫人！”<br/>然而洛基的手指非常灵巧，索尔仅靠蛮力根本没用，洛基依然轻轻松松就解开了索尔的皮带：“我还以为要费点劲呢，没想到你已经准备好了，你们家也太抠了，连个玩具都不给我。”<br/>索尔感到下体暴露在空气中：“你想……拿我当玩具？”<br/>洛基握住勃起的肉棒：“那你可别乱动哦。”冰凉的手指包裹住身下的炙热，索尔当场打了个冷颤，他听着自己跳动的耳膜，呼吸越来越急促。<br/> <br/>索尔腹部成块的腹肌一起一伏，沟壑里都是汗水，硕大的肉柱竖在暗金色的耻毛中，柱身已经被前液浸湿，柱身上的脉络在洛基手掌中猛烈跳动。洛基舔了舔被前液浸湿的手指，他喜欢索尔的信息素味道，炽热、干净，于是他决定先爱抚一下这个“新玩具”。<br/>他用舌尖舔了几下柱头下面的褶皱，马眼口冒出一大颗水珠，他用舌尖顺着裂口舔进去将咸湿的前液吸进嘴里，然后浅浅地含住柱头吮吸。他一深一浅地把肉棒往嘴里咽，可是只能吞下三分之二，索尔的家伙太大了，他便又吐出来，用舌头从根部开始向上舔，舔到整根阴茎上都是他的口水。<br/>索尔快被折磨死了，洛基不是妓女，也不是那些爱滥交的贵妇，他愿意给索尔口交这点索尔还是很满足的，但是洛基的口活实在太差了，真的就像只玩玩具的小猫，拿着他的阴茎极其敷衍地这舔舔那吸吸，好不容易含进去一点也不好好吸，随便嗦两口就又玩别的去。<br/>把他扔床上去好好操一顿！索尔这样想，手里的绒毯都要被他抓破了。<br/>腮帮子太酸了，洛基吞吞口水：“知道我为什么洗这么久吗？我在里面扩张了好久。”<br/>索尔的大脑一片空白，扩张？什么扩张？<br/>“我就用手指，这样。”洛基坐起来，撅起屁股把两根手指插了进去，“啊……嗯……”扩张后的后穴肉松软富有弹性，抠出来一些刚刚塞进去的花油膏就变得更加润滑，两只手指明显不能撑满。他自己插了一会儿就坐到索尔的阴茎上，但不知道是因为害怕还是生疏，来来回回磨了半天都没坐进去。<br/>“我记得……上次没这么难啊？”<br/>索尔被逗乐了：“你居然还记得上次。”<br/>“我不像你。”<br/>洛基还在乱动，索然觉得自己的老二都要被压断了，他只好一只手扶正阴茎，一只手掌着洛基的腰侧使劲往下按。“啊！”洛基只觉得腰下一麻，龟头已经挤了进来，他两腿几乎使不上劲，颤颤巍巍地往两边滑，要不是索尔一只手捏着他的腰他可能会一下子坐下去。<br/>索尔换做两只手在下面托着洛基的屁股，他不太记得上次是什么情况，但发情的Alpha八成不会做什么好事，所以他这次想尽可能地温柔一点，他小心翼翼地放松，仔细地观察洛基的表情，只要洛基有一丝痛苦的表情他就会停下来，只是洛基似乎比他心急，较劲般地向下压他的手，全部进入以后就迫不及待地动起来。索尔克制住内心的躁动，跟着洛基的节奏挺腰。<br/> <br/>粗大的阴茎时时刻刻都碾磨着后穴内的敏感点，洛基仅是小小地扭了几下就感到了明显的快感，还好索尔没有动得太厉害，不然他会当场失控地叫出来：“我还是第一次用会自己动的玩具，不过……感觉不怎么样。”<br/>索尔自己也知道确实不怎么样，因为洛基现在还能和他调侃，而且下面也没有太湿，看来洛基真的只是把他当个道具缓解一下生理需求。<br/>索尔屈起腿踢掉被洛基拉到一半的裤子，然后重重地一颠，洛基的眼里顿时漫上了一层水雾，伴随着娇嗔的呻吟:“啊……你！”<br/>索尔不说话，捏着洛基的屁股毫不客气地用力往里送。<br/>剧烈的快感袭来，洛基觉得简直快要尿出来了，明明刚刚才自己解决过。他抠着索尔硬邦邦的腹肌，看着自己的阴茎逐渐挺立却无法腾出手去爱抚。<br/>当他快跪不稳的时候索尔坐了起来，捞起他的两条腿盘在自己腰上，失去支点以后全身的重量就都集中在了下方，索尔的阴茎到达了一个前所未有的深度，关键这个时候索尔居然还有力气抱着他跪立起来，太可怕了……<br/>甬道深处更是紧得不行，要不是索尔的持久力好很可能在插进去的那一瞬间就射出来 。他深呼吸了几下，捏着洛基两边的屁股瓣把阴茎往里送 ，他每插进去一次就重重地呼一口气 ，洛基也张着嘴让身体快点适应，一开始是有些吃力，每次被插入都有被撕裂的感觉，但经过索尔耐心地开拓一番后洛基再也不是张着嘴不出声，低沉性感的叫声从他嘴里溢出来：“你个 ……混蛋 …… ”<br/>有力气说话就说明适应了，索尔把他的屁股向上颠起 ，落下来的时候再重重地插入 。<br/>洛基眼泪都流出来了：“不要 ……”<br/>索尔加快力道和速度，直到洛基除了“嗯嗯啊啊”以外再也吐不出别的词，叫得连口水都来不及咽。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊 ……嗯 ……”洛基要射了，他全身绷紧，急促地呻吟着。<br/>温热的精液洒了索尔一身，洛基脱力扑倒在索尔身上，当摸到他自己那些黏糊糊的东西时又很嫌弃地在索尔身上擦掉，可是他射得乱七八糟的结果只是越擦越多。索尔还拉着他的手去摸他们交合的地方，咬着他的耳朵说：“这里的水都是你的。”<br/>洛基摸着手里湿透的毛发羞得不行，不管自己还全身乏力就想挣开索尔，索尔只轻轻把手臂一收就把人紧紧地禁锢在怀里，现在他们肌肤相亲，感受着彼此起伏的胸腔和腹腔。<br/>洛基脸上满是泪痕，半垂的睫毛糊成一股一股。怎么还哭了，索尔抚着洛基的头发，吻上洛基的眼皮，用舌尖轻轻扫掉眼角的泪花，一下，两下。见洛基没有抗拒就继续去吻他的脸颊，他吻掉一边的泪痕，又去吻另一边的，接着是耳垂、腮边、下巴、喉结……用牙尖抵着洛基的脖颈线，在跳动的脉络上轻轻啃咬，这种带着危险意味的动作让两个人都有点无法自持。<br/>实际上洛基在索尔吻他第一下的时候他就投降了，他喜欢索尔的吻，从一开始轻羽般的试探到后面霸道地占有，越来越炙热的气息将他的情欲一处处点燃，就算索尔是个吸血鬼现在要咬他他也心甘情愿，他将脆弱的脖颈全都伸展出来，不仅放任索尔在上面又咬又舔，还报以甜腻的鼻音，让索尔更加卖力地给他带来更刺激的快感。<br/>“嗯……”快感传到耳心里，激得洛基接连不断地颤抖，太舒服了，洛基依稀觉得下面又涌出了一小股热流，“不要……”<br/> <br/>索尔气喘如牛地把洛基放到地上，一下一下吻着洛基的唇角：“不要什么？嗯？不要这样吗？”<br/>“啊……”身体里的东西又开始动起来，洛基这才想起索尔还没有射，“慢点……”<br/>索尔早就忍不住了，他把洛基的腿抱在两边就开始大开大合地干起来，不容抗拒地操着那个红肿的菊穴。索尔刚刚明显是没有尽兴，他现在压折了洛基的身体在菊穴里横冲莽撞，囊袋把洛基的屁股都拍红了。洛基是真的要哭了，他才刚射过，后穴软麻得不行，现在根本受不了这么猛烈的操弄，除了要命的快感以外还有一种濒死的恐惧，他觉得自己会被操坏的，他试图抽泣着去换取索尔的一点同情。看着他哭兮兮的样子，索尔知道应该克制一点，但是他忍不住，洛基越哭，他就越想把他操得哭都哭不出来。他捏住洛基胸前的两点，像策马一样配合下身的抽插去揉扯洛基的乳头。洛基简直要疯了，他分不清自己到底是疼还是爽或者是要死了，他只能紧紧抓住在胸前肆虐的双手，哭着等这场暴风雨过去。<br/> <br/>Omega很稀少，而男性Omega又只占三分之一，一般人家如果生了Omega都会因为支付不起昂贵的抑制剂费用而把孩子卖掉，这些Omega大多数都沦为贵族的玩物。索尔也很少有机会和男性Omega做爱，他觉得男女都差不多。但是洛基不一样，他觉得洛基比之前的任何一个床伴都要好，不是性别的原因，是什么原因他也想不清楚。<br/>足够紧致的穴肉让他无比舒爽，他忘情地在洛基身体里发泄欲望、享受快感，他要多享受一会儿，他依从自己的欲望在里面不断改变角度戳刺，探索每一个能给他带来欢愉的地方。洛基不知道自己是在哭还是在叫，他被完全贯穿，乳头被捏得又痛又麻，和下体的快感交织在一起，眼泪流得耳朵里都是。眼看洛基的脸都已经被眼泪打湿，索尔这才按紧了洛基的腰胯释放出来，甬道被填满以后洛基也哆哆嗦嗦地射了几滴，他用最后的力气说了句:操你……<br/> <br/>迷迷糊糊中他觉得索尔在吻他，细密的胡茬戳得他下巴痒痒的，索尔含着他的嘴唇，半截舌头在他的齿缝中游移，搅出暧昧的接吻声。接吻让他脸红心跳，因为这应该是恋人之间才会做的事，所以在索尔将这个吻发展成新的一轮性爱之前他转身把头埋进枕头里。<br/>结合后的A和O都会对对方有强烈的依赖感，所以索尔干脆就抱着洛基在壁炉边睡下。<br/> <br/>第二天天快亮的时候索尔先醒来，洛基缩在他臂弯里睡得很沉，他看着洛基的睡颜，不像蛇，倒是像只猫。他把胳膊从猫咪头下抽出来，往壁炉里加了几块炭。<br/>热源一离开洛基就醒了，他眯着眼睛看索尔去加木炭，脖子有点酸，他翻了个身，索尔回被窝来从后面抱住他。谁都没有说话，又不是第一次，没什么尴尬的，只是确实也没什么说的。<br/>这个姿势过于暧昧，因为他们都没有穿衣服。索尔的鼻子紧挨着洛基后颈的腺体，Omega的香味让他激动，既然没有话说，那就来点实在的。他把自己的东西往洛基臀缝和腿缝里蹭，手不安分地探到洛基腿间掐那腿间的嫩肉，洛基不悦地夹紧了腿，他便去摸洛基胸前的肉粒。洛基吃痛叫了一声，他改用掌心去按：“痛？”<br/>“你说呢！”<br/>索尔想起昨夜种种，他把人翻过来，乳头确实还肿着，红艳艳的像两颗樱桃。<br/>“你要是敢……呃……”洛基后半句还没说出来索尔就已经含住了一边，湿热的舌头裹住红肿发麻的乳粒，在敏感的颗粒上挤压，热量从舌头传到乳粒上，刚刚还发疼的乳头此刻舒爽无比，洛基放松了全身，催促索尔再去爱抚另一边。索尔也照办了，他喜欢听洛基诱人放荡的呻吟声，喜欢看到洛基深陷情欲不能自拔的样子，所以他极尽温柔地把洛基舔得欲仙欲死，把最淫荡最不堪的一面展现给他。<br/>可是……洛基在奥丁的床上也是这样的吗？索尔的脑海里冒出这个问题，名为嫉妒的东西在他心里疯长——奥丁也能看到这样的洛基。作为合法丈夫的奥丁能随时随地享用他的妻子，甚至能要求他做更过的事，将来洛基还会怀上奥丁的孩子……<br/>索尔脑袋一热，分开洛基的腿就将阴茎插入了洛基的雌穴，一插到底，直接插进了生殖腔。<br/>洛基有点慌：“别……不行……”<br/>为什么我不行！索尔被妒火冲昏了头脑，压到洛基身上就动起来。只是他没想到的是奥丁也没有进到过这里，洛基说不行只是因为他的生殖腔还没有被进入过，上次索尔发情虽然做得猛烈，但也正是因为发情，索尔没脑子地乱来反而没找到入口。<br/>硕大的龟头在宫口频繁进出，和后穴不同，阴道内多汁的穴肉蠕动着贪婪地绞着他的分身，索尔简直舍不得出去，他要好好蹂躏这个地方，最好能射满他一肚子。<br/>身体深处要命的快感激得洛基头皮发麻，他渴望索尔更多的触碰，所以主动把腿绕到索尔腰上，跟着索尔的节奏一起动。这次性爱虽然一开始有些突然，但洛基进入状态后了也不耐，他在情欲的漩涡中迷醉，以至于被操得潮吹了都不知道。<br/>高潮后的阴道痉挛着绞得更紧，索尔想退出来的时候已经来不及了，结结实实地射了洛基一肚子。<br/> <br/>索尔俯身看着洛基，洛基看不太懂他眼神的情绪，是有点报复的意思吗？他揪着索尔的头发把人拽下来：“我吃过药了，不会怀孕的。”<br/>是啊，洛基不是早就算计好要他当玩具的吗，怎么可能不做好准备。<br/>看着洛基“得逞”的笑意索尔感觉白干了，要是手头有马鞭的话他一定要抽他几下，现在只能惩罚性地用胡茬在洛基脸上使劲蹭，洛基痒得拼命乱扭。<br/>尤弥尔一推门进来就呆住了，他不是不知道昨天发生了什么，只是没想到索尔居然还留在这里，而且……还在继续？？？<br/>他飞快地关上门低着头说:“夫人，午饭时间到了。”<br/>洛基坐起来，他和索尔的下身都还没分开:“公爵大人不回来我就不下去吃了，你们好好伺候少爷吧。”<br/>少爷？您不是把他伺候得很好吗？！尤弥尔腹诽着离开卧房，盘算着奥丁离开期间要怎么把三楼的仆人都清纯不做作地打发下去。<br/> <br/>索尔从被窝里扒拉出皱巴巴的睡袍给洛基披上：“我该走了。”<br/>洛基推开索尔，体内疲软的阴茎滑了出来，也不管腿间流出的精液就系着睡袍进了浴室。洗澡水早凉了，算了，他惬意地尿了一泡，出来的时候窗户开着，索尔已经不见了。<br/> <br/> <br/>-TBC-<br/> <br/>（关于壁炉的说法全部是我瞎编的，千万不要当真XD。）<br/>（文章的智商就是作者的智商，我果然是个制杖XD）<br/>（小妈要怎么搞？搞就是了嘛！情节？逻辑？不存在的。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 七-八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七</p><p>“你们真的不冷吗？”<br/>索尔摸着怀里人光裸的肩膀，把被子又往上拉了拉：“也许冷吧，但是习惯了。”<br/>洛基绷了绷小腿和脚掌，像是准备起床了。他昨晚来了索尔轮班的牧场账房，说为了第二天的庄园总结会议不迟到所以到牧场账房来睡——其实他来不来都无所谓，反正索尔会带领农奴们把事都做完。索尔在楼上的矮床上看着洛基走上来，他上来后把披风扔在一边，然后一言不发脱掉外衣外裤钻进了被窝。索尔心潮澎湃，在禽兽和禽兽不如的心态中横跳了几下后选择当禽兽。<br/>因为阁楼低矮，他们睡的说是床，其实只是张用窄木板搭成的地铺，离地不到一掌，经过两个男人一晚的折腾已经断了两根木条。洛基坐起来在伸手旁边地上的衣服堆里摸找他的衣服，索尔看着他不着寸缕的背脊吞了吞口水，洛基很白，衬得肩膀上和屁股上几个明晃晃的牙印更加晃眼，昨晚在他选择当禽兽以后洛基也毫不逊色地扮演了荡妇的角色骑了他两次。<br/>索尔一边穿裤子一边舔嘴，好想再来一次。<br/>所以就在洛基扣上外套的扣子后光着上半身的索尔就从后面抱住了他。<br/>洛基转过身把手隔在二人胸脯中间:“你干嘛？”<br/>“早安吻。”<br/>“这个就不用了。”<br/>“为什么？你不喜欢接吻？”<br/>“过于亲密了，我们的关系还不至于吧。”<br/>“床上的事不用当真。”<br/>洛基看了看地板，他们并不在床上。<br/>就在索尔又要吻过来的时候楼下传来了开门的声音，然后是尤弥尔不耐烦的语气：“夫人，索尔少爷，吃早餐了。”<br/>洛基趁机从索尔怀里挣脱出来，索尔见有人来了也不再继续，穿好衣服下楼吃早餐。</p><p>所谓的农场总结会议就是冬天一周一次的例行检查，牧场、农场、磨坊、教堂等的负责人要来报告各自的情况，有无坏损的农具、有无病逝或者出逃的农奴、有无需要补充的粮食等等。索尔负责询问情况，因为他比较熟悉流程和内容，洛基就站他旁边在庄园的册子上作记录，对的画圈，有问题的就用另一个本子补录，然后让索尔决定处理方法。</p><p>简受伤以后就一直在家休息，现在是她的母亲代替她做牧场的工作，这个和蔼的妇人拿着本破旧的小册子事无巨细地向索尔汇报上周的情况。<br/>“简好点了吗？”<br/>福斯特夫人鞠了一躬：“多谢少爷记挂，已经好很多了，春天来之前一定能来工作的。”<br/>“有什么需要的就来找我。”<br/>“是，少爷。”<br/>“奶牛和山羊要增加数量吗？”<br/>“需要，因为今年置办公爵大人的婚礼消耗了不少。”<br/>“好的，那就请夫人先记下来。”<br/>刚落笔，洛基手里的鹅毛笔就晃了一下，在登记册上画了一大笔——索尔的手不知道什么时候伸到下面去了，刚刚突然摸了一下他的屁股。<br/>农奴们当然看不见，他们都在柜台前面几步远的地方坐着喝清咖啡聊天，要索尔叫他们了才会过去。柜台很高，到了福斯特夫人的胸口，福斯特夫人自然也是看不见。<br/>索尔并不满足，他的手贴在洛基屁股上来回摩挲，换着边地揉捏他的臀肉，而且越来越用力。洛基不露声色地朝另一边挪了一步，哪知索尔居然还跟过来：“夫人？您怎么了？这里写：牧场需要增加奶牛和山羊。”<br/>洛基面无表情：“嗯，我知道。”<br/>索尔又靠近了些，在登记册上指了个位置：“对，就写在这里。”<br/>不安分的手这次直接摸进了他的腿间，在股缝和腿缝间情色地来回进出，索尔居然还若无其事地和福斯特夫人交谈，洛基腿都软了。在下一个农奴过来汇报的时候洛基说墨水用完了要进里屋去拿一瓶。</p><p>他刚进屋就听到索尔的声音：“夫人，我来找吧，您不知道在哪里。”<br/>他确实不知道，听到索尔的声音以后只想逃出去，但索尔已经掀开帘子进来了，他吓得往后退了几步。<br/>里屋是账簿库，用来保存奥丁接管阿萨庄园以来的所有牧场账目，也存放墨水和纸笔。索尔放下门帘：“夫人，您要什么颜色的墨水？鹅毛笔还要吗？”<br/>库房面积不大，三五步就退到了尽头，索尔二话不说就箍着他的腰吻了上来，大腿还使劲往他腿间挤。洛基一点也不想在这里玩这个，尤其外面还坐着一堆人，他们和外屋之间只隔着一块布帘。索尔的舌头在外面顶他的牙齿，洛基推不开身上的蛮牛，只能假意顺从，他停止推搡，微微张开嘴让索尔的舌头进来。他颤抖着呼出气，索尔也放松了力道，就在索尔放松的时候洛基拉了一把账本架的绳子，哗啦一声，一米多高的账簿都垮了下来。索尔在被账簿砸到之前把洛基推了出去，洛基也借他的力把他推到了账簿架下面。<br/>索尔在被账簿压住的那刻听见洛基一边往外跑一边大喊少爷被压住了快来人……</p><p>午饭过后尤弥尔送来了包厢的戏票，说是公爵大人临走前委托剧院送来的，奥丁怕洛基一个人会无聊所以让剧院有新剧目的时候就给洛基送戏票。<br/>洛基看了看信封的落款，是那个嘉曼夫人的剧院，那还真得去看看：“尤弥尔，给我熨好礼服。”</p><p>厄普森剧院是一个姓厄普森的人开立的，后来他死了以后就由他的夫人接管了，也就是嘉曼夫人。<br/>索尔到的时候嘉曼夫人刚开始化妆，他在旁边找了个大木箱坐着，快睡着的时候嘉曼夫人终于化好了妆，侍女给他送来一个盒子。<br/>嘉曼夫人提着裙摆小心地站起来，她这个冬天的主要剧目是《特洛伊木马屠城》，她扮演古希腊第一美女海伦，精致的服装让她行动很不方便，不过她大多数时间都是坐在宫殿里在唱歌，累赘的服饰也不影响演出。<br/>索尔打开盒子，里面是一枚镶月亮石的绞银戒指，月亮石和绞银都不稀罕，这枚戒指特别的地方在于指环是蛇的形状，蛇头和蛇尾围成一圈，托着豆粒大小的月亮石。蛇不是南方人喜欢的动物，很少有人用这种纹样，月亮石就更不高级了。<br/>嘉曼夫人拿过戒指又看了看，确定着实没有什么特别之处：“所以你要这种戒指来做什么？”<br/>“就……突然想收藏。”<br/>嘉曼夫人摇起扇子，虽然是冬天，但是密封的剧院化妆间还是很热的，她用手指头勾了勾索尔的下巴：“我猜……你是要送人，而且还是个男人，对吗？”<br/>嘉曼夫人比索尔大十岁，她十六岁就嫁给了剧院老板，20岁的时候成了寡妇，她一个人撑起了剧院的营生，是个非常厉害的女人，还是个Omega，这点非常不容易。被老道的嘉曼夫人看穿以后索尔一点也不着急，因为嘉曼夫人和他认识了很多年，不是那种爱嚼舌根的人。他轻轻从嘉曼夫人手里拿走戒指装进丝绒盒子：“谢谢你。”<br/>“不客气，你要回去了？不看剧？”嘉曼夫人也不细问，她是喜欢索尔，但她也知道他们之间的地位和年龄差别，能和索尔在床上互相排解寂寞她已经很满足了，所以当索尔托她去找戒指的时候她一口就答应了下来。她的戏剧团每年都要去不同的国家巡演，所以她交游广阔，不到一个月就找到了索尔想要的“有月亮石有蛇且好看”的戒指。<br/>索尔：“你的剧我哪部没看过？”<br/>“好吧，那你自便。”嘉曼夫人最后补了补口红就准备去后台。<br/>她刚拉开门就看到门外站着个高瘦的男人，男人有一双绿宝石般的眼睛，黑色的头发扎在后颈，从衣着来看是个富贵人家的少爷，贵公子来这里找情人不稀奇，稀奇的是这位贵公子她居然没有见过。男子脸上的表情有点慌张，她刚要开口问他要做什么就被人拉进了屋，然后门外那个男子也被拉了进来。<br/>索尔飞快地关上了门，拉着男子的手臂压低了声音问：“你来这里做什么！”<br/>来人正是洛基，他甩开索尔的手：“我找不到厕所，所以请问你把我拉进来做什么。”<br/>这真是个烂借口，去厕所都会有专人带路，嘉曼夫人揉着被撞疼的胳膊肘问：“这位是？”<br/>索然满头汗，他不知道该不该说，不过洛基很快就帮他做了决定，洛基微微欠了欠身子：“你好，我是鲍尔森公爵的夫人。”<br/>“哦~~~”嘉曼夫人大脑里的思绪转了无数个弯，继母跑这里来抓继子做什么？“好吧，我真的要走了，两位自便。”嘉曼夫人说完就搂住索尔的脖子吻了上去，别说洛基，索尔自己都呆了，他是推开也不行，迎合好像也不太对，最终只好僵硬地扶着嘉曼夫人的腰敷衍地回吻了几下。<br/>嘉曼夫人得到了她想要的答案，于是拍拍索尔的脸：“谢谢你上个月陪我。”然后就掩面笑着走了。<br/>索尔心虚而快速地瞟了一眼洛基：“不……不客气。”</p><p>索尔看着嘉曼夫人关上门后揉了揉鼻子：“咳……我来是感谢她陪我度过发情期的。”<br/>“她不是说你上个月也陪她了吗？用得着这么殷勤地特意来一趟？”洛基一边说一边看化妆间里挂着的戏服，他想到刚刚见到的嘉曼夫人，脸蛋尖尖，双颊饱满，一头齐腰的浅灰色头发，因为是话剧演员，所以她的每个眼神每个细微的动作都能牢牢地吸引住旁人的目光，而古希腊时期的衣服更是将她傲人的胸部和屁股衬托得更加诱人。别说是索尔，就连洛基看了都心醉。洛基不禁朝化妆台的镜子里看了看自己，他太瘦了，只有屁股稍微有点弧度，但比起嘉曼夫人的完全可以忽略不计。而且他的脸色苍白，不像嘉曼夫人的脸那样像红润像颗多汁饱满的苹果。<br/>嘴唇也薄，没有血色，很刻薄的感觉，洛基忍不住从嘉曼夫人的化妆品里抠了一点口红出来抹在嘴唇上。完，更恐怖了，血红色趁得他的脸更苍白，而且他从来没有擦过口红，涂得乱七八糟的，现在就像个老巫婆，还是被火烧得半死了的那种，洛基气得赶紧拿手帕擦掉。<br/>索尔在旁边看着他幼稚的举动不停地摇头闷笑，洛基郁闷地把沾满口红的手帕扔到桌子上：“笑个屁。”<br/>索尔不知道洛基是不是只要情绪波动就会流眼泪，反正洛基现在眼里像是有一层水雾，嘴巴也因为刚刚用力过度被擦得红艳艳的，连鼻尖都有点红。<br/>“你是在吃醋还是在自卑？”<br/>“笑话，我一个男的和她比较什么？你是被砸坏脑子了吗？”<br/>索尔的额角上确实有个小伤口，上午在账房被砸到的，不过血早就止了。看着洛基心虚又倔强的表情，索尔只想去抱他，吻他，然后……<br/>“我向您道歉，夫人，上午是我太鲁莽了。”<br/>洛基背对着索尔盖上口红盖子，看着索尔在镜子里的投影问：“呵……道歉？用嘴吗？”<br/>“您要是想用别的地方也可以。”<br/>洛基脸上一热，转身呵斥道：“你别太忘乎所以……唔……”</p><p>他被蛮力抵到了化妆台上，索尔霸道不容反抗的吻抽干了他肺里的氧气，直到他头晕眼花才被放开，他急促地喘着气，眼前看到一片星星。索尔捧着他的脸：“我们有三个小时的时间。”洛基抬腿踢他，索尔很轻易就分开他的两条腿挤到他的胯间，趁洛基张嘴呼吸把舌头伸了进去。<br/>可能是在外面晃荡了半天，所以洛基嘴里凉凉的，索尔用舌尖一颗颗扫过他光滑的贝齿，汲取他嘴里来不及咽下的涎液。索尔的吻技一流，洛基被他托着后颈，火热的舌头舔过齿缝和敏感的上颚，洛基想用舌头把这个胆大妄为的家伙顶出去，可是他一伸出舌头就被索尔牢牢吸住，还一边捏他的屁股，等他吸够了洛基又笨笨地想报复吸回去，索尔却没那么轻易让他得手，而是引诱他和自己共舞，最后就慢慢变成了另一种意味的狂欢。<br/>洛基被吻得意乱情迷，都不知道是什么时候沦陷的，在旅馆那次虽然他主动吻过索尔，但是索尔没有回应他，他从来不知道接吻也是如此美妙的事。他自动环上索尔脖子，近乎狂热地吸着索尔的嘴唇，舔索尔唇下细密的胡茬，房里响着情色的水声，丝毫没有外面各种急促的脚步声和搬道具的声音的影响，反而愈演愈烈。</p><p>索尔最后狠狠地吸了一下放开了他，他垂着眼不敢正视索尔，索尔确强硬地抬起他的下巴摸了摸他微肿的唇：:“你脸都红了。”<br/>都这个时候了还装什么矜持，洛基便又凑上去吻他，索尔回吻了几下:“脱衣服。”<br/>洛基去摸索尔的外套纽扣，索尔一下子笑出来:“我让你脱你自己的……”<br/>洛基一边和索尔接吻一边解纽扣，他等不及脱衣服了，只是一层一层把扣子解开，衣服还挂在身上。索尔把外套扔掉就把洛基抱了起来，两点殷红在苍白的胸前很是惹眼，索尔张嘴咬住一边，洛基颤抖着发出缠绵的长吟。索尔把乳头周围的肉都一起咬进嘴，就像咬女人乳房那样。他用牙齿推着洛基胸脯上少得可怜的肉往乳头中间挤，洛基的胸骨被硌得生疼，但是乳头上湿热的触感又让他头皮发麻，热量从乳尖传到他的四肢，心尖上像是有电流在颤。他闻到纠缠的信息素味道，裤子的布料冰凉凉地贴在屁股上。索尔用同样的方法去咬另一边，这边更加敏感，索尔兴奋得把整团肉都磨得通红，他放开的时候发现乳头比另一边的肿了一倍，他便又轻轻地去舔弄安抚这颗被他蹂躏惨了的樱桃。洛基似乎连痛都感觉不到了，舒服得只会嘤嘤地浪叫。<br/>索尔把洛基慢慢放下到梳妆台，洛基配合地撑起腰让索尔把他的裤子退到膝盖。索尔抬起洛基的两条腿，他摸了摸洛基的下面，早已情潮泛滥，腿间一片滑腻。他又用手指试了试，指腹一压进那条细缝就感到一片泥泞，比丝绸还柔滑的穴肉蠕动着不断挤出爱液流到索尔的手背上，他这才掏出自己的东西。</p><p>男性Omega的阴道比女性要小一些，而且没有外面的大阴唇，因此入口也更往里陷。再加上洛基现在的姿势，裤子卡在膝盖上，双腿只分开了半步的距离，阴道口就更难进入。但索尔的样子明显是不想帮他脱裤子的了，那根血脉贲张的巨物在裤扣解开的时候几乎是弹了出来，湿润硕大的蘑菇头打在洛基的阴部，像块烙铁。<br/>外面不知是领班还是小厮在大喊大叫，似乎是在搬抬布置舞台场景的道具。洛基有点心虚，害怕有人会不小心撞进来。他的阴道口收缩得很快，阴茎头的触觉敏感，索尔只觉得那些像丝绸一样的穴肉正在往他的马眼口往里钻，他要是不快点的话很可能在穴口外面就被撩射了。他用手指把阴道口两边的肉分开，将龟头挤进那个不断吐露爱液的肉穴。<br/>洛基低头看着腿间不断插入的巨物，硬挺的肉柱和他下面的骨头硌在一起，他在想到底是索尔的东西先被夹断还是自己被索尔玩坏。索尔每次插进来都深得让他怀疑人生，他也不知道他的身体是怎么吃下那么大的东西的。<br/>这个姿势确实太紧了，索尔拍拍洛基的屁股：“夹得真好。”<br/>洛基感受着肉柱上贲张跳动的脉络：“过奖了，您还没射呢。”<br/>“那夫人要加油了。”索尔抱着洛基的膝盖动起来。<br/>“啊……慢点……”<br/>根本慢不下来，这个姿势让索尔两三下就肏进了生殖腔，富有弹性的宫口绞着肉柱头，就像多了一张小嘴在吸他，索尔和洛基都不禁打了个颤。索尔慢慢朝宫口动着：“噢～夫人，您真应该好好学习一下你下面的小嘴是怎么吸的。”<br/>“你让我肏一下？”<br/>索尔加大力度：“你可以含着我的东西多练习练习，比如，像现在，含好顶端……吐出来的时候用舌头裹好……再进去的时候要用点力吸……”<br/>索尔居然用这种方法告诉他他的身体是怎么贪婪淫荡地吸索尔的老二的。<br/>羞耻感和快感让洛基烧红了脸，“你……啊……混蛋……嗯……”可是越是不愿意身体就越诚实，紧张的身体加大了收缩力度，越来越多的汁液从花穴内挤出来，沾在结合处的耻毛上被拍出白色的沫子。</p><p>爽，太爽了，索尔出了一身的汗，他抵着洛基的额头和他接吻，下半身更加深入地往里干。生殖腔已经适应了凶猛的入侵，正等待着生命精华的降临。洛基被肏得呻吟都没了力气，和索尔接吻也只是无力地用舌头应付。<br/>索尔把洛基的腰抱直：“射里面？”<br/>“不……不行……”<br/>但是爽的后果就是射太快，不等洛基拒绝生殖腔就已经被灌满了。<br/>“你射我里面我待会儿怎么出去！”洛基可不想再吃什么Alpha的抑制剂了。<br/>“别担心。”索尔抽出阴茎，射入生殖腔的精液很难流出来，“夫人夹得这么好，一滴都没流出来。”<br/>“操你的索尔·奥丁森。”<br/>洛基双腿将索尔蹬开一点从台上起来，索尔突然把他转了个身，熟练地找到了后穴，并且探入了一根手指，洛基腿一软差点摔到镜子上。<br/>索尔搂着他摇摇欲坠的腰，把他的衣服拉下肩膀，然后摸着他另一边乳头:“你这里特别敏感。”<br/>洛基看着镜子里的自己，神情恍惚，明显还沉浸在刚刚的性事里，他的衣襟大大敞开，胸前一片牙齿的划痕，左边乳晕外面一圈牙印，都是刚刚索尔用牙齿划的，因为情动的原因，就连没有碰过的地方都形状染上了淡淡的粉色，一直到了耳根。挺翘的阴茎挂着水珠斜在台面。<br/>洛基嘤了一声，索尔看着镜子里洛基的表情加大了揉捏力度，另一只手也没忘记给后穴做扩张：“今天怎么不射，不喜欢在这里做吗？。”<br/>洛基看着镜子里自己脸上的红晕越来越深：“是你不行……啊……。”<br/>索尔插入了第二根手指，两根手指在里面交替按摩着敏感带，没有用力，只是轻轻地在那块抚摸，但是能保证有一点点的快感。</p><p>这种隔靴搔痒的感觉太操蛋了，但他又秀玉开口，只好自己去撸前面，可是没撸几下索尔就又插入了一根手指，这下是三根手指轮流抚摸那里，频率比刚刚更快，快感更加明显，可是索尔就是不给他痛快，故意用最磨人的力度轻按那里，弄得洛基连自撸的心思都没了，只会摇着屁股网他手指上扭，然后终于在情欲的漩涡中投降，他回头去咬索尔的络腮胡：“进来……”<br/>“我不是一直在里面吗？”<br/>“不……不要用手……”<br/>索尔用尚未疲软的阴茎顶了顶洛基的腿根：“那用什么？”<br/>洛基羞红了脸，索尔把频率改成两重两轻，洛基像是得到糖果的孩子，兴奋地叫了几声，可恶的索尔又放轻了力度：“夫人想要我做什么？”<br/>“肏我……<br/>索尔把他的脸扭过去面对镜子：“看着镜子说。”<br/>洛基的脸已经快滴出血了：“肏我……用你的老二……”<br/>“乖孩子。”</p><p>索尔把洛基的一条腿从裤筒里拿出来搭在梳妆台上，开拓好的后穴被拉出一个艳红的小口，透明的液体顺着周围的褶皱里延展开来，经过刚刚的性事后后穴的感觉反而没那么紧，索尔进去一点就退出来，再慢慢进去再出来，他一次比一次进入得更深，拔出来的长度也逐次减小，一步步把脆弱的肠道开拓出来。<br/>外面一直都有来来回回的脚步声，是演员们为了换场奔波。洛基撅高了屁股让索尔进入得更顺利些，后穴的快感不像前面那样有让人缓冲和回味的空间，这是一种精准而“致命”的感觉，只要找对地方。经过这些天的相处索尔早已熟悉洛基的身体，他深知用什么力道在哪个角度能让洛基飞上云霄。他按稳了洛基的后腰精准地撞击着那个点，<br/>“夫人，您再大声点的话连嘉曼夫人都要赶回来了。”<br/>“你他妈……轻点……嗯……”<br/>索尔放慢节奏：“我怀疑我父亲是不是没有用过你的后面？”<br/>“是谁在奥丁之前强暴我的你不清楚吗？”<br/>洛基越不回答索尔越想知道，巴掌大力拍打在洛基的屁股上，代替了刚刚交合的水声：“有没有！”<br/>第一掌下来的时候洛基就发出了一声婉转的尖叫，索尔没有真的用力，轻微的痛觉代替体内的阴茎让他感受到了不同的快感，他甚至想索尔更大力点，最好找根鞭子……洛基扭起腰让索尔的巴掌落满他的屁股：“嗯……嗯……”<br/>镜子里洛基的脸一片潮红，半眯的眼里满是情欲，还悄悄捏自己敏感的那边乳头，他的呻吟声里充满了享受，雌穴流出的水流到了索尔腿上，索尔忍不住骂了句“骚货！”，然后使劲抽了一巴掌。<br/>洛基稍微清醒了一点：“老人家不喜欢玩这么刺激的。”</p><p>索尔露出满意的笑容，他抓住被打得通红的屁股继续刚刚的开拓大业，这里是只属于他的，他当然要好好享受一番，他稍微抬起洛基的腰让洛基只能单脚点地几乎是悬在空中挨肏。洛基简直不敢看自己的表情，他闭着眼把脸贴在镜子上控制着自己的呻吟，呼出的气在镜面糊成一团水雾。索尔却愈发不能控制自己，他用各种刁钻的角度将洛基贯穿，肉体的碰撞声和水声大得盖过了洛基的呻吟，穴口周围起了一圈白沫。<br/>洛基越来越不能配合索尔的节奏，索尔太快了，快感的浪潮没有一刻停下来过，他叫得像是被轮奸一样。后穴要被玩坏了吧，即使看不见他也感到后面火辣辣的，他要射了，只差一点。<br/>就在洛基撸动前面的时候索尔捏住了他的根部：“每次都只顾自己爽。”<br/>这一捏把洛基的眼泪都逼出来了，他抽泣着求饶：“求你……”<br/>索尔不但没没有心软，反而动得更激烈，他前面捏住洛基的阴茎根部往自己的肉棒上按，后面更是肆无忌惮地往紧致的甬道里冲刺，后穴强烈的快感让洛基无所适从，不断堆积的欲望得不到发泄，他只能回头去蹭索尔的脸像小猫一样示好，扶着索尔的手臂在索尔的颠弄中哭得断断续续。不知过了多久索尔终于放手，浓稠的精液在镜子上喷出一朵白莲，后面也被撑得满满的，索尔这次也射进了他体内。后穴和雌穴不一样，雌穴因为生育的原因会自动锁住精液，但是后穴会随着人体的走动把精液挤出来。</p><p>而始作俑者还一点愧疚之意都没有，还意犹未尽地在后穴内慢慢研磨：“你说你带着一身的Alpha味道出去别人会怎么想？”<br/>剧院不同于市集，这里大多数都是上流社会的人，所以Alpha和Omega的数量也更多，一下子就能看出他，鲍尔森夫人在剧院和A鬼混。<br/>洛基连脊椎都是软的，他瘫在索尔怀里：“你不也一样？”<br/>索尔吻着他的耳朵：“不一样，我是个Alpha。”<br/>是的，Alpha带着一身信息素出去反而是一种荣誉的象征。<br/>洛基不敢乱动，不然屁股里的精液会流出来：“呵，那就一起上火刑场。”<br/>“我找了个东西给你堵好，等到家了再拿出来。”索尔还真的拿出了个肛塞，洛基吓得往前爬:“拿开！”<br/>索尔一只手按住他的屁股：“没用过，我今天才买的。”<br/>“说谎！你怎么知道今天要用！”<br/>“我是为了防止再发生昨晚的事。”<br/>洛基一下子又红了脸，冰凉的肛塞抵了上来，索尔塞好以后还恶趣味地舔了舔穴口周围，美其名曰为他清理干净，简直像只野兽。<br/>夹着一屁股精液和肛塞实在不太舒服，洛基打算躺一会儿，索尔又要来吻他，他不耐烦地去推这个精力充沛的种马，推搡间一个暗红的小绒布盒子从索尔衣袋里掉到了梳妆台上，洛基好奇地起来掰开盒盖，里面是一枚戒指，同时索尔也停下了动作。</p><p>月亮石在烛光下发出暗蓝色的光，像是躲在云层后面的月亮。绞银的指环打磨得非常精致，能看见上面每一片微小的鳞片，就连蛇头上的尖牙都认真地打出来了。是送给嘉曼夫人的吗？那为什么还在这里。<br/>就在洛基各种乱想的时候索尔拿出了戒指，然后在洛基疑问的目光中戴到了洛基右手的无名指上。<br/>他不知道索尔为什么索尔要送他这个，不过他也不确定是不是送给他的，万一只是让他试戴呢？洛基收到过不少礼物，凡是宝石类都是祖母绿，他都要看吐了，所以这枚月亮石戒指他是越看越喜欢，他卷起手掌：“归我了。”<br/>“你都不说一声谢谢吗？”<br/>“我捡到的为什么要说谢谢？”<br/>索尔自己也不知道为什么要送洛基东西，他甚至连怎么送都还没想好，这下洛基直接收了倒是省事。他把人抱到后面的大木箱上，捡起地上的裤子给洛基穿好：“你歇会儿，我收拾一下。”<br/>洛基随手从旁边的戏服堆里扯了一块不知道是什么的布垫在脑袋下开始小憩，直到外面传来长久的鼓掌声和口哨声。</p><p>洛基在剧院门口遇到了雅尔夫人——就是送索尔水貂披风的那位——裹得像只熊一样在剧院外面等和她一样裹得像熊的丈夫，雅尔夫人等到丈夫以后揽着对方的胳膊高兴地过来和他打招呼：“鲍尔森夫人！我刚刚看到您了。”<br/>洛基心里一惊，脸上故作平淡：“是吗？真是失礼了。”<br/>雅尔夫人摸摸他的帽檐：“刚才我就注意到了，您的帽子真好看。”<br/>是希芙，希芙戴着他的帽子坐在他的位置上，因为光线不好看不清脸，所以大家都以为那就是洛基。雅尔夫人和奥丁家的关系很好，洛基礼貌性地倾了倾身子：“难得夫人喜欢，我今晚就写信告诉公爵大人让他给夫人戴一顶过来。”<br/>“是吗？那可真是太感谢了！”<br/>这时范达尔和希芙来了，他们告诉洛基索尔少爷今晚不回来了，让洛基自己先回去。<br/>雅尔夫人掩嘴一笑，索尔的风流事迹她是知道的:“年轻人都这样，夫人您快回家吧。”<br/>尤弥尔过来扶洛基上了马车，范达尔和希芙骑马跟在后面。</p><p>-TBC-</p><p>八</p><p> </p><p>（本章SM，第一次写，可能不太对……）</p><p>尤弥尔取早餐的时候米拉也在，正在往餐盘里摆牛排和火腿肉，旁边的杯子里已经装好了葡萄酒。米拉看到尤弥尔后热情地和他打了招呼，尤弥尔可是公爵大人特指专门伺候夫人的，谁都不敢得罪他。<br/>
“早啊尤弥尔，夫人今天也不下来吃东西吗？”<br/>
“是啊，你们这边太冷了，连我都不想起来。”<br/>
“哎，有什么办法，谁叫我们是下人呢？少爷昨天回来得太晚，也说不想出来吃饭了，让我送过去。”<br/>
尤弥尔皱了皱眉：“送他房里？”<br/>
“是啊。”米拉盖好盖子，凑到尤弥尔耳边，“我看见他昨天带希芙小姐一起回来的，你说老爷这一走，少爷就越来越没规矩了。”<br/>
尤弥尔翻了个白眼：“不要议论少爷，不然公爵大人知道了会罚你的。”<br/>
米拉吐了吐舌头，殷勤地帮尤弥尔一起盛早餐：“夫人吃得可真少，那么高大，就算是个Omega也不能这样，冬天吃少了可不行，多吃肉才能抗冻。”<br/>
尤弥尔也没办法，洛基自从嫁过来就一直定时吃避孕药，导致食欲降低，想着想着他往餐盘里夹了一堆肉，还把葡萄酒换成牛奶：“你说得对。”<br/>
米拉飞快地给他多煎了一大块鳕鱼。</p><p>索尔的卧室在二楼，米拉敲门后是希芙来开的门，希芙穿着睡袍，头发还没梳，道谢以后就关上了门。<br/>
尤弥尔在洛基房门口敲了敲门，没有回应，他站了一会儿才自己开门进去。床上的两个人吻得正激烈，有人进来了也没有太大影响，索尔把被子朝屁股上拉了拉，但是刚拉上又掉了下来，也没再管。尤弥尔在刺耳的接吻声中淡定地把食物放下，从地上的衣服里挑出洛基的抱去清洗。<br/>
尤弥尔出去后索尔又动起来，他刚刚已经快射了，突然的敲门声让他不得不停下来，还要堵住洛基浪叫的嘴。<br/>
“你今天好香。”索尔没有说谎，他在洛基身上闻到的肯定不是洛基的信息素，而是另一种没有闻过的香味，淡雅的白兰花和清爽的茶叶清香，别的几种他也不知道了，非常东方的韵味。<br/>
洛基笑了几声：“你父亲昨天送来的熏香，我取一点给你？”<br/>
父亲给继母的香，继母第一天就迫不及待先给儿子享用了，听着都刺激，索尔把床摇的嘎吱响：“你说……你要是怀上了怎么办？”<br/>
洛基被顶得气喘连连，不得不用手撑住床头的床板避免把墙撞得太响：“啊……反正……只会……姓鲍尔森……快……”<br/>
索尔最后几个冲刺后释放出来，在洛基身上趴了会儿退出来翻了个身，再把洛基抱在他身上趴着，洛基喜欢趴他身上，因为他体表温度高。<br/>
洛基这几天都戴着那枚月亮石戒指，大概是喜欢。索尔心里美滋滋的，摸着对方背上一节节的脊椎，人也是动物，到冬天应该会胖才对，怎么洛基越来越瘦了，这样不冷才怪呢。<br/>
“你有没有好好吃饭？”索尔从上往下数着洛基的肋骨。<br/>
洛基不耐烦地拍开他快要摸到屁股的手：“关你什么事？”<br/>
索尔还是摸到了他的屁股，还是这里手感好：“你这么瘦，我都不好意思肏你。”<br/>
“没看出来。”<br/>
“听话。”<br/>
“醒醒，我才是你妈。”<br/>
洛基还没休息好，索尔是有点饿了，他看到床头柜上有一张纸，随意地放着，应该不是什么重要的东西，便拿过来看，是约顿寄来的信。<br/>
“你父亲生病了，你要回去看望？”<br/>
洛基冷冷地说：“不去。”<br/>
索尔也知道他和父兄关系不好，把信放下后在信纸后面摸到了个东西，他拿过来，好像是条项链，链坠是个装水的小玻璃瓶，外面是一圈白金打造的鸟笼型封套，还挺精致：“这是什么？”<br/>
洛基顿了顿：“霜血，毒药。”<br/>
“你用这个做什么？”<br/>
“我枕头底下还有刀，随时能割下你的老二。”<br/>
这是真的，昨天索尔偷摸进来的时候差点就被割掉了老二。</p><p>奥丁就快回来了，据说这次在边境遇到了东方列国的商队，他买了上好的天鹅绒和熏香让人先给洛基送了过来，洛基房里壁炉边铺的正是昨天刚送到的天鹅绒毯，毯面用上好的桑蚕丝织造，暗红的毯面上又有精致的暗花，摸上去丝滑柔软，轻轻摩擦一下就会产生热量，确实是冬季不可或缺的东西。<br/>
洛基看着壁炉边矮桌上堆成小山的食物额角跳了跳：“当我是猪吗？”<br/>
索尔倒是很满意，除了没有葡萄酒以外，反正洛基一个人肯定是吃不完的，于是他叉起牛肉就吃起来：“希芙都比你吃得多。”<br/>
“你把人家带回来又让人独守空房，你好意思吗？”<br/>
索尔凌晨揽着希芙装模作样进了卧室后就爬窗进了洛基的卧室，一直搞到现在。<br/>
洛基吃完煎蛋和鳕鱼就放了刀叉，索尔把面包切成薄片蘸了奶酪酱夹着莴苣叶和火腿卷在一起喂给他这才不情不愿地咬了一口：“这样吃好像还可以。”<br/>
“我小时候不爱吃东西，我母亲就是这样喂我的。”<br/>
洛基一口气吃了两个面包卷，催促索尔继续给他卷：“有妈真好啊。”<br/>
索尔让他先喝点牛奶：“其实你和她很像，喜欢看书，很安静，很细心。”<br/>
“听你这么一说，我没有早点认识你母亲还真是一大遗憾。”<br/>
“你们一定会成为好朋友的。”<br/>
“你……该不会恋母吧。”<br/>
索尔把面包卷塞进洛基嘴里：“别闹！”</p><p>下午范达尔送来了霍根的信，他们找到了当年医治三位夫人的三个医生，并且确定乔德夫人、海尼尔夫人和弗丽嘉的真实死因是中毒，具体是什么毒还不确定，但是他们已经锁定了范围，很快就会出结果。而且乔德和海尼尔夫人当时还怀有身孕，还都是奥丁的孩子。<br/>
“父亲的骨肉？那凶手就不会是海拉了？”<br/>
范达尔对海拉的敌意不浅：“我不这么想，她连你都想杀。”<br/>
索尔：“她是爵位的第一继承人，没有必要啊。”<br/>
连希芙都被这位少爷的善良气笑了：“索尔，你太善良了。”<br/>
索尔摆摆手，意思是暂停，他摸到衣袋里的香料块，上午洛基真的切了一块香料给他。他把用丝帕包着的香料块放在鼻子边吸了几口，如果证实是海拉做的他该怎么办？告诉奥丁？奥丁会处罚海拉吗？悬。但是除了奥丁还有谁能惩戒海拉呢？说难听点只是死了几个妇人，没什么大不了的。<br/>
可对索尔来说不是，弗丽嘉是他最敬爱的母亲，在他心里的地位是无人能及的，不然7年来他也不会坚持不懈地寻求真相，其他两个他管不了，但是弗丽嘉的事他绝不可能当没发生过，他一定要找到凶手，哪怕真是海拉做的，哪怕用最卑劣的手段、和奥丁断绝父子关系他也会杀了海拉为母亲报仇。<br/>
但是着急是解决不了问题的，已经等了7年，也不在乎再等这点时间：“弗丽嘉夫人的事我不想出一点差错，继续查，一定要清清楚楚明明白白地找到证据。”<br/>
“是。”</p><p>可是事情已经过去7年，即使有证据也早就被销毁了。索尔也不知道该怎么找，总不能全靠霍根和沃斯塔格在外面忙活，弗丽嘉是在庄园遇害的，那证据应该也只会留在庄园。他凭感觉去了奥丁的书房，奥丁是个很自律做事有规矩，而且心思缜密的人，加上海姆达尔的协助和奥丁对海拉的偏爱，他们应该会留下一些关于海拉的东西。<br/>
书房最多的当然是书，奥丁书房最多的是历史书和地图，这些不用看。书桌后面的书架上是一些账本和备忘录，这些应该有点翻阅价值。<br/>
备忘录大多出自海姆达尔之手，国王的喜好、贵族之间的关系、军队的管理、庄园的情况、奥丁的风流债……他把奥丁的生活整理得一丝不苟，连索尔看了都惊叹这个人的细心。不过这些也没有参考价值，他又去看了最上层的几本，那几本的装订和下面的都不一样，数量不多，看上去更随意些。<br/>
第一本是本日记，是海拉母亲西格恩的日记本，第二本第三本也是类似的日记，但不知道是谁的，索尔猜是奥丁外面的情人的。第四本是奥丁的笔迹，记录了海拉的成长，用词不多，但字里行间都透露着一个父亲对女儿的溺爱。索尔心里酸溜溜的翻着，说不介意是假的，都是他亲生的孩子，索尔一点也不差，凭什么待遇差这么多。<br/>
越到后面字越少，更新的时间间隔也越长，大概是年纪大了的原因。最后一页没有写字，只画了个东西，奥丁的画技不好，索尔颠来倒去半天才勉强看出是个狼头形状的物事，海拉喜欢狼，总所周知，这正是属于她的徽记。可惜后面几页都是空白。<br/>
第五本是海姆达尔的笔迹，每一页都有一个人名，一看就是奥丁在外面的情妇名册，特别的是乔德和海尼尔那两页的页脚各有一个拇指大的红印。海姆达尔做事非常仔细，每一页的书写排版都是一模一样的，这两页冒出两个大红印确实很扎眼，一眼就能看出来。<br/>
这两个红印就是死亡的意思吗？不对，别的死亡的情妇都只是正常地在最后写上死亡时间、葬礼时间和死因，只有这两个是加了红印的，肯定有问题，奥丁和海姆达尔肯定知道她们被毒杀的事。<br/>
究竟是谁？奥丁？海拉？或者他们是一伙的？可惜没有弗丽嘉的名字，弗丽嘉那页也有红印的话索尔的猜测才能站住脚。</p><p>就在索尔费力思考的时候传来了门锁转动的声音，门关上后索尔才发现有人来了，本来以为是来打扫的仆人，没想到是洛基。他披着前几天奥丁给他送来的天鹅绒披风，鲍尔森家向来喜欢红色，这件披风也是暗红色，帽檐和领子是一圈原色的水貂毛。<br/>
索尔把本子放回顶层，重新抽了一本账本假装在看：“你怎么来了？”<br/>
“离开自己的Alpha太久，我需要到有他味道的地方寻求慰藉。”<br/>
鬼才信。索尔站在原地没动继续看账本，只是展开一只手臂，让洛基依偎在他臂膀上，他单臂揽住洛基的腰，顺着腰线和突出的胯骨轻轻揉捏，透过丝绒披风感受洛基柔韧的身体。<br/>
天鹅绒的面料柔软丝滑，洛基的身体也是，他身上还带着那股香味。弗丽嘉也种过白兰花，夏天的时候总能闻到一院子的白兰花清香，可惜这种来自东方的花在这边不好栽培，弗丽嘉生病以后也就没了。<br/>
索尔把账本往书架上一扔，用双臂紧紧抱住了洛基，刚刚还绷紧的大脑在白兰花和茶树的香味中慢慢放松了下来。范达尔和希芙劝诫过他不要和洛基走太近，洛基始终是奥丁的人，他们难保有一天会露马脚。但索尔忍不住，他就是喜欢和洛基待一起，虽然他们大部分时间都是在做爱，即使说话也只是毫无意义的床上打趣，如果有机会，他还真希望他们能像朋友那样相处一段时间。<br/>
洛基愣了一下，但他被抱得太紧也做不出什么反应，索尔摸了一会儿才像是想到什么似的放开手，思绪也被拉了过来。他把洛基推到桌边，拉开他的斗篷，果然，洛基里面什么都没穿！他居然就这样过来了！<br/>
索尔有点紧张地又看了看大门：“路上没遇到人吗！”<br/>
洛基和索尔个子都高，他轻松就坐到了桌子上：“大家都睡了。”<br/>
索尔无奈：“要是遇到怎么办？”<br/>
洛基自己解开斗篷系带，把一丝不挂的身体从里面剥出来：“难道还能掀开夫人的斗篷检查？”<br/>
索尔的阴茎跳了一下——他的继母坐在他父亲的书桌上脱光了勾引他。<br/>
洛基翘起一条腿去去踩他胯下:“你硬了。”<br/>
索尔不否认他这个继母对他的吸引力，他挠了挠洛基的脚心：“你这样过来不就是想我肏你吗。”<br/>
洛基怕痒地缩回脚往桌子里面挪了挪，看似漫不经心地把两只脚分开踩在桌子边上，长度不小的阴茎在雌穴口甩着：“可是你看上去没什么兴致的样子？”洛基也感到刚刚的索尔似乎情绪不太对，虽然现在好多了。<br/>
索尔双手撑在桌边，慢慢释放自己的信息素，今天的信息素不像以往那么温和，带着浓烈的发酵酒味，霸道、猛烈。洛基恍惚了一下飞快地夹紧了腿，不然索尔会一眼看到他瞬间湿润的下体：“不……不用这么快吧。”<br/>
索尔在他的耳垂下亲了两下，用低沉的嗓音说：“做给我看。”<br/>
耳垂上湿热的气流把洛基全身都弄酥了，他咬着嘴唇：“做什么？”<br/>
“自己玩自己，只要你用前面高潮一次，我就肏你，怎么样？”<br/>
“你……下流。”<br/>
索尔强硬地分开他的腿，他屁股下面的披风已经湿了一小块，索尔摸了一手湿滑，暗示性十足地把手上的东西都擦到洛基腿上：“你没有诚意的话我怎么会有心情呢？”<br/>
索尔持续释放他的信息素，洛基现在后悔已经来不及了，他根本没力气走出这个房间。他不是一个善于忍让的人，哪怕是奥丁提出这种要求他都会当场翻脸，但他现在却没有翻脸的念头，反而有点跃跃欲试。</p><p>不过实践起来内心还是有点障碍，他保持着双腿并拢的姿势把手从腿缝中伸下去，在沾湿的耻毛中摸到入口，用左手分开两片闭拢的阴唇，用戴着那枚月亮石戒指的中指去揉搓夹在阴唇中间的肉珠。<br/>
他的指尖微凉，把敏感的肉珠刺激得一跳一跳的，差点尿出来，他在黏腻的分泌液中把阴蒂揉得鼓起，原本薄弱的阴唇因为兴奋的原因肿了起来，像两片舒展开的玫瑰花瓣，敏感带变大了，随便摸到一个地方都能产生强烈的快感，连他自己都不经意地被刺激到发出娇嗔的闷哼。但他腿夹太紧了，不能尽兴，如果不是索尔在这里，他早就打开双腿好好地慰藉一番，还可以舒服地叫上两声。<br/>
索尔看出了他的窘迫，故意刺激他：“原来你这么熟练？在我父亲面前经常这样做？”<br/>
“没有……我只是趁他睡着以后在里屋……悄悄做……”<br/>
索尔摸着他的大腿，从腰侧到膝盖，然后摸进内侧，在会阴边上轻抚：“这样干巴巴的？”<br/>
“不……我会……想着你……”洛基的脸都要烧起来了，他说不下去了——和丈夫隔着一扇门想着继子自渎这种事。<br/>
索尔不费劲地分开他的腿：“那你应该把腿再分开点，我哪次没有肏得你合不拢？”</p><p>私处完全暴露了出来，被快感冲昏头脑的洛基再也顾不上什么羞耻，加快了手指的速度,就在他离高潮就差临门一脚时候索尔确突然来妨碍他。羽毛般的吻落在他的肩头和锁骨，索尔也不用力，只是用嘴唇在他的皮肤表面轻啄，洛基痒得没办法专心照顾下面，尤其在索尔用嘴唇夹住乳尖以后洛基就更没法专心了，比起手动的性快感，他更喜欢两个人从耳鬓厮磨逐渐到肉体结合最后共同达到高潮的过程。他主动去吻索尔，但每次都被避开了，洛基难耐地在他的衣服上磨蹭，可是无论洛基怎么可怜兮兮地哀求索尔都不肯给他更多的爱抚，还让他专心，能专心就怪了！<br/>
“我……不行……”洛基觉得他下面都要干了，可是情欲依然像条蛇缠绕在他周身久久没有消退。<br/>
索尔帮了他，压着他一边的腿把他按躺倒在桌子上，把中指插进去的同时用拇指在外面揉按阴蒂头。洛基不知道索尔是为什么能这么准确地找到他的敏感点的，他刚刚在高潮的边缘起起伏伏半天找不到入口，现在索尔连试探都不用就把他推到了浪尖，甚至连中指都没有全部插入，只是在入口不远的地方配合拇指在阴道口的动作。他攥紧身下的披风，用能动的那条腿缠住索尔的腰，腰和胸脯一起一伏地迎合索尔手指的操弄。下腹胀极了，腰部一片酸麻，他身下都是汗水，快感在下体聚集，他无力地呻吟着抬起腰，他感到花穴口在猛烈地跳动，快到了……他的大脑停摆了一下，猛烈的高潮席卷了他的全身，他抖得不成样子，差点卷成了一只虾，阴道更是痉挛着把索尔的手指都往里吞了一节，然后就感到温暖地液体在身下流开。</p><p>潮吹液浸湿了下面的斗篷，暗红的布料黑了一大块，连索尔的袖子上都是。索尔拔出手指，看着双眼迷离的人蜷缩成一团喘着气，他舔了舔手指，全是洛基甜腻的味道:“你不是自己射出来的，要接受惩罚。”<br/>
他把洛基抱起来走到壁炉边：“选一个。”<br/>
墙上是两根鞭子，一根是很长的长鞭，卷了好几圈挂在墙钉上，另一根是短小的马鞭，精致得像是儿童的玩具。这两个都不是实用的鞭子，只是做工精良的装饰。洛基的理智还在，拿了小的那个。鞭子的柄是象牙，顶端镶着一枚红宝石，鞭拍是一块轻巧的黑山羊皮，鞭杆用黑尼龙丝和金线缠成的，弹性很好，就是不知道芯是什么材料，大概是鲨鱼骨。<br/>
索尔把他抱到一边的圆毯上放下：“去跪好。”然后一块手帕扔到了他面前：“把你的东西绑好。”<br/>
洛基把手帕折成细条绑住了自己的阴茎根部，他刚趴下，冰凉的皮靴就踢在他的屁股下面：“屁股抬高。”<br/>
他又支起发抖的双腿，为了让屁股抬得够高，他的前胸都快贴到了毯子上。<br/>
柔软的山羊皮慢慢从后腿窝扫到屁股墩，最后在圆润的屁股上打转，洛基着急地动了动屁股，想让鞭子也触碰他另一边，但他这一动就“惹怒”了索尔，索尔直接在这边的屁股上抽出一条红痕：“我还没叫你动。”<br/>
洛基眼角泛起了泪花，扑在胸前的手掌上保持屁股的高度不变，被打的地方有点发热，他的内心既羞耻又满足。<br/>
鞭拍挪到了股缝上，顺着沟壑向下去扫那个粉红的入口，羊皮角碰到细微的褶皱时洛基抖了起来，连同穴口都在收缩。又是嗖的一声，第二下打在另一边屁股上。洛基嘤咛了一声。<br/>
“你怕什么？”<br/>
“我没有。”<br/>
索尔又是一鞭：“那为什么发抖？”<br/>
“不，我很喜欢，请继续。”洛基也融入到游戏中来。<br/>
索尔对“奴隶”的自觉很满意，他走到侧面，用鞭拍从洛基的胸口扫到下腹，然后在勃起的阴茎上轻轻敲了几下，再拿出来的时候羊皮已经湿了。<br/>
接下来的书房里都是鞭子划破空气打在肉体上的声音，洛基白净的屁股上均匀地添出桃红的花瓣。中间最鲜艳的那朵不断地收缩，嫣红的花芯中开始挤出透明的汁液。<br/>
索尔恶意地吧鞭杆从洛基的会阴下面穿过：“后面都湿了，前面呢？”不用想，索尔抽回鞭子的时候上面满满的水光，还拉出了一根水丝，“这样也能爽到？”<br/>
洛基下意识地绷紧了下体的肌肉想阻止那根东西在他私密的地方肆意妄为，索尔感觉到了他身体的抗拒后反而更过分地向上挑起鞭杆往会阴处摩擦，勒住他的阴唇挤出更多的汁液。鞭杆还不到洛基的小指粗，很难夹住，洛基的抗拒只会让索尔更兴奋地拉动鞭子一边骂他浪货，连这么细的东西都要夹。<br/>
索尔玩够了就用这根沾满他淫液的鞭子继续抽他的屁股，直到屁股上没有能打的地方，背上也全都是红痕，索尔这才扔掉皮鞭拉开旁边墙上挂着的布帘。他把洛基扶起来，让他转头看着自己的后面。<br/>
没想到那布帘后面竟然是一面仪容镜，洛基只看了一眼就回过头，却又被索尔整个人转过去甩趴到地上：“好好看着我是怎么肏你的。”</p><p>后穴已经湿透了，但还是很紧致，索尔没有给他做扩张的意思，扶着阴茎就往里面挤：“下次自己做好准备，不要指望我会给你扩张。<br/>
“啊——！”龟头挤了进来，洛基怀疑自己出血了，他朝腿间看了看，还好，流出来的东西是透明的。<br/>
因为情动的原因，Omega紧致的穴肉正在慢慢放松，湿热的肠肉舒服极了，索尔耐着性子一寸寸往里：“想射就自己撸，最好在我之前解决，我不会花时间帮你的。”<br/>
得到允许后洛基才解开丝帕自己握住前面，他离高潮只差临门一脚，想到这里他的脸更热了，他居然被鞭子打得爽到高潮。<br/>
索尔在镜子里看出他的心思：“真是个婊子，被打都能爽翻。”<br/>
像上次在剧院一样，索尔进去以后就捞起洛基的腰强迫他看着镜子，洛基的头发本来是扎在后颈的，经过刚刚的两场性事已经有点散乱，有几根还黏在脸上，他的身上都是深浅不一的鞭痕，有的地方还有血丝，一副被狠狠凌虐过的样子。他依旧一丝不挂，索尔依旧衣冠楚楚，连头发都没乱，还一副悠闲的样子在后面顶他。<br/>
洛基屁股上的鞭痕火辣辣的，索尔偏高的体温贴上来感觉舒服极了，他忘情地向后扭起屁股想让索尔更用力地肏他，最好能一直贴在他身上不分开：“啊……啊……索尔……”<br/>
他们做爱的时候很少叫对方的名字，只有欲望特别强烈的时候才会。<br/>
索尔不是不想快，只是没有扩张的肠道实在有些紧，他不能不顾洛基的安全，这只是个游戏而已，不用那么夸张。他一边顶弄那个紧致的小口一边捏着洛基敏感的乳头帮洛基放松：“你下面咬得好紧，你呢？你是什么感觉？”<br/>
“啊……好大……痛……”<br/>
索尔放慢了速度：“这是你应得的惩罚，接下来我还会更快，更用力，把你肏得一周都下不来床。”<br/>
慢了以后洛基却不满足了，刚刚被鞭打的游戏已经让他适应了这种带有痛感的性爱，他趴到地上翘起屁股：“我喜欢刚刚那样……惩罚我……”<br/>
这简直是自己送上门来的，索尔也就不客气了。他捏着洛基的腰窝轻轻动了两下，看洛基没有太大的反应后便快速动起来，这个姿势过于刺激，敏感点被无情地碾压着，没几下就操开了刚刚还羞涩的后穴，洛基不能自己地呻吟着，快感让他头皮发麻，痉挛的双手把地毯上的绒线揪了下来。<br/>
“啊……啊……”洛基被插得往前滑，索尔把人拉回来朝着屁股上又是两巴掌，他把洛基的手拉到背后压在后腰上防止他的“奴隶”再次逃跑。失去行动工具洛基只能用肩膀抵着地毯，任凭身后的人把他颠得晕晕乎乎。他都不知道自己是什么时候射出来的，他只知道快感没有停过，是索尔退出去以后他才发现下巴上沾着他的东西。<br/>
“抱歉夫人，我本来想在这里好好肏你一顿的，但您也知道，这里是我父亲的书房，我们不能做得太过分。”索尔撸着阴茎站起来，“只能麻烦您速战速决了。”<br/>
洛基刚刚已经在这里留下了精液，要是再被发现索尔的就解释不清了，毕竟信息素的味道不好消除，总不能让书房喝抑制剂。于是他没有犹豫地含住了索尔的东西。<br/>
索尔憋得太久了，他的东西又硬又烫，前端还不断有前液冒出，即使洛基已经不停地吞咽了也还是有大量的口水从嘴角流出来。<br/>
软滑的舌头顶压着马眼口，索尔享受了一会儿就把肉棒往喉咙深处抵，他抓着洛基的散乱的头发长叹了一声：“噢……夫人您真棒……再快点……”<br/>
洛基根本没有办法快，他光是含住不吐出来就不错了，龟头卡在他的喉咙口连口水都咽不下去，但索尔却等不及地自给自足起来。他紧紧按着洛基的后脑勺蛮横地把阴茎往洛基嘴里送，每一次都是深喉，大腿两侧都被洛基抓出了血痕。<br/>
索尔下腹的耻毛搓在脸上很痒，但这比起嘴里的东西根本算不了什么，不知过了多久，洛基的腮帮子已经酸得合不上，嘴唇也麻木得没有感觉，索尔才射出来。<br/>
索尔的东西又多又浓，精液里独特的信息素味道从鼻腔里漫了出来，他没有放开洛基，而是居高临下地说：“记住我说的话，我的东西要是留在这里会有什么后果你应该知道吧。”<br/>
洛基含着眼泪把嘴里的东西咽了下去，索尔射得太多，阴茎又把他的嘴塞得满当当，所以他分了三次才吞完。索尔出去以后他还贴心地把肉棒上的残留都舔干净，本以为会得到奖励，没想到索尔提上裤子就离开了书房，一个字都没说，而他又硬了……</p><p>窝火，后悔……这简直是羞辱，他把他当什么了，妓女？性奴？爽完了就走，刚刚还让他自渎……要不是在外面，洛基真的要哭了，他还坐在刚刚自己射出来的精液上，他要提刀去宰了那个拔屌无情的混蛋，不，下药毒死他！</p><p>不过这些情绪在他回到卧室后就消失了，因为索尔给他送来了消肿药膏并且亲自帮他擦了身体抹好药。晚上还是一起睡了，第一次在床上仅仅是单纯地睡觉。<br/>
外面的风声有变大的趋势，大概是要下雪了吧。索尔突然起身，洛基紧紧地抓住人形热源投以不解的眼神，不会这个时候还玩吧。<br/>
索尔：“我去关窗户，你怕冷。”<br/>
洛基松了口气把索尔按回被窝，他现在不冷，而且他也是喜欢风雪的味道的。<br/>
索尔也松了口气，刚刚玩得不知道过不过，他还担心洛基会不高兴：“我以为你生气了呢。”<br/>
洛基没有说话，只是往索尔身上又靠近了些，足以说明他不生气。<br/>
“那……你喜欢吗？”<br/>
索尔等了许久，等到了均匀的呼吸声。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九</p><p>（打算十章写完的，囧，要多写三四章了吧）</p><p>肚子上挨了一下，索尔迷迷糊糊地松开手臂，听到怀里的人长长地呼了口气，确认过味道，是他喜欢的类型，于是他又挨上去像条大狗一样又蹭又闻，只差打鼻息了。<br/>洛基是被热醒的，这个金毛混蛋知道昨天玩得过分，所以一晚上像补偿一样把他抱得死死的，洛基做梦都是在岩浆里游泳，好不容易醒来刚凉快了点就又抱上来了，他捏着索尔的鼻子手脚并用地把这个金发混蛋踢开。<br/>索尔挣扎了几下就展开身体平躺开，他个子大，手臂全部张开后一个人差不多占了整张床，索尔伸了个懒腰，以往的早晨都是以洛基把索尔骑醒或者洛基被索尔肏醒开始，所以今天的索尔也给了洛基一个“上来自己动”的眼神。<br/>洛基身上的鞭痕一晚上就好得差不多了，只剩屁股上还有一个地方红着，可是他现在没这个兴致，只是趴到索尔胸口去摸索尔的胸口上的伤疤。这条伤疤横穿左边整块胸肌，比周围的皮肤颜色稍深，边上有缝合过的痕迹，看上去已经过了很长的时间，只是伤得太深所以现在看上去还有点触目惊心。只不过在洛基看来却是多了几分野性，索尔体格强健，身上的每一块肌肉都像是用石头雕刻出来的，他能用一只手毫不费力地抬起洛基，体力也和这副身体相符，在床上像个绅士，不会仗着自己是Alpha就肆意欺负Omega。<br/>洛基对索尔的感觉最多的也只是在床上的印象，他现在脑海里只有三个字：好性感，于是他忍不住伸舌头在疤痕上面舔起来。<br/>微凉的舌尖在疤痕中间划过，索尔下腹一紧，呼吸都停止了，他低头看着洛基像猫咪喝水一样拿舌尖在他胸前一点一点，洛基不像会这么做的人，他们之间的性爱很少有过多前戏——为了不留下过多的信息素味道，就在他以为洛基转性的时候洛基又不继续了。<br/>洛基的手指头在疤痕上划着：“这是怎么来的？”<br/>索尔把一只手臂枕到头下：“18岁的时候海拉送我的成年礼物。”<br/>洛基把头发拢到一边饶有兴致地听着，索尔身上的伤疤也不少，他摸到索尔右边腰侧：“这里的呢？”<br/>“12岁的时候跟海拉学骑马从马上摔下来，被马刺划伤的。”<br/>“真没用啊。”<br/>索尔笑笑不说话，他也摸到洛基背后，那里也有一条疤：“你呢？怎么弄的？”<br/>“15岁的时候出去打猎，被贝莱斯特丢在森林里，被狼追……”<br/>“狼抓的？”<br/>“嗯，后来我跳进了捕兽坑，在里面等了两天才有人来救我。”<br/>“那你可比我厉害多了。”<br/>索尔说话的语气总是很真诚，洛基脸上不自觉地露出喜悦的笑容，话也多了：“那次以后我每天都和人练习格斗、击剑、负重远行，就想练得和贝莱斯特他们一样高大强壮。”<br/>索尔摸着他背上的骨头：“看来效果不怎么样。”<br/>洛基叹了口气：“是啊，练了一个多月就病倒了，Omega的身体不适合做力量型的训练，后来又试了几次，一次比一次病得更严重，就放弃了。”<br/>索尔脑子里幻想了一下洛基满身腱子肉的样子，不由得打了个寒颤，还好没练成。<br/>“不然我也可以像你这样了。”洛基无比羡慕地按着索尔沟壑分明的肌肉块，他从胸肌开始一块一块地一路按到小腹，看到从半垮的睡裤里露出来的耻毛，隔着裤子摸了摸，“你硬了。”<br/>索尔很自豪地挺了两下腰：“做吗？”<br/>“那你可不可以不要像野兽那样。”<br/>索尔想起被洛基骑醒的几次，不太明白洛基的意思，他总手指梳了梳洛基堆在他胸口的头发：“你示范一下？”</p><p>洛基眨了眨眼睛，索尔看着洛基变大的脸，嘴唇上柔软的触感告诉索尔，洛基吻了他。洛基笨拙地含着索尔的嘴唇，舌头在牙齿外面舔弄许久索尔却不为所动，洛基便又去捏他的乳头，索尔奖励性地回吻了一下表示这个方法有用让他继续。洛基摸着索尔胸前的疤痕骑到对方身上，胯部贴着索尔硬起的地方磨蹭，很快他就感到湿润的布料摩擦着他的腹部。<br/>没人看到索尔翘起的嘴角，他慢慢起身把洛基压回床里，就着洛基的吻轻易地把舌头闯入对方的口腔。他顶着软滑的舌头在对方嘴里肆意搅弄掠夺，换着方向和角度不断地加深这个缠绵的吻。来不及咽下的口水流出嘴角，他含住洛基的嘴唇把这些甜美的津液吮吸出淫靡的水声。黏腻的叫声被索尔堵回肚子里，洛基一秒都不想分开，舌头被索尔咬住的时候他觉得连耳朵里面都是酥的，软得怕从索尔怀里掉出去。<br/>等反应过来的时候下面已经被一个湿湿的东西顶着了，他的嘴角还挂着水丝，尽管索尔已经插入得很小心，但洛基还是难耐地呻吟出来，像初夜一样期待着被占有和结合。<br/>洛基双颊微红，眼里像是有一把揉碎的星星，还一晃一晃的。索尔动得很慢，但每次都进得足够深，把洛基穴里的汁水都挤出来，他喜欢看着洛基因为强烈的快感眼角泛起泪花，明明已经爽得说不出话了却又因为没到高潮所以夹紧了索尔的阴茎求他快点、用力点。<br/>“啊……啊……索尔……”这些不堪入耳的叫声让他面红心跳，每每被干得尖叫连连的时候洛基就希望索尔吻他，可是索尔偏爱听他叫，非要把他肏得哭出来只能咬住手背或者床单才开心。<br/>索尔突然停下来，贴着洛基汗涔涔的鼻子，“我们的关系已经亲密到可以早安吻了吗？”<br/>洛基喘着气把脸上索尔的头发撩到耳后:“床上……的……不要……较真。”<br/>？？？怎么尽学他不好的地方，非得教他个乖不可！</p><p>被教乖的人睡着以后索尔朝窗户外面看了看，确定安全后从窗户跳了下去，阿萨城堡房间多，真正住人的很少，除非宴客期间，索尔便大胆地踩在二层的一个个阳台上进了自己的房间。希芙已经走了，还把送来的早餐都吃完了，索尔只好饿着肚子等午餐时间到再下去。</p><p>洛基和尤弥尔在灶台边忙着什么，索尔饿坏了，三步并两步走到岛台边在食材堆里找了块面包塞嘴里。走近才发现，洛基居然还穿了围裙，平时穿正常衣服还好，这围裙把洛基的细腰一勒，更显得腰细腿长，洛基的袖口还挽到了胳膊上，露出手臂上好看的线条。索尔舔着干燥的嘴唇走了上去：“夫人忙什么呢？”<br/>洛基转身走到烤炉边：“公爵大人离开期间夫人太无聊，所以学会了做葡萄鹿肉。”<br/>葡萄鹿肉？索尔脑子里盘旋着这个诡异的菜名，看着洛基从烤炉里取出烤好的鹿腿，熟练地用小刀切片摆盘，索尔拿了一块，味道居然还不错，香料放得不多，最大限度地保留了鹿肉原本的味道。<br/>洛基继续摆盘把索尔吃出来的空缺补上：“约顿人的主食就是肉，在森林里逗留不会生火烤肉的话只能吃生肉，或者被狼吃。”<br/>尤弥尔把刚烤好的面包扯碎，旁边的大碗里是已经捣成酱的葡萄。洛基爱吃葡萄，夏天的时候就让人摘了很多冻在冰窖里，虽说新鲜度不能和夏天相比，但是做果酱足够了。<br/>洛基把扯好的面包放进葡萄酱里，又往里面加了葡萄酒和蜂蜜。<br/>就是普通的烤鹿肉而已，只是每家人的酱不一样，有的喜欢奶酪酱，有的喜欢苹果酱……洛基喜欢葡萄酱。<br/>洛基卷了一块喂到索尔嘴边：“尝尝合不合你父亲的口味？”<br/>索尔张大嘴，把洛基的指头也一起含进嘴里，储存太久的葡萄有点酸，蜂蜜很好地调和了酸味，葡萄酒的分量加得极好，不会上头：“不错，合我的口味。”<br/>洛基把指头上残留的酱汁舔掉：“那就好。”<br/>索尔见厨房没别人，胆子也大起来，他走到洛基身后把人圈在他和岛台之间：“我还喜欢吃栗子。”<br/>洛基往酱料里加了蒸熟的栗子碎后用食指挖了一点递到肩头：“尝尝看，要不要加点奶酪。”<br/>索尔含住洛基的手指把上面的酱都吃干净：“还是你比较好吃。”<br/>洛基用手肘不轻不重地顶了一下索尔的肚子，索尔更加不要脸地贴上来蹭他的屁股。他可太喜欢穿围裙的洛基了，腰和屁股都勒得紧紧的，摸上去比平时更有弹性，要不是尤弥尔在旁边……</p><p>这时尤弥尔看到米拉由远及近的身影，他赶紧跑出厨房：“噢！米拉小姐，我来帮你！”<br/>米拉抬着葡萄酒筐进厨房就看到夫人正在切鹿肉，少爷则坐在岛台上吃东西。公爵离开以后家里的午餐就一点也不规矩了，不摆桌子，也不用按菜单做饭，无论做什么两位主子都不嫌弃。索尔少爷还给他们分发了足够的炭火，让他们在冬天能温暖地待在自己家里过冬：“反正冬天也没事，大家就在家好好休息，炭火攒多了也没用，还占地方，不如大家分一点出去好好过冬，明年继续好好工作。”<br/>米拉把葡萄酒都摆上酒架，一想到公爵大人就要回来了就累：真希望索尔少爷以后接管庄园啊，一定比海拉好几百倍。</p><p>简的脚基本好了，所以大早就来干活，洛基到的时候工作都差不多做完了，简正骑马赶羊群出去，说什么也不让洛基帮忙。<br/>洛基只好去小木屋坐会儿，索尔正在看牧场的管理日志，奥丁要回来了，所有的活都不能出错：“明天我去镇上接我父亲，夫人去吗？”<br/>洛基才不想去，冰天雪地的能不能走都是问题，谁知道要去多久，他把斗篷挂到衣钩上：“夫人从马上摔下来了，腰和屁股都很痛，就不去了。”<br/>“你什么时候摔的？刚刚？”索尔不太相信地绕着洛基走了一圈，还在他后腰上试探性地拍了一下。<br/>“过会儿就会摔了。”<br/>……<br/>所以傍晚索尔用马车载夫人回的城堡，还把人背上楼。</p><p>阿萨城堡又恢复了正常生活，奥丁回来了，又要开始每天早中晚按海姆达尔的菜单按时准备餐食。贵族什么都好，就是规矩太多，公爵大人他们还为他们繁杂的规矩和礼节感到自豪。米拉理解不了，反正她永远也不可能变成贵族。<br/>米拉端着烤天鹅肉到餐厅时洛基正搀着奥丁进来，走到一半奥丁突然问：“你去书房了？”<br/>洛基坦然回答：“嗯，塔楼太远了，就去书房拿了两本书看。”<br/>“难怪我说少了两本书。”奥丁坐到桌边让米拉给他倒葡萄酒，“北方人来这边确实不习惯，不过你的房间还好，以前的弗丽嘉是个很细心的人，我书房的隔音也是她帮忙做的，效果很好。”<br/>“我的房间确实暖和很多。”洛基坐下后看了一眼对面的索尔，正在自顾自地玩餐刀。<br/>路上虽然积雪不多，但是路上结了一层薄冰，奥丁的队伍一路前进一路铲，昨天傍晚才到庄园，睡了一天后今天的心情还不错：“索尔小时候很粘他母亲，八九岁了还吵着要和妈妈一起睡。”<br/>索尔脸上有点窘：“10岁以后就没去过了！”<br/>洛基礼貌性地笑了笑，歪开身子让仆人上菜。<br/>奥丁：“他说他是个男人了，可以一个人睡，十岁以后就再也没去过他妈妈的房间。”<br/>洛基被呛了一下，抱歉地拿餐巾捂住嘴咳了几声。<br/>奥丁看到他手指上的戒指：“新买的戒指？”<br/>洛基这才发现他忘记把戒指摘了：“噢，在厄普森剧院捡到的，嘉曼夫人说谁捡到就是谁的。”<br/>这回索尔被呛到了，咳得前仰后合。<br/>奥丁难得地没有训斥他，专心和洛基说话：“你去见她了？”<br/>“在人家的地盘捡到了东西，当然要去问问，她可真漂亮，歌也唱得很好。”<br/>“喜欢的话我们下次一起去。”<br/>“谢谢大人。”洛基开始吃东西，抬眼看了一下索尔，索尔正巧也抬眼看他，双方的目光接触的瞬间又匆匆躲开。</p><p>晚饭的气氛还算融洽，饭后索尔去书房向奥丁汇报这二十天的情况。<br/>奥丁翻看着书架上的账簿，索尔办事一直很认真，只要没有提出问题那就是没有问题，奥丁闻到熟悉的香味，像是洛基的信息素味道，又有点别的香薰的味道：“你让人给我打扫了书房？”<br/>索尔停下汇报：“城堡这边都是夫人在打理。”<br/>奥丁满意地点点头，洛基做得不错，特意在他回来之前把书房彻底打扫了一遍，连地毯都换了新的，还用了他送的熏香。<br/>索尔汇报完后就回了自己的卧室，进屋前看到海姆达尔抬着烛台从三楼下来，后面跟着洛基。</p><p>洛基下楼的时候看到索尔进了屋，不知道看到他没，他莫名其妙的有点心虚，不小心踩到睡衣衣摆差点从楼梯上滚下去。<br/>奥丁还在换衣服，洛基像往常一样坐到梳妆镜边打理他的头发，嫁过来就没剪过，都要到手肘了，索尔几天前还给他梳过，说他小时候因为想当女孩所以一直留着很长的头发，直到十岁的时候才认识到自己是永远也不可能变成女孩的。<br/>奥丁见他看着头发发呆，问道：“在想什么？”<br/>洛基吓了一跳，把头发用丝带捆好：“哦，没有，只是头发太长了，想有时间剪一下。”<br/>奥丁递给他一个木盒子：“送给你的。”<br/>洛基迟疑了一下接过来，盒子很沉，带着香味，外面的雕刻异常精美，是他之前没有见过的纹样，他犹豫着打开盒盖，里面是一条项链，一条镶着黄金的绿玉项链。<br/>洛基不是不喜欢宝石，只是他很不喜欢绿色的宝石，因为所有送他首饰的人都只会送绿色的宝石，美其名曰像他的眼睛，他看都看腻了。<br/>“这次遇到了东方列国的商队，就买了些平时少见的东西，这是他们的帝王玉，你看，是不是很像你的眼睛。”<br/>确实很绿，虽然没有宝石那么夺目的光泽，但是通透温润，像一滴深潭里的水。在他们这边着实少见，就算送给国王也完全够格。<br/>看洛基半天不动，奥丁亲自拿出项链给他戴上，洛基平淡的反应在奥丁的意料之中，他喜欢洛基的沉稳，无论看到什么发生什么都一副淡然的样子，越是这样就越是激发他内心的占有欲。奥丁对洛基唯一不满的就是在床上冷淡了些，洛基不主动，虽然是个Omega，但是对性事似乎并不热衷，一般奥丁完事他也就结束了，哪怕被奥丁的信息素弄得下体湿透也只是轻轻地哼两声。海姆达尔说他可能是个有缺陷的Omega，因为半年了居然都还没有怀孕。不过奥丁年纪大了，觉得冷淡些也好，而且洛基也很自觉地服用抑制剂，这样也避免了年老的Alpha力不从心的尬境。<br/>他把洛基的睡袍领口拉开，露出圆润的肩膀和平直的锁骨：“你很配它。”<br/>你很配这条项链，而不是这条项链很配你。洛基看着镜中那一串夸张得要命的东西，七颗眼珠大小的绿玉，用黄金链子串成一串，有点想笑，洛基有点遗憾地笑笑：“太贵重了，我都不敢戴出去。”<br/>奥丁又说：“试试戒指。”<br/>洛基把那枚大得出奇的绿玉戒指戴到无名指上，大，他换到中指，也大，然后食指，还是大，拇指总算合适了，但是怪怪的，连奥丁自己都看不下去说明天让海姆达尔拿去找人改小。<br/>肩膀光溜溜的有点冷，奥丁的房间也不够暖和，洛基身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他开始怀念自己那个温暖舒适的房间。<br/>头发散落下来，奥丁解开了他的发带，苍老的手掌抚摸着他的下巴和耳垂：“睡吧。”</p><p>沉重的被子压得洛基呼吸不顺，奥丁发福的身体卡在他腿间，他的腿不好动，就算动也找不到稍微舒服点的姿势，他只能握紧了手里的月亮石戒指，把石头那面捏在拳头里，仿佛握着漆黑的海浪上照下的月光。</p><p>几天后霍根和沃斯塔格也回到了庄园，他们找到了当年照顾三位夫人的医生，这三个医生从三位夫人病发一直照顾到夫人去世，而且都是在三位夫人死了以后就离开阿斯加德去了米德加，都是有个神秘人给了他们一大笔钱让他们永远离开阿斯加德。照顾三位夫人的仆人都死了，只剩海尼尔夫人的仆人有一个私生子还活着，并且留下了一个东西。<br/>霍根拿出一个小袋子递给索尔：“就是这个。”<br/>索尔把袋子里的东西倒到手上，是一个空的小玻璃瓶，外面一个银质封套，封套是狼头的形状。<br/>海拉，索尔的第一反应。<br/>霍根：“那个私生子说这是在他母亲的遗物中找到的，他母亲是海尼尔夫人的仆人，海尼尔夫人死后不久也死了，也是死于心脏病。”<br/>沃斯塔格：“我们问了那两个医生，乔德夫人和海尼尔夫人的生前的症状是一样的，都是一开始不思饮食，然后逐渐出现呼吸困难、难眠的症状，后期心绞痛频率升高、频繁休克、咳血，最后窒息而死。”<br/>夕芙看着索尔手里的东西：“这是什么？”<br/>霍根还没有回答，索尔就说出答案：“霜血，毒药。”<br/>霍根和沃斯塔格惊讶地对视了一眼：“少爷您怎么知道？”<br/>“我也只知道这个，你继续说。”<br/>“两位夫人和她们的仆人表面上是死于心脏病，但实际上是中了这种叫霜血的毒导致的，这种毒无色无味，中毒以后会产生心脏病的症状。”<br/>索尔：“我记得两位夫人，加上我母亲，她们从发现问题到死亡，中间隔了好几个月的时间，这种毒药的药效这么慢？”<br/>“不是，霜血的特点在于，它可以断续下药，也就是说，一瓶的致死量，只要在一年以内用完就能致死，并且随着用量的增多病情会加重，中毒的症状和心脏病一样，所以所有的人都会认为是死于心脏病，不会怀疑是中毒。如果超过一年没有用完，人又回慢慢好起来。”<br/>“这种东西是哪里来的？”<br/>“约顿，霜血所有的药引都产自约顿，包括容器，霜血必须装在特制的容器里，不然一天内就会失效，这个容器看上去是玻璃瓶，其实是约顿地区特产的一种矿石。制作霜血的工序和材料都繁杂且昂贵，有几种因为特别珍珍稀所以受到劳菲家族的管制，所以霜血非贵族不能拥有。”<br/>“你的意思是，霜血是约顿贵族阶层的东西？”范达尔说这话的时候特意看了索尔一眼。<br/>霍根也看了看索尔：“理论上是这样，但只要肯出钱，也不是买不到，我们调查下来，霜血每年在黑市的流出量还是不少的，这是约顿庄园的主要经济来源之一。”</p><p>“一个普通的下人不可能有如此贵重的东西，也没有理由去毒害主人再自杀。八成都是海拉杀人灭口。”<br/>“因为公爵大人喜欢弗丽嘉夫人，她觉得是对自己母亲的不忠，而且也分走了专属于她的宠爱。”<br/>“这就是她不杀索尔的原因？因为公爵大人不喜欢索尔？”<br/>“公爵在外面的情人很多，她只挑了有身孕的乔德夫人和海尼尔夫人下手，就是不想有更多的人来分她在公爵心里的地位吧，可是私生子又没有继承的资格。”<br/>“是不是私生子不也就是公爵大人一句话的事吗？”<br/>“也有可能是找两个人先练手，然后杀弗丽嘉夫人的时候会更有把握，我听说弗丽嘉夫人非常美丽而且聪慧，公爵大人对她非常好，所以海拉的目标其实就是弗丽嘉夫人。”<br/>……<br/>四个人七嘴八舌地发表自己的各种猜测，索尔已经不想去听任何理由，是什么理由都不重要，无论海拉出于什么理由杀害弗丽嘉，他都不可能原谅她的。<br/>现在的问题是，把证据都摆到奥丁面前，奥丁会惩治海拉吗？<br/>不会，奥丁早就知道是她干的，索尔想起在书房看到的日记本最后一页画的图样，奥丁早就知道是海拉做的，甚至还帮她隐瞒，出钱给那两个医生让他们躲到米德加去。现在和奥丁摊牌说不定奥丁一怒之下会直接和他断绝父子关系把他赶出庄园。</p><p>但那又怎样，弗丽嘉在世的时候为了他的安全着想已经要他忍耐了，现在弗丽嘉已经不在了，他也没有必要为了谁忍气吞声了。<br/>他今晚就要去找奥丁问个清楚。</p><p>-TBC-</p><p> </p><p>【中世纪西方的医疗还是很吓人的，我觉得比中国的恐怖多了，基本就是放血、灌肠、截肢三板斧，也是没有很专业的医学，所以文中的医生啊医术啊药理啊我就乱编了，千万不要当真。】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>九</p><p> </p><p>肚子上挨了一下，索尔迷迷糊糊地松开手臂，听到怀里的人长长地呼了口气，确认过味道，是他喜欢的类型，于是他又挨上去像条大狗一样又蹭又闻，只差打鼻息了。<br/>洛基是被热醒的，这个金毛混蛋知道昨天玩得过分，所以一晚上像补偿一样把他抱得死死的，洛基做梦都是在岩浆里游泳，好不容易醒来刚凉快了点就又抱上来了，他捏着索尔的鼻子手脚并用地把这个金发混蛋踢开。<br/>索尔挣扎了几下就展开身体平躺开，他个子大，手臂全部张开后一个人差不多占了整张床，索尔伸了个懒腰，以往的早晨都是以洛基把索尔骑醒或者洛基被索尔肏醒开始，所以今天的索尔也给了洛基一个“上来自己动”的眼神。<br/>洛基身上的鞭痕一晚上就好得差不多了，只剩屁股上还有一个地方红着，可是他现在没这个兴致，只是趴到索尔胸口去摸索尔的胸口上的伤疤。这条伤疤横穿左边整块胸肌，比周围的皮肤颜色稍深，边上有缝合过的痕迹，看上去已经过了很长的时间，只是伤得太深所以现在看上去还有点触目惊心。只不过在洛基看来却是多了几分野性，索尔体格强健，身上的每一块肌肉都像是用石头雕刻出来的，他能用一只手毫不费力地抬起洛基，体力也和这副身体相符，在床上像个绅士，不会仗着自己是Alpha就肆意欺负Omega。<br/>洛基对索尔的感觉最多的也只是在床上的印象，他现在脑海里只有三个字：好性感，于是他忍不住伸舌头在疤痕上面舔起来。<br/>微凉的舌尖在疤痕中间划过，索尔下腹一紧，呼吸都停止了，他低头看着洛基像猫咪喝水一样拿舌尖在他胸前一点一点，洛基不像会这么做的人，他们之间的性爱很少有过多前戏——为了不留下过多的信息素味道，就在他以为洛基转性的时候洛基又不继续了。<br/>洛基的手指头在疤痕上划着：“这是怎么来的？”<br/>索尔把一只手臂枕到头下：“18岁的时候海拉送我的成年礼物。”<br/>洛基把头发拢到一边饶有兴致地听着，索尔身上的伤疤也不少，他摸到索尔右边腰侧：“这里的呢？”<br/>“12岁的时候跟海拉学骑马从马上摔下来，被马刺划伤的。”<br/>“真没用啊。”<br/>索尔笑笑不说话，他也摸到洛基背后，那里也有一条疤：“你呢？怎么弄的？”<br/>“15岁的时候出去打猎，被贝莱斯特丢在森林里，被狼追……”<br/>“狼抓的？”<br/>“嗯，后来我跳进了捕兽坑，在里面等了两天才有人来救我。”<br/>“那你可比我厉害多了。”<br/>索尔说话的语气总是很真诚，洛基脸上不自觉地露出喜悦的笑容，话也多了：“那次以后我每天都和人练习格斗、击剑、负重远行，就想练得和贝莱斯特他们一样高大强壮。”<br/>索尔摸着他背上的骨头：“看来效果不怎么样。”<br/>洛基叹了口气：“是啊，练了一个多月就病倒了，Omega的身体不适合做力量型的训练，后来又试了几次，一次比一次病得更严重，就放弃了。”<br/>索尔脑子里幻想了一下洛基满身腱子肉的样子，不由得打了个寒颤，还好没练成。<br/>“不然我也可以像你这样了。”洛基无比羡慕地按着索尔沟壑分明的肌肉块，他从胸肌开始一块一块地一路按到小腹，看到从半垮的睡裤里露出来的耻毛，隔着裤子摸了摸，“你硬了。”<br/>索尔很自豪地挺了两下腰：“做吗？”<br/>“那你可不可以不要像野兽那样。”<br/>索尔想起被洛基骑醒的几次，不太明白洛基的意思，他总手指梳了梳洛基堆在他胸口的头发：“你示范一下？”</p><p>洛基眨了眨眼睛，索尔看着洛基变大的脸，嘴唇上柔软的触感告诉索尔，洛基吻了他。洛基笨拙地含着索尔的嘴唇，舌头在牙齿外面舔弄许久索尔却不为所动，洛基便又去捏他的乳头，索尔奖励性地回吻了一下表示这个方法有用让他继续。洛基摸着索尔胸前的疤痕骑到对方身上，胯部贴着索尔硬起的地方磨蹭，很快他就感到湿润的布料摩擦着他的腹部。<br/>没人看到索尔翘起的嘴角，他慢慢起身把洛基压回床里，就着洛基的吻轻易地把舌头闯入对方的口腔。他顶着软滑的舌头在对方嘴里肆意搅弄掠夺，换着方向和角度不断地加深这个缠绵的吻。来不及咽下的口水流出嘴角，他含住洛基的嘴唇把这些甜美的津液吮吸出淫靡的水声。黏腻的叫声被索尔堵回肚子里，洛基一秒都不想分开，舌头被索尔咬住的时候他觉得连耳朵里面都是酥的，软得怕从索尔怀里掉出去。<br/>等反应过来的时候下面已经被一个湿湿的东西顶着了，他的嘴角还挂着水丝，尽管索尔已经插入得很小心，但洛基还是难耐地呻吟出来，像初夜一样期待着被占有和结合。<br/>洛基双颊微红，眼里像是有一把揉碎的星星，还一晃一晃的。索尔动得很慢，但每次都进得足够深，把洛基穴里的汁水都挤出来，他喜欢看着洛基因为强烈的快感眼角泛起泪花，明明已经爽得说不出话了却又因为没到高潮所以夹紧了索尔的阴茎求他快点、用力点。<br/>“啊……啊……索尔……”这些不堪入耳的叫声让他面红心跳，每每被干得尖叫连连的时候洛基就希望索尔吻他，可是索尔偏爱听他叫，非要把他肏得哭出来只能咬住手背或者床单才开心。<br/>索尔突然停下来，贴着洛基汗涔涔的鼻子，“我们的关系已经亲密到可以早安吻了吗？”<br/>洛基喘着气把脸上索尔的头发撩到耳后:“床上……的……不要……较真。”<br/>？？？怎么尽学他不好的地方，非得教他个乖不可！</p><p>被教乖的人睡着以后索尔朝窗户外面看了看，确定安全后从窗户跳了下去，阿萨城堡房间多，真正住人的很少，除非宴客期间，索尔便大胆地踩在二层的一个个阳台上进了自己的房间。希芙已经走了，还把送来的早餐都吃完了，索尔只好饿着肚子等午餐时间到再下去。</p><p>洛基和尤弥尔在灶台边忙着什么，索尔饿坏了，三步并两步走到岛台边在食材堆里找了块面包塞嘴里。走近才发现，洛基居然还穿了围裙，平时穿正常衣服还好，这围裙把洛基的细腰一勒，更显得腰细腿长，洛基的袖口还挽到了胳膊上，露出手臂上好看的线条。索尔舔着干燥的嘴唇走了上去：“夫人忙什么呢？”<br/>洛基转身走到烤炉边：“公爵大人离开期间夫人太无聊，所以学会了做葡萄鹿肉。”<br/>葡萄鹿肉？索尔脑子里盘旋着这个诡异的菜名，看着洛基从烤炉里取出烤好的鹿腿，熟练地用小刀切片摆盘，索尔拿了一块，味道居然还不错，香料放得不多，最大限度地保留了鹿肉原本的味道。<br/>洛基继续摆盘把索尔吃出来的空缺补上：“约顿人的主食就是肉，在森林里逗留不会生火烤肉的话只能吃生肉，或者被狼吃。”<br/>尤弥尔把刚烤好的面包扯碎，旁边的大碗里是已经捣成酱的葡萄。洛基爱吃葡萄，夏天的时候就让人摘了很多冻在冰窖里，虽说新鲜度不能和夏天相比，但是做果酱足够了。<br/>洛基把扯好的面包放进葡萄酱里，又往里面加了葡萄酒和蜂蜜。<br/>就是普通的烤鹿肉而已，只是每家人的酱不一样，有的喜欢奶酪酱，有的喜欢苹果酱……洛基喜欢葡萄酱。<br/>洛基卷了一块喂到索尔嘴边：“尝尝合不合你父亲的口味？”<br/>索尔张大嘴，把洛基的指头也一起含进嘴里，储存太久的葡萄有点酸，蜂蜜很好地调和了酸味，葡萄酒的分量加得极好，不会上头：“不错，合我的口味。”<br/>洛基把指头上残留的酱汁舔掉：“那就好。”<br/>索尔见厨房没别人，胆子也大起来，他走到洛基身后把人圈在他和岛台之间：“我还喜欢吃栗子。”<br/>洛基往酱料里加了蒸熟的栗子碎后用食指挖了一点递到肩头：“尝尝看，要不要加点奶酪。”<br/>索尔含住洛基的手指把上面的酱都吃干净：“还是你比较好吃。”<br/>洛基用手肘不轻不重地顶了一下索尔的肚子，索尔更加不要脸地贴上来蹭他的屁股。他可太喜欢穿围裙的洛基了，腰和屁股都勒得紧紧的，摸上去比平时更有弹性，要不是尤弥尔在旁边……</p><p>这时尤弥尔看到米拉由远及近的身影，他赶紧跑出厨房：“噢！米拉小姐，我来帮你！”<br/>米拉抬着葡萄酒筐进厨房就看到夫人正在切鹿肉，少爷则坐在岛台上吃东西。公爵离开以后家里的午餐就一点也不规矩了，不摆桌子，也不用按菜单做饭，无论做什么两位主子都不嫌弃。索尔少爷还给他们分发了足够的炭火，让他们在冬天能温暖地待在自己家里过冬：“反正冬天也没事，大家就在家好好休息，炭火攒多了也没用，还占地方，不如大家分一点出去好好过冬，明年继续好好工作。”<br/>米拉把葡萄酒都摆上酒架，一想到公爵大人就要回来了就累：真希望索尔少爷以后接管庄园啊，一定比海拉好几百倍。</p><p>简的脚基本好了，所以大早就来干活，洛基到的时候工作都差不多做完了，简正骑马赶羊群出去，说什么也不让洛基帮忙。<br/>洛基只好去小木屋坐会儿，索尔正在看牧场的管理日志，奥丁要回来了，所有的活都不能出错：“明天我去镇上接我父亲，夫人去吗？”<br/>洛基才不想去，冰天雪地的能不能走都是问题，谁知道要去多久，他把斗篷挂到衣钩上：“夫人从马上摔下来了，腰和屁股都很痛，就不去了。”<br/>“你什么时候摔的？刚刚？”索尔不太相信地绕着洛基走了一圈，还在他后腰上试探性地拍了一下。<br/>“过会儿就会摔了。”<br/>……<br/>所以傍晚索尔用马车载夫人回的城堡，还把人背上楼。</p><p>阿萨城堡又恢复了正常生活，奥丁回来了，又要开始每天早中晚按海姆达尔的菜单按时准备餐食。贵族什么都好，就是规矩太多，公爵大人他们还为他们繁杂的规矩和礼节感到自豪。米拉理解不了，反正她永远也不可能变成贵族。<br/>米拉端着烤天鹅肉到餐厅时洛基正搀着奥丁进来，走到一半奥丁突然问：“你去书房了？”<br/>洛基坦然回答：“嗯，塔楼太远了，就去书房拿了两本书看。”<br/>“难怪我说少了两本书。”奥丁坐到桌边让米拉给他倒葡萄酒，“北方人来这边确实不习惯，不过你的房间还好，以前的弗丽嘉是个很细心的人，我书房的隔音也是她帮忙做的，效果很好。”<br/>“我的房间确实暖和很多。”洛基坐下后看了一眼对面的索尔，正在自顾自地玩餐刀。<br/>路上虽然积雪不多，但是路上结了一层薄冰，奥丁的队伍一路前进一路铲，昨天傍晚才到庄园，睡了一天后今天的心情还不错：“索尔小时候很粘他母亲，八九岁了还吵着要和妈妈一起睡。”<br/>索尔脸上有点窘：“10岁以后就没去过了！”<br/>洛基礼貌性地笑了笑，歪开身子让仆人上菜。<br/>奥丁：“他说他是个男人了，可以一个人睡，十岁以后就再也没去过他妈妈的房间。”<br/>洛基被呛了一下，抱歉地拿餐巾捂住嘴咳了几声。<br/>奥丁看到他手指上的戒指：“新买的戒指？”<br/>洛基这才发现他忘记把戒指摘了：“噢，在厄普森剧院捡到的，嘉曼夫人说谁捡到就是谁的。”<br/>这回索尔被呛到了，咳得前仰后合。<br/>奥丁难得地没有训斥他，专心和洛基说话：“你去见她了？”<br/>“在人家的地盘捡到了东西，当然要去问问，她可真漂亮，歌也唱得很好。”<br/>“喜欢的话我们下次一起去。”<br/>“谢谢大人。”洛基开始吃东西，抬眼看了一下索尔，索尔正巧也抬眼看他，双方的目光接触的瞬间又匆匆躲开。</p><p>晚饭的气氛还算融洽，饭后索尔去书房向奥丁汇报这二十天的情况。<br/>奥丁翻看着书架上的账簿，索尔办事一直很认真，只要没有提出问题那就是没有问题，奥丁闻到熟悉的香味，像是洛基的信息素味道，又有点别的香薰的味道：“你让人给我打扫了书房？”<br/>索尔停下汇报：“城堡这边都是夫人在打理。”<br/>奥丁满意地点点头，洛基做得不错，特意在他回来之前把书房彻底打扫了一遍，连地毯都换了新的，还用了他送的熏香。<br/>索尔汇报完后就回了自己的卧室，进屋前看到海姆达尔抬着烛台从三楼下来，后面跟着洛基。</p><p>洛基下楼的时候看到索尔进了屋，不知道看到他没，他莫名其妙的有点心虚，不小心踩到睡衣衣摆差点从楼梯上滚下去。<br/>奥丁还在换衣服，洛基像往常一样坐到梳妆镜边打理他的头发，嫁过来就没剪过，都要到手肘了，索尔几天前还给他梳过，说他小时候因为想当女孩所以一直留着很长的头发，直到十岁的时候才认识到自己是永远也不可能变成女孩的。<br/>奥丁见他看着头发发呆，问道：“在想什么？”<br/>洛基吓了一跳，把头发用丝带捆好：“哦，没有，只是头发太长了，想有时间剪一下。”<br/>奥丁递给他一个木盒子：“送给你的。”<br/>洛基迟疑了一下接过来，盒子很沉，带着香味，外面的雕刻异常精美，是他之前没有见过的纹样，他犹豫着打开盒盖，里面是一条项链，一条镶着黄金的绿玉项链。<br/>洛基不是不喜欢宝石，只是他很不喜欢绿色的宝石，因为所有送他首饰的人都只会送绿色的宝石，美其名曰像他的眼睛，他看都看腻了。<br/>“这次遇到了东方列国的商队，就买了些平时少见的东西，这是他们的帝王玉，你看，是不是很像你的眼睛。”<br/>确实很绿，虽然没有宝石那么夺目的光泽，但是通透温润，像一滴深潭里的水。在他们这边着实少见，就算送给国王也完全够格。<br/>看洛基半天不动，奥丁亲自拿出项链给他戴上，洛基平淡的反应在奥丁的意料之中，他喜欢洛基的沉稳，无论看到什么发生什么都一副淡然的样子，越是这样就越是激发他内心的占有欲。奥丁对洛基唯一不满的就是在床上冷淡了些，洛基不主动，虽然是个Omega，但是对性事似乎并不热衷，一般奥丁完事他也就结束了，哪怕被奥丁的信息素弄得下体湿透也只是轻轻地哼两声。海姆达尔说他可能是个有缺陷的Omega，因为半年了居然都还没有怀孕。不过奥丁年纪大了，觉得冷淡些也好，而且洛基也很自觉地服用抑制剂，这样也避免了年老的Alpha力不从心的尬境。<br/>他把洛基的睡袍领口拉开，露出圆润的肩膀和平直的锁骨：“你很配它。”<br/>你很配这条项链，而不是这条项链很配你。洛基看着镜中那一串夸张得要命的东西，七颗眼珠大小的绿玉，用黄金链子串成一串，有点想笑，洛基有点遗憾地笑笑：“太贵重了，我都不敢戴出去。”<br/>奥丁又说：“试试戒指。”<br/>洛基把那枚大得出奇的绿玉戒指戴到无名指上，大，他换到中指，也大，然后食指，还是大，拇指总算合适了，但是怪怪的，连奥丁自己都看不下去说明天让海姆达尔拿去找人改小。<br/>肩膀光溜溜的有点冷，奥丁的房间也不够暖和，洛基身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他开始怀念自己那个温暖舒适的房间。<br/>头发散落下来，奥丁解开了他的发带，苍老的手掌抚摸着他的下巴和耳垂：“睡吧。”</p><p>沉重的被子压得洛基呼吸不顺，奥丁发福的身体卡在他腿间，他的腿不好动，就算动也找不到稍微舒服点的姿势，他只能握紧了手里的月亮石戒指，把石头那面捏在拳头里，仿佛握着漆黑的海浪上照下的月光。</p><p>几天后霍根和沃斯塔格也回到了庄园，他们找到了当年照顾三位夫人的医生，这三个医生从三位夫人病发一直照顾到夫人去世，而且都是在三位夫人死了以后就离开阿斯加德去了米德加，都是有个神秘人给了他们一大笔钱让他们永远离开阿斯加德。照顾三位夫人的仆人都死了，只剩海尼尔夫人的仆人有一个私生子还活着，并且留下了一个东西。<br/>霍根拿出一个小袋子递给索尔：“就是这个。”<br/>索尔把袋子里的东西倒到手上，是一个空的小玻璃瓶，外面一个银质封套，封套是狼头的形状。<br/>海拉，索尔的第一反应。<br/>霍根：“那个私生子说这是在他母亲的遗物中找到的，他母亲是海尼尔夫人的仆人，海尼尔夫人死后不久也死了，也是死于心脏病。”<br/>沃斯塔格：“我们问了那两个医生，乔德夫人和海尼尔夫人的生前的症状是一样的，都是一开始不思饮食，然后逐渐出现呼吸困难、难眠的症状，后期心绞痛频率升高、频繁休克、咳血，最后窒息而死。”<br/>夕芙看着索尔手里的东西：“这是什么？”<br/>霍根还没有回答，索尔就说出答案：“霜血，毒药。”<br/>霍根和沃斯塔格惊讶地对视了一眼：“少爷您怎么知道？”<br/>“我也只知道这个，你继续说。”<br/>“两位夫人和她们的仆人表面上是死于心脏病，但实际上是中了这种叫霜血的毒导致的，这种毒无色无味，中毒以后会产生心脏病的症状。”<br/>索尔：“我记得两位夫人，加上我母亲，她们从发现问题到死亡，中间隔了好几个月的时间，这种毒药的药效这么慢？”<br/>“不是，霜血的特点在于，它可以断续下药，也就是说，一瓶的致死量，只要在一年以内用完就能致死，并且随着用量的增多病情会加重，中毒的症状和心脏病一样，所以所有的人都会认为是死于心脏病，不会怀疑是中毒。如果超过一年没有用完，人又回慢慢好起来。”<br/>“这种东西是哪里来的？”<br/>“约顿，霜血所有的药引都产自约顿，包括容器，霜血必须装在特制的容器里，不然一天内就会失效，这个容器看上去是玻璃瓶，其实是约顿地区特产的一种矿石。制作霜血的工序和材料都繁杂且昂贵，有几种因为特别珍珍稀所以受到劳菲家族的管制，所以霜血非贵族不能拥有。”<br/>“你的意思是，霜血是约顿贵族阶层的东西？”范达尔说这话的时候特意看了索尔一眼。<br/>霍根也看了看索尔：“理论上是这样，但只要肯出钱，也不是买不到，我们调查下来，霜血每年在黑市的流出量还是不少的，这是约顿庄园的主要经济来源之一。”</p><p>“一个普通的下人不可能有如此贵重的东西，也没有理由去毒害主人再自杀。八成都是海拉杀人灭口。”<br/>“因为公爵大人喜欢弗丽嘉夫人，她觉得是对自己母亲的不忠，而且也分走了专属于她的宠爱。”<br/>“这就是她不杀索尔的原因？因为公爵大人不喜欢索尔？”<br/>“公爵在外面的情人很多，她只挑了有身孕的乔德夫人和海尼尔夫人下手，就是不想有更多的人来分她在公爵心里的地位吧，可是私生子又没有继承的资格。”<br/>“是不是私生子不也就是公爵大人一句话的事吗？”<br/>“也有可能是找两个人先练手，然后杀弗丽嘉夫人的时候会更有把握，我听说弗丽嘉夫人非常美丽而且聪慧，公爵大人对她非常好，所以海拉的目标其实就是弗丽嘉夫人。”<br/>……<br/>四个人七嘴八舌地发表自己的各种猜测，索尔已经不想去听任何理由，是什么理由都不重要，无论海拉出于什么理由杀害弗丽嘉，他都不可能原谅她的。<br/>现在的问题是，把证据都摆到奥丁面前，奥丁会惩治海拉吗？<br/>不会，奥丁早就知道是她干的，索尔想起在书房看到的日记本最后一页画的图样，奥丁早就知道是海拉做的，甚至还帮她隐瞒，出钱给那两个医生让他们躲到米德加去。现在和奥丁摊牌说不定奥丁一怒之下会直接和他断绝父子关系把他赶出庄园。</p><p>但那又怎样，弗丽嘉在世的时候为了他的安全着想已经要他忍耐了，现在弗丽嘉已经不在了，他也没有必要为了谁忍气吞声了。<br/>他今晚就要去找奥丁问个清楚。</p><p>-TBC-</p><p> </p><p>【中世纪西方的医疗还是很吓人的，我觉得比中国的恐怖多了，基本就是放血、灌肠、截肢三板斧，也是没有很专业的医学，所以文中的医生啊医术啊药理啊我就乱编了，千万不要当真。】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（三次元事情太多了，烦死个人，这篇也拖了好久才写，会尽快写完的……想象中的禁忌虐恋被写成了艳情史……哎……）<br/>十</p><p>奥丁的病情时好时坏，去边防线的时候还好好的，回来没几天又倒下了，医生说是年轻时期太操劳导致落下病根，所以年纪大了就容易突发疾病，说不定哪天就会在睡梦里死去。<br/>洛基已经在奥丁床边守了三四天，索尔从来没有来过，海姆达尔也没有办法。他打了个呵欠，书看了一半，实在看不下去了。早上坐到晚上，腰又酸又胀，屁股都麻了。这时奥丁微微睁开了眼睛，四周烛火通亮，洛基坐在他床边，海姆达尔最先发现他醒了，赶紧端着温水过来。<br/>海姆达尔用勺子给奥丁喂了几口水，奥丁没说话，只是用目光在房间里扫视了一周。<br/>洛基给他掖好被角：“索尔刚走，您好好休息。”<br/>奥丁微微点了点头，又合上了眼睛。<br/>洛基这才放下书披上外衣离开了卧室。<br/>海姆达尔跟在后面，关上房门就问：“夫人，您为什么要撒谎？”<br/>他想说其实索尔一次都没来看望过奥丁，洛基不耐烦地扭了扭脖子：“那就劳烦管家阁下告诉公爵大人，在他卧病昏迷的这几天他的亲儿子一次都没有来过。”<br/>海姆达尔：……<br/>洛基听着脖颈里咔哒咔哒的声音：“我去劝劝你们少爷。”</p><p>索尔在奥丁书房把奥丁的手札和与海拉近几年来往的书信又仔细看了一遍，原来海拉在外面建立了自己的小组织，好像从事一些很危险的事，不过信里没有说明，奥丁在信里有婉转地劝说，貌似没有什么效果，海拉的组织已经越来越强大。<br/>索尔又拿起另一本日记本，那是弗丽嘉的日记本，记录的都是索尔的成长，弗丽嘉身体不好，最后那一年更是连写字都费劲，最后几页只有一些简单的图画，几个词语。<br/>这时门开了，海姆达尔不会如此没有规矩不敲门就进少爷的的房间，能这么“肆无忌惮”的只有洛基。<br/>洛基满脸倦容，疲惫的绿眼睛下面两团明显的乌青，他半眯着眼把外套一扔，从挂衣钩上取下索尔的披风裹起自己就在书房的摇椅上躺下了，他才懒得来当什么说客，他只想找个不会被海姆达尔打扰的地方睡会儿。</p><p>虽然洛基满脸写着“扰我者死”，但索尔心里的疑问也只能找洛基解答，所以他直接问道：“请问夫人，霜血在黑市的流向是否可查？”<br/>摇椅的摇动幅度越来越小，等快停止的时候洛基才说：“中间接手的人太多，就算知道一手买家，后面的也很难追查，所以，我们只管收钱，至于买家是谁，无所谓。”<br/>索尔本来就没抱希望，所以也不算太失望，他从头翻起弗丽嘉的日记本，想着怎么悄悄地把母亲的日记本拿走。<br/>摇椅发出嘎吱的声音，洛基侧过身子，依然闭着双眼：“你是想知道害死你母亲的霜血是不是海拉买的？”<br/>索尔差点把陈旧发黄的日记本撕掉一角：“你怎么知道？”<br/>洛基睁眼看了看索尔身后的书架：“那些东西我早就看过了。”<br/>“你也知道我母亲是死于霜血？”<br/>“知道又怎样，你该不会以为和我有关系吧，你要是怀疑我的几个哥哥还说得过去。”<br/>索尔突然想到了什么：“我父亲的病，和你有关系吗？”<br/>洛基又翻了个身，背对索尔：“你父亲死了对我有什么好处？就算我和你有什么，但你没有继承权，想要这个庄园我为什么不去讨好海拉，她可比你强多了。”<br/>洛基说得对，他并没有害奥丁的动机，相反奥丁死了对他有害无益。<br/>“你们家的事我没有兴趣，奥丁一把年纪，不用你动手，耗个几年就耗死了，你要对付的是海拉，只有解决了她你才可以高枕无忧。”</p><p>解决海拉？杀了她？谈何容易，海拉要真死了嫌疑最大的不就是索尔这个第二继承人吗？<br/>“她又不在庄园，在外面随便找个地方解决了不就行了，商队遭劫又不是什么稀罕事……呃……”<br/>索尔突然扼住了他的脖子：“夫人步步算计，安知走到最后，我是不是也在夫人的算计里？”<br/>洛基脸都憋红了：“你疯了……要算计你我为什么还要说出来……”<br/>手里的脖颈柔韧纤细，下面的脉搏跳动有力，他只要稍微用力就能把人送上天堂，当然，他不会：“刚刚夫人才说过不会插手，为什么现在又突然教我怎么做？”<br/>洛基气炸了，不知哪里来的火气，一挥手就打开了索尔，捂着发红的脖子摔门而去。</p><p>雪化了，嫩绿的草根从地理钻出来，这零星的绿色不到一个月的时间就会铺满整个庄园，新买来的牛犊子和小羊羔们都很健康，经过一个冬天的休养，农奴们已经养精蓄锐准备好新一年的耕种劳作，不出意外今年的阿萨庄园也会迎来大丰收。<br/>四处都是生命复苏的景象，回归的候鸟，新抽的柳芽……只是奥丁的身体并没有像大地一样有回春的迹象。索尔似乎也忘记了要找奥丁对峙的事，又恢复了从前那种老老实实当庄园“奴隶”的日子。<br/>真是个窝囊废，洛基骑着马在田埂边看农奴们干活，难道索尔就这样慢慢等死？他能活到现在简直是奇迹，像他这种人在劳菲家根本活不到成年。<br/>那天在书房的不愉快之后洛基再也没有单独和索尔见过面，偶尔在牧场碰面也没说话。<br/>我呸，还是个大白痴小气鬼。</p><p>洛基忿忿地回忆着，干脆去找海拉结盟好了，索尔这种没大脑的只会拖后腿坏事……不知不觉马儿驮着他来到了牧场，他远远地看到两个人在马场围栏里骑马，体形看上去貌似是一男一女。呵，该不会是索尔和简吧。<br/>洛基不知道该不该过去打扰他们，就在他犹豫的时候距离也越来越近，不是索尔，也不是简。是个和索尔有些相似的人，一个金发碧眼的大个子，其实走近了的话这个家伙还没有洛基高，旁边的是一个身材丰满的红发女人，年龄看上去比简大。两个Alpha，一闻就知道。<br/>互相都没见过，场面有些尴尬，不知道如何称呼。<br/>金发男子十分有礼貌，首先做了自我介绍：“你好，我是史蒂夫，这位是娜塔莎，我们是索尔的朋友。”<br/>洛基靠近了些：“我叫洛基。”<br/>娜塔莎仿佛知道他，问：“洛基·劳菲森？”<br/>“现在是洛基·鲍尔森。”<br/>二人异口同声地拉长声音“哦”了一声。</p><p>索尔正在谷仓里整理饲料，他扛着饲料桶出去的时候他的朋友已经和洛基聊起来了。史蒂夫此行主要是来查看到阿斯加德的米德加商队的情况，顺路告诉索尔海拉的一些动向。上次皇宫一行后索尔就开始调查海拉，加上海拉参与了刺杀史蒂夫的行动，所以米德加一方很愿意帮他这个忙，一有进展就会有人通知他。<br/>气氛变得有些奇怪，本来聊得好好的，洛基却不再说话了，索尔好像也有点踟蹰不前。两个人你看我一眼，我看你一眼，索尔在裤子上擦了擦手后一副不太情愿的样子慢慢走过来，见索尔过来了洛基更不自在了，他捏捏鼻子，眼神不知道放哪里好。</p><p>史蒂夫偷瞄了一眼娜塔莎：这是干嘛？恋人之间吵架了？<br/>娜塔莎：拜托，他们是母子……好像也不对……<br/>十几米的距离很快就走完了，索尔走到围栏边摸洛基的马头：“午安，夫人。”<br/>这傻子居然还会做表面工作。洛基点了点头，索尔接着说：“史蒂夫和娜塔莎第一次来庄园，我打算带他们参观一下，不知道夫人可否愿意陪同？”<br/>他们主要是要告诉索尔海拉的情报的，者带着洛基可怎么说，就在娜塔莎犯难的时候索尔告诉她：“洛基是自己人。”<br/>娜塔莎朝索尔竖起了大拇指……</p><p>和索尔猜想的差不多，海拉成立了自己的暗杀组织，表面上是阿斯加德的商队，实际上却以行商为名，暗地里做着暗杀的买卖，这个暗杀组织规模虽然不大，但却有着不容小觑的实力，这几年来唯有去年暗杀史蒂夫那次失手。而且海拉没有立场，即使是面对自己本国阿斯加德，只要有人出钱，哪怕是国王她都会下手。<br/>换言之，想去杀一个暗杀组织的头目，难如登天，在掌握组织的动向之前绝不能轻举妄动打草惊蛇。</p><p>傍晚的时候史蒂夫和娜塔莎就离开了庄园，索尔和洛基像是恢复了从前的关系，二人和谐地一起骑马回牧场。<br/>索尔拴好马后又殷勤地搀着洛基下马：“怎么样？足以证明我的诚意了吧。”<br/>洛基把马鞭扔给他：“怎么又突然不怕进我圈套了，不怕我把你们全家都杀了？”<br/>索尔见木屋里没人，也不遮掩，他把马鞭挂到墙钉上：“我为夫人想到了一个万全之策，最后，我会继承我父亲的爵位和庄园，还有你。”<br/>洛基伸手去摘墙上的马鞭，却被索尔早一步拦住，他的手被反剪到背后。<br/>有的狼一直披着羊皮。<br/>索尔把他按到墙上：“以后阿萨庄园就是我们两个的，这样夫人不满意吗？胃口是不是大了点？”<br/>洛基歪开头：“不必，事成以后你让我走就行，我不会和你抢这个庄园的。”<br/>索尔心头的劲削弱的大半：“走？去哪里？”<br/>“离开阿萨庄园。”<br/>“回约顿？”<br/>“你不放心的话我可以离开阿斯加德。”</p><p>索尔松了手，退后两步。<br/>洛基走到一边：“当然，你要给我一笔足够我离开并且生活一阵子的酬劳。”<br/>“你来阿萨庄园就是为了离开吗？”<br/>“难道是为了爱情？”<br/>“你选择海拉胜算更高。”<br/>“事成以后她会杀了我给奥丁陪葬。”<br/>“我就不会杀你吗？”<br/>“概率小一点。”</p><p>索尔没有问的了，他愿意相信洛基，他伸出手：“那就预祝我们合作顺利？”<br/>洛基回握住那只布满薄茧的手：“听说米德加的黑市商队来了阿斯加德？”<br/>黑市是各国之间彼此心照不宣的产物，所以只要做得不太过的话各国都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，交易的货物从人到物应有尽有，还都是市面上很难找到的，其中也有不少违禁品，只是价格太高，还都以拍卖的方式售卖，所以只有贵族才有财力参与。<br/>“夫人有想买的东西？”去黑市即使不买东西也要付相当的酬劳当做游玩费，索尔不觉得洛基会做亏本生意。<br/>“是，所以到时候还请少爷想个万全的办法，不要让别人发现奥丁的夫人偷偷跑去黑市。”</p><p>黑市商队会在每个地方待上七八天，最后一天做买卖，收完钱就撤。这次的黑市建在城郊的一个旅馆，贴着旅馆外墙搭了个异常高大的帐篷，有门路的人能搞到旅店的房间，这样就能在房间里参与竞价，不用和外面的人挤在闷热嘈杂的高矮长凳子上。</p><p>洛基看着眼前的衣服狠狠抓了几下头发，索尔的方法确实很好，只是……他妈的索尔一定是故意的。<br/>“夫人，您好了吗？时间差不多了。”索尔在马车外面催促。<br/>洛基不敢开口应话，认命地开始换衣服。<br/>一只带着黑纱手套的手从车帘里伸出来，索尔忍住笑意接住那只手，身材高挑的贵妇从车内优雅地走下来，贵妇穿着一身黑裙，全身都包得严严实实，帽子上的黑纱都遮到了胸部。洛基脸上也蒙着黑纱，外面的人一点都看不到帽纱后面的脸，洛基却能将外面的一切看得清清楚楚，只要光线不弱的话。洛基一踩到地上索尔就搂住了他的腰：“自然一点，别弄得跟我挟持你一样。”<br/>洛基吸了几口气，把重心往索尔身上靠，他这才发现来这里的人装扮几乎都很奇怪，都是为了掩盖身份特意做的伪装，有一个人还穿了一身的狼皮，装成一头狼人的样子：“黑市难道不管买主是谁吗？”黑市很少去约顿，所以洛基这也是第一次来黑市。<br/>索尔戴了个海盗帽子和眼罩，脸上贴了一大把白胡子，把五官都遮没了。看上去还真就是个肥胖的老海盗：“你也知道这是引火烧身的事，黑市和你们约顿一样，只管收钱。”<br/>洛基踩着高跟鞋走起路来很不舒服，索尔几乎是托着他进的包厢，侍者为他们推开木质的窗户，窗口正对拍卖台，是个不错的位置，索尔试了试望远镜后表示没有问题侍者便退下了。</p><p>拍卖正好开始，他们来得正是时候。为了提高买家们的兴趣，第一件拍卖品往往就很刺激，是一个男性Omega，男性Omega数量极其稀少，是各大贵族争相竞价的物品。这个Omega身材娇小，年龄也只是刚满16岁的样子，像只幼兽一样被铁锁在笼子里，披着的麻布下面露出他纤瘦的四肢，在台下的口哨声中拍卖师撕开了Omega身上的麻布。<br/>“今天刚满16岁的男性Omega，身体健康，还没有取名字，起拍价1000金币。”<br/>满不满16岁并不重要，反正他只是一件商品，最后都只会沦落为贵族们的玩物，索尔眼里流露出怜惜，洛基不悦地拿起号码牌，这时索尔阻止了他：“夫人要买这个？”<br/>“我看你想买。”<br/>索尔把号码牌从洛基手里抽出来放回原处：“今天有3个Omega，一个比一个好，不着急。”<br/>洛基厌恶地甩开手关上窗户，他不想知道那个可怜的Omega最后卖了多少卖给了谁。<br/>第二件拍卖品是一头浑身雪白带灰色虎纹的老虎幼崽，第三件是东方走私过来的陶瓷器，第四件是一幅失踪多年的古画。<br/>第五件的时候洛基举起了号码牌，这是一盒气味阻绝剂，可以消除人身上的Omega和Alpha气味，一共10支。起拍价100个金币。最终洛基以1000个金币拍得了这盒气味阻绝剂。</p><p>索尔交钱取到了阻绝剂：“我好奇你一个已婚的Omega要这个来做什么？”<br/>洛基关上窗户，将愈发嘈杂的人声挡在外面：“当然是背夫偷情，帮我找个人试一下这玩意儿的效果。”<br/>意料之中，不然还能干嘛，只是突然间要上哪儿去找个信得过的Alpha，史蒂夫吗？要不娜塔莎？脑海里的画面让索尔打了个冷颤。<br/>不对，洛基摆明了是勾引他，索尔眼神一暗，找个屁的Alpha，他一边朝洛基走去一边脱掉身上的海盗服：“这不是有现成的吗？”<br/>洛基伸出食指戳住索尔靠近的胸脯：“那怎么行，我是你的继母。”<br/>索尔环住洛基的腰把人推到墙边：“继母更要好好教导青春期的孩子了，毕竟这个年纪的Alpha是很容易冲动犯错的。”索尔每个字都说得很轻，故意将热气连着信息素一起呼到洛基脸上，他抓起洛基的手按到自己胸上，然后绕到洛基后背摸索繁琐的衣裙系带。<br/>耳鬓厮磨间洛基一颗颗解开索尔的衬衣扣子，他不用看就能清楚地描摹出索尔胸肌的形状，手感硬实的蜜色的肌肉块，乳珠也因为兴奋变得硬挺，A的信息素和男性荷尔蒙味道爆裂在空气中，真是说成阿波罗的身体都不为过，洛基舔了舔嘴唇：“伯爵大人的儿子只要说一声，方圆百里的Omega甚至Alpha都愿意洗干净到床上等您。”<br/>“我可以理解成包括您吗？”索尔话音刚落，洛基下半身累赘的长裙就落到了地上。只剩里面的贴身短衬裙和吊带长袜。Omega和女性Beta都不穿内裤，洛基现在的衬裙也只是前后挂了两块薄薄的白丝绸以防止裙子布料摩擦到娇弱的生殖器官。索尔隔着丝绸大力捏起洛基的屁股，霸道的舌头挤进了洛基的口腔。<br/>洛基都不管还没来得及咽下口水就喘着气回应起来，像是搁浅的鱼重新回到水里，他嗅到口腔里细微的血腥味，也不知道是谁的舌头或者牙龈被磕到了。血液里混合的信息素让他们更加兴奋，越发饥渴地争相把这些腥甜的液体卷进肚子。</p><p>两个月，他们两个月没有触碰过对方的身体了，隐忍多时的情欲顷刻间爆发出来，他们甚至都没觉察到自己居然会如此饥渴地渴望对方。<br/>想要……想要更多的触碰和抚摸，想把他吃进肚子……他们直接用牙去啃咬对方的嘴唇，洛基扯着索尔的头发去咬他新剃完才冒出来一点点的胡茬，索尔耐着性子享受了一会儿，最后也忍不住把这只粘人的大淫猫按到墙上。他按住洛基的两只手撑在墙上，不住地再洛基脖子上啃咬，坚硬的牙尖撩刮着细嫩肌肉，火热的气息喷洒到被牙尖刮出的红痕上火辣辣的，洛基觉得脖子上要烧起来了，他扭过头用脸去蹭冰凉的墙面，索然却反手托起他的两边光溜溜的屁股瓣把人抬到了桌子上。<br/>城郊的旅馆不是什么高级地方，就连索尔找的这个号称最豪华的房间也只是比别的房间大一点而已，地毯也不知道洗干净没有，床单都是发黑的，上面有各种各样的花纹，不知道是什么的污渍。桌子是唯一看上去干净的地方，因为上面铺了一张新的桌布，看上面的花纹应该是黑市的人送给旅店的。<br/>软成一滩水的洛基几乎是瞬间就仰倒在桌上，双腿则被索尔强行拉开按在桌边，中间白丝绸被挺翘的肉茎顶起，顶端晕开了一小朵水渍，隐约看得到粉嫩的肉色。索尔用嘴叼开丝绸，晶莹的泪珠儿从马眼上滑下来，诱人的信息素味道让索然再也把持不住，他用舌尖从柱身根部自下而上卷起，最终将整根肉茎都含进嘴里。<br/>“啊……”洛基全身都绷紧了，他抓住索尔按在他腿根的手，难耐地挺起后腰去操索尔的嘴。索尔的技术好太多，他能轻易地将洛基尺寸可观的阴茎咽进喉咙，再用喉结上下磨挤。索尔很少会含得这么深，简直想把他人都吞进去，洛基抖得不行，全身都憋红了：“你他妈要把我老二吃了吗！”<br/>索尔这才把喉咙里的东西吐出来，转而去逗弄顶端的小孔，前液止不住地往外冒，索尔将肿胀的柱身吸得啧啧出声，口水顺着柱身流下去和雌穴里流出的爱液一起润湿了桌布。<br/>“嗯…快…”洛基快到了，快感一波接一波地冲击他的头皮，索尔再次一个深喉，他全身一哆嗦，短暂地大脑空白过去后他知道自己射了。<br/>索尔吃过很多次洛基的精液，这次是最没有味道的一次，因为含得太深，洛基的东西直接从食道滑进了肚子。索尔吐出尚还硬挺的阴茎，洛基现在就像一条任人宰割的鱼，无论他做什么都不会反抗的，他现在就可以进去，像野兽一样尽情地发泄他的欲望。<br/>但他更愿意慢慢一点点地品尝，洛基像是最顶级的珍馐，值得他花时间去品味。他吻着洛基平坦的小腹，用舌尖在那可爱的肚脐里轻轻打转，撩得刚刚才高潮过的人像条蛇一样在他身下乱扭，还不时地发出甜腻的鼻音。他一边向上一边撕开碍事的衣服布料，舔过一根根鼓起的胸肋骨。<br/>“好了……先进来……”<br/>索尔像是没听见，他找到了喜欢的部位，一开始是亲吻一般地用嘴唇抿，用舌头在充血的凸起上舔舐。<br/>刺痛传来的时候洛基推他的脑袋：“不行，不要留痕迹……”<br/>索尔的力度放轻了许多，痛感又变成苏痒，洛基用腿缠着索尔的腰不断地再索尔胯下鼓起的布料上磨蹭他的阴部，他下面湿透了，弄得索尔的裤子都是湿的。<br/>既然上面不能尽情地玩，那还是玩下面吧。索尔最后唆了几口那两颗红莓，一只手解开裤腰带将自己火热的东西送入湿热的穴内。<br/>乳珠还被含着，强烈的快感从下体传来，洛基呻吟着把入侵的东西吃进体内，他满足地夸赞：“…啊……好大……”<br/>是很大，因为肉穴内太紧了，像没开苞的处子，紧得索尔怕把人弄坏了，他一下一下往里插，进去一点就停一下，耐着性子让插入的过程不那么难受，他可舍不得弄疼洛基。<br/>“呼……你是‘饿’了多久？”索尔感到包着他的穴肉因为兴奋在颤抖。<br/>洛基这才感到满足，眼角因为刚刚的入侵流出了生理性的泪水，索尔动之前他朝索尔伸出手，索尔把他拉起来圈在怀里：“疼？”<br/>“现在不疼了，动吧。”</p><p>索尔才顶了一下洛基就不行了，说不疼是假的，他都两个月没有做过了，需要开拓几下才能完全适应。索尔只以为他是太舒服，于是继续挺近，他的速度越来越快，力气也越来越大，身下的桌子都摇晃起来。<br/>洛基的腰软得不行，只能靠索尔捏在后颈的手维持坐立，动情的Omega不自觉中打开了生殖腔口，索尔擦过几次后就精准地操了进去。<br/>“啊……”像全身爬过了一群蚂蚁，操进生殖腔瞬间的快感简直要人发疯，尤其是索尔这么突然的。洛基的脖子向后扬起，蜷着脚趾头把索尔的腰箍得更紧。<br/>索尔另一只手抓着他的后腰使劲往胯间按：“可以射到里面是吗？”<br/>“啊……啊……”洛基被操得根本说不出话来，索尔故意的，他现在连视线都是模糊的，那还有力气回答。<br/>索尔把洛基按进怀里抱起来，悬空的体位让他的东西到达了平时很少到达的深度，温热地液体从交合处流下来，洛基羞得不敢抬头，他居然被这一下插到高潮了，雌穴里的水止都止不住，索尔还一边上下颠弄他的屁股，滴答滴答的滴水声和啪啪啪的拍打声混起来，可以说是精彩极了。<br/>索尔也快到了，第一发他不打算玩太久，他停下颠弄，往手上的屁股里狠狠插了几下，在洛基的哭喊声中释放出来。</p><p>索尔吻掉洛基脸上的泪水，一下下抚摸对方的背脊，洛基的抽泣声在他的安抚下逐渐平稳，洛基把下巴搁在他肩窝：“你比你父亲强多了。”<br/>索尔拍拍他的屁股：“不要在和我上床的时候提别的男人。”<br/>洛基似乎热衷于惹索尔生气：“怎么了？你怕他？你连在我身上留点痕迹都不敢。”<br/>说真的，不是不敢，只是还没到时候，不过这话听起来实在很不舒服，索尔把人抱起来，不能在身体表面什么，就只能狠狠操他一顿了。<br/>索尔把人扔到了脏兮兮的地毯上，洛基一点也不害怕，反而笑着扔掉了腰间的丝绸，他转过身跪趴着翘起屁股：“这次操我后面，怎么样？”<br/>这一下索尔又硬了，眼前的景象过于刺激，黑色的吊带袜，雪白的臀瓣，中间艳红的菊穴里还塞着东西，应该是个肛塞，只露出一小颗圆珠头，不掰开屁股还真的看不见，难怪他做了这么久都没有发现。<br/>洛基摸到露出来的珠头有点吃力地把东西拽出来——是个木制的肛塞，湿润的肛塞带出晶莹的肠液，洛基把东西随手一扔，朝索尔扭了扭屁股。<br/>硕大的蘑菇头轻易地就挤了进来，洛基扩张得非常好，还在里面塞了足够的润滑油。<br/>索尔捏着洛基的腰窝均匀地抽插：“你都这样玩自己？”<br/>“啊……好舒服……我是个正常的Omega……你知道你父亲每次只能坚持多久吗……他连勃起都困难……有时候还要吃药……对，这里……嗯……”<br/>又提到奥丁了，索尔把洛基身上残留的衣服布料扯下来捆住对方的双手让他只能肩膀着地挨操。<br/>感受到索尔的不悦后洛基心里燃起了成就感：“啊……啊……不能勃起的时候你父亲还会跪在地上舔我……啊……啊……不要……”<br/>索尔忍不住在他屁股上打了几下，留印子就留印子吧！他要好好修理一下这个煽风点火不知死活的家伙，他改变角度不去碰敏感点，只顾自己爽地去操已经合不拢的菊穴，啪啪啪地把白嫩的屁股肉撞得通红。<br/>“我错了……索尔……索尔……啊……啊……不要……”<br/>索尔把他翻了个身，用不知道什么时候撕下来的吊带袜拴住了他阴茎根部。<br/>洛基的手还被绑在背后压着，这下真的后悔了：“不要……好难受……”<br/>索尔按住他的腿大力抽插：“舔你下面？还有呢？”<br/>洛基沉溺在要命的快感里，他只想索尔更用力：“没……啊……啊……”<br/>“待会儿走不动路了记得告诉我父亲是我把你操成这样的。”<br/>“啊！……”</p><p>拍卖会三个小时后就结束了，索尔抱着快晕过去的洛基缩在破旧的沙发里，刚刚的性事是很爽，也累，尤其在硬邦邦的旅馆地上做。索尔把所有能想到的姿势都做了一遍，洛基觉得全身的骨头都是痛的，他现在全身都是索尔的信息素味道，浓得像是被标记了，他都有点担心那个阻绝剂是不是真的有用了，万一药效太弱怎么办。想着想着就睡着了，连索尔给他擦身体都不知道，直到要上马车才被索尔叫醒。</p><p>傍晚日落的时候他们回到了庄园，趁农奴们都休息吃饭去的时候下了马车。<br/>洛基把阻绝剂藏到牧场木屋的陈年账簿柜里，那里很安全，绝不会又人无聊到去翻那些账簿。</p><p>“夫人，今天的收获可还满意？”索尔在木屋外面的马厩里给马刷毛。<br/>这个马厩不大，栓了两匹马基本就满了，索尔正在最里面。洛基难得不嫌弃地走进去：“满意，做得不错，真应该赏你点东西。”<br/>“谢谢夫人，要是夫人能赏我一个吻就太好啦。”吻是不可能的，对洛基这种拔屌无情的家伙来说，所以索尔也就耍耍嘴皮子，他连头都没抬，直到洛基戳了戳他的后背。</p><p>他转过头，脸上都是汗，一只手拿着毛刷，一只手搭在马背上，鼻腔里都是清新的马粪味儿。就在这个环境下，洛基赏了他一个吻。</p><p>简回来的时候山头的太阳只剩一个小点，他们的索尔少爷一个人趴在马厩的木栏杆上看着远方傻乎乎地发笑。</p><p>-TBC-</p><p>（我觉得，再写三四章就能写完。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一</p><p> </p><p>约顿几乎不下雨，更别说打雷，洛基却意外地喜欢听打雷下雨的声音，只要不是震天响的那种他都能在雷雨声中安稳地入睡，还能做个美梦。</p><p>他不明白到底为什么索尔能这么理所当然地和自己的继母上床？难道他有恋母情结？<br/>昨晚上床后很快就睡着了，然后在梦中被弄醒，窗帘关得很严实，黑漆漆的屋子里伸手不见五指，雨已经停了，现在应该是凌晨。空气中除了雨水的味道以外还有一股熟悉的信息素味道，来源是压在身上的这个家伙，不知道索尔发什么疯不和他提前约好就溜他房里来了，他一开始还以为是个梦，索性毫无顾虑地回应对方湿润的亲吻，张开腿让索尔的炙热进入自己的身体，直到被索尔顶得叫出声才清醒过来，他用责备的眼神看着索尔，索尔把他即将出口的责骂都堵回肚子里，接下来发生的事就都顺理成章了。</p><p>“夫人，您起床了吗？今天要吃早饭吗？”尤弥尔在门外敲门问。<br/>片刻后屋里传来微弱的声音：“不了，吃午饭的时候我再下来。”<br/>洛基年轻，所以奥丁对他睡懒觉这件事比较宽容，谁没有年轻过呢，尤弥尔也不多问，得到回应后就下了楼。<br/>洛基刚刚是努力了很久才能语气平缓地说完刚刚那句话，这都要怪他身上的这个大块头。金色的脑袋埋在他胯间，灵活的舌头在他敏感的雌穴口不停挑逗，令人脸红心跳的舔舐声和酥麻的快感从身下传来。<br/>知道尤弥尔离开以后索尔就更过分了，他不再只满足于在雌穴口舔舐，他用舌尖挤开穴肉探入花蕊中戳刺，从层层嫩肉中捣弄出更多的爱液，又用拇指去揉搓外面那颗因为情热而肿胀起的肉粒。身下的人被折磨得全身发抖却又不敢叫得太大声，只得张大了双腿让他爱抚到更多。<br/>洛基无力的双腿搭在索尔肩头，再这样下去他可能就要因为下面水流得太多干涸而死了，他抓着索尔的头发道：“索尔……够了……快……”<br/>索尔屈起他的腿把整个阴部都暴露出来，这个体位更方便。肿胀的花穴口已经被玩弄成深红色，外面的两片暗红色花瓣因为里面肿胀的小阴唇早就合不上，晶莹的爱液从肉缝里流出来，周围的毛发都湿哒哒地念成一片。索尔用双唇抿住肿胀的阴蒂头，用舌头代替刚刚的拇指。<br/>这太羞耻了，虽然他们什么方式体位都玩过了，但是这个体位还是让洛基羞得说不出话来，索尔的舌头厚实又温暖，贴在下面敏感的嫩肉上的感觉简直让人欲仙欲死，他还时不时地嗦两口，把下面流出的水舔出很大的声音，就像公狼在确认它伴侣的味道那样。最私密的部位被外人肆意地玩弄，而自己的身体又诚实地做出最原始淫荡的反应，太可耻了。<br/>“啊……”身体里挤压多时的欲望到达了顶峰，在洛基的一个激灵中一起爆发出来，温热的液体流到了屁股上，他能清楚地感觉到水流从身体里冲出来的感觉，和射精的感觉很像，但是快感更强烈些。腰部下面的床单都湿了，他还在滴滴答答地滋水。</p><p>床是不能睡了，索尔只得把被操得软绵绵的人抱到壁炉边的软榻上。洛基挂在他的脖子上舍不得分开——没办法，Omega总是对Alpha有依赖性，尤其他们刚才经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。索尔也懒得去揭床单了，和洛基一起赤条条地躺下。</p><p>休息了一会儿后洛基的气又来了，他害怕这种不计后果的做事方法，要是奥丁突然叫他下去怎么办：“你是不是有什么怪癖，比如恋母，或者喜欢年龄大的？和继母上床难道一点罪恶感都没有？”<br/>“夫人不觉得现在才问这个问题有点太晚了吗？别忘了是您先勾引我的。”<br/>“你怎么不记得是你先强暴我的。”<br/>索尔是永远也说不过洛基的，时间也差不多了，他最好在所有人都起床之前回自己的房间。<br/>索尔放开洛基起身，从地上捡起衣服穿好，然后又走回去。这种被拔屌无情的感觉真不爽，洛基抬脚抵在了索尔裆前。索尔抓住他的脚掌单膝跪下：“昨晚服侍得不好吗夫人？”<br/>洛基：“以后没有我的命令不准私自上来。”<br/>索尔在他的膝盖上亲了一下：“遵命，夫人。”</p><p>午饭的时候米拉给洛基盛上肉汤，医师说多喝肉汤有助于OMega增强体质，能更快怀孕，所以最近厨房几乎每天都会给他做一碗。只是一直没有怀孕的迹象，人反而胖了些，姑且算有些用，说不定胖到一定程度就能怀孕了呢？洛基确实太瘦了，即使怀孕了整个孕期也会很难过。<br/>洛基不是很饿，刚服用了阻绝剂胃里还不太舒服，他只想随便吃点然后回去再睡一觉。<br/>奥丁看出洛基的疲态：“你看上去很累的样子，不舒服吗。”<br/>洛基擦擦嘴角的汤汁：“昨晚雷声太大了，前半夜都没睡着。”<br/>“这边不像约顿，夏天确实雨水多，多待几年就习惯了。下午要去剧院，你好好准备一下。”<br/>“好的，有新的剧目吗？”<br/>“外地巡演的剧团，昨天的反响很好。”<br/>“哦……”说到剧团洛基就想起上次在厄普森剧院，他看了看索尔，索尔倒是神采奕奕，就和奥丁说话的这点时间他就已经吃完了第一盘肉，米拉正在给他加胡萝卜：“少爷您多少吃点蔬菜。”</p><p>去的依然是厄普森剧院，只是这阵子嘉曼夫人都不在，她带着成员们去外地演出了，厄普森剧院便租借给了外地来的歌剧团。<br/>索尔居然收到了剧团团长的特别邀请，所以也跟着奥丁一起来了，可惜从剧目一开始他就没好好看过剧，到一半时洛基听到了打呼声，然后是什么东西重重地摔倒地上的声音，索尔睡得太死居然从椅子上滑到了地上，摔得人仰马翻。<br/>奥丁啧了一声——在剧院不好发火，索尔边擦口水边爬起来：“我……我去趟厕所。”<br/>反正是中场休息，洛基也想去放放风，他想叫醒睡在墙角的尤弥尔时奥丁让海姆达尔陪他去。<br/>回来的时候在走廊上碰到了索尔，和一个男人搂在一起，是个男性Omega，看上去不过20岁，是刚刚在舞台上饰演少年阿波罗的演员。<br/>洛基没说什么，拉下帽子上的纱就走了。</p><p>见洛基和海姆达尔走了以后索尔耸耸肩：“又要被我父亲责骂了。”<br/>年轻男人叫阿拉丁，他从索尔怀里出来：“噢抱歉，是我不小心，在这里遇到少爷实在太开心了，怎么不告诉我您来了，我应该早点出来见您的。”<br/>索尔摸摸他的头顶：“我不就在下面看你的吗？”他放完水以后因为不想回去看剧便在走廊上晃悠，恰好遇到了下台的阿拉丁，对方很开心地跑过来，不小心被地上的道具布条绊倒了，索尔好心去扶他，二人是认识的，顺便小小地拥抱了一下，刚好被洛基和海姆达尔看到。<br/>反正阿拉丁的戏份已经演完了，索尔干脆就和阿拉丁聊起来，下半场过半的时候才回包厢，奥丁因为体力不支说要先回马车休息，包厢里就只剩洛基和呼呼大睡的尤弥尔，而且在索尔进来以后尤弥尔就被洛基叫醒了。</p><p>玩了这么久，Alpha果然都不是好东西，洛基把茶盏重重地放回桌子。<br/>索尔咳嗽了两声，回头对尤弥尔说：“尤弥尔，能帮我去买点喝的吗？”<br/>虽然不知道发生了什么，但是跟了洛基这么多年尤弥尔还是感觉得到洛基身上的寒气流，在得罪少爷和得罪夫人之间，他选择得罪少爷：“抱歉少爷，我得伺候夫人，您可以找剧院的人帮您。”<br/>洛基：“对，少爷和剧院的人最熟了。”<br/>索尔只好硬撑着不敢再睡着。</p><p>谢幕以后已经天黑，海姆达尔说奥丁已经在马车内睡着了，洛基干脆就识相地不进去打扰，和索尔一样骑马回庄园。<br/>这回总算没有尤弥尔了，索尔靠近洛基小声又快速地说：“刚刚那是阿拉丁，是歌剧团收养的孤儿他分化得很晚大家都以为他是Beta谁知在两年前也就是他18岁的一天突然分化成了Omega而且分化当天就迎来了发情期——呼——当时这个歌剧团都没有抑制剂也没有Alpha刚好我来找他们团长……”<br/>洛基把马拉远些：“所以你上了他他一直对你念念不忘？”<br/>索尔差点咬到舌头：“没有的事！我身上有Omega的抑制剂，就给他了。”<br/>抑制剂很难搞到手，就算有黑市也要找靠得住的黑市，而且价格不菲，再说了：“你为什么会有Omega的抑制剂？”<br/>“因为……”<br/>这时两匹马突然同时停了下来原地抬起了前蹄，没有准备的洛基差点被摔下来。<br/>索尔帮忙拉住洛基的缰绳：“有人！”<br/>洛基很快冷静下来，范达尔和希芙已经从后面跟上来了。<br/>缓慢沉重的马蹄声传来，一匹黑马从夜色中出现，是海拉。</p><p>海拉回来没有什么特别的事，说最近生意不好所以回来看望奥丁而已。<br/>洛基不这么觉得：“谁知道她说的是不是真的，她不是杀手头子吗？说不定有什么不能告人的秘密呢？”<br/>洛基说得也有道理，索尔抖了抖缰绳把低头吃草的马拉起来，他们到牧场的时候羊群还在，没看到简，今天居然没有准时来工作吗？是不是有什么事。<br/>洛基看了看四周，附近都没有人影：“她发情期到了？”<br/>索尔：“还早，她的发情期周期很长，差不多两个月。”<br/>“那我先去放羊吧。”<br/>“你？你会吗？”<br/>“别小看我。”<br/>二人到马厩的时候都闻到了一丝淡淡的Alpha信息素味道，他们警觉地望了望四周，没有人。索尔最先反应过来，他连缰绳都来不及系就朝木屋门跑去，洛基赶紧跟上去。果然，索尔撞开门以后就闻到了海拉的信息素和另一股甜腻的Omega信息素味道，索尔已经跑上楼梯，海拉的身影从阁楼上出现，然后她和索尔一起从上面跳了下来。<br/>上面还有人，洛基赶紧上到阁楼，小床上躺着的是衣衫不整的简，她呼吸急促，面色潮红，信息素止不住地释放出来，连洛基闻到都有点刺鼻。索尔说了简的发情期还没到，这个样子肯定是被海拉的信息素诱导的。洛基也管不了那么多了，赶紧把简抱下楼。他刚把简放到屋外的空地上后背就被重重地压了一下，索尔和海拉扭打成一团双双倒在了他的背上。<br/>两个Alpha发怒的信息素混在一起相当要命，洛基简直快吐了，他费力地把简推远一点，很快就被海拉一脚踢到了另一边，索尔把海拉扑倒在稻草堆里，不一会儿又被海拉打出来……简直乱七八糟。幸好在洛基想要不要去拿后面的粪叉给海拉一个痛快的时候闻声赶来了几个农奴。</p><p>海拉看着左右两边的人，农奴们分成两边保护着他们的夫人和少爷，貌似忘了她这个大小姐才是庄园未来的主人。海拉也不想把事情搞得太难看，回屋拿了外衣就走了。</p><p>简的热潮没有退却的迹象，身体还越来越热。洛基在简的衣服上闻到了奇怪的酒味，Omega很容易受到药物和Alphla的影响诱导发情，简现在的情况显然是受到了药物的影响，不然在Alpha已经离开的情况下情热不会这么持久。<br/>福斯特夫人急哭了，现在没有抑制剂，就算有，效果也不大，因为简体内有很强效的药物，抑制剂对药物是没有用的，只有靠Alpha的信息素缓解。她胆怯地望向站得很远的索尔：“少爷……求您……求您救救简吧……”<br/>索尔有些犹豫，他一言不发地低着头不知道在想什么。<br/>福斯特夫人忍住哭泣跑到索尔跟前跪下：“少爷……我不会怪您的……真的不能再像上次那样了……我求您了……”<br/>简上次发高烧就烧坏了脑子，这再来一次只会变得比现在更糟糕。<br/>索尔也不再说什么，抱起简进了木屋，福斯特夫人这才松了口气，靠在身边一个女农奴的肩膀上哭起来。</p><p>洛基不知道自己怎么走回城堡的，他满脑子都是索尔和简……的画面，再坚毅的Alpha在一个发情的Omega面前都是不堪一击的，何况索尔还不是什么坚毅的Alpha。他们会接吻，会在欲海中交合……简会成为索尔的Omega吗？<br/>这些乱七八糟的想法在进城堡的那一刻就消失了，因为他一进门就看到了海拉。<br/>他并不想搭理海拉，但是海拉却很乐意搭理他：“夫人看上去很不开心啊。”<br/>洛基脱下手套：“欺负一个心智不全的Omega恐怕不是一个贵族该做的事吧。”<br/>“哈哈哈，夫人您在说什么？什么是贵族该做的事？难道要像我那个蠢弟弟一样和那些低贱的农奴混在一起？以后也要娶个农奴？”<br/>洛基不想和她说话，怕一言不合打起来。<br/>“索尔现在在那个女人那里吧，啧啧，他要是不小心把她标记了我就让他们结婚，堂堂公爵的儿子怎么能做出欺负农奴这种事，您说对不对，夫人？”<br/>洛基不知道海拉是不是算计好的，无论是不是，这个人真的是太讨厌太狠毒了。<br/>“随你怎么样吧，与我无关。”<br/>“当然与你无关，你以为你是谁。”海拉苍白的脸慢慢靠近，用只有她和洛基听得见的声音说，“你不过是我父亲床上的一个玩物，一个婊子。”<br/>杀心，洛基以为离开约顿以后就不会有了。</p><p>尤弥尔端着茶具下了楼，厨房里飘来煎肉饼的香味，夫人从牧场回来以后脸色就很难看，他不敢多问，但也不会这样看着自己的主人不开心，他若无其事地来到厨房：“下午好啊米拉。”<br/>米拉看上去也不太高兴，应了一声还是头也不抬地继续给她的索尔少爷做煎肉饼。自从海拉回来以后庄园的人都不大高兴，除了公爵大人。<br/>“我听说牧场那边出了点事，海拉小姐……唔……”<br/>米拉飞快地用沾满肉碎的手捂住了尤弥尔的嘴：“嘘——！！！小声点，不要在这里说，大小姐还在楼上呢。”<br/>尤弥尔也不管自己一嘴的油，一副兴致勃勃的样子压低声音问：“啊？为什么啊？”<br/>米拉和尤弥尔的关系还不错，她东瞅西望了一下：“你和夫人来得晚不知道，我悄悄告诉你吧，这事千万不要和别人讨论，尤其是大小姐在的时候……”</p><p>洛基把大把的时间砸在花园里，这花园是以前的弗丽嘉夫人布置的，他看过弗丽嘉的画像和奥丁书房里的日记本，不知道为什么他对这位已逝的素未谋面的夫人产生了莫名的好感，他隐隐觉得这位夫人是个既美丽又温柔的人。也许真像索尔说的，如果他们早点认识的话会成为很好的朋友。<br/>现在他正在修剪一株长得很乱的桃金娘，这种植物花期一过就疯长，修剪不勤快的话很快就会把整块地都站了，影响美观。尤弥尔把苹果酒放在桌上并往杯子里加了两块冰块。苹果酒也是洛基酿的，没有什么度数，几乎不会喝醉。<br/>“夫人，该休息了。”尤弥尔递上湿毛巾。<br/>洛基脱掉手套擦干净手，尤弥尔边给他倒上酒：“夫人，我听说福斯特小姐16岁的那次高烧是因为海拉。”<br/>洛基给了他一个继续说的眼神。<br/>原来简十六岁的那次高热也是海拉搞的鬼，Alpha欺负Omega是很平常的事，更何况海拉还是公爵的女儿。虽然一开始就被简的母亲发现并制止了，而且索尔还找了抑制剂给她，但索尔没想到抑制剂不能解决问题，卑微的农奴们也不敢多说什么，所以可怜的简就这样发了两天高烧，最后烧坏了脑子。索尔对这件事一直耿耿于怀，所以他承包了简所有的抑制剂，这就是索尔为什么对简这么上心的原因。<br/>“所以索尔少爷对福斯特小姐只是愧疚而已。”尤弥尔一说完就被洛基瞪了一眼，赶紧转移话题，“明天下午雅尔庄园有个茶会，雅尔夫人邀请夫人您去和大家品尝今年新进宫来的新茶。”<br/>洛基一听是茶会想也不想就拒绝了：“不去，帮我推了。”<br/>“这次不行，公爵大人特意吩咐了您一定要去。”<br/>“啧……”洛基拿手套当扇子扇了扇，贵妇茶会，他是真的一点都不想去。他想去打猎，去爬山，去野营……看来在奥丁死之前是不可能了。</p><p>第二天洛基故意去晚了点，想着人多的话就会被忽略，他就能找个安静的角落打个盹等茶会结束就回庄园，可是到的时候雅尔夫人还是第一时间发现了他并且热情地亲自邀他到身边给他沏茶。<br/>“听说约顿那边喝茶都会加奶油。”<br/>“对，约顿气候寒冷，奶油能帮我们御寒，在这边的话我建议冬天的时候加奶油，这边的冬天真是太冷了。”<br/>“噢，谢谢您的建议，那现在就试试加肉豆蔻粉吧，您会爱上这个味道的。”<br/>“谢谢夫人。”洛基接过雅尔夫人递过来的茶，其实他不喜欢加这些乱七八糟的东西，他只喜欢喝纯茶。<br/>“鲍尔森夫人才来了一年，要早点习惯这边的生活才好，这样才能早点给公爵大人生个活泼可爱的孩子。”<br/>夫人们的聊天洛基实在插不进话去，也实在对她们的话题没有兴趣，只要勉强笑着安静地装听。就在洛基听得昏昏欲睡的时候庄园的仆人抬来了一个东西。<br/>雅尔夫人放下茶杯走过去：“大家快看看，公爵大人的儿媳妇。”<br/>洛基以为自己听错了，于是也抬起头。那是一副用绒布盖着的画框，仆人们拉开绒布，一个衣着华丽的女人映入大家眼帘。<br/>原来这次茶会不仅仅是品尝新茶，最主要的是公爵大人的儿子的婚事。贵族之间的联姻说复杂不复杂，说简单也不简单，双方门当户对父母选好日子就能结婚了。弗丽嘉去世得早，奥丁不太关心这件“小事”，所以就拜托了和弗丽嘉生前关系很好的雅尔夫人帮忙。<br/>雅尔夫人选中的人是弗丽嘉老家华纳庄园尼奥尔伯爵的女儿芙蕾雅，芙蕾雅是弗丽嘉的表外甥女，也就是索尔的表妹。</p><p>画中的芙蕾雅身着白色长裙，捧着一束金色的太阳花，长相和弗丽嘉确实有几分相像，眉宇间尽是天真的稚气。<br/>洛基故作镇静地放下茶杯：“真漂亮，她多大了？”<br/>“刚满18岁，是个Omega，托弗丽嘉的福，华纳庄园很满意这门婚事，她和索尔结婚的话一定能生下可爱的孩子。”<br/>“夫人有心了。”能给索尔找到一个伯爵家的Omega当妻子，确实是用心的。<br/>在大家议论纷纷的时候雅尔夫人凑到洛基耳边小声说：“您也知道，索尔是继承不了公爵大人的庄园的，所以要找个家世好点的妻子，尼奥尔伯爵是弗丽嘉的亲戚，他们不会亏待索尔的。”<br/>这就是贵族的思想，永远都只会想着怎么样躺着就能享受荣华富贵，哪怕是入赘。<br/>所以，索尔的婚事就这样定了？<br/>是的，定了，消息当天就传回了阿萨庄园。</p><p>得知被订婚后的索尔不出所料地发了很大的脾气。<br/>奥丁也很生气：“芙蕾雅哪里配不上你，你那么生气做什么。”<br/>“她当然配得上我，只是结婚这么大的事为什么都不和我商量一下。”<br/>“你是公爵的儿子不是农奴，随便谁都能和你结婚吗？你是不是想娶那个女农奴？”<br/>“我和简……那天全是拜海拉所赐。”<br/>“她只是一个农奴，就算被你或者海拉标记了，我也能养她一辈子保证她衣食无忧。”<br/>“您就没有一点良心吗！”<br/>“你在和谁说话！……咳咳……”<br/>“我不会和她结婚的！”<br/>“回你的房间去！结婚那天别给我丢脸！”<br/>谈话不欢而散，索尔当即摔门而去。</p><p>婚礼定在半个月后，结婚后芙蕾雅会到阿萨庄园来一起生活，奥丁死后就带索尔回华纳庄园，当然如果芙蕾雅不喜欢阿萨庄园也可以提前回去。<br/>他不想和芙蕾雅结婚。<br/>索尔心不在焉地理着手里的小野花，简过来的时候就扎成一束递给了她，简开心地接过放在鼻子底下闻了闻，然后挽着他的手臂一起带着羊群回牧场。<br/>“看，夫人来了。”简摇了摇索尔的手臂，大概由于经常和洛基一起干活的原因，简对洛基也产生了信任感，看到洛基不再像之前那样敬畏，现在还向洛基晃手里的花束。</p><p>“她还记得那天的事吗？”<br/>“好像不记得了，那天……”索尔欲言又止，“还是像之前那样傻乎乎的，放心吧，人没有变笨。”<br/>洛基漫不经心地看着不远处搬运饲料的简：“都是要结婚的人了，怎么看上去一点都不开心？”<br/>“别取笑我了。”<br/>“我也是这么过来的，结婚而已，芙蕾雅又不是什么怪兽，你一个Alpha也太怂了。”<br/>索尔拍拍手里的草籽：“说得对，确实是我多虑了。”</p><p>明天就是索尔和芙蕾雅大婚的日子，洛基一整晚都没睡着，所以天刚亮他就起了，简单穿戴以后就独自出了庄园。宴会场全都已经布置完毕，仆人们还在睡觉，养精蓄锐准备接下来的婚礼。<br/>不知不觉中他走到了教堂，这里是最重要的地方，外面搭满了玫瑰花架，餐桌也摆得整整齐齐，红毯也已经铺好，就等新人入场了。<br/>去里面看看吧，要不要把蜡烛都折断，让他们再忙活一阵呢？洛基心里想着一些不痛不痒的恶作剧推开教堂的门。阳光透过琉璃天窗折射出五光十色的光华，神坛前跪着个人，正是穿着新郎礼服的索尔。<br/>索尔发现有人来也吓了一跳：“洛基？”<br/>洛基关上门：“这么早？心急如焚了？”<br/>“是呢，巴不得现在就能看到我的新娘。”索尔的声音有点颤抖，因为他刚刚正在向天父祈祷，祈祷能见洛基一面。<br/>洛基走上神坛，肩头一层七彩的玻璃投影，索尔的领结依然是歪的，洛基给他重新扎好：“你就没有个靠谱的仆人吗？希芙呢？”<br/>“他俩都被我父亲关起来了。”<br/>洛基把手插回裤兜：“怕他们帮你你逃婚吗？”<br/>“是的，可惜他搞错了，要逃婚的不是希芙和范达尔，是我。”<br/>？？什么意思？洛基一下子反应过来：“你故意选今天？你会气死奥丁的。”<br/>“相信我父亲的忍耐力吧，顶多气到半死。”<br/>洛基看着索尔的眼睛，金色的眸子里有他的倒影：“那……你要去哪儿？”<br/>“再看吧，先离开阿斯加德，不然我父亲一定会抓到我，抱歉，我们的合作只能中断了。”</p><p>索尔要走，要离开，真是个窝囊废，居然想了逃婚这个毫无意义的招，结个婚怎么了。<br/>那他怎么办，给奥丁生孩子然后自己想办法杀海拉？<br/>索尔明显没有在意他心里的想法，自顾自地松了松领结：“再见夫人，也许将来我们会在某个地方再见呢。”<br/>“希望是在阿斯加德之外。”<br/>“我相信夫人您的能力，我很期待那一天。”<br/>这时外面传来几声鸟叫，索尔朝门的方向看了看：“我该走了。”<br/>“祝你好运。”<br/>“不给我一个祝福吻吗？”<br/>“你倒是想得美。”<br/>外面的鸟叫声又重复了几下，这不是正常的鸟叫，是人发出来的。</p><p>简的心智是有问题，但是智商不低，她能学会当地所有鸟儿的叫声，学得惟妙惟肖，刚刚的鸟叫就是她发出来的。她不知道少爷为什么要逃婚，结婚不是很好的事情吗？不过只要是索尔少爷吩咐的她都一定会办到。农奴都是起早贪黑地干活，哪怕今天庄园有婚礼也不例外，她今天按时驾了马车帮农场的人把棉花拖去给集市的商铺，当然也是顺路从教堂把一早就在那里等着她的索尔悄悄拖走，是的，没有人会怀疑索尔会找一个心智有问题的Omega帮他逃跑。<br/>简看索尔还没有出来，以为是临时出了什么变故，她决定进教堂看看索尔少爷在不在里面，不在的话她就还是和平时一样自己去集市。<br/>她轻轻推开门，鸽子们歪着脑袋安静地站在十字架上，索尔在，他怀抱着夫人在天父的神像前接吻，他们吻得很深，很慢，仿佛时间都停止了，在阳光后面就像幅油画。<br/>她不是第一次看到少爷和夫人接吻，马厩、木屋、庄园密林的小河边……她都见过。只是母亲说这件事不能告诉任何人，所以她就没跟任何人说过。<br/>“少爷……时间到啦……”她在门缝里小声喊。<br/>索尔不舍地放开洛基:“再见。”<br/>洛基说不出话，木然地挣开索尔的怀抱，示意他赶紧走。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十二</p><p>（感觉自己的写作一直没有太大的进步，写完这部要好好去学学）</p><p>尤弥尔端着杯盘慢慢上了三楼，海姆达尔一直在注视着他，他低头走到洛基的卧房门口，一直守在门口的海姆达尔给他开了门。<br/>洛基还躺在床上，奥丁已经穿戴整齐了，尤弥尔把葡萄酒和面包放到桌上，看着奥丁喝下一整杯葡萄酒。<br/>“我要去见税务官，好好照顾夫人，牧场不去也无所谓。”<br/>“是，大人。”尤弥尔又给他倒了一杯酒。<br/>奥丁走到床边想和洛基说点什么，但洛基没有醒来的迹象。他昨天突然来的洛基的房间，当时洛基已经睡了，被突然出现的奥丁吓了一跳。<br/>他很久没有碰过自己的夫人了，就算力不从心，他也想要好好享受一下这具年轻美丽的身体。洛基大概是因为很久没有性事的原因身体很僵硬，他进去得不是很顺利，即使这样，他也毫不犹豫地将自己的东西在洛基隐忍的吃痛声中顶进那个还未完全打开的入口。好在Omega的身体还算好对付，他动了几下以后里面就变得湿润，洛基的身体也热起来。他在洛基唇齿间汲取信息素的芬芳，他恨不得自己再年轻二十岁，这样就能永久标记洛基，让洛基怀上他的孩子。</p><p>奥丁走后不久洛基就起床了，他一直在装睡，起床的第一件事就是去好好洗个澡。</p><p>玻璃外面结了一层霜花，里面有水蒸气，洛基拿手指头在水汽上画了张小圆脸，尤弥尔告诉他庄园的葡萄开始采摘了，要不要一起去摘葡萄，还可以酿葡萄酒。<br/>三个月，索尔离开已经三个月了，一直音讯全无。海姆达尔和海拉盘问了所有的农奴和仆人都没有结果，嫌疑最大的范达尔和希芙还在地牢里，他们肯定什么都不知道。</p><p>婚礼那天新郎迟迟没有出现，只在他的房间里找到一张纸条，说他不想结婚，希望奥丁能代他想芙蕾雅小姐道歉。<br/>牧师手里的誓词本都快翻散架了，谁都不敢说话，仆人们接连不断地回来报告“找不到索尔少爷”，海拉坐在奥丁旁边玩她的手指甲，她今天还特意补了一遍指甲油，看来是白费心思了。<br/>尼奥尔公爵双手搭在手杖的玛瑙石上一言不发，一脸白胡子随着他沉重的呼吸一上一下，奥丁按着手杖想站起来，海姆达尔刚想去扶他他就剧烈地咳嗽起来。海拉只好停止玩她的指甲，走到神坛上把牧师推开向大家解释：“各位，很抱歉，简单地说就是，我弟弟，今天的新郎，索尔·奥丁森，不见了，他跑了，离家出走了，婚礼只能推迟，不如改天……”<br/>“改天！？海拉小姐的意思是让我妹妹嫁给同一个混蛋两次？！”说话的是芙蕾雅的哥哥弗雷，他很疼爱这个妹妹，如今妹妹被人当众悔婚，他肺都气炸了，要不是看他父亲尼奥尔伯爵还没有发火，他早就把教堂都拆了。<br/>海拉说得风轻云淡：“我也不想，但事实摆在眼前，现在的办法只有找到索尔，然后……<br/>尼奥尔伯爵没有听她说完就站起来直接转身往外走去：“走吧。”<br/>可怜的芙蕾雅还站在神坛面前，面纱下面的人已经泪流满面，她不知道她该怎么办，她和阿萨庄园订了婚，已经不是华纳庄园的人，但仪式没有成，她也不能算奥丁的儿媳妇，那现在她该怎么办？她才18岁，要何去何从？<br/>见妹妹没有动，弗雷大步跨过来，夺过芙蕾雅手里的捧花摔到地上，然后搂着妹妹的肩膀带她往外走。<br/>洛基本来也不抱任何态度的，但是看到芙蕾雅也难免心中怜惜，她叫住芙蕾雅兄妹：“弗雷少爷，贵府就这样回去恐怕不妥吧。”<br/>弗雷把妹妹推到仆人手里，转身大声呵道：“不要以为我妹妹和你们那个窝囊废索尔·奥丁森一样好欺负！谁欺负芙蕾雅就是和华纳庄园过不去！”<br/>洛基没有生气，反而很欣赏这个年轻气盛的小伙子：“弗雷少爷误会了，我的意思是，为了芙蕾雅小姐和华纳庄园着想，我们会亲自禀明陛下请陛下取消婚约，还有，弗雷少爷您这样说鲍尔森公爵的儿子也不太妥当，希望以后……”<br/>“呵，是不是窝囊废就等我和他决斗的那天吧！告诉索尔·奥丁森！我要和他决斗！就在他回庄园的那天，或者我在外面遇到他的那天！”弗雷气势汹汹地挥了挥拳头。<br/>这时米拉大喊：“不好了公爵大人晕过去了！”<br/>宾客们的注意力又被奥丁吸引了过去，随行的医师们纷纷提着药箱围上来，只有华纳庄园的人看都没看一眼就走了。<br/>奥丁被平放在地上，医师们把小把的艾叶点燃在奥丁的鼻子周围绕，海拉捂着鼻子：“真没想到夫人您这种情况下还会帮索尔说话。”<br/>洛基心平气和：“大小姐是觉得今天还不够丢人吗？”<br/>“是丢人，可丢人的不是我。”</p><p>于是洛基当天就给国王写了信，公爵儿子的婚事是需要国王知允的，虽然国王不会介入，但如果结婚当天有人悔婚那就是对国王的大不敬，严重的可能会被削爵赐死。杀千刀的索尔·奥丁森！洛基考量之下给亲王高天尊也写了一封，想着万一国王不高兴，还有个人帮忙说点好话，虽然他和亲王只见过几面，但王宫里他也找不到别的能帮忙的人了，总不能让年幼的公主和王子去吧。</p><p>洛基从思绪里出来，晃了晃葡萄酒杯，去年的葡萄酒味道不好，该酿一批新的了，他问：“放了吗？”<br/>尤弥尔看了看门口，门是关着的，不用担心会有人偷听，但心虚的他还是做了这个动作，他靠近了些小声说：“放了，公爵大人也喝了。”<br/>洛基把酒倒进窗台上的花盆里：“小心点，别被发现了。”<br/>尤弥尔把装霜血的项链坠交还给洛基，霜血不能下得太频繁，不然奥丁的身体情况恐怕一瓶药还没下完就死了，洛基不会让奥丁死，他只是想让奥丁虚弱点不用和他上床，哪怕大半年来只有几次，但他一次都不想。身上全是奥丁的信息素味道，还是去葡萄园走走吧。<br/>洛基下楼的时候海拉已经收拾好行礼准备走了，她这次在这里待了3个多月也是奇迹，这次离开可能要一年以后才会回来。<br/>洛基礼貌性地向她点了点头，海拉也礼貌性地回了礼，她吸吸鼻子：“看来夫人和我父亲有个不错的夜晚。”<br/>“说笑了。”<br/>“索尔不在，我父亲的身体不好，庄园就要靠夫人多费心了。”<br/>“应该的，记得常回来看望你父亲。”<br/>“我会的，对了，我那个蠢弟弟回来了记得找人通知我，无论我在哪里我都会回来好好教训他一下，让他别再做这些不顾后果的事，免得夫人您一个人又要照顾我父亲又要管教他。”<br/>这句话把洛基逗乐了，他露出一副感激的表情：“这是当然的，天知道我写信给国王有多伤脑筋，好在国王没有怪罪。”<br/>“听说亲王殿下也帮忙说了好话，没想到夫人和亲王也有交情。”<br/>这时尤弥尔抱着斗篷来了，他给洛基系上带子：“可以走了，福斯特小姐驾车送我们去葡萄园。”<br/>洛基接过手炉，对海拉笑了笑然后出门上了马车。</p><p>那天简驾着马车到达集市的时候人还不多，索尔再跳出来的时候已经换了一身贫农的打扮，还戴了一只眼罩。他绕到马车前匆忙地和简道别以后就朝城门跑去，简只能不舍地看着少爷的背影消失在远方，少爷说还会再见面的，也不知道是什么时候。<br/>米德加离阿斯加德有一个月的路程，索尔出城以后用新郎礼服上的宝石胸针换了一匹马，然后与早已乔装成老人的霍根会和，这一路他们会假装成父子，是某庄园里派出来买种子的农奴。<br/>霍根见只有索尔一个人来有些担忧：“范达尔和希芙呢？”<br/>“被我父亲关起来了，不过等我走了以后会把他们放出来的。”<br/>“您让他们出来以后到米德加来找我们？”<br/>“不，我让他们待在庄园，海拉太危险了，我怕她会用同样的方法去对付洛基。”<br/>索尔说的是霜血。<br/>也有道理，不过洛基是约顿人，他对霜血非常熟悉，海拉不可能那么轻易给他下毒，索尔是不是有点多虑了。<br/>“而且万一他们来找我，我反而会暴露行踪。”</p><p>二人一路快马加鞭，在快出阿斯加德国境的时候赶上了米德加的商队，只是史蒂夫和娜塔莎<br/>都不在这支商队里，他们还是要去米德加才能见面。<br/>米德加的国王史塔克收到索尔的信鸽来信后就开始期盼索尔的到来，他是国王，不像史蒂夫娜塔莎他们那样能随时出宫去和自己的朋友们见面，所以知道索尔要来米德加的时候他开心得当即吩咐史蒂夫，索尔来了米德加的话一定要带他来王宫。<br/>一个月后，一身尘土的索尔出现在米德加的皇宫。<br/>史塔克嫌弃且仔细地辨认了好久眼前这个农奴才确认就是他的好友索尔：“你也太不够朋友了，结婚都不告诉我。”<br/>索尔大笑：“正是因为突然想到还没有通知陛下您，所以我逃婚了。”</p><p>几天后沃斯塔格也回来了，他还在尼福尔国遇到了米德加的克林特，正好一起回来。<br/>沃斯塔格咬了一口面包就开始迫不及待地汇报他的调查成果：“这次的事说出来吓死你们！嗝！”他狂灌了半瓶葡萄酒以后继续说，“你们知道海拉的下一个目标是谁吗？嗝！”<br/>索尔抓了个面包塞进沃斯塔格嘴里：“还是克林特说吧，你慢慢吃。”<br/>嘴里的面包塞得太紧，沃斯塔格一时间喘气都困难，他摆摆手让克林特说。<br/>克林特从背包里取出两张纸：“这些是我们从尼福尔和海拉来往的信使身上偷来抄下来的，你们放心，信件我们都原封不动地放回去了，没人会起疑。”<br/>大家围到信纸边便看了看，两封信的内容都很简单，没有过多的言语，第一封简单明了地说了暗杀的目标和价钱，第二封询问了刺杀的进展。<br/>尼福尔国，阿斯加德最头疼的国家，虽然不强，但是常年在两国边境不断骚扰和挑衅，也不和你好好打一仗，就是恶心你，如今竟然想出刺杀国王这招。</p><p>克林特说：“可惜没有截到更多的信件，所以不知道他们的具体安排，连时间和地点都不知道。”<br/>亲王史蒂夫把信反复看了几遍，阿斯加德的皇宫守卫森严，仆人和卫兵都是训练有素的，想混进去不仅难度高，风险也大，万一打草惊蛇了就很难有第二次行刺的机会：“皇宫下手显然不可能，索尔，你知道你们的国王近期会去哪里吗？”<br/>阿斯加德的国王每年都会出去游玩一次，出游的目的地一般是提前一个月决定，不过全国就那几个地方，想猜中也不难。去年因为是王子9岁的生日所以没有出游，今年的话……索尔突然想起来：“对了，听说高天尊亲王的领地去年开始就在修建行宫，是一个温泉行宫，国王今年应该会去那里。”<br/>史蒂夫又看了看地图，那块领地确实有地下温泉，而且离皇宫不远，如果真的建了行宫，那国王去这里的可能性最大，毕竟是新的，谁不喜欢新鲜呢？<br/>史塔克表示同意，他也是国王，如果是他，他也会去这个新的行宫玩：“索尔，你现在还有时间提前去告知国王。”<br/>索尔却不这么想：“不，她去刺杀国王，对我来说太好不过了。”<br/>史塔克往后仰了仰，在椅子被歪倒在地上前又快速地坐回来：“我知道你想做什么，但你听我说，这太危险了。”<br/>“对付海拉是要付出代价的，就算这次我死在她的剑下我也要这么做。”他已经受够了海拉的残暴和奥丁对海拉的纵容。他原本想逃出庄园在外面和海拉来个了解，但既然机会送上门来了，那他就一定要抓住，这可是千载难逢的机会，难得海拉“自投罗网”，他可以名正言顺地杀了海拉，说不定还能借助国王的力量。</p><p>国王出游是在10月或者11月，现在是8月，他们现在只有两三个月的时间，去阿斯加德还要花一个月，也就是说他们最多只有两个月的时间去部署，这样的话想混进去就只能从歌舞团下手了，皇家行宫的守卫不比皇宫差多少。<br/>史塔克吹了声口哨：“看来这是索尔的强项了，我敢打赌每个歌舞团都有你的姘头。”<br/>索尔不好意思地咳嗽了两声，这可不是什么夸人的话，不过虽然夸张了点，但也没错，只要是顶级的歌舞团他都有认识的人：“这个没问题，我会想办法的。”<br/>“那剩下的就是看你们的国王要去哪里，找哪几个倒霉的歌舞团去了，原谅我不能倾力相助，不过我可以把娜塔莎和克林特借给你，对了，还有班纳医师。”<br/>“没关系，这本来就是我们国家的事，你肯帮我这么多已经足够了，其实娜塔莎和克林特不用……”<br/>娜塔莎拍拍索尔的背：“我们又不是只为你，她刺杀史蒂夫的账还没算呢，你不去找她我们也要去的。”<br/>史蒂夫也劝他：“你的目的总不是送死，有娜塔莎他们帮你胜算会更大。”<br/>史塔克：“史蒂夫说得对，万一你死了，你那个可怜的洛基夫人怎么办，等奥丁死了然后嫁给海拉？”<br/>绝对不行！索尔把手里的鸡腿捏出了一手的油，这一仗没有你死我活，是只有海拉死，他活！</p><p>看到索尔有了决心，霍根和沃斯塔格也露出了欣慰的笑容，终于可以大干一场了，以前的索尔总是太善良太优柔寡断，现在终于决定和海拉做个了解，相信范达尔和希芙知道了也会很高兴的。这还得多谢洛基，弗丽嘉死的时候索尔还年轻，没有可以教导他的人，一直浑浑噩噩了七年，现在总算有了可以让他拼命的人，虽然那个人和他的关系……倒也不坏。</p><p>阿萨庄园。<br/>尤弥尔给洛基送上来早餐：“我听说亲王殿下的温泉行宫已经建好了，国王下个月就会过去，到时候会邀请公爵大人呢。”<br/>洛基不喜欢温泉，他一想到要一堆人泡在一个大池子里就恶心得不行，哪怕是和一群OMega也做不到，光是尤弥尔跟他说这件事他脑袋里就已经有画面了。而且据说泡温泉容易泡出病来，那些病的病症非常恐怖，有的全身溃烂化脓，有的全身硬化发黑最后变成枯木一样的东西，有的终日瘙痒难耐直至最后无数蛆虫从皮肤里钻出来……他可不想年纪轻轻就莫名其妙地死了。<br/>午饭的时候奥丁也和他说了这件事，说很多贵族都会一起过去，所以洛基也要去。<br/>洛基在婚礼上的表现很合他意，事后给国王和亲王写信请求取消婚约也做得很好，不然他们和华纳庄园的关系还不知道会恶化到什么地步呢。<br/>他很喜欢洛基的机敏，只可惜自己的身体越来越差，最近更是连下床走动都没有什么力气了。<br/>“一切都听大人的。”洛基嘴上这样说，心里却盘算着找个什么借口才能不去那个该死的浴池泡澡。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p><p> </p><p>（中世纪的公共浴场很容易传染疾病，比如梅毒，文中的症状一半是真的一半是我编的，不用深究，有兴趣的可以上网查查或者请教专业人士。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十三</p><p> </p><p>（讨厌的过渡章，写得稀烂，下一章就搞海拉和奥丁）</p><p>金色的芦苇花，连茎叶都是金色的，洛基从来没见过这么大的芦苇田，四面八方看不到一点点山峰或者森林，他本就生活在极寒的约顿，连花都没见过多少，芦苇只在阿萨庄园的荷塘边见过一些，对了，简的扫把就是用芦苇杆子扎成的。有的种类花絮轻一些就会被风带到空中，偶尔会飘到人的鼻孔里。<br/>洛基坐在一条狭窄的小木船上，明明没有水，可是这艘船居然带着洛基飘荡在下面的芦苇上。这片芦苇田无边无际，金色纯粹得几乎没有杂质，太阳在远方，不知道是刚升起来还是快要落下，不刺眼的光辉给轻盈的芦苇花都套上了一层淡淡的粉色。<br/>是梦，一个又金又粉的梦，洛基自己都起了身鸡皮疙瘩。船身轻轻地摇晃着，洛基看见船头有个人在摇橹，那人背对着他，动作很慢，细长的船橹发出好听的声音。是谁呢？<br/>在梦里，你想他是谁就是谁。<br/>洛基站起来，他在船尾，离船头有段距离，他踩着摇摇晃晃的船底朝船头走去，大片镶着粉边的金色芦苇花在他俩人中间飘过。摇橹人的轮廓更清晰了，高大、魁梧、一头金发，他好像知道洛基来了，他偏过头，洛基看到他半只碧蓝的眼睛。<br/>“快到了。”<br/>到了？到哪里？洛基看了看四周，还是一成不变的芦苇田。这时木船好像撞到了什么东西上停了下来，洛基也因为突然的撞击没站稳朝前扑了过去，那人扔了船橹转过身来，洛基扑了个空。<br/>“夫人……夫人……快醒醒……马上到了。”尤弥尔的声音。<br/>洛基揉着眼睛坐起来，眼前还隐隐飘着芦苇花。</p><p>他们半月前出发前往亲王的温泉行宫，总算是到了，奥丁在另一辆马车里。<br/>洛基得在奥丁出来之前过去。尤弥尔给他系好短披肩，亲王的领地似乎更冷，他一点都搞不懂南方的气候了，这里不是有温泉地脉吗，不是该更温暖才对？他握着手炉朝前面的马车走去，夕芙和范达尔紧紧跟在他身后。索尔走后他俩就被放了，本来想靠他俩去找索尔，没想到他俩出来以后只会跟着洛基，说要替罪孽深重的索尔少爷恕罪因此自发地当了洛基的护卫。奥丁本想把他们赶出庄园，但洛基觉得有两个护卫也不错，因为别的夫人都有，他也要有，所以夕芙和范达尔就留了下来。</p><p>走到寝宫门口时居然碰到了弗雷，这个比索尔还小两岁的小子一看到洛基和奥丁就气冲冲地走过来，年轻的Alpha大声问：“索尔·奥丁森呢？”<br/>奥丁并不想搭理这个乳臭未干的毛头小子，和后辈较劲有失身份不是吗？<br/>洛基欠了欠身子：“抱歉，我们还没有他的下落。”<br/>弗雷插着腰：“还没找到？该不会是夫人包庇他吧，您有告诉他决斗的事吗？如果他是一个有教养的贵族那就该知道不能拒绝。”<br/>洛基心平气和地说：“那就请弗雷少爷到时候帮我们好好揍他一顿！”心里想的是就你这身板还不知道谁揍谁呢。<br/>洛基不和他生气他也生不起气来，他那么大的声音早就引来很多路过的人的目光，倒是搞得他像个无赖一样，不行他可是要正大光明决斗的人。弗雷只好寒暄了两句后就离开了。<br/>二十九岁的洛基有着惊人的处世能力，即使是第一次见面的人他也能很快地抓住这个人的特点并且根据眼前的情况做出最合适的应对，就连海姆达尔都有点惧他。<br/>奥丁搭着他的手上楼梯：“你对付这些年轻人很有一套。”<br/>“小孩子而已，听不进去大道理的话顺着毛捋容易对付得多。”<br/>“弗丽嘉走得早，我也不知道是谁教了索尔这些怪毛病，这次把索尔找回来了以后就交给你管教，他要是不听话你随时告诉我。”<br/>“我尽量。”<br/>没人看到后面尤弥抽搐的嘴角，怎么可能不听话听话，索尔少爷最听夫人的话了，尤其在床上。</p><p>第二天吃早餐的时候不出所料地遇到了很多老朋友，奥丁受到了所有人的邀请去参加午后的聚会。<br/>老头子们的聚会，洛基可不想去，幸好奥丁也没有要带上他的意思，他便自己回了客房。<br/>尤弥尔端茶进来的时候洛基看到了门外的身影：“范达尔还在门口？”<br/>“是的，说这里虽然是亲王的行宫，但毕竟是陌生的地方，所以要格外当心。”<br/>说到这个，希芙和范达尔一路对他的保护比去年的严谨得多，他们绝不会离开洛基超过十步，就算晚上睡觉也会有一个在他的马车外面守夜，一个上半夜一个下半夜，真的只是在帮索尔“赎罪”吗？他们两个还有骑士的封号，除了他们的主人洛基以外别人还没法赶他们走。</p><p>午觉醒来后奥丁还没有回来，洛基便自己到处逛逛。<br/>行宫的建造样式很新奇，天神的雕像和壁画特别多。刚竣工没多久，有的地方还有浓厚的漆味，因为是深秋，移植过来的花都还没开，树木也都裹着棉布，要等明年开春才看得到行宫全部的美景，可惜了，不知道哪年的春天才能再来啊。<br/>沿途他们路过了传说中的温泉区，已经有不少人在里面泡着了，看到洛基他们路过还朝他们挥手，意思是赶紧下来玩。简直可怕，水蒸气里夹杂着各种各样信息素和奇怪的草药味，难道他们不分性别随便泡的吗？这样不生病才怪了。可能明天奥丁就会带他一起过来这里吧，一想到这个洛基礼貌地挥挥手然后头也不回地溜了。<br/>雕像和壁画看半天也腻，眼都花了，就没有什么特别点的地方吗？尤弥尔问了守卫，守卫说西边有个花园，那里最特别。</p><p>西边的花园。<br/>这里人不多，除了站岗的守卫和来回干活的仆人以外几乎没有别的贵族来这里玩。这里也有大大小小的温泉池子，总体上比刚刚看到的那些要小一些，特别之处在于这些池子里都趴着很多只没见过的动物，最大的有刚出生的小马驹那么大，看上去像只大老鼠，头形又有点像马，它们不怕生人，见洛基他们来了也没有什么反应，依然懒洋洋地趴在温泉里，有的在睡觉，有的在发呆，有的在啃苹果。</p><p>洛基第一次见到这种生物，忍不住问：“这是什么？”<br/>尤弥尔也没见过，希芙好像见过，但是想不起来叫什么了，一个似曾相识的声音回答了他：“水豚，本地特有的动物。”<br/>洛基扭头寻找声音的主人，高天尊背着手从不远处的假山里走出来：“水豚非常温顺，吃草，不会攻击人和动物。”<br/>高天尊介绍的时候就有一只大的水豚领着四五只水豚幼崽慢吞吞地从洛基身边走过，一只接一只地滑进温泉里，然后就不动了。<br/>确实很可爱，连希芙都忍不住蹲到水边去逗它们。<br/>洛基向高天尊行礼，他很感激之前高天尊帮他向国王求情的事。<br/>高天尊这个人城府极深，他或许真的是个热心肠的人，能顺手帮忙的事都会帮，不过当他有用得着你的地方的时候你很难拒绝，所以最好不要欠他人情：“国王陛下明天就要来了，公主和王子很想念夫人，不知道夫人这几天能否抽点时间来这里陪一下两位小殿下？”<br/>动物比人好多了，在这里和水豚玩总比去和人扎堆泡温泉好吧，洛基正苦恼有什么办法能让他留在这里不去那个该死的大温泉，有了公主和王子的命令简直再好不过了，料奥丁也不好拒绝，于是他当即就答应在这里的十天都会来这里陪两位殿下。</p><p>“咣当！“什么东西掉到地上了，洛基和高天尊身上也被溅了一身水，是个仆人打翻了水桶，他本来是在打扫旁边那个最深的温泉池子的，可能是地上水太多他又提了很多东西，所以爬出来的时候摔倒了。<br/>和他一起干活的人都吓到了，纷纷跪下来给公爵夫人和亲王殿下道歉。<br/>洛基注意到这是个很高的人，有点驼背，还很胖，肥胖的身子让他走起路来都不太稳，一瘸一拐的，应该是力气大所以才被打发来打扫这个最大的温泉池子。<br/>所有人都在说对不起，只有这个大个子跪在地上一言不发，额头紧紧地贴在地上，像是吓傻了。<br/>旁边的人解释道：“抱歉夫人，修不会说话，也听不见声音，请夫人和殿下大发慈悲，饶了他吧。”<br/>“他叫修？”<br/>“是的夫人，他真的不是故意的。”<br/>不是什么大事，高天尊摆摆手：“夫人不会为这点小事生气的吧。”<br/>洛基想了想：“让他抬起头来。”<br/>仆人捏了捏修的胳膊，然后对他比了手势，修这才极其缓慢地抬起头来。<br/>他的脸上有两道很大的疤痕，一道从额头顶到耳根，另一道从眉骨到鼻翼，几乎横跨了整张脸，胡子也很茂密，下半张脸都看不见。<br/>他很胆小，飞快地看了洛基一眼后就垂下了眼皮。<br/>洛基也摆摆手：“继续干活吧。”</p><p>然后高天尊带洛基参观了行宫，有了高天尊的讲解以后刚刚看上去枯燥乏味的雕像和壁画一下子又有了新的意味，洛基听得津津有味，直到晚餐时间才互相道别。</p><p>奥丁一如既往地受欢迎，尼福尔国今年很安分，没有发生太过分的越界骚扰事件，这都要归功于去年奥丁公爵在边防线的贡献。国家大事聊完了以后就借着酒劲开始胡说，最后话题都集中在了奥丁的新夫人一年了还没有怀孕上面。<br/>“公爵大人的夫人还没有怀孕吗？”<br/>“Omega应该很快就能怀孕啊。”<br/>都是老熟人，奥丁也不介意：“啊，我老了。”<br/>“难道您的夫人一直都在用抑制剂吗？”<br/>“用了抑制剂怎么还能怀孕呢？”<br/>“我这里有可以帮助怀孕的药，保管有用。”<br/>……<br/>最后奥丁真的收了那个可以让Omega怀孕的药，让海姆达尔放在洛基饭后的酒里。</p><p>晚上洛基还是把范达尔和希芙都叫来问了话：“你们和索尔有联络吗？”<br/>范达尔和希芙对视了一眼，没有承认，也没有否认。<br/>洛基：“就是有，是吗？”<br/>依然没有说话，算是承认了吧。<br/>“你们两个最近的举动很不正常，别再让我一个人干巴巴地问，再不说话我就把你们赶出去。”<br/>范达尔这才有点着急：“不清楚，从他离开以后我们只收到过一次少爷的信，只说了要我们保护好夫人，别的什么都没说。”<br/>洛基半信半疑：“是海拉吗？难道她敢进亲王的行宫来捣乱？”<br/>希芙：“我觉得不是海拉的话少爷不会这么紧张，毕竟她连米德加的皇宫都敢进。”<br/>半天问不出头绪，洛基也不想多问了，看来他们两个确实是不知道。今天在行宫里走了大半天，脚都肿了，还是先休息吧。<br/>躺下后觉得有点热，连着喝了两杯水都没有缓解。洛基换了件轻薄的睡衣，却发现下身有了抬头的趋势，像是发情热，可是他的发情期还没到啊，难道提前了？他正想着要不要去找尤弥尔的时候门开了，是奥丁。</p><p>奥丁一进来就闻到了香甜的信息素味道，看来他的药起效了。<br/>洛基撑起身子来：“抱歉，大人，我去拿抑制剂。”<br/>然而奥丁没有允许，他毫不费力地把洛基按回枕头上，洛基救救没有怀孕的原因就是因为长期抑制发情吧，他今天要好好安慰一下自己的夫人。</p><p>这不对，奥丁喝了霜血，不应该……洛基一下子明白了，睡前的葡萄酒尤弥尔说是海姆达尔送来的，说是皇家的佳酿，特意给夫人品尝，没有人会怀疑海姆达尔，他虽然古板顽固无法沟通，但也是最可靠的人。酒有问题，肯定是奥丁让海姆达尔做的。<br/>奥丁和他一样也吃了药。这实质上也不是什么能怀孕的药，只是普通的催情药而已，诱导Omega和Alpha短暂发情然后交合，发情期的Omega更容易怀孕而已。</p><p>奥丁掀开被子，轻薄的睡衣衣料隐隐勾勒出Omega精致的身体曲线，某个部位搭起了小帐篷。<br/>下身硬得发疼，已经多少年没有这种感觉了，他在Omega迷离的目光中压下去，那个医官给的药很管用，这一夜奥丁像是变回了精力无穷的年轻人，深陷情欲之中的Omega在他身下呻吟，直到体力不支昏睡过去。</p><p>修关上柴房门，听见送他回来的仆人艾伦走远以后才开始脱他的衣服。为了让他外表看上去臃肿，他在衣服里塞了不少东西，驼背也是他伪装出来的，左脚鞋子里还垫了石头，免得他会忘记自己是个瘸子，最后从嘴里取出木片，这才全身放松地倒到床上。胡子和脸上的疤是班纳用树胶汁水黏上去的，他得小心保护好别掉下来，就连睡觉也不能撕。<br/>亲王行宫的守卫和仆人都是一年前就选好培训好的，想混进来太难了，幸好上个月水豚池这边差几个打杂的他才能混进来，为了不被人发现他索尔·奥丁森的身份他特意做了乔装，本来他这个样子是进不来的，但负责人看上他一身力气以后就选他了。他来得晚，体型又特别，所以没有适合他的床铺，只能睡柴房。<br/>他昨天就知道洛基来了，因为不知道海拉会什么时候以什么样的方式混进来，所以他提前嘱咐了范达尔和希芙要寸步不离地保护洛基。霍根和沃斯塔格还在外面调查，克林特混在厨房里，班纳和娜塔莎应该有办法，只是现在的处境他们之间没有机会联系，都只能靠自己随机应变。<br/>国王会在行宫住十天，第二天开始会有九个不同的歌舞团、杂耍团等来表演，都在晚上，海拉最好的办法就是混在这些鱼龙混杂的歌舞团里进来，可是索尔已经查过了这几个歌剧团，都没有可疑的地方，团长都是和他熟识的人，不太可能会做刺杀国王这种全团杀头的事。和索尔一批进来的杂役就那几个，每一个看上去像杀手的。那就只能混在守卫和仆人里了，难道海拉一年多以前就已经安排好人进来卧底了？也不像，从他们截获的那两封信来看，海拉和尼福尔国半年前谈的价格，不可能一年前就开始部署。<br/>果然还是低估海拉了。他们一刻都不能放松，一定要在海拉动手前找到她。<br/>索尔拉出胸口的项链，那是弗丽嘉的遗物，他在月亮石链坠上轻轻吻了一下：母亲，您一定要保佑我，还有洛基。</p><p>第二天下午洛基来了水豚池，国王的队伍早上到了，公主和王子还在午睡没有来。<br/>洛基坐在池子边一言不发，高天尊殷勤地安排仆人给他摆了桌子，还上了茶和点心。奥丁在药物的作用下确实折腾的一晚，但是今天却连起床的力气都没了，洛基在海姆达尔责怪的目光中换上新衣服：“抱歉，公爵大人就交给你了，我奉了亲王之命去陪公主和王子喂水豚。”</p><p>“我要提前恭喜夫人和公爵，也许明年夫人就能为公爵生下可爱的孩子了。”<br/>“谢谢。”洛基举起茶杯，神情一扫之前的疲态，都在一个行宫，流言传得特别快，尤其昨天一堆老头子发酒疯，传出来一堆乱七八糟的，他的还算正常的，“难得亲王今天还能到这里来。”<br/>“我喜欢和夫人这样睿智的人相处，您知道，大部分贵族的脑子里都只有水。”<br/>洛基:“您这样一说，我都不敢说我很期待晚上的歌舞演出了。”<br/>“不，您要是说不期待我才会伤心呢，这些歌舞团都是我精挑细选出来的。”<br/>就在二人聊天时又来了两个人，米德加的娜塔莎和班纳。</p><p>娜塔莎洛基是认识的，不知道这班纳是什么人物。<br/>“班纳医生是米德加国王托尼·史塔克的御用医师，他的医术比我们阿斯加德的医生都要好，几年前王后的病就是他治好的。要不要让他给夫人看看。”<br/>“看什么？”<br/>高天尊靠近了点:“一个不能怀孕的Omega是很容易招人议论的。”<br/>洛基本想拒绝，但是他分明看到娜塔莎对他微微点了点头，这是什么意思？？是说班纳值得信任吗？<br/>班纳检查了洛基的瞳孔和舌苔，又按着他手上的血管，说是从东方列国学来的医术：“夫人的身体没有问题，只是太瘦了，可能是抑制剂用多了的原因。”<br/>“有没有什么药能让夫人快点怀孕呢？”<br/>“没有什么药是能让人怀孕的，很多药看上去有用，但只是助兴，等于提起透支精力，用多了会加重身体的负担。怀孕主要还是要看公爵大人，只是公爵大人已经六十多岁了，虽然A的体质好的多，但毕竟老了，亲王殿下您明白吧。”</p><p>娜塔莎也很喜欢水豚，她拿了一把水草挨个去喂这些胖乎乎的大家伙。水豚池被打扫得很干净，闻不到一丝粪便的味道，水豚们都被洗得毛光水滑，连只虱子都看不到。<br/>”怎么少了和刷子？快找找，还有一个刷子不见了！”不远处的仆人们慌慌张张地大喊。<br/>刷子？娜塔莎四处看了看，一只水豚爪子里还真有把刷子，它正拿着刷子给自己顺毛。</p><p>娜塔莎小心地从水豚爪子里抽出刷子，朝仆人们喊了一声。<br/>修一瘸一拐地走过来，接过娜塔莎递过的刷子，弯腰表示感谢，娜塔莎想和他说点什么，但说了半天修都没有太大的反应，娜塔莎这才知道他是聋哑人。</p><p>“那个……修？真是个可怜人啊，我可以赏他一点什么吗？”洛基搅着茶匙。<br/>高天尊挑眉：“当然，只要夫人喜欢，这是他的荣幸。”</p><p>洛基起身朝修走过去，他没有看错，刚刚娜塔莎和修说话的时候修虽然一句话都没有说，但是娜塔莎暗中给了他什么东西，好像是个纸团。</p><p>修不敢动，鲍尔森夫人越走越近，旁边的仆人艾伦拽着他的袖子让他跪下，他听到洛基叫他起来，他撑着膝盖头缓缓起身，艾伦吃力地帮他抬起手。<br/>洛基还没有拿出赏赐的东西，而是叫他抬头，艾伦托着他的下巴把他的脑袋抬起来，对上洛基的脸。<br/>洛基笑了笑，神色如常地取下戒指放到修的手心，对艾伦说：“见者有份，晚上我让范达尔把奖赏送过来，记得带修一起来，你们都是沾了修的光，他不在的话我可不给你们奖赏。”<br/>艾伦高兴地拉着修一起跪下：“谢谢夫人，谢谢夫人。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 十四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十四</p><p>奥丁·鲍尔森公爵，阿斯加德的第一元帅，地位仅次于亲王高天尊，享受仅次于国王的待遇。他战功赫赫，为阿斯加德开疆拓土清除外敌，三十多年来立下不少汗马功劳，从上一任国王开始就是国家不可缺少的功臣，当今陛下也受过他的教导。<br/>如今的鲍尔森公爵却坐在阴暗潮湿的监牢里，随他而来的家人和仆人无一幸免。<br/>不过国王还是给足了他脸面，没有一开始就对他严刑拷问，还在他的牢房里铺好了稻草，让他能相对舒适地度过他的监狱生活。<br/>他和索尔、洛基、海姆达尔四个人在一个牢房，谁都没有说话，因为无话可说。<br/>奥丁紧闭双眼，索尔躺在墙角背对着他们，洛基坐在离他们最远的地方。与其费劲说话不如省点力气对付接下来的拷问。<br/>海拉离他们不远，和她的同伙都被绑在刑架上，她全身都是鞭子抽打出来的血印，惨白的脸上全是汗，对于行刺的事她毫不隐瞒地全盘托出，但问及谁是幕后主使的时候却一个字都不说：“做我们这行的如果把金主出卖了，以后还怎么混？”<br/>高天尊拨了拨火盆里的炭火：“难道你觉得你还有以后？”<br/>海拉的笑容逐渐消退，她不是不知道，她只是为了保留最后的一点尊严。</p><p>海拉的罪行昭然若揭，高天尊也没再多费精力，他现在要做的是斩草除根，他去到关押奥丁的牢房：“国王已经派人去阿萨庄园搜查，如果有证据证明你们有参与刺杀的话，我会亲自送你们上刑场，所以，如果你们及早认罪的话，我会让你们死得痛快点。”<br/>依然没有人说话。<br/>高天尊转过身：“很好，接下来是洛基·鲍尔森，带他出来。”</p><p>七天前。<br/>深夜，克林特把炉子全都盖好，保证明天早上一来就能开火干活保证所有人的饮食，现在可是有国王在行宫，餐食上要是出一点差错他们都担待不起。<br/>卫队长一进厨房就直奔酒架，咕咚咕咚灌了大半瓶小麦酒，后面跟进来十来个卫兵，也都纷纷往灶台边跑，把准备好的黑麦面包刮分完毕。<br/>克林特拿出白天悄悄攒下来的熏肉给卫队长，人嘛，总要有点好处才好办事对不对，这好处不能太大，不然会引起注意，也不能太小，不然显得没诚意，对守夜轮班归来的人来说，酒和熏肉是再合适不过的了。<br/>“卫队长今天也来得这么晚啊。”克林特殷勤地把小麦酒换成蜜酒。<br/>卫队长把熏肉分给部下：“你是新来的吧，守夜的人回来得都很晚，因为卫兵交接的时候很容易出乱子，所以双方都要等人马到位清点无误以后才算交接成功。”<br/>“哦，是嘛，那真是辛苦了。”<br/>“去年米德加的亲王被刺杀那次，听说刺客就是在卫兵交接的时候混进去的。”<br/>“啊，那可真是太危险了。”<br/>“你们也要时刻注意了，我们死了无所谓，要是不小心让人在陛下的餐食里动了手脚，那你们所有人都要人头落地。”<br/>“那是当然的，那是当然的。”</p><p>第一天的节目是马戏，洛基并不喜欢这种野蛮血腥看上去还弱智无比的表演，他不理解那些瘦骨嶙峋的狮子老虎有什么好看的，欺负动物有意思吗？小孩子们也不喜欢这种，他们对动物有天生的同情心，当看到驯兽师的鞭子抽打在那些可怜的动物身上时在场的小孩都懵了，女孩子们更是哭起来，公主甚至吵着要把马戏团的人全都赶出去。还好国王不在意，大人们都很乐意观赏多种多样的节目，只是让仆人把哭成一团的孩子们带出去玩。</p><p>第二天洛基早早地来了水豚池，没想到王子和公主来得更早，还有另外几个贵族的孩子，正在和水豚们玩得不亦乐乎。没想到有这么多小孩，洛基额角跳了几下。<br/>修把砍好的南瓜块抬到水池边，孩子们朝洛基大了招呼就又继续和水豚玩，洛基坐到桌边自顾自地看起书。每当教堂的大钟敲过一次，尤弥尔就会翻转一次沙漏，洛基不断地看抬头看玻璃瓶里的沙子，看了好几次，一半都还没漏完。<br/>自从前天晚上范达尔去给索尔发赏赐回来告诉他海拉行刺的事以后他就坐立难安，海拉要刺杀国王，但不知道是什么时候，也不知道用什么样的方式。洛基习惯狩猎，但是习惯的是蹲守自己的猎物，现在的情况变成了他是猎物，看不见的猎人随时会在看不见的地方给他来一刀——谁知道他在不在海拉的计划里，说不定海拉顺手把他也办了……<br/>书也看不进去，他正要合上书时一只白胖的小手搭了上来：“洛基，你为什么这么喜欢看书。”<br/>洛基摸摸公主的头：“因为……书里有很多我没见过的世界。”<br/>“我听说洛基你要生孩子了。”<br/>洛基无奈地笑：“也许会有那么一天吧。”<br/>公主双手握在胸前：“真厉害啊。”<br/>“有什么厉害的？”<br/>“你的肚子里能变出来一个孩子，就像我母后一样，比父王厉害多了。”<br/>这个话题不好接，就算公主他们也听不懂，洛基只好绕开：“是吗？听说王子已经学了一年的拉丁文了，感觉怎么样？”<br/>“啊，哥哥已经快疯了，洛基你会拉丁文吗？”<br/>“会啊。”这是所有贵族都要学的语言，他怎么可能不会。<br/>“那洛基你来当我们的老师吧。”<br/>洛基：……</p><p>这天的节目是舞台剧《辛巴达大航海之旅》，因为公主和王子很不喜欢第一天的马戏，所以高天尊临时调整了顺序，把第二天的节目换成了轻松搞笑的《辛巴达大航海之旅》。<br/>尽管两位主角的演技和歌声都无可挑剔，但洛基的注意力完全不在舞台上，要么盯着幕布，要么使劲地观察每一个演员看是不是有不对劲的，或者就看看国王身边的人有没有什么异常的举动……会下毒吗？不可能，国王的餐饮都有试毒人先试吃，所以最有可能的还是这些剧团。<br/>不仅是洛基，希芙和范达尔的情绪明显也不太好，他俩的神经崩得很紧，从舞台剧开始以后就连水都没喝过。<br/>娜塔莎看上去有气无力，一个人来还好，可是现在她得保护班纳医生。<br/>等待的日子真的太难熬了，这样拖下去只会让他们越来越疲乏。</p><p>第三天是《吉尔伽美什》，演出的是厄普森剧团，嘉曼夫人反串了主角吉尔伽美什，洛基上次见她是扮演海伦，这次演起男人来也毫不逊色，人还没出场光凭幕后的一曲歌喉就获得了热烈的掌声，演出结束后国王还特意赏了他们一箱黄金。<br/>洛基以见老友为名去给嘉曼夫人送了黄金。<br/>嘉曼夫人还是那么漂亮，见洛基的时候她已经卸完妆穿上了平时的衣服：“公爵夫人？没想到能在这里见到您，近来可好？”<br/>“托您的福，一切如常。”<br/>嘉曼夫人收下黄金：“还请夫人代劳感谢亲王殿下，谢谢他给我们这次演出的机会，能得到国王的赞赏是我们的荣幸。”<br/>洛基摊手：“唉！国王的心情我们哪里晓得，也许明天就不想看了呢，昨天的马戏就惹公主和王子不高兴了，还好夫人你们的场次早，再晚两天我看国王就看腻了要回宫了吧。”<br/>嘉曼夫人用扇子挡住嘴：“啊，那后面的人可就白忙活了。”<br/>“那可不是，好不容易能为国王表演，要是临时被取消了那可怎么办，我听说国王过两天想去猎鹰呢。”<br/>嘉曼夫人眯了眯眼，洛基正定定地看着她，她摇起扇子：“看来我要告诉后面的剧团，要他们早做准备了。”<br/>洛基挑眉，还真是个聪明的女人，索尔喜欢她不是没有道理。</p><p>第四天。<br/>洛基和一群孩子在水豚池玩了一上午，总觉得少了点什么，是的，那个干完活就会在他脚边默默坐着的家伙不见了。<br/>洛基装作不经意地问：“修呢？”<br/>路过的艾伦抱着胡萝卜跪下：“回夫人，他得了夫人的赏赐以后就回乡去了。”<br/>……啧，海拉还没动手呢，他怎么就先坐不住了，跑哪儿去也不说一声，真是……洛基也不好说什么，也没再问。<br/>只是仆人们又讨论起来。<br/>“真是不知感恩，起码也要等夫人走了再走吧。”<br/>“可不是，还把厨房的克林特也带走了，早就知道这些Omega靠不住。”<br/>“咳！”洛基被呛了一口，没想到他俩还假装姘头，那画面真是想想都辣眼睛。</p><p>第五天是魔术，这天简直是洛基他们最紧张的一天，魔术师的表演确实精彩，所有人都被他高超的魔术手法深深折服，而洛基他们担心的是也许海拉就藏在魔术师的帽子里。</p><p>第六天的剧目是《诸神黄昏》，这部史诗级的歌剧是宫廷贵族们的最爱，连一直卧床的奥丁都来了——到行宫的第一天因为药效过猛而卧床不起，直到今天才有力气下床活动。</p><p>浑厚的男音在幕后念起序幕：人类艰难地度过了三个无比漫长的严冬，然而等待他们的不是春天，而是诸神的黄昏，世界的末日……黑龙啃断了世界树的树根……巨狼吞噬了太阳和月亮……英灵殿的大门关闭，死亡女神朝诸神大笑……你们的灵魂最终都将属于我……</p><p>舞台上不断喷放火焰，诸神与诡计之神的孩子们浴血奋战，魔狼和巨蛇的嘶吼声混乱不堪，最后降临的死亡女神提起了雷霆之神的残躯。<br/>世界终于毁灭，最后降临的死亡女神将诸神的灵魂一个个带进她的死亡国度，她提起雷霆之神的残躯，将这个鲜血淋淋的躯体扔到舞台前面。<br/>就在观众开始鼓掌的时候雷霆之神的身上炸裂起了火花，演出还没有结束吗？这是加入了新的剧情？<br/>对于没见过的剧情观众们是很期待的，掌声没有结束，死亡女神在欢呼声和掌声中走到舞台边，只听砰的一声，死亡女神的身体高高跃起，黑剑在她手中旋转，和她一起朝正前方飞去。<br/>这不是戏剧内容，这是真的！火花还在炸裂，所有人都还在为刚刚的表演欢呼，都沉浸在死亡女神飞身而来的场景中。<br/>死亡女神离国王只有十米了……五米……两米……一米……<br/>铮——！剑劈在刚刚倒下的“巨蛇”头上，是真的剑！任何歌舞团都不能用真的武器表演，尤其是给国王表演的。这是刺杀！<br/>如果不是巨蛇挡这一下，国王很可能已经死了。<br/>卫队长吓得头盔都掉了，他扔掉银酒杯，抽出佩剑一步跨上了王座台，他手下的卫兵也在顷刻间进入了战斗状态。<br/>戏剧团被换了，刚刚“死亡”的诸神和神魔都活了过来，全是海拉的人，海拉第一发刺杀失败，他们会马上启动弥补方案，不杀国王誓不罢休。</p><p>“海拉。”索尔扔掉背上的蛇皮，他就是那个扮演尘世巨蟒的人。<br/>“弟——弟。”被阻止以后的海拉很窝火，她明明可以一剑解决掉国王然后按计划好的路线离开的，但索尔这一下让事情变得很棘手，训练有素的卫兵们已经冲上了王座，就眨眼的功夫国王和王后就已经被卫兵保护起来。<br/>索尔不是心急坐不住，他只是想比海拉早一步，嘉曼夫人那天听了洛基的话把国王要狩猎的消息传出去以后海拉势必会把计划提前，步调被打乱肯定就会出错，哪怕一点小错都足以全军覆没。海拉本来是打算最后一天行动的，因为最后一天往往是最累警戒最松懈的时候。她杀了剧团所有的人，索尔赶到剧团的时候已经晚了，所以他干脆把扮演巨蛇的人杀了一起混进来。</p><p>奥丁傻了眼，他离国王很近，海拉一开口他就确认这是自己的女儿。<br/>为了靠近海拉和国王，有的刺客用了海拉刚刚用的弹射机关——舞台上做特殊效果的机关，剩下的刺客们的刀刃毫不犹豫地砍在挡在路上的贵族身上，而且远远不止如此……<br/>剧场里乱作一锅粥，海拉刚刚那一下着实有够震撼，整个剧团都是海拉的人，贵族们被吓得到处逃窜。<br/>洛基把公主和王子挟在腋下，范达尔和希芙在他们后面。<br/>“狼？！”希芙回头确认了两次，海拉的人动手以后从舞台后面还窜出来好几匹狼，其中两匹盯上了他们。<br/>三个人拖着两个小孩一路狂奔，范达尔和希芙不断地拉倒长廊两边的花瓶和铜像阻止狼靠近。拐了两个弯总算看到能藏身的地方，洛基把公主和王子推进壁柜，希芙把左手的剑插在壁柜把手上。<br/>洛基从靴子里抽出匕首：“我来吸引它们的注意，你们下手快点。”<br/>野兽和人不一样，虽然只有雌雄两种性别，但是它们对人的气味都非常敏感，Omega的信息素能有效地吸引野兽，尤其是狼这种敏捷且攻击性强的。</p><p>克林特在舞台顶上潜伏了三天，那天他和索尔离开以后就在索尔熟识的剧团帮助下在舞台顶上找到了栖身的地方，他是个优秀的弓箭手，潜伏是他最擅长的事，只要猎物不出现，除非弹尽粮绝，不然他绝不会从上面下来。<br/>不到万不得已不能杀死海拉，这是前提，所以他要找个最合适的时机给海拉一定的威慑，或者在索尔他们支持不住的时候给与帮助。</p><p>面对体格和力量都比她大一倍的索尔，海拉毫不畏惧，她是天生的杀戮者，她的剑不停地劈在索尔的剑上：“弟弟，你变了，能告诉我是发生了什么吗？”<br/>索尔一点点挪动脚步以适应海拉的进攻节奏：“为了我的母亲弗丽嘉，是你下的毒，对不对。”<br/>海拉一剑解决了身后的三个卫兵：“哈哈哈哈，这不是明摆着的吗？你现在才知道？”<br/>索尔大力挥出剑刃：“为什么？”<br/>海拉侧身：“为什么？因为她们多余，阿萨庄园不需要多余的女主人，还有那个洛基，我会让我的孩子们把他撕成碎片！”<br/>索尔满腔的怒火都在接下来的这一击上，海拉退后了一米多，但接连跳过来的杀手们就快要突破卫兵们的防线。索尔转身刺死一个杀手，挡在卫队长身前护着国王往后撤。<br/>耳畔传来野兽的低吼，索尔把卫队长推到另一边:当心，是狼。<br/>卫队长猛吞了口口水，居然还有狼？他的部下只剩一个了，围着他们的杀手还有四个。<br/>刺鼻的腥臭扑面而来，索尔提起地上的椅子一个猛击，椅子砸了个粉碎，黑狼灵活地落到地上甩了甩满头的木渣。就在黑狼做出再次跳跃的时候嗖的一声，一支箭从海拉耳边穿过，精准地插进黑狼的眼睛里，安顿好班纳医生的娜塔莎也站到了索尔身边：“放心，她跑不了。”<br/>这时海拉有一种中计的感觉，索尔不是冒冒失失混进来的，他有全盘的计划，还有得力的帮手，行动甚至比她早了一步。</p><p>高天尊的卫兵一队接一队地赶到剧场，海拉的人虽然凶狠果断杀人不眨眼，剧场内的人已经倒下一片，四处都是哭喊声。但他们始终更擅长速战速决，战线拉长也会让他们头脑发昏。那些狼也只是对养尊处优的贵族们有威胁，面对有武器和火把的卫兵的时候很快就会被围剿。<br/>洛基的信息素确实很有用，他不仅吸引了刚刚的那两匹狼，在逃跑的时候路上遇到的几只也被他吸引了。就在他被七八匹狼追得筋疲力竭时高天尊的近身瓦尔基里带着卫兵举着火把赶来了。</p><p>有了暗处克林特的威慑后娜塔莎和索尔更是把海拉压制得喘不过气来，她不仅没有再接近国王半步，反而被后来赶到的卫兵围起来，现在就算她杀了索尔他们三个也很难逃出去。形势逐渐逆转。<br/>铮！海拉左手的剑被打飞了出去，背后被踢了一脚，索尔拽住她拿剑的手一个翻身，在她重心偏移的那一刻娜塔莎长腿一扫，她整个人都重重地摔了下去，最后能动的一只手也被克林特的箭钉在地上。</p><p>刺杀结束，死了十几个贵族，在场的几乎都受了伤。幸运的是国王和王后毫发无伤，卫兵们也找到了藏在壁柜里的公主和王子。</p><p>海拉被生擒，奥丁公爵亦有很大嫌疑，他的儿子索尔虽然保护了国王，但也不能轻易放过。就这样，奥丁公爵一家主仆都被关进大牢，准备接受审讯。</p><p> </p><p>－TBC－</p><p>（因为宗教的原因，魔术表演在中世纪好像并不受欢迎，有的地方还是禁止的，这个我没有查太多资料。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十五</p><p> </p><p>“索尔·奥丁森。”<br/>索尔从被关进来以后就没吃过东西，高天尊的人只给他们送水，为了保存体力，他这两天都在睡觉，连洛基被叫出去审问都没有睁过眼，他不能出错。<br/>被绑在木架上一上午的索尔半抬起头回答：“是。”<br/>“你为什么要刺杀国王？”<br/>“我没有。”<br/>也许是嫌他回答得太小声，旁边的狱卒舀了一瓢水泼在他头上：“那你为什么会在海拉的剧团里？”<br/>“我本来和那个剧团的团长是朋友，那天去看望他，结果到的时候他们剧团的人已经被海拉的人杀了，我只好将计就计，杀了他们其中的一个混进去。”<br/>“为什么不早点来禀报国王！”<br/>“来不及了……”<br/>“啪！——”又是一鞭子。<br/>“啊……”索尔惨叫了一声，他胸口的衣服上赫然一道血痕。<br/>审讯官把鞭子收回，走近两步：“说实话。”<br/>头发上的水滴到伤口上又痒又痛：“嘶……太突然了……我没有证据……”<br/>审讯官回头看了看高天尊，高天尊放下茶杯：“你父亲呢？有没有参与？”<br/>索尔沉默了许久：“我不知道。”<br/>“洛基·鲍尔森呢？”<br/>“……我不知道。”<br/>高天尊背着手走过来：“你救了陛下，我很愿意相信你是无辜的，但是没有证据的话我也不能随便放过你。”<br/>索尔思考了一下：“剧团里有个青木箱子，外面有铁锁，里面有具尸体，就是我杀了的那个人，您可以和海拉对证。”</p><p>班纳忙坏了，剧场里受伤的人太多，行宫的医师不够用，他也被临时“抓”来帮忙。<br/>索尔被抽了两鞭子，虽然一开始送来的时候看上去一副快断气的样子，但后来吃了点东西以后倒也没什么问题，班纳说他只是饿过头而已。<br/>“你安全了？”娜塔莎给他绑绷带，小声问。<br/>“没有，要等国王的人从庄园回来，确定找不到我父亲参与刺杀的证据才算安全。”<br/>“你父亲参与了吗？”<br/>“应该没有，但我不保证他不知道这件事。”<br/>“啧，坐直。”<br/>坐直后胸口的伤口裂开了一点：“嘶……洛基呢？有没有见到他，他的伤重不重？”<br/>娜塔莎打好结，接着去绑另一边：“没有，到处都乱七八糟，前天海拉刺杀以后所有人都不能出房门，我和班纳是今天才被允许出来的，还只能待在这里。”<br/>洛基是第一个被审的，杀鸡儆猴，一般第一个最惨，但是高天尊把他们隔离开来审问，他不知道洛基到底怎么样了。<br/>这时班纳端着药碗来了：“鲍尔森夫人昨天已经被送到了银杏苑，亲王说明天你也要过去。”</p><p> </p><p>入夜后索尔总算明白高天尊为什么这么急着送他去银杏苑了，亲王行宫的病房和床不够用，索尔待的是临时加出来的大通铺，也许别的贵族会有好一点的房间，甚至可以回自己的卧房，但是索尔只能在这个地方歇息，明天才会有人“护送”他去银杏苑。<br/>但是他等不及了。</p><p>伤者们都睡得很沉，因为医生们给他们用了助眠和止痛的草药，免得一个疼醒了所有人都别想睡。<br/>索尔轻手轻脚地猫着腰走出大通铺，两个巡逻兵刚好走过，他匍匐在地，边上的病人翻了个身，巡逻兵停下来举起马灯往索尔这边看了看：“谁在那儿！有人吗？”<br/>索尔大气都不敢出，还好救星来了。<br/>“是我。”娜塔莎抱着一堆换下来的绷带从另一头走出来，“嘘——不要吵醒他们。”<br/>卫兵们都认识这位米德加来的美女护卫，她前天可是保护了国王陛下：“霍夫曼小姐，这么晚了还在忙啊？”<br/>“这趟阿斯加德来得真是……”<br/>美女对男人的吸引力是致命的，娜塔莎一边风轻云淡地说着一边就把这些卫兵带离开了通铺门口。</p><p>巡逻的卫兵太多了，不能走正路，小路也不太安全，总之，不能走在路上。<br/>幸好索尔早就摸清楚了行宫的地形，甚至每个假山内部的通道。他现在就在花园的假山内部，通道里阴暗潮湿，几乎看不到光亮，巡逻兵刚走过去，索尔正要动身的时候听到了踩水的声音，通道里还有别人。他轻轻放下脚跟，对方也极为小心，但大概是对地形不熟，犹豫了半天才走过来。<br/>顶上的假山缝隙里漏出一丝月光，那个人走到了下面，索尔只看到他一条手臂，穿的黑衣，看手肘的位置个子还不矮。<br/>索尔屏住呼吸，那人离他只有一步了。这人是谁？会是海拉的同党吗？没时间多想了，不远处有一队卫兵过来了，他必须用最快的速度把这个人解决。<br/>那人的感觉也很灵敏，似乎感觉到了他的存在，索尔瞬间出手，那人躲了一下，但是山洞里过于狭窄，两个人的身体都伸展不开，这样索尔就大大地占了上风。对方的体型和他差得太多，扭打了几下就被他钳住双手捂住嘴巴按在石壁上。<br/>对方很快放弃了反抗，索尔闻到了熟悉的信息素味道：“洛基？”<br/>听到索尔的声音以后这人更是全身都放松下来，索尔赶紧放开手：“你怎么在这里。”<br/>洛基小声说：“我……随便走走。”他知道索尔今天被释放了，但是他不知道索尔明天会被送来银杏苑，他听说索尔受了伤，忍不住想去看看，他趁晚上悄悄溜出来，但由于对地形不熟所以走到哪里了也不知道，为了躲开巡逻兵所以钻进了假山。</p><p>为了行动不那么显眼，洛基只穿了很单薄的黑衣，索尔赶紧又把人搂到怀里搓他的肩膀，他知道洛基怕冷。<br/>浓烈的草药味扑进鼻子，洛基隔着衣服摸到索尔背上的绷带：“你的伤怎么样？”<br/>“没事，皮外伤，你呢？”<br/>“我？我没有受伤啊。”<br/>昨天洛基被单独叫出去审问，高天尊没有绑他，更没有对他施刑，因为他那天带着一群狼到处跑的情景给所有人都留下了很深的印象，确实不太像和刺客有关系，加上有公主和王子作证，他的嫌疑就更小了。最后他只被软禁在银杏苑。</p><p>洛基的心跳很快，索尔的也不差，两颗心贴的紧紧的感受彼此的节奏和韵律。<br/>索尔终于放下心：“我就看看你，我以为你受伤了，快回去吧。”<br/>洛基的脸蹭过他的耳侧，光线不好，头顶石缝漏下来的月光淡得像层雾，他们都只看得见对方眼里的那一点点光。<br/>索尔的胡茬比平时长了一点，扎在脸上有点痛，嘴唇很干感觉好像有点起皮。<br/>洛基吻过来的时候索尔脑子里理智的弦就断了个彻底，微凉的舌尖抿着他燥热的嘴唇，索尔一下子收紧了本来要放开的手，不住地把洛基的身体往怀里揉。他触摸过洛基的全身，无数次，但没有哪次想这次这么渴望，想要把洛基揉进身体。他绕着洛基的舌头，汲取洛基口里的甘甜，他捏过洛基身体的每一处敏感点：屁股、后颈、腰侧、腿根……洛基发热的身体在他怀里扭动着磨蹭下身。<br/>他的手从洛基的裤腰伸进去把裤子退到腿根，长满薄茧的手掌在腿间来回进出，洛基不由得踮起了脚跟。<br/>他感到下面的肉缝很快变湿，不一会儿整个阴部就都涂满了粘液滑不溜秋。<br/>他绕道洛基一边的大腿根下，洛基握着他的东西让他进来。背后的墙又冷又硬，身体里的那根东西却又将热量源源不断地送到他的全身，他们不敢动得太激烈，像第一次那样小心翼翼——说的当然不是他们的第一次。<br/>索尔慢慢地进入，在到头的时候就按住洛基的腰重重地顶上去，洛基咬着手背不发出声音，等他慢慢抽出去后才大口地喘出气。阴冷的山洞里回荡着两人交叠的呼吸声和淫靡的水声，有人经过时索尔就会停下来和他接吻，他枕在索尔宽厚的手掌上，放心地把自己的身体交给这个男人。<br/>索尔快到了，他之前都是射在里面，这次也没有多想，他干脆把洛基抬起来。<br/>插第一下的时候洛基叫了一声，但紧接着就被索尔的吻堵住了。他们都不敢放开，快感疯狂地席卷过来，路基紧紧地抠住索尔的双肩忍住叫喊。囊袋拍打在他的屁股上，他都有点担心这个声音是不是太大了，但索尔没有放轻力道的意思。最后还是洛基先高潮，他感到屁股上在滴水，索尔还在不辞劳苦地动作。高潮以后洛基卸力地停下了接吻，任由索尔把他上上下下地颠来颠去。<br/>不久后他闻到了精液的味道，索尔射了，射得还不少。<br/>索尔把被操得软绵绵的人又抱着吻了一阵，这个姿势在这里做确实挺累人的，尤其是洛基，换做平时肯定声音都叫哑了。</p><p>两个人的呼吸平稳以后索尔才把路基放下来，阴茎滑出来的时候洛基还打了个冷颤。索尔给他提好裤子，尽管他的下身还硬着，但不能继续了。<br/>洛基的身体暖和了一点，索尔揉着他的腰，刚刚没仔细感受，仔细摸起来，腰上还是没什么肉，屁股胖了一点：“我明天就能回来了。”<br/>什么？那你不早说！洛基脸上有点烧，他居然什么都没问清楚就迫不及待地和索尔在这种地方来了一场，好像还是他主动的？<br/>腿有点软，不然他一定要好好踢这个家伙一脚。索尔就这样抱着洛基站了一会儿，等第三队卫兵走过去以后才放开。</p><p>尤弥尔简直爱死温泉了，他之前从来没有享受过温泉，虽然约顿也有人造的吧，但他是仆人，没有资格享受这些，加上洛基不喜欢这种消遣，所以他连温泉是什么样子都没见过几次。<br/>这次可赚大发了，高天尊给他们安排的别苑虽然又小又破，但好歹有一小口温泉。<br/>洛基不喜欢泡，这个可爱的温泉就归他了，他只要每天做完那一点点事以后就可以把所有的时间都花在泡温泉上面，甚至可以在里面睡觉，夫人现在有少爷陪伴，他也就懒得去妨碍他们了。<br/>银杏苑本来是特意从东方列国找了银杏的树苗和种子移植过来，但大概是气候不适，最终成活的只有一棵，所以这里本应该很漂亮的地方最终没落下来，不仅地盘被分割出去，还变成了堆积杂物的地方。<br/>尤弥尔是在索尔到达银杏苑以后被释放出来的，行宫腾不出多余的人手来伺候洛基，所以干脆就把他放出来了，反正他只是个普通的仆人，不像范达尔和希芙那样有潜在的危险性。</p><p>高天尊只派人每日送来三个人的吃食，连火都不给，毕竟火也是危险品。<br/>洛基和索尔捧着刚送来的热茶坐在温泉边：“难为他俩了，明明一起保护了公主和王子，现在还关着。”<br/>索尔不喜欢喝茶，但现在也只有茶了，里面连牛奶都没加，高天尊不允许给他们送酒，因为酒也是危险品：“不要紧。”<br/>“国王的人会在庄园找到证据吗？”<br/>“不知道，应该不会吧。”<br/>“我还以为你有准备呢。”<br/>“我一开始也想，但那样太危险了，被拆穿的可能性也很大，不如什么都不做，反正海拉刺杀国王是事实，就不用我们多此一举了，对了，你不泡温泉吗？”<br/>洛基翻了个白眼：“你喜欢的话你去呗。”<br/>“”我比较喜欢你。”</p><p>池子里的尤弥尔背过身去懒得看在一边开始自顾自接吻的俩位主人，地方小，没办法，反正他俩亲够了就完事，就算亲不够也会自己进屋去继续。</p><p>洛基睁开眼的时候好像已经快下午了，昨天什么时候睡着的在哪里睡着的一点印象都没有，他使劲回想了一会儿，昨天好像是在和索尔下棋？他揉着头发起来，还是有点困，但是索尔不在他总觉得睡不踏实，大概是太冷了吧，洛基又在心里把高天尊问候了一百遍。</p><p>索尔在杂物房不知道捣鼓什么，连洛基来了都没发现，直到洛基给他递了手帕。<br/>“反正没事做，就随便收拾一下。”索尔拍拍手上的灰。<br/>洛基拿掉他头上的杂草：“你这个样子让我想起第一次见到你的时候。”<br/>“”第一次？你和我父亲的婚礼上吗？我那天有这么邋遢？<br/>洛基有点得意：“我来阿斯加德的那天，在集市上看到个被麻袋压了一身的大个子。”<br/>索尔心里一股电流流过，那天？难道？他以为只有他看到了洛基，没想到……：“你……当时在一家书店门口看书。”<br/>洛基眼睛一亮：你怎么知道？<br/>“我也看到你了，只是从麻袋里爬出来的时候你已经不见了，是我先看到你的。”像是打败了对手，索尔也很得意。<br/>看洛基没有说话，索尔说：“如果……如果我们早一点……”<br/>没有如果，该发生的一定会发生，很多事都是注定的，就算洛基没有嫁过来，他们也会相遇。<br/>索尔也不会多想这些假设的事，洛基应该还没吃饭吧：“肚子饿吗？想不想吃东西？”<br/>洛基挠了一下他的下巴：“想吃你。<br/>“最近怎么这么主动？”<br/>洛基自己也不清楚为什么，他像是对索尔的信息素上瘾，简直想时时刻刻都闻到。他们几乎每天都做爱，目的是要索尔的信息素裹满他的全身。</p><p>他们几乎是跑回房间的，索尔一只脚把门关上，把洛基按在门板上吻起来，洛基一边把索尔往床边推一边给他脱衣服，索尔一直都穿得不多，他三两下就把索尔的上半身剥了个精光。索尔也没停着，在他光溜溜以后洛基的裤子早就飞了，他把洛基盘抱在腰上然后朝床上压下去。<br/>他在衣服外面咬洛基的乳头，现在米白的衬衣上两团口水渍，两颗肿胀的肉粒在下面时隐时现。挺翘的阴茎在黑色的耻毛间摇摇晃晃，顶端的水珠散发出索尔喜爱的味道，就在索尔要含住它时被洛基推翻到了一边。</p><p>硕大的柱头挤进湿润的穴口，索尔的东西太大了，以至于每次刚进去的时候都有点疼……洛基抖着腿坐下来，身体倍填满的感觉棒极了，快感蔓延到全身，他轻轻地呻吟着像蛇一样优雅地扭着腰臀。索尔把手伸进去拧他的乳尖，他咬着嘴唇把索尔的东西夹得更紧。<br/>“啊……别……疼……”<br/>“可是你叫得那么爽。”索尔把乳头扯起来，洛基下面又涌出一股热流，“看，你明明很喜欢。”<br/>洛基只能哭兮兮地在痛感和快感中一次次沦陷。</p><p>索尔快射的时候洛基突然抬高了屁股，啵的一声，索尔还没来得及疑惑，洛基就含住了他的下面，简直是犯规，索尔自己都忍不住叫起来，太爽了，洛基的舌头裹着他的东西吞咽，口腔的紧致度和灵活度远超下面，洛基没含没几下他就缴了械，全部射在洛基嘴里。</p><p>猫耳般的绿眼睛闪动着得意的光，忍不了，索尔直接撕开洛基的裤子把圆润的屁股剥出来，洛基转过身趴好，朝他晃了晃“劣迹斑斑”的屁股，上面都是上次欢爱留下的牙印，索尔乐此不疲地又补了两个。<br/>索尔抱着他从后面进入，一边大力操着他的雌穴一边用手指在他嘴里搅弄，洛基不敢合拢嘴，怕咬到索尔，只能一直张开嘴巴，结果就是在他的雌穴被操到喷水以后索尔又不停歇地操进了他的后穴……</p><p> </p><p>算着算着，国王的人已经去了二十天了，再过十几天就会回来。被软禁的日子漫长得看不到头，他们做得最多的就是靠在索尔怀里看庭院里唯一存活的的那颗银杏树一片片掉光树叶，偶尔会下一两盘棋，这盘棋和棋子还是尤弥尔从杂物房里捡出来的，棋子少了三个，索尔找了三颗石子刻上花纹代替。<br/>银杏树掉到只剩光秃秃的树杈，后面是蓝湛湛的天空，纯粹的天蓝色看得有点心慌。<br/>想吐……洛基闭上眼睛蹭了蹭索尔的颈窝。<br/>索尔把披肩裹紧：“困了？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>“回屋睡？”<br/>“等我睡着了再回。”<br/>“好。”<br/>洛基近两天睡觉的时间明显增加了，有时候刚吃完早饭就犯困，好像除了做爱的时候比较精神，别的时候都坚持不了多久，下棋更是才走了十来步就开始打呵欠。<br/>结果这一觉一直睡到了晚上，索尔叫他吃饭也没有反应，索尔这才知道，洛基是晕过去了。</p><p>“夫人怀孕了。”<br/>！！！<br/>索尔的脑子里一片空白，有那么一小段时间停止了思考，这是他最希望的也是最不想看到的。<br/>班纳把索尔和尤弥尔拉到院子里：“夫人的情况不太好，Omega怀孕以后除了需要Alpha的信息素，自身的信息素也很重要，但是从夫人的情况看来，夫人并没有分泌足够的信息素。”<br/>班纳之前确实检查过洛基的身体，那时候没有怀孕的迹象，但也不能确定那时候没有怀孕，有时候怀孕初期是检查不出来的。。。。<br/>索尔一下子不太能消化班纳话里的意思，班纳继续说：“据我所知夫人有用抑制剂的习惯是吗？上一次服用抑制剂是什么时候？”<br/>尤弥尔：“是……是一个月前，夫人的发情期都有用抑制剂。”<br/>“除了抑制剂还有什么，比如避孕药之类的？”<br/>“这个……”<br/>索尔低沉地命令道：“快说。”<br/>尤弥尔也不再隐瞒，他愿意相信索尔少爷：“有……夫人……一直都有吃避孕药，最近一次是在来行宫的第二天。”<br/>就是被奥丁下药的那天。<br/>班纳脸上露出担忧的神色：“什么样的避孕药，给我看看。”<br/>“大小姐刺杀以后我就把所有的药都扔了，怕被搜到，节外生枝。”<br/>由于长期服用抑制剂和避孕药，洛基的体内的信息素不够，也就是身体还没有做好怀孕的准备，想怀孕的话最少要停药两个月以上让身体恢复才行。<br/>索尔总算分析出洛基的情况：“班纳，孩子保得住吗？”<br/>班纳不确定孩子的父亲是谁：“他怀孕还不到一个月就已经出现自身信息素不足的晕厥，说明他的身体还没有做好怀孕的准备，前三个月非常重要，如果有Alpha的陪伴可能还有希望，如果只有他一个人的话……不乐观。”<br/>需要ALpha的陪伴，毫无疑问，需要的是肚子里孩子的父亲的陪伴，可是，这孩子是他的吗？<br/>避孕药的药效会随着时间的推移变弱，第一天是最强的，那是不是就可以断定这是他的孩子。</p><p>班纳很快就离开了，说明天会向亲王申请送药过来。索尔一直坐在院子里，漆黑的天空中没有一颗星星，也没有月亮。<br/>当他觉得冷的时候尤弥尔从洛基房里出来了，他急切地跪到索尔脚边：“少爷，您去看看夫人吧。”<br/>索尔木然地回过头，一言不发。<br/>“少爷，您不能这样，您不能让夫人一个人去面对，就算……就算孩子不是您的……您……您也……”<br/>看索尔还是不动，尤弥尔简直要生气了，他嗖地站起来：“索尔少爷！您……这个孬种！大小姐死了你又能怎么样！还不是像条丧家犬一样！就算孩子是你的，你敢认吗！还不是给他当哥哥！”</p><p>索尔深吸了口气踏进房门，房间里很安静，只听得见洛基的呼吸声，才一会儿没见，洛基好像就已经瘦了一圈。<br/>洛基的额头很冰，手掌也是冰的，弗丽嘉临终前的情景突然出现在脑海里，母亲冰冷的手覆在他脸上，弗丽嘉憔悴的脸几乎就要和洛基的重叠了。<br/>他不能失去洛基，孩子是谁的并不重要，现在什么都没有洛基重要。</p><p>索尔一宿没合眼，洛基只要有一点动静他就紧张得全身冒汗，他时不时就要去摸摸洛基的手或者脚，有没有盖到被子，有没有着凉……<br/>快天亮的时候他才放松了点，黑夜总是让人不安，他松开手给把洛基的头发捋了捋，洛基眉间一道浅浅的皱褶，脸上有两条被他的袖子膈出来的印子。可能他没有掌握好力道，洛基被他弄醒了，绿色的眸子缓慢地转了转，迷蒙地又往他怀里钻去。索尔轻轻抚着他的后背，一下下地吻他的额头。<br/>洛基慢慢清醒，脑袋埋在索尔肩头：“班纳来过？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>洛基没有回回答，沉默了一会儿，说：“我是不是怀孕了？”他这个月的发情期没有来，加上这几天对索尔信息素的渴求，他多少猜到了一点。<br/>索尔没有回答，而是在洛基头顶深深吻了一下。<br/>洛基从他怀里挣开出来，把他的手拉到自己小腹：“他喜欢你的信息素。”没有谁比洛基更清楚孩子是谁的。<br/>索尔明显僵了一下，然后眼里升起湿意——虽然只是一刹那，但洛基确定自己看到了，索尔还维持握着他后颈的姿势。<br/>唇上传来温暖的触感，索尔吻得小心翼翼，他实在不懂如何表达自己的心情，只好翻身把洛基罩在身下。洛基怕冷，他不敢拉开洛基的衣服，只好在衣服外面小心地摸那块地方，然后低头在上面亲了一下。<br/>洛基有点不好意思，他居然有了孩子，他和索尔的孩子，他甚至没有心思去想奥丁和他们将要面对的局面，只一心沉浸在初为人父的惊喜和迷茫里。<br/>索尔摸着洛基还很平坦的小腹，这里面有颗种子正待发芽，他还没有做好要当父亲的准备，洛基肯定也没有，但他一定会当好父亲。</p><p> </p><p>－TBC－</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 十六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十六</p><p> </p><p>班纳有条不紊地给洛基配制补充信息素的药剂，连高天尊来了都不知道。<br/>熟悉的声音在背后响起：“这么说，鲍尔森夫人怀孕了？”<br/>班纳拧好盖子：“是的，所以我想请亲王殿下给他一些安胎药。”<br/>高天尊做了个你看着办的手势：“夫人情况如何？”<br/>“发生了这么大的事，还没有Alpha的陪伴，不太好。”<br/>高天尊点头，没有别的指示。</p><p>洛基抱着快凉了的手炉坐在银杏苑门口打呵欠，尤弥尔在噗噗噗地扇火，明火依然是不可以进去的，高天尊派人在银杏苑门口放置了火炉，可以给怀孕的Omega提供点热水。<br/>这天王子和公主也来看望洛基，因为他们听说洛基怀孕了。<br/>“洛基，听说你有宝宝了。”<br/>洛基勉强打起精神应付两个小鬼：“是啊。”<br/>公主小心翼翼地摸摸洛基的肚子：“哇……”<br/>王子撑着脑袋：“你会教你的孩子学拉丁文吗？”<br/>洛基脑海里出现了一些场景，索尔的拉丁文也很好，他在语言上很有天赋，听说他会好几种语言。只是这么长时间了他们也没有好好地交流过，他们还有好多不知道的事要聊，他们的余生都可以用在上面。他笑笑：“是啊。”<br/>“真好啊，洛基你这么聪明一定很快就能教会。”王子对拉丁文似乎有不小的怨念。</p><p>尤弥尔烧完水以后两个小家伙才被高天尊带走，洛基也慢悠悠地起身回屋，刚关上大门索尔就从门廊后面出来，他搂住洛基往屋里走：“头晕不晕，冷不冷，饿不饿……”<br/>五天了，洛基怀孕以后精神和体力都不太好，他老实回答：“晕，冷，不饿。”<br/>吃了班纳的药剂以后索尔陪他睡了一会儿，醒来的时候居然还有点热。索尔闻到信息素的味道，看来班纳的药剂确实有用，只要洛基能释放足够的信息素，那孩子应该是没有太大的问题的，虽然对母体有一定的影响，但是生完孩子后只要花一年半载就能补回来。<br/>只是索尔的问题比较大，洛基是昨天开始有释放信息素的迹象的，他抱着浑身散发信息素的洛基就像饿狼抱着块大肥肉，但是只能看不能吃。他甚至服了抑制剂免得自己一时把持不住被诱导发情做出什么不可挽回的事。<br/>“你怎么了？”洛基看着呼吸沉重的索尔。<br/>“没什……别……”索尔按住在他硬邦邦的下身搞乱的手，“快睡觉，你才睡了一会儿。”<br/>洛基收回手不去看索尔：“Alpha就是自私。”<br/>索尔知道洛基是闹别扭了：“我……我没有啊……”<br/>“你明知道孩子需要父亲的信息素，可你就偏偏只让我一个人承担。”<br/>“没有的事，你的身体这么差，我怎么能……”<br/>“你小心点不就行了。”<br/>“万一……”<br/>“那也是怪你技术不好。”<br/>索尔撑起来翻洛基的外衣，洛基纳闷：“你干什么？”<br/>索尔摸到一把小刀，他把小刀放在洛基枕头底下：“要是我控制不住或者你不喜欢了，就拿刀捅我。”<br/>洛基：……</p><p>十天后国王的人从阿萨庄园返回，他们没有找到奥丁、洛基和索尔参与刺杀的证据，相反打听到索尔和海拉的关系一直很差势同水火，海拉在庄园的名声不好，而且疑似毒害了奥丁的上一任夫人弗丽嘉。<br/>审判结束，海拉及其党羽因刺杀国王全部被判处死刑，奥丁虽然没有参与，但是教女无方，念在他从前的战功，只降为伯爵，索尔没有参与刺杀且救了国王和王后，国王指定他为奥丁的继承人，而且破例让他们这次回庄园后即刻继任，奥丁则继续留在庄园养老。</p><p>“一切都如你所愿了？”洛基擦掉索尔鼻尖的汗水。<br/>“还没有，你还是鲍尔森夫人。”<br/>“那又怎样，有什么实质性的区别吗？”<br/>“当然有，我要你当名正言顺的奥丁森夫人。”索尔说这话的时候带着怒气，力气稍微大了点。<br/>洛基叫了一声，自从怀孕以后索尔都做得很温柔，他很久没有过激烈的性爱了，刚刚这一下爽得他差点高潮。<br/>索尔吓了一跳，赶紧停下来：“痛吗？”<br/>洛基舒了口气环上索尔的脖子：“没有，继续。”<br/>索尔压低身子让洛基省些力气，然后继续往里面抽送。孕期初期的Omega很虚弱，洛基软的像滩泥，他不能太激烈，听说孕夫后期这方面的需求会更大，他可要好好学习慢慢适应。</p><p>海拉被砍头以后奥丁才被释放，昔日战功赫赫的鲍尔森公爵，不对，现在是伯爵了，如今比阶下囚好不了多少，亲王的卫兵“护送”他和海姆达尔回银杏苑，因为洛基怀孕的原因，高天尊特许他们在银杏苑住两个月等洛基的胎象稳定后再离开。范达尔和希芙也被释放，和他们一起住在银杏苑，别的仆人只能去医护病栋帮忙照顾伤患。</p><p>奥丁回来的时候所有人一起去迎接了他，他只看了洛基，毕竟洛基怀孕了。<br/>而且洛基是他的夫人，是海拉的继母，只有他能理解他的丧女之痛。海拉的母亲西格恩也是黑发，眼里的洛基慢慢变成了早逝的西格恩的模样，西格恩，海拉的生母。他紧紧抱住“西格恩”，希望对方能给他一点安慰，但是没有。<br/>他抱了一会儿洛基就不行了，可能是在外面站久了的原因，洛基从他怀里滑了下去。<br/>索尔和尤弥尔赶紧上来接住快要倒在地上的人，洛基的手炉都摔碎了，索尔一把横抱起洛基进了卧房，海姆达尔也扶着身心疲惫的奥丁跟进去。<br/>索尔麻利地给洛基盖被子，塞手炉，尤弥尔跪在地上：“老爷，夫人怀孕以后身体太差了，您到隔壁房间休息吧，少爷会帮我照顾好夫人的。”<br/>“不用，他需要我，我在这里陪他。”<br/>“父亲！”索尔大声说了一句，“请您保重身体，要是您和洛基都倒下了，那我怎么办。”</p><p>第一次，奥丁听了索尔的话，洛基的情况他听说过，他也知道现在的自己根本没有能力照顾到洛基，索尔会顾全好他们的，虽然索尔对海拉有敌意，但是对他这个父亲很忠诚。</p><p>之后奥丁便一心沉浸在海拉被砍头的悲痛中，他最疼爱的女儿，他一生的骄傲，如今身首异处死无葬身之地。他几乎整日都把自己关在房里，只有午饭的时候去看看洛基，就连平时交好的朋友来见他也说不了几句话就被冰冷的氛围逼走。</p><p>随着时间的推移，贵族们陆续离开行宫，高天尊说他们可以到银杏苑以外的地方活动了。<br/>冬天也会有太阳，连续出了两天的太阳，洛基早就憋得不行，见今天也有太阳便叫尤弥尔陪他去花园走走，海姆达尔一开始不准，但是索尔强行带走了洛基。</p><p>行宫里的树木除了松柏一类的都被砍掉了枝条裹上棉被，等明年春天才会重新发芽抽枝条。<br/>索尔在旁边告诉洛基：“这应该是今年最后几天的太阳了，以后会一直都是雨雪天气。”<br/>洛基想起去年那个荒唐迷乱的冬天，他真没想过会和索尔发展到现在这种关系，也不知道自己是什么时候开始接受索尔的。居然糊里糊涂地就陷进去了，真是丢脸呢。<br/>索尔想牵着洛基，可是旁边时不时有巡逻的卫兵，只好忍住。</p><p>他们走到鱼池边时停下来喂鱼，鱼饲料刚扔下去，才眨眼的功夫水面上就聚集了一大波花色的大鲤鱼。<br/>索尔介绍道：“这是史塔克去年送来的，他总能找到很多稀奇精美的东西，我还从来没见过这种鱼。”<br/>这些鲤鱼身上有不同的颜色，有的身上甚至有三四种不同颜色的花斑，确实少见，洛基慢慢地撒鱼饲料：“是很漂亮，不知道好吃不。”<br/>索尔靠近：“悄悄抓一条回去试试。”<br/>这个大幼稚鬼，洛基在他的胳膊上拧了一下。<br/>这时一个欠揍的声音传来：“哟，这不是鲍尔森伯爵家的大少爷吗？”是弗雷，他故意把伯爵两个字说得很重，语气中的得意和幸灾乐祸不言而喻。<br/>海拉刺杀是事实，索尔逃婚也理亏，所以他们都没有什么底气和弗雷生气，洛基更是一副“我怀孕了不用理我也不要惹我”的表情继续喂他的鱼。</p><p>弗雷对洛基微微行了礼，对索尔说：“准备好和我决斗了吗？”<br/>索尔松了口气，能用武力解决的事简直太简单不过了：“随时奉陪。”<br/>“很好，我会请陛下和亲王来做见证，你输了的话要当众向我妹妹道歉。”<br/>洛基插了一句：“不用决斗他也可以向芙蕾雅小姐道歉的，是吗索尔？”<br/>索尔点头。<br/>弗雷咬咬牙：“很好，那就请你先当众向我妹妹道歉然后再和我决斗！免得人死了赖账。”<br/>“我接受您的挑战，弗雷少爷。”<br/>“好，那就定在三天后，不来的或者迟到的视为自动投降。”</p><p>决斗就这样定了，弗雷会去请高天尊来当见证人。<br/>“你明天真的不去吗？”想着不能在心爱的人面前表现，索尔有些失落。<br/>洛基倒是觉得以后时间多的是，想怎么表现都可以：“我才不想带着一身你的信息素味道过去。”<br/>索尔不老实的手伸进洛基的衣服：“那是不是表示我们可以做点什么。”<br/>洛基没有阻止，反而舒展开身体让索尔更多地抚摸他：“当心被你父亲发现。”<br/>索尔肆无忌惮地去触摸洛基的私部：“反正他早晚会知道的，早点发现也不必我多费口舌。”<br/>受到侵犯后洛基反射性地夹紧了双腿，然而已经晚了，索尔的手指已经插了进去，洛基发出呻吟的时候索尔及时吻住了他。</p><p>洛基在惬意的性爱中睡去，索尔昨天没有真枪实弹地来，只是用手指就把他送上了高潮，洛基脸颊发热，他昨天不知廉耻地夹着索尔的手不停索要，连索尔都怕他会因为兴奋过度而呼吸困难所以最后都不敢再去吻他，在他高潮了两次以后就哄他睡觉。<br/>他闻了闻自己的身体，没太大的味道，为以防万一还是让尤弥尔给他擦了身子。<br/>“您说少爷会输吗？”<br/>索尔会输？没什么可担心的，索尔连海拉都不怕的，弗雷怎么可能是他的对手，他别真杀了那小子就行。</p><p>索尔提前到了场地，弗雷很快也到了，他还邀请了行宫里几乎所有的贵族来观战。<br/>所有人到齐以后索尔当众向芙蕾雅道歉，他单膝跪下：“芙蕾雅小姐，我亲爱的表妹，我要为我曾经的鲁莽和无知道歉，不能与您结婚是我此生犯的最大的错误，我伤害了您和华纳庄园，我愿意为您赴汤蹈火，上刀山下油锅来弥补我的过错，哪怕只能平息您心头的一点怒意。”<br/>不要理他，让他跪着，跪一天！来之前弗雷之前这样说。<br/>芙蕾雅上一秒还记得清清楚楚，但是在索尔真诚的道歉以后就忘了，索尔说得无比诚恳，湛蓝的眼睛真挚地望着她，请求她的原谅。就这样，她向索尔伸出手：“我原谅你，索尔表哥。”</p><p>高天尊为他们准备的道具有几种，一是火枪，两人背对背同时迈出十步然后转身开枪，受伤的人算输，一局定胜负。但这个方式遭到了华纳庄园的反对，这太夸张了，为什么一定要玩命。<br/>第二种是弓箭，和火枪的方式一样，大家觉得没新意，也放弃了。<br/>“那第三种是……”<br/>高天尊打断了执行官的话：“你们难道要扔石子过家家酒吗？瓦尔基里，把他俩的手绑起来，对，左手，绑一起。”<br/>高天尊的办法是把他们的左手绑一起，一人给一把匕首，然后两个人互相攻击，除了左手以外的地方都可以刺，谁先投降谁算输，或者一个小时以内谁身上的伤最多谁算输。<br/>高天尊大概是有些恶趣味，他想的这个办法很血腥，因为两个人无法分开，都在对方的攻击范围内，就算你刺中了对方，对方也有足够的空间反击，总之，不拼个两败俱伤是不可能的。</p><p>弗雷迫不及待地划出第一刀：“你居然能厚颜无耻地说出那些话，你们鲍尔森家还真是不要脸啊。”<br/>索尔躲开刺出匕首：“你是在间接地侮辱你妹妹的智商吗？”<br/>弗雷缩紧肚子：“是啊，我妹妹一看到你就变笨了，这全都要怪你，我今天就杀了你免得她再傻乎乎的偏袒你。”<br/>如果芙蕾雅一直怪罪他倒还没什么，可芙蕾雅偏偏没有，索尔这就有点过意不去了，他这一分神，弗雷的匕首就在他后肩上划了一下，弗雷依然不依不饶：“喂！别搞得跟你让我一样！你是在装可怜给我妹妹看吗！”<br/>“啧。”索尔集中精力，看来非得教训一下这家伙不可。他把脚钉在原地，将绑在一起的左手使劲往下压，然后快速地挥舞起匕首，快得弗雷躲了几下连匕首都忘了挥，好不容易想起来反击又被索尔一膝盖踢中肚子。他想退远些，但是索尔的力气大得夸张，他根本拉不动左手。<br/>迎面又是一刀，弗雷仰倒在地上伸腿扫向索尔的脚底，索尔竟然单手撑在地上从他身上翻了过去，这还不算，索尔起身的时候顺带把他又提了起来。“刺啦——”弗雷的领结掉到地上，左胸一条细长的血痕。<br/>接下来的决斗就没有什么悬念了，实力差距太明显。弗雷带着一身的伤坚持了一小时，索尔没有下杀手，每一刀都只划破一点皮，有的连衣服都没穿透。<br/>索尔胜利，观众们投以热烈的掌声，这一战确实精彩，堪称匕首用法的教科书，高天尊还派人搬了酒窖珍藏的美酒来赏赐给索尔。弗雷也有份，因为敢于用生命向强者挑战是难得的勇气，高天尊如是说。<br/>贵族们的毛病就是想法设法地抓住任何一个机会聚在一起花天酒地，决斗也是一个契机，无论谁输谁赢最后都会成为聚会，华纳庄园的人在决斗结束后就走了，所以索尔成了唯一的焦点，所有人都围着他和他交流刚刚那场决斗的心得体会，看样子一时半会儿还脱不了身。</p><p>索尔去决斗了，奥丁和洛基一样不认为索尔会输，小孩子过家家酒的游戏他可没心思去看。所以他也没去现场，他拄着手杖去了洛基的房间，洛基刚吃完药准备休息，尤弥尔不在，应该是去厨房烧热水了。<br/>房间里有淡淡的信息素味道，甜蜜又诱人，在监狱里关了快一个月，这么美丽的味道奥丁觉得有半辈子没有闻到过了。<br/>西格恩也是黑头发，也和洛基一样聪明，弗丽嘉虽然聪明，但她太善良太温柔了，所以她生的索尔比海拉差了一点，如果是洛基的话一定能重新给他生一个和海拉一样的孩子。<br/>他坐到洛基床边，和以前一样，洛基不动声色地往里挪了挪，他想伸手摸摸洛基的头发，但是手还没碰到洛基洛基就躲开了：“大人……我刚吃了药，班纳医生说要多休息。”<br/>“别怕，我在这里陪你。”<br/>洛基很怕，他全身忍不住地颤抖：“大人您也要好好休息。”<br/>“你就不需要我吗？我的信息素对孩子有好处。”<br/>“不……我累了……改天吧……”<br/>可是奥丁没有听他的，反而释放出信息素，体内两种信息素像两条毒蛇一样互相撕咬要霸占他。洛基被压到床上，他推不开奥丁笨重的身体。<br/>奥丁翻过他的身子，剧痛从后颈传到全身，洛基连惨叫都发不出来了，他彻底没了力气，他的身体像是被无数刀刃切得四分五裂，他的意识在剧痛中越来越模糊，身体的感知也快要消失了，仿佛有什么东西快要从身体里流出去……</p><p>索尔快到银杏苑的时候远远看到狂奔而来的尤弥尔，尤弥尔话都没说拉起索尔的手就跑，尤弥尔会这么紧张的原因只有一个，那就是洛基出事了。<br/>索尔甩开尤弥尔的手飞快地朝银杏苑赶去，他全身都在冒汗，比刚刚决斗的时候还紧张，有好几次差点摔倒。<br/>他撞开洛基的房门，屋子里都是浓烈的血腥味，洛基和奥丁都倒在地上，洛基离门口近一些，糟糕的是他的身下一滩乌黑的血迹。<br/>索尔大脑发晕，他无法接受眼前的一切，他颤抖地抱起洛基，洛基头上全是汗水，眼睛下面两团乌青。<br/>班纳看到冲进来的索尔时也吓到了，因为这个两米高的大块头居然在哭，语无伦次地求他救人。<br/>仆人们用担架接过洛基，班纳叹了口气，奥丁咬了洛基后颈的腺体，他的信息素和洛基体内索尔的信息素相冲，本身胚胎就已经很危险，他还强行和洛基行房。<br/>索尔没有一刻像现在这么后悔过，他为什么不早点解决奥丁，为什么不早点标记洛基，如果他标记了洛基，洛基就不会受到奥丁信息素的影响，起码还有一点反抗的能力，就不会造成现在的局面。<br/>索尔坐在班纳的手术房门口，无论是谁，他都不会放过：“尤弥尔，你干什么去了。”<br/>尤弥尔咬牙切齿：“我被海姆达尔扭伤了手臂，只能去找您。”<br/>不用问了。<br/>是的，尤弥尔怎可能打得过和奥丁一样久经沙场的海姆达尔，而且洛基还是名正言顺的鲍尔森夫人，谁都不会去打扰。<br/>索尔把拳头捏得咯吱作响：海姆达尔，奥丁！</p><p>第二天黎明的时候班纳告诉他们孩子没有保住，洛基也因为失血过多陷入长久的昏迷，Omega失去孩子以后还会有很长的厌世期。<br/>奥丁只是磕到脑袋，从索尔他们看到的情况来推测，应该是洛基在中途推开奥丁的时候造成的，他想逃出来，但因为体力不支倒在了门口。幸好索尔他们来得早，不然洛基会流血过多而死。</p><p>海姆达尔觉得不对劲，夫人为什么会这么抗拒老爷，甚至不惜冒着流产的危险也不愿和老爷行房。虽然班纳说过洛基的身体很弱，但是不至于吧。不是说Alpha的信息素对怀孕的Omega有好处吗？除非……<br/>这个大大胆的念头出现后他决定悄悄调查一下，这太可疑了，不查清楚的话他不会放心的。<br/>最有嫌疑的是索尔，其次是尤弥尔，就他的观察，这两个人是和洛基走得最近的。</p><p>两天后洛基被送回银杏苑休养，因为这里僻静，班纳的病栋楼反而过于嘈杂。<br/>所有人都睡了以后海姆达尔悄悄出了房门，银杏苑里没有守卫，仆人也只有尤弥尔，他躲到矮树丛后面，不一会儿又一个人悄悄来了，是索尔。他一边张望一边走到洛基房门口，但是没有敲门，而是等里面的人自己开门。来开门的是尤弥尔，尤弥尔出来以后索尔就进去了，然后尤弥尔抬着东西离开，不知道是去休息还是去干别的。<br/>离尤弥尔回来应该还有一点时间，海姆达尔摸过去，他轻轻拧了一下把手，门没锁，他继续小心地转动把手，直到把锁拧开，他把门推开一个小缝隙，睁大了眼睛朝里瞧。<br/>洛基还睡着，只是……索尔坐在洛基床边，他抓着洛基的手放在嘴边，嘴唇抵着洛基的指节。<br/>他的猜测是对的，少爷和夫人之间有暧昧！<br/>后背突然有一股力，他反应过来的时候人已经被人按在地板上，后面的门也关上了，他嘴里多了团布料还是啥的东西。<br/>范达尔和希芙按着海姆达尔的头和背：“少爷，我看他在外面待了很久。”<br/>索尔只看了海姆达尔一眼，又继续看着洛基，洛基醒来过一次，只吃了很少的东西，什么话都没说，也不喜欢索尔陪他，班纳说Omega流产以后因为胎儿的突然消失会导致体内的激素堆积过多而产生一些精神或者心理上的问题，还会对Alpha产生排斥，因为Alpha的信息素会让他们想起失去的孩子，所以索尔都只能在床边坐着。<br/>索尔小心把洛基的手放进被子然后给他掖好被角，最后在他唇上轻轻吻了一下便起身出了门。希芙确认外面没有别人以后范达尔把海姆达尔拖出来带到索尔的房间里。</p><p>奥丁是他心里不可亵渎的神，别说索尔，就连海拉都不可以对他有半分不敬，现在索尔居然和公爵大人的夫人通奸，简直不可原谅，他气得青筋暴出，他应该早点告诉公爵的，他和奥丁被释放的那天他揪看出端倪了，少爷和夫人之间的气场不对劲，少爷居然直呼夫人的名字，如果早点揭穿他们，那他们就会被判刑，被流放，公爵大人也不会受这么大的羞辱：“你和夫人……是什么时候……”<br/>索尔轻蔑一笑：“比你想象的早。”<br/>海姆达尔：“你们竟敢背叛大人！”<br/>索尔眼里露出凶光，洛基流产的一幕还在眼前，眼前的这个人就是凶手之一：“你算什么东西。”<br/>海姆达尔以为自己听错了，一时接不上话。<br/>多年来的欺辱一起压上来，他不会再忍耐再让步了：“奥丁对你的宠爱让你对自己的身份失了分寸是吗？”<br/>寒意从背心开始传到全身，这一刻海姆达尔仿佛看到了年轻时期的奥丁，残忍、果断。<br/>他要替奥丁教训这个不孝子，他挣扎着站起来，但是身后那两个年轻的骑士把他摁得死死的。眼前寒光一闪，希芙的剑不知道什么时候被抽出来的，海姆达尔只觉得喉咙一热，很快他就呼吸困难，汹涌的鲜血染红了他跪着的那块地毯。<br/>索尔把剑扔给希芙：“处理掉，有人问起就说海姆达尔因为奥丁受伤的事责怪夫人对夫人大不敬，少爷亲手处决了他。”</p><p>从早上开始就没见到海姆达尔，早餐都是尤弥尔送来的，不过海姆达尔是个有分寸的人，可能有什么急事出去了吧，奥丁只好自己在院子里转转，毕竟他不信任海姆达尔以外的任何人，不习惯别人伺候他。<br/>洛基流产以后奥丁有那么一点难过，他好不容易才让洛基怀孕，也许以后他都不能让洛基再为他怀上孩子。<br/>他走到洛基房门口的时候尤弥尔劝他不要进去，说夫人需要静养。<br/>那就去看看索尔吧，海拉死了，洛基流产，索尔是他最后的孩子。</p><p>索尔正在书桌边写着什么，见奥丁来了也没有起身没有问候，连希芙都没有理他，只是斜眼看了他一眼。<br/>奥丁皱眉，他发现一夜之间似乎所有的人都对他爱搭不理了，刚刚居然吃了尤弥尔那个下人的闭门羹。</p><p>他发现自己和这个亲生儿子竟然没有话说，就连简单的几句问候都说不出口，也许他还记恨索尔间接害死海拉的事——他觉得索尔是有机会提前阻止海拉犯错的，也许索尔还在怪他偏心。<br/>最后还是索尔先开口：“早安，父亲。”<br/>奥丁摸摸额角，他那天摔的那一下确实很痛，他都痛晕过去了，没想到洛基那种情况下还有力气推开他。<br/>看到奥丁的举动后索尔折断了手里的羽毛笔，最后的伪装也没有必要了：“洛基流产，难道您一点愧疚感都没有吗？”<br/>愧疚感？这不全是他的错，一般怀孕的Omega不是最需要Alpha的吗？他只是尽一个丈夫的责任行使他的权力而已，只能怪洛基的身体太弱了。<br/>奥丁对洛基大概还是有那么一点感情，他抬起头又低下，可能在忏悔。<br/>索尔放下笔靠到椅背上：“这不能怪您，毕竟是我和洛基的孩子，不能让您承担这份痛苦。”<br/>仿佛晴天霹雳，他和洛基的孩子？什么意思？<br/>奥丁紧紧抓住手杖，他回想起每次和洛基的情景，洛基总是很冷淡，尤其上次，居然冒死推开他想逃走，现在想起来就说得通了：“你……你们……什么时候……”<br/>索尔笑着捏了捏眉骨，写作不是他的强项，他刚刚费了不少精力：“这要托海姆达尔的福，他让洛基来给我送信的那天，我强暴了他。”<br/>奥丁快速地回忆那是哪天，可老年的记忆就像海滩上的沙，风一吹就没了，他一点印象都没有，但索尔这么一说，他又有了无数的猜疑和推测，也许就在他们结婚的那天，也许是他卧病在床的期间，也许在他们一起去牧场的时候……<br/>索尔看出他的想法：“当然，是在您之前，我对他行使了我的初夜权。”<br/>胸口一阵剧痛，腐臭的血腥味从胸腔里漫出来，奥丁干呕了几下，瘫坐到身后的椅子上。<br/>“您知道他有多讨厌您吗？为了不和你上床，要悄悄地给你下霜血，为了不怀上孩子，他每次都要吃避孕药，他的身体还不能怀孕，好不容易怀上我的孩子，可是却因为你……”<br/>奥丁冷笑：“那是你们自作自受！”<br/>索尔的牙关咬得咯咯响，他掏出口袋里的东西扔到奥丁脚边。<br/>奥丁的瞳孔立即缩紧了，那是两个吊坠，其中一个正是海拉的那个狼型吊坠。<br/>“你放任海拉毒害我的母亲，还有海尼尔夫人和乔德夫人。”<br/>“我错了，我应该让她早点杀了你。”<br/>“我会让你得到一样的下场！”<br/>奥丁这才发现那两个吊坠都是空的，里面的霜血已经没了，而他早上起床的时候因为海姆达尔不在所以他喝的是尤弥尔送来的葡萄酒。<br/>血气冲上头顶，他拄着手杖走到桌前打飞了桌子上的摆设，红黑的墨水瓶撒了一桌，白纸上一塌糊涂，只剩下顶端的“遗嘱”两个大字。<br/>看着他疑惑的目光，索尔告诉他：“鲍尔森伯爵连续失去子女，还被国王削爵，对女儿刺杀国王的事耿耿于怀的他连夜让儿子索尔·奥丁森代笔写下遗嘱。明天我们会发现您死在自己的床上，班纳医生会告诉其他人，你是伤心过度暴毙。我会带洛基回庄园，从此以后他就是我索尔·奥丁森的夫人”<br/>奥丁气得一把扯掉索尔所谓的遗书：“逆子！”<br/>索尔把笔扔到桌上，一封遗书而已，什么时候写都行：“那你呢？这比起你对我母亲做的简直微不足道。”<br/>奥丁：“你母亲的事我当时并不知道！”<br/>“之前已经死了海尼尔夫人和乔德夫人，你还是只会无限纵容海拉！”<br/>“海拉的母亲早逝，她只是害怕别人会取代她母亲的地位。”<br/>简直是天大的笑话，在奥丁心里，任何海拉以外的人都不算人。<br/>索尔已经没有话可说了，他用手帕擦掉手上的墨汁：“如果洛基有什么不测，我会把你的尸体挖出来剁碎扔去喂狗。”<br/>“你……你竟然为了一个外人……”奥丁还有最后的疑问：“海姆达尔呢？”<br/>“他对您忠心耿耿，已经先一步去地狱大门口等您了。”<br/>索尔头也不回地走了，出门的时候交待希芙要看着他死，最迟在今晚要让他死。<br/>奥丁靠着桌滑倒在地上，是他失算了，索尔是他的亲儿子，他骨子里有的索尔一点也不少，他只会比他更优秀，更残忍……事到如今，能说是他的报应吗？不能，鲍尔森的后代不相信报应，只相信成王败寇弱肉强食，他和海拉都输了，输了个彻底。</p><p>国王下令在亲王的封地举行奥丁的葬礼，但是国王并没有参加，葬礼第一天就启程回皇宫。这几乎就是践踏奥丁最后的尊严，一般都是将尸体运回故乡或者封地再举行葬礼，现在是冬天又不用担心尸体会腐烂，而且奥丁的坟墓也只是草草修建。国王这么做明显是还没消气。<br/>伯爵死后由独子索尔继承爵位和庄园，夫人洛基·鲍尔森因为没有子女，所以只能分到一部分财产，但也够他生活下半辈子，能不能留在庄园要看新任伯爵的意思。</p><p>三天的葬礼结束后索尔才回行宫。<br/>高天尊这两个月算是里里外外忙了个焦头烂额，又要抓刺客，又要审问，又要砍头，还要给小鬼决斗做见证，现在连奥丁的葬礼他都要操心，他可不想再出什么乱子了：“据我所知夫人和他父亲约顿庄园那边的关系不是很好，所以以后夫人还得劳驾伯爵挂心了，毕竟他是你的继母。”<br/>索尔脸上没有悲痛的表情：“亲王殿下放心，我会照顾好他的。”</p><p>索尔到银杏苑的时候范达尔和希芙焦急地在门口等他。<br/>奥丁已死，洛基可以离开庄园。所以前天王子和公主临行前把洛基带走了，说要他去王宫给他们当拉丁文的老师。</p><p>从此以后洛基和阿萨庄园再也没有关系。</p><p> </p><p>-TBC-</p><p>（①枪的出现很早，最早能追溯到南宋，但是直到17世纪的时候都还是火绳枪，还很落后，并没有现在看到的那些精致轻便的手枪，这里的火枪可能有点穿越；<br/>②中世纪的医疗非常落后，流产的话是很难保命的，这里夸张了；<br/>③欧洲贵族的葬礼我也不清楚具体有几天……）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 十七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>洛基来皇宫已经一个月了，医生说他恢复得不错，马上就可以去教王子拉丁文。可是只有尤弥尔知道洛基其实不太好，洛基的身体确实恢复了，但是失去孩子以后就像班纳说得那样，体内原本用于孕育孩子的激素过剩，所以会造成人精神上的一些反常。比如他会一直幻想自己的孩子还在，即使他知道已经不在了；他又讨厌所有的Alpha，尤其是索尔，因为Alpha的信息素会打破他的幻想。之前他终日在幻想和现实中左右徘徊导致精神萎靡，现在身体康复以后就变成了对过往的悔恨和懊恼。<br/>
他想起他和索尔之间的那些事，他现在对索尔已经没了之前那种热烈的感觉，有的只是后悔和尴尬。他们之间发生的种种也许只是一时冲动，成年的Alpha和Omega之间做出一些出格的事不是很正常的吗？互相慰藉而已，就像索尔和嘉曼夫人那种。孩子的离开是上天对他们的惩罚，也是启示。不是说他们不适合在一起，只是和谁都一样，洛基和嘉曼夫人和简和阿拉丁其实没有太大的区别。<br/>
离开也好，不要再见面，不然得多尴尬，他又没有对付旧情人的经验。<br/>
 <br/>
这天他午睡醒来又看到王子和公主，两个小家伙这几天每天都以教功课为理由来看他，赖到快吃晚饭了还不走，直到王后的侍女来催人。<br/>
“王子殿下，公主殿下，该吃晚饭了，王后已经在等候了。”<br/>
“不要，我们要和洛基吃。”<br/>
侍女看了一眼洛基：“二位殿下已经五天没有陪王后吃饭了，这样不合规矩。”<br/>
王子和公主还是不动，洛基帮他们收拾起课本和玩具：“殿下，你们先去吃饭，我要准备上课的东西。”<br/>
“真的吗？洛基你什么时候可以来？”<br/>
“最快明天。”<br/>
“太好了！”<br/>
两位小殿下开开心心地跟着侍女离开，尤弥尔接着收拾房间，收拾餐盘的时候发现盘子里有一枚戒指，正是索尔送给洛基的那个月亮石戒指。<br/>
“夫人……”<br/>
洛基抬走酒杯：“扔了吧，我不要了。”<br/>
 <br/>
海拉是尼福尔国派来的，阿斯加德终于不再忍受这个边疆大患，决定给他们一点教训。约顿庄园的劳菲虽然是现在爵位最高的一位，但是约顿除了封爵的时间比较长以外从劳菲这一代开始就一直没落连劳菲都没有上过战场，所以攻打尼福尔国的任务就落在了华纳庄园的尼奥尔公爵肩上。<br/>
索尔成了最清闲的人，本来他就和奥丁的朋友没有太多往来，降爵以后阿萨庄园更是门可罗雀，大家都知道奥丁家的孩子刺杀国王，奥丁自己都被气死了，国王现在都没有消气，谁还会来理这个奥丁森伯爵呢。<br/>
米拉费尽唇舌才把索尔从庄园拉出来去看歌剧，厄普森剧院一直都人满为患，这几天的新剧目更是吸引了镇上所有的人。演出结束后许久观众才走完，索尔慢慢地出了剧院，嘉曼夫人在他马车旁边站着。<br/>
“夫人今天的表演真是精彩极了。”<br/>
嘉曼夫人莞尔：“大人，我今天都没有上台，您到底在看什么？<br/>
 <br/>
索尔让嘉曼夫人挽着他的手臂，嘉曼夫人的家不远，走几步就能到，所以他们没有坐马车：“大人您还是太年轻了，连说谎都说得这么烂。”<br/>
“是夫人您太聪明了。”<br/>
“你喜欢聪明的女人吗？”<br/>
索尔转头看着她：“喜欢。”<br/>
是真话，但……<br/>
嘉曼夫人笑着摇起头：“夫人什么时候回来？”<br/>
索尔没想到她会这么直接地问，可是他也不知道答案：“不知道，也许，不回来了吧。”<br/>
这半年来他一直都在给洛基写信，但是一封回信都没有，他去过皇宫两次，不仅没有见到洛基，连国王也用各种理由推辞不见他，连高天尊都劝他短期内不要去皇宫了。<br/>
他现在就像一叶孤舟，在茫茫大海上漫无目的地漂荡。<br/>
嘉曼夫人找不到什么安慰的话可说，毕竟她不是那个能安慰索尔的人，她只好在家门口和索尔道别：“开心点，夫人会回来的。”她想起第一次看到洛基的时候，她的眼光一向很准。<br/>
“借您吉言。”</p><p>索尔一进城堡就简就挥着手跑下楼来：“老爷！有您的信！皇宫寄来的！”<br/>
索尔的耳朵一下子竖了起来，他接过信，没错，是皇宫寄来的，落款是洛基，他连拆信刀都没用直接抠开火漆。<br/>
米拉发现索尔的脸色越来越差，从开始的欣喜变成了落寞，最后是悲伤，她捂住简的嘴：“大人，需要吃点东西吗？”<br/>
索尔一溜烟跑上楼进了书房，洛基在信里说要和索尔分手，他不喜欢索尔，甚至悔和索尔在一起，他以后都不想再和索尔见面……<br/>
这怎么行，我不会答应的，孩子没了就没了，难道他们是要靠孩子才能在一起吗？不！他爱洛基，这和他的身份和他有没有孩子那些都没有关系！他不会和洛基分手的！这信是谁写的，说不定是别人冒充的呢？他不信，除非洛基亲口对他说！他要再写信去问清楚！<br/>
 <br/>
索尔又写信来了，前面收到的那些无一例外的都被洛基扔进了壁炉，今天他突然想看看索尔写的是什么。<br/>
展开淡黄色的信纸，字迹有点潦草，看得出写信的人当时很激动。<br/>
洛基：<br/>
你好吗？<br/>
今天收到了你的信，我不相信那是你写的。我很想念你，你什么时候能回来？…………<br/>
 <br/>
整整两大页，语句重复又啰嗦，基本都是在说很想念洛基希望他能够早日回庄园，看来他把那些信烧了是正确的，这种文字根本没有读的价值。<br/>
洛基把信纸往桌上一扔：啧，是不是写得不够清楚所以这个笨蛋没有明白他的意思？要不再写一封？<br/>
洛基十指交叉思索措辞，手背上光溜溜的，哪里不对。对了，戒指，索尔送给他的戒指呢？洛基站起来在座位上床上床头找了一圈，都没有。啊……他想起来了，他扔了，那天放在盘子里让尤弥尔扔了。洛基懊恼地薅了薅头顶，他为什么那么冲动，不就一枚戒指吗，为什么要和戒指过不去，戒指又没错，唉……<br/>
“夫人，吃药了。”<br/>
洛基垂头丧气地坐到餐桌边，尤弥尔把黑红的药汤倒出来，洛基一下子捂住了鼻子。突然眼前有什么东西闪了一下，洛基眯着眼睛寻找光源，该死的，是那枚戒指，尤弥尔的手指上戴着那枚他扔掉的月亮石戒指。<br/>
洛基看着尤弥尔把汤药推过来：“戒指给我。”<br/>
尤弥尔四下看了看确定房间里没人洛基是在和他说话：“什么戒指？”<br/>
“你手上的那个。”<br/>
“这个？这是我捡的。”<br/>
“那明明是我的！”<br/>
“可是夫人您已经扔了的啊。”尤弥尔一边说一边捂着手指往后退。<br/>
这是要造反了吗？洛基起身把尤弥尔按在沙发上不顾对方的反抗拔下了那枚戒指。<br/>
尤弥尔一脸痛不欲生地跪在地上看着主人得意洋洋地把戒指重新戴上：“嘤……太过分了。”<br/>
“哭什么，我另外给你一枚金的。”<br/>
“大吗？”<br/>
“鸽子蛋那么大！”<br/>
尤弥尔脸上的悲伤的表情瞬间消失：“谢谢夫人！”<br/>
 <br/>
高天尊又来皇宫了，这位亲王对他相当不错，到皇宫以后第一个见的人就是他，而且还是一大早就邀他出来游花园，正值盛夏，花园里都是盛开的花卉，养的各种鸟和鱼也是最活跃的时期。<br/>
中午饮茶的时候有几个仆人抬着一个陶瓷马从旁边走过。<br/>
陶瓷马？洛基记得他刚来的第二天不就被王子砸坏了吗？这么快就修好了？还是是他的记忆出了问题？<br/>
高天尊说：“这个是阿萨庄园送来的，奥丁森伯爵听说皇宫的坏了，很就把他们的那个送来了，亲自送来的，人昨天还在呢。”<br/>
索尔来皇宫他居然不知道，而且索尔也不来看他，这些天杀的Alpha，小气鬼！拔屌无情！<br/>
“这个马本来是一对，是米德加在国王登基那年送来的，国王赏了一个给鲍尔森伯爵，奥丁森伯爵亲自送来，足以见他对国王的忠心。”<br/>
“呵，只是想保命而已。”</p><p>“夫人言之有理，他们一家始终是个不安定的因素，不如我请国王削了他的爵，把他送到我的角斗场来表演。”<br/>洛基瞪了他一眼。<br/>“这就心疼了？”高天尊笑他，“你那孩子是索尔的吧。”<br/>其实只要当时只要稍微上点心的人都看得出洛基和索尔的关系不一般，高天尊更是暗中派人调查过，在调查索尔和洛基有没有参与刺杀的时候意外地发现这对继母子之间有着异常亲密的关系，洛基怀孕以后的种种迹象更是让他确定洛基肚子里的孩子是索尔的。<br/>洛基沉默了一会儿：“这么说亲王殿下是要抓我上火刑架？”反正高天尊没有证据，洛基也不怕他。<br/>高天尊：“看来夫人已经完全恢复正常了啊。”<br/>恢复？<br/>瓦尔基里也松了口气：“以前一提到索尔夫人的脸色就会很难看，最开始的时候甚至会晕倒，现在看来已经没事了。”<br/>是啊，他才发现他现在不排斥索尔了。<br/> <br/>米拉告诉索尔芙蕾雅小姐来信说明天会到庄园。<br/>在皇宫和弗雷决斗以后他们的关系似乎好了一点，后来又流出了一些传闻，说尼奥尔侯爵有意和阿萨庄园重修旧好让索尔和芙蕾雅结婚，所以这次芙蕾雅来很有可能是提亲的。<br/>“让女儿自己来提亲，不可能吧。”索尔看完信。<br/>米拉倒是很积极，海姆达尔死了以后她就成了阿萨庄园的管家，对主人的婚事很是上心：“所以老爷您喜欢芙蕾雅小姐吗？”<br/>索尔笑着摇头：“好好准备，明天别怠慢了芙蕾雅小姐。”<br/>由于和尼福尔打仗的原因，尼奥尔伯爵已经被封为侯爵，在索尔的爵位之上，自然是不敢怠慢：“是。”<br/> <br/>第二天芙蕾雅和她的母亲尼奥尔夫人一起来了庄园，索尔这就有些紧张了，要是只有芙蕾雅来还好说，可是尼奥尔夫人来的话……不会真的要提亲吧。<br/>午饭过后尼奥尔夫人以吃了药要休息为由去睡觉，所以索尔就带芙蕾雅去弗丽嘉的花园散步。<br/>芙蕾雅小时候来过这里，受过弗丽嘉的照顾，所以索尔就和她说起了小时候的一些事，但芙蕾雅似乎没有什么心情听，一直都么有什么太大的反应，直到米拉摆好下午茶她才主动开口说话。<br/>“索尔表哥，我……我有事要跟您说。”<br/>索尔的心提到了嗓子眼：“芙蕾雅，我很抱歉，结婚的事……”<br/>“我已经原谅你了，所以以后……”<br/>索尔着急：“我知道，但是我……”<br/>芙蕾雅比他更着急直接打断了他的话：“我想请您代替我哥哥去尼福尔海姆。”<br/>战事吃紧，尼奥尔没有奥丁那样的能力，国王本来要弗雷和他一起上战场，但是尼奥尔不同意，因为弗雷太年轻没有打仗的经验，所以只好来找索尔。索尔在和弗雷决斗的时候答应过芙蕾雅，愿意为她做任何事来弥补之前的亏欠。华纳庄园要索尔做的就是这件，为了弗雷，现在就算赶鸭子上架也要把索尔押上战场。<br/>“表哥，我知道这件事很难，但是您肯定比我哥哥能干些，所以……”<br/>什么？尼福尔海姆？索尔松了口气，心头的大石头落了地，他还真以为芙蕾雅是来提亲的，原来只是去打仗而已，他按住因为慌张而全身发抖的芙蕾雅：“我知道了，我知道了，别慌，冷静点。”<br/>芙蕾雅更紧张了：“不，您先答应我！”<br/>索尔擦揉了揉她的脑袋：“我答应你。”<br/> <br/>洛基第100次想把面前的两个小鬼打一顿，王子和公主真的是一刻也安静不下来，难怪那么多老师都教不好他们。<br/>“殿下，我听说国王陛下九岁的时候就已经看得懂拉丁文了，还有王后，她十岁的时候就会演奏竖琴。”<br/>王子叼着笔杆：“他们是国王和王后，肯定比我们厉害啊。”<br/>“没有谁天生下来就是国王和王后，你们要是不努力，很快就会被你们的兄弟姐妹取代知道吗？”<br/>“那我们是不是能像叔叔那样当亲王？”<br/>“……当什么亲王？你的目标不应该是当国王吗？”<br/>“我觉得当亲王才好，父王母后每天都那么忙，只有叔叔才会陪我们玩，我不想当国王。”<br/>真是要被气死了，洛基觉得真的应该配一个鼻烟壶，不然他迟早会被气晕。<br/>公主又问：“洛基你想当国王吗？”<br/>“臣不敢。”</p><p>晚上王后邀洛基共进晚餐，阿斯加德强大的原因除了有个英明的国王以后还有个贤良的王后，王后平时和国王同进同出，很少会有时间来和人吃饭消遣。<br/>“好不容易才让两个小家伙出去，不然想和夫人吃顿饭还真是困难啊。”<br/>“哪里，只要王后说一声，我就算插翅膀也会赶过来的。”<br/>洛基本来想尽量放松点好好吃完饭，但是王后全程都没怎么动刀叉，洛基也只好草草吃两口就停下来。<br/>“不合胃口吗？”<br/>“不，只是我还在吃药，医生说不能吃太饱，不然影响药效。”<br/>“夫人的身体能恢复实在太好了，当时我们都很害怕，同时失去孩子和Alpha的Omega没有几个能坚持下来的。”<br/>“这要多谢国王和皇后陛下。”<br/>“孩子们和亲王都推荐您当拉丁文老师，当然，我和陛下对您的拉丁文水平没有任何异议，只是我觉得您的教育方式似乎过于偏激，当然也许这个和您从小受的教育和处的环境有关，但是对王子和公主我觉得还是应该用更好的教育方法。”<br/>“抱歉，我确实不太懂教育孩子。”<br/>“别担心，等有了孩子就会懂了，您刚失去孩子，也许还没有准备好迎接新的开始呢？或者，你应该自己寻找一个新的开始。”<br/>王后的意思很明显了，她不喜欢洛基在这里，无论是不喜欢洛基的教育方式还是看不顺眼洛基“抢”了她的孩子，她希望洛基能赶紧离开。<br/>洛基起身鞠躬：“这也是我头疼的地方，您知道，我不太会和孩子交流，所以两位小殿下那边，不知道王后陛下可否帮忙。”<br/>“当然可以，夫人只需要告诉我时间，接下来的就交给我吧。”<br/>“谢王后陛下。”<br/> <br/>洛基的辞行在高天尊的意料之中，没有人会容忍自己的孩子被别人抢走，而且再这样下去，洛基变成国王的情人都有可能，那就更不好办了，王后的做法无可厚非。<br/>“打算什么时候走，我让瓦尔基里送你，还是回阿萨庄园吗？”<br/>洛基又头疼了，是他先说分手的，这下又回去是不是脸皮太厚了点，可是又不能回约顿，他能去哪儿？<br/>瓦尔基里提醒他：“你可以拿到奥丁名下的一些财产，我相信足够夫人生活一阵子的。”<br/>奥丁的财产？倒也不是不可以，只是又要回去和索尔见面……洛基心里的别扭劲又上来了。<br/>高天尊便吩咐瓦尔基里去阿萨庄园把属于洛基的的那部分财产带过来：“如果夫人暂时找不到去处的话，可以先去我的封地萨卡庄园。”<br/>怎么有点要当他情人的意思，说真的虽然已经和高天尊相处了大半年，但洛基还真没发现这个人有哪里像个Alpha，明明是亲王，没有王妃也没有孩子，连个固定的情人都没有。<br/>但也只能先这样。<br/>“很好，那就这样决定吧，等瓦尔基里把东西带回来，我们一起回萨卡。”<br/>“还要等？”<br/>“抱歉，国王说月底要举行一次庆祝晚宴，为边疆的战士们庆贺打气，所以我要等晚宴结束了才能走，不知道夫人方便吗？”<br/> <br/>谁都知道和尼福尔海姆的战事并不占优势，所以这个时候举行什么庆祝宴只是安抚民心而已，顺便搞个慈善拍卖什么的从前来参加晚宴的贵族身上刮点军费。<br/>晚宴来的人多得超过洛基的想象，主会场甚至搬到了皇宫外围的花园，舞会场倒还是在皇宫里。<br/>国王露了一面就走了，所有的事还是一如既往地交给高天尊。<br/>“亲王殿下还真是深受陛下重用啊。”<br/>高天尊知道洛基是在嘲讽他表面上风光但是没有实权：“有的人爱权，有的人爱钱，我就是那个爱钱的。我对权利没有兴趣，我只喜欢吃喝玩乐。”<br/>宴会场简直一团糟，到处都是酒肉味，洛基跟着高天尊饶了小半圈就受不了了，还是去舞会场吧。<br/>“不知道夫人能否赏脸和我跳第一支舞？”<br/>“当然，不过亲王殿下愿意跳女步吗？”</p><p>结果这次的舞会不用分什么男女步，他们跳的是另一种交谊舞，这种舞没有固定的舞伴，和一开始的舞伴跳一会儿，中途转圈的时候就会换成另一个，一直换，直到舞曲结束。<br/>高天尊舞跳得很好，有机会的话洛基还真挺愿意和他跳一支正规的宫廷舞。<br/>洛基的第二个舞伴是一个皮肤微黑的妇人，妇人礼貌地向他问了好，第三个舞伴是一个少年，跳得糟糕极了，洛基迫不及待地把他推出去。<br/>第四个人是个大个子，有一双蓝色的眼睛，金发……<br/>洛基的心口收紧了，几乎忘了接下来的舞步，这不是索尔是谁，虽然他一下子没敢确认，因为索尔剪了寸头。<br/>“你……”<br/>“你……”<br/>两个人同时开口又同时停止，最后还是索尔说了：“我很好，你呢？听说国王要聘请你当王子的老师了？”<br/>“没有的事。”洛基开始心虚，瓦尔基里已经回来了，索尔肯定知道他要和高天尊回萨卡的事，但既然问起当老师的事，那就是说索尔还不知道？啧，好烦。<br/>瓦尔基里其实没有说得很明白，只是告诉索尔洛基有自己的打算，索尔心里多少有些疑影。<br/>“你种的那些白兰花今年开得很好，我来的那天都还闻得到香味。”<br/>“是吗？”<br/>“哈，我给你写的信是不是都没看？”<br/>索尔还告诉他米拉当了管家，有几个不错的人在追求简，今年的葡萄酒全都进贡给了皇宫，还好史塔克给他送了一些……<br/>听着索尔说的话洛基的眼睛有些湿，原来索尔在信里还说过这些？洛基肠子都悔青了，他应该看一下那些信的。<br/>索尔又说：“信我收到了。”<br/>“你看懂了吗？”<br/>“看懂了。”<br/>“所以？”<br/>这时该换舞伴了，洛基转了个圈，索尔已经跳到别的地方去了。<br/>这次跳过来的是沃斯塔格：“老爷，您说了吗？”<br/>索尔恨死这个该死的什么交谊舞了，好好和一个人跳不行嘛为什么要换来换去，他没好气地说：“还没有！”<br/>下一个是范达尔：“老爷，您最多还有一次机会！”<br/>下一个是希芙：“要我帮您说吗？”<br/>索尔伸长了脖子观察洛基的位置，努力把自己的位置朝洛基的方向挪，终于在快结束的时候换到了洛基。<br/>他记得洛基刚刚问了他问题，答案和他想说得一样。<br/>“跳舞进步了，在家经常跳吗？”索尔参加应酬的事他也有听说。<br/>“跳，昨天还练了一整天。”<br/>“听说华纳庄园找你提亲了？”<br/>“我爱你，洛基。”<br/>？？？洛基有点不相信自己的耳朵，这太突然了，这怎么看都像是表白啊，在这种场合？<br/>他愣愣地看着索尔，索尔继续说：“你刚刚的问题，你的信，我看懂了，我想说，我依然爱你。”<br/> <br/>舞曲结束，所有人都停下来聊天。<br/>索尔转移了话题：“你能给我个什么东西吗？我明天就要走了，想留个纪念。”<br/>东西？洛基身上什么都没有，总不能从瓦尔基里带回来的东西里拿一个给他吧，洛基着急地摸了摸身上，最后只摸到那个把月亮石的戒指。<br/>银质的饰品很容易发黑，洛基经常都要拿出来清洗，现在上面的花纹已经有些磨损看不清了。<br/>索尔接过戒指：“哈，你还留着。”他的手指太粗，连小拇指都戴不进去。<br/>“我没有嫁妆，阿萨庄园的东西你肯定不想要，只有这个，不喜欢的话我请亲王殿下做一个给你送过去。”<br/>不，这个就很好。洛基一直收着他的东西，还有什么比这个更开心的呢？只是他明天就要去前线，他没有打过仗，但是也知道战场的残酷，他不能给洛基保证什么。</p><p>洛基接下来还要帮高天尊忙拍卖的事，所以他们跳完这支舞以后便分开了。<br/>拍卖很顺利，贵族们都愿意掏钱出来，只要不上战场卖命，花点钱是无所谓的。<br/>最后大家举起杯子：“祝愿即将上前线的勇士们！”<br/>所以这是送别宴？难怪人这么多，连沃斯塔格这些雇佣兵和下级贵族也能来参加。高天尊把索尔明天就要去前线的事告诉了洛基：“我也是今天才知道，事关侯爵大人的颜面，国王也没让张扬，现在都没人知道索尔要去前线。”<br/>洛基站在楼上往人群里寻找索尔的身影，但是没有找到。<br/>“说不定是断头饭呢，索尔根本没有上战场的经验，加上和尼奥尔公爵还有过节，去了以后怎么死的都不知道吧。”<br/>洛基不理会瓦尔基里的调侃：“尼奥尔侯爵不是这样的人。”索尔并没有对华纳庄园造成实质性的伤害，而且这次是代替弗雷，如果把索尔杀了，弗雷就得上战场，尼奥尔何必多此一举。<br/>高天尊伸了个懒腰，拍卖终于结束了，他也为国王赚到了不少军费：“早点休息吧夫人，明天回萨卡。”<br/>索尔要去打仗，他要跟高天尊回萨卡。<br/> <br/>初秋的天是最美的，索尔带着范达尔他们四个一早就离开了皇宫，风还有点凉，带着没有散尽的夜露，橙色的阳光逐渐变亮，海蓝的天空一望无际，看多了便有些心醉。<br/>集市还没有人，五匹马一路通畅地跑出了城门，城外更冷些，地上还留有昨晚出发的军队的马蹄印和车轱辘印。<br/> <br/>洛基骑在马上一直没有动过，尤弥尔的马已经来来回回跑了好几回，听到变近的马蹄声以后他抬起头，把马赶到主道上。<br/>索尔呵停马匹：“洛基？”<br/>洛基的马走近：“那个戒指是你送给我的东西，你怎么可以要回去呢？你得还我。”<br/>时间紧迫不容索尔多想，他只好从衣领里抽出一条项链，那是弗丽嘉的遗物，他把洛基的戒指也串上去了。他依依不舍地把戒指解下来还给洛基。<br/>洛基把戒指戴上：“我可以送你别的，纯金戒指怎么样。”<br/>索尔朝洛基张开手掌，看上去没有高兴多少。<br/>既然索尔已经走了那么多步，那这剩下的一步让他来走又有什么关系呢？他想起烧毁的那些信，想起给索尔回复的那封诀别信……他不愿再看到索尔撞得鼻青脸肿，对不起了，亲王殿下。<br/>索尔穿着轻甲，腰间有佩剑，手掌上的肉看上去硬邦邦的全是细茧，洛基把带着戒指的手放了上去，索尔的手永远都是暖和的，洛基忍不住握住它。<br/>兴许是在晨风中吹了太久，洛基的手掌很冰，轻得不太真实。索尔没有心情去想洛基为什么会离开皇宫，不想去想什么洛基还是他的继母，他只想先抱一下眼前的人，确认一下这是真实的而不是一个梦，毕竟这半年多来他做的梦够多了。<br/>他把同样还在马上的人拉进怀里，他闻着对方发丝间熟悉的味道，这是真的，不是梦，洛基回到了他的身边。<br/>“我……我……”索尔激动得说不出话来。<br/>“不要说什么让我等你的话，我知道你要去哪里，但是你别想让我走，我今天要是离开，那以后永远都别见面了。”<br/>索尔把洛基的手放到嘴边亲了一下：“遵命，夫人。”<br/> <br/>皇宫的另一边，通往萨卡庄园的道路路口。<br/>“殿下，您被甩了。”瓦尔基里等得太久忍不住喝了一大瓶酒，“这值得庆祝，毕竟是第一次。”<br/>高天尊转身上了马车：“把夫人的东西送回阿萨庄园去吧，瓦尔基里。”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>－END－<br/> <br/>（有一个后续生子的番外下周发，下周如果发不出来就是我没写出来……就不写了，剩下的三个月有好多事要做，明年再开新坑）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 番外</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索尔一封一封地翻阅架子上的信件，不知不觉已经到了下午，这时外面传来了脚步声，接着他听到门锁在动，他赶紧把信封放回原处躲到书架后面去。<br/>进来的是奥丁，他拄着手杖在账本架上拿了最新的一本账簿坐到书桌后面，不一会儿门开了，可是进来的不是海姆达尔，是洛基，他端着葡萄酒和奶酪条。<br/>洛基穿的是一件很轻薄的睡袍，书房里光线充足，金色的阳光中隐约看得见他纤长的四肢和隆起的肚子——他已经怀孕六个月了。<br/>洛基拿着小水壶给窗边的紫罗兰浇水，乌黑的卷发从头顶滑倒脸侧，脊背上鼓起一列圆圆的脊骨印。洛基浇完水后重新把头发扎好然后准备离开。<br/>这时奥丁拦住了他，他把洛基推到书桌边，摸着洛基的肚子露出笑脸，洛基看上不不太自在，他一直在阻止奥丁的手往他身上摸。<br/>”大人……”洛基歪开脑袋，他现在的身子不方便。<br/>奥丁怎么可能会停，没有亲到洛基，他便直接把洛基推到桌子上。<br/>他们这个位置刚好对着索尔藏身得那个书架，索尔看到奥丁掀开洛基的睡袍，看到洛基腿间被刮得干干净净没有一根毛发的私部，下一秒奥丁就把他的腿抬了起来，他扯下洛基的发带把洛基的手绑在一起，就在他解裤扣的时候响起了敲门声，海姆达尔将门推开了一条缝，奥丁只好停下来跟海姆达尔出去，留下洛基一个人孤零零地躺在桌上。<br/> <br/>索尔听到外面的声音远去消失以后才从书架后面走出来，听到动响的洛基惊恐地扭过头：你怎么在这里？<br/>索尔一边走一边扯开领结：“我昨天才给你剃干净，今天就迫不及待地来给我父亲看了？”<br/>洛基的双手还绑着，他的肚子太大，起身很困难，只能先合拢双腿：“我没有……”<br/>索尔撑在桌上，居高临下地看着他的继母：“还带着我的孩子一起来。”<br/>“别闹，先拉我起来。”洛基朝他伸手，但他并没有接。<br/>洛基的肚子很光滑，被里面的小家伙撑得硬鼓鼓，昨天索尔和他见到了第一次胎动，洛基的睡袍朝两边敞开，双手缚在胸前，怀孕期间的男性Omega胸腺会发育，洛基现在的胸部比平时大了一些，像多了两个小白面团。<br/> <br/>索尔的手从洛基的膝盖中间顺着大腿摸到股间，腿根到阴部的皮肤有点红，因为刚剃了毛所以很敏感，平时走路的摩擦都能被磨红。私部的触感柔软得像婴儿的肌肤，索尔用指尖和手背轻触那片柔软，动作就像拨动琴弦，他看到洛基两颊染上红晕，身体因为情动得不到宣泄而紧绷，他握住半勃的肉茎，湿润的龟头在他的撸动下从包皮里面挤出来，柔软细嫩的阴唇后面被流出来一股粘液。<br/>“我还没碰你就已经湿了？看来刚刚和我父亲在一起的时候很享受啊。”<br/>“别……你父亲会回来的……呃……”<br/>“这么想他来？”索尔在他裸露的胸口咬了一口，<br/>“啊……”索尔是真用了力，洛基疼得叫出来。<br/>“刚刚他是这样做的？还是这样？”索尔又咬了另一边，用牙齿一寸寸丈量过胸口，很快雪白的胸口就布满了深浅不一的牙印。<br/>他每咬一口洛基就尖叫一次，洛基想抓他的头发，可是他早就剪了寸头，洛基使不上劲，在索尔看来只是挠痒痒而已。索尔含住充血的乳头，上面还有因为泌乳残留的乳香，和洛基的信息素一样诱人，他用舌头和嘴唇卷住饱胀的乳头用力吞含，洛基的尖叫变成了淫荡的呻吟，并且试图夹紧双腿阻止他手上的动作。但是索尔早就卡进来了，洛基只能夹住他的腰，他的手指在阴道口的肉粒上上下滑动，将不断流出的淫液涂满整个阴部，连后穴口都被弄得一片黏腻。<br/>索尔放开乳头，乳晕上面一圈白色的奶渍，但很快就被舔掉，舌尖一路向上，从锁骨窝沿着脖颈线舔到Omega削尖的下巴，他在下巴尖上来回轻咬：“你说我先玩前面还是后面？”<br/>绿眼的Omega痒得左躲右闪，直到被金发的Alpha捏住后颈：“想要前面还是后面，不说我就不进来。”<br/>索尔停下了爱抚，雌穴口的肉还兴奋地收缩着，洛基咬咬牙：“前……前面……”<br/>“夫人如果想我父亲回来得早点的话可以叫大声些。”索尔的手指插了进去。<br/>“啊……”洛基轻轻叫出来，手腕上的发带都绷紧了。<br/>随着胎儿的生长，胚胎占据了人体大部分的空间，Omega的阴道和肠道变得细小而紧实，索尔只插了一根手指头就觉得里面的肉在挤他，但是他没有耐心了，反正里面已经足够湿润。他掏出沉甸甸的东西上下撸了一把，他也早就湿了，顶端挂着晶莹的前液。<br/>洛基咬着手指，索尔才进去一小截他的眼泪就都流到了耳朵里，索尔慢慢推进：“我伺候得不满意吗夫人？一点声音都没有。”<br/>洛基别过头，这时外面突然起风，把本来就虚掩的房门吹开了一点，连奥丁和海姆达尔说话的声音都听到了，他们应该就站在离书房不远的走廊上。<br/>索尔干脆动起来，他受不了洛基这幅楚楚可怜隐忍的样子，这只会让他更粗暴。他每退出来一次就插得比上次更深、更用力，才插了几下洛基就忍不住了，淫液不断从交合处流出，洛基的呻吟带着哭腔，索尔满意极了，他甚至把洛基往外拖出来一点让自己的阴茎能插到最深处。<br/>“啊……不要……”洛基的腿快夹不住了，交合的地方不断拉出银丝，他的半边屁股悬在外面。<br/>索尔从他腿弯下穿过，把两条长腿挂在臂弯上，这样就算他动得再厉害也没事。他抓着洛基手上的发带，大掌在洛基的屁股上拍打出啪啪啪的声音。<br/>桌上的笔架在晃，洛基的呻吟变得急促，索尔快好了，他加快抽插的速度，把本来就通红的雌穴口磨成艳红，他全都射在洛基的肚子里，洛基绷紧了脚趾头承受他长久的射精，完事以后两个人都爽得一起打起了寒颤。<br/>洛基一边的乳头上流出了一滴白色的液体，索尔俯身舔掉：“我父亲快回来了，我们得抓紧时间。”<br/>洛基这次认命地自动分开了腿，但是这个姿势可不太好，索尔给他换了个侧躺的姿势。<br/>经过上一轮的性爱，洛基现在全身都泛起了淡淡的粉红色，就像刚从热水里捞出来一样全身都是汗，连红木书桌上都有了一个人形的水雾印子。<br/>外面的说话声还在继续，奥丁和海姆达尔似乎没有听到屋子里的声响。<br/>索尔抬起他的一条腿，就着雌穴里流出来的精液在他的后庭打转：“你说他们要是现在进来怎么办？”<br/>洛基的手还绑着，没有一点自主权，唯一能做的就是护住肚子，这种被“羞辱”的感觉让他无比兴奋，他斜眼看着索尔：“快……”<br/>索尔的中指插进去半截指头，指腹在肠道里打了几个转以后索尔把剩下的半截也插了进去。后穴也紧得不行，索尔都忘了上次和他做是什么时候了。<br/>“进来……”<br/>“这么想要？我父亲不玩你后面吗？”索尔插入食指用两根手指撑开后穴，然后把阴茎抵到穴口。<br/>粗壮的茎体把菊穴撑开，洛基疼得不自觉地缩紧了下面：“啊……轻……慢点……嗯……”<br/>索尔吐了口气，还好他刚才释放过一次，不然非得被夹射不可，他在洛基屁股上又打了一巴掌：“放松，你要夹断我了。”<br/>洛基的眼泪特别多，倒不是爱哭，只是稍微疼一点就会控制不住地流出眼泪，索尔看他眼泪就没停过，心疼地帮他撸起前面。得到甜头的家伙一边流眼泪一边让他撸快点。<br/>索尔加快速度，洛基也不住地用下面磨他的手指，粘稠的精液在他手中喷射出来，溅得到处都是，滴在红木书桌上尤其明显。洛基的手腕上都是被勒出来的红印子，索尔不管他屁股底下还黏糊糊的就要和他接吻：“我发现在我父亲的地方做你总是叫得很大声，是怕没人听到吗？”</p><p>索尔在他后穴里轻柔地抽动，洛基主动回吻过去，舔对方干燥的嘴唇和牙龈。洛基的下面已经没刚才那么紧张了，索尔把洛基的腿向上推起一点，大力插了进去，他按着洛基的腿根，把自己的东西肏到最深处。<br/>洛基的呜咽声被堵回肚子里，口水流到了桌上：“唔……唔……。”泪水模糊了视线，但也看到了迷糊的人影出现在门口。<br/>奥丁真的回来了，和海姆达尔一前一后走进来，洛基是侧躺的姿势，现在正好是面对门口，任何人在门口都能看到他满是红痕的胸部和没有一丝毛发的下面，身上和桌上还有几滴白色的液体，索尔的东西正在他下面进进出出。<br/>他一点力气都没有，只能一边看着门口的人一边顺从地和索尔接吻。他们唇舌缠绕，故意把亲吻弄出很大的声音，索尔更过分，不仅没有因为父亲的到来而停下，反而变本加厉，在他父亲的面前大力肏着他大肚子的继母。<br/>看到没有，洛基是我的，他肚子里的孩子也是我的！<br/>这时洛基不知道哪里来的力气，一拳打在了他的肚子上……<br/> <br/>洛基承认自己昨天是主动了些，可这都要怪索尔，他刚怀孕一个月，正是需要Alpha的时候，索尔突然被市政官叫去帮忙整理这个季度的税收，这一走就是十天，他难免会有些失控。<br/>但是昨天做了一夜还没玩够吗？大中午的还没起床索尔就抱着他一顿乱顶，本来经过昨晚那不要命的性爱以后他就腰酸背痛，索尔现在还一点都不体恤他乱发情，他气得一脚把这头发情的公牛踢下了床。<br/> <br/>索尔不仅被踢下床还被赶出了卧室，他一肚子问号地到厨房吃了点东西，在仆人们一脸的淡定中自己去花园晒太阳。太过分了，昨天主动的不是洛基吗？他只是有点意犹未尽做了那个荒唐的梦加上一点点梦游，然后就被赶了出来。<br/>索尔想起昨天洗完澡在床边擦头发的时候洛基主动跪到他腿间含他下面，怀孕初期的Omega就像只饥饿的猫，索尔射了一次后还不够，他又主动骑上来……索尔满脑子都是昨天汗涔涔在他身上扭动腰肢的伴侣，太辣了，简直噬骨销魂，他要不要再出个远门……<br/> <br/>“父亲，你笑什么啊？”<br/>索尔从昨晚的回忆里出来，芬尼和摩迪抱着小皮球好奇地看着他，索尔擦擦嘴边并不存在的口水。两兄弟同时张开手，索尔放下《阿萨市政报》把两个儿子抱到腿上，芬尼和摩迪都是在尼福尔海姆的战场上出生的，现在已经五岁了。<br/>那天他和洛基带着先锋小队去突袭，本来已经得手了，但是没想到那些俘虏里面居然有三个Alpha，这些Alpha看出洛基是个Omega，于是在洛基负责守夜的晚上释放信息素试图干扰洛基然后逃跑。虽然最后没有成功，但是三个Alpha的信息素成功地诱导了洛基的发情。奥丁害洛基流产的事还在眼前，索尔当天就和洛基完成了永久标记，芬尼和摩迪就是那次怀上的。<br/>与尼福尔海姆的战争已经过去了三年，他和洛基在战场待了三年，在成功侵占了尼福尔的五个城池以后国王同意了尼福尔的议和协议，他们也得以回归家园。<br/>索尔和洛基帮尼奥尔伯爵打赢了多次重要的战役，还把功劳都算到尼奥尔的身上，所以在国王知道他和洛基的事以后尼奥尔帮忙说了不少好话，最后国王对这对不伦的继母子就采取了睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度，反正他不喜欢奥丁，奥丁森发生这种败坏家风的事他巴不得呢，他们会被踢出教会，死后灵魂也上不了天堂。<br/>最后索尔他们可以一直守在庄园，除了上缴从前两倍的进贡数以外没有别的处罚。</p><p>洛基在楼上看索尔和两个孩子踢皮球，上午的不开心早就消失了，尤弥尔给他换好衣服以后他就迫不及待地下了楼。<br/>芬尼和摩迪一看到他下来就跑过来一左一右地牵着他，下楼梯的时候还帮他提衣摆，洛基怀孕以后他们就被禁止和洛基玩太过火的游戏，连抱抱都不可以。<br/>“可是为什么父亲可以和你抱抱。”<br/>“因为那是父亲抱我，和你们玩的话就变成我抱你们了。”<br/> <br/>洛基坐在一边看父子三人玩球，时不时能幸运地遇到不小心滚到他脚边的能用脚尖点两下。真是太憋屈了，他也想好好地踢一场啊。<br/>索尔把皮球扔出去老远，庄园的两条猎犬立即扑了出去，芬尼和摩迪也跟过去，小孩和狗总是能玩到一起，吩咐仆人们跟上以后索尔就坐到了秋千上，他已经玩了很久，需要休息休息。<br/>洛基今天穿的一件暗绿的丝绸长外套，边上的丝带是鹅黄色的，远看还以为是条连衣裙。说不出哪里怪，总觉得不太像他平时的风格。他走到索尔跟前转了一圈：“怎么样？尤弥尔给我准备的新衣服，好不好看？”<br/>索尔轻轻环住洛基的腰：“不穿更好看。”<br/>洛基坐到他腿上，及腰的细卷发上有栀子花的香味，索尔忍不住多闻了几口。<br/>“好闻吗？尤弥尔说要制造些惊喜，不然你早晚会厌倦我，而且我现在有身孕，你才32岁，正是偷吃的年纪，可是我已经年老色衰了。”<br/>难怪头发这么长了也没剪，八成也是尤弥尔的主意：“他对主人这么没有信心？”<br/>“是对你没有信心。”<br/>“……好吧。”<br/>洛基扬起脖子慢慢地喝下葡萄汁，索尔看着他滑动的喉结，平直的锁骨，洛基已经36岁，是生育了两个孩子的父亲，在床上听到索尔的荤话时他能淡定自若地回击，但当索尔偶尔说出几句不起眼的情话后也会脸红，他是索尔一生的伴侣，亦是最珍贵的宝贝。<br/>“今年的葡萄很甜啊，酿成酒以后国王和王后一定会满意的。“<br/>洛基举起杯子准备叫尤弥尔再倒一些来：“亲爱的你要来一点吗？”<br/>索尔凑上来吻住他的嘴角，葡萄的香味溢满了二人的口腔。<br/>手里的杯子被索尔拿走放到桌子上，他也以一个半仰的姿势倒在对方的臂弯里。<br/>索尔几乎是贴着他的嘴唇说：“今天还没给我早安吻。”<br/>他拉下索尔的衣领，果汁先缓一缓吧，先把欠的债解决了。<br/> <br/>年底一个大雪纷飞的夜晚阿萨庄园迎来了两个新的小主人，大家都高兴坏了，因为他们的老爷和夫人终于有女儿了——洛基这次生了一个男孩一个女孩。<br/>高天尊受国王的命令来做婴儿洗礼的见证人，还给孩子取了名字，女孩叫丝露德，男孩叫约曼德。<br/>洗礼仪式上米拉喜极而泣，因为男孩子真的太皮了，她多想有一个乖巧的小公主啊：“她将来会是我们庄园最尊贵的女主人。”<br/>嘉曼夫人送来了名贵的珊瑚盆景：“小姐真的太漂亮了，我应该再带一盒珍珠来的。”<br/>“就算国王来提亲我也不想她嫁出去。”<br/>“看她的眼睛，简直和夫人的一模一样。”<br/>“她的头发比老爷的还要亮。”<br/>……</p><p>洗礼宴闹了一晚，直到两个宝宝睡了才停止，索尔安顿好两个小家伙以后回到卧室，洛基睁眼看他。<br/>索尔钻进被窝在他额头亲了一下：“睡不着？”<br/>洛基背过身：“被你吵醒的。”<br/>伴侣的这种小心思怎么可能瞒得过索尔，他从后面抱住洛基，手掌摸到洛基的胸口，和他想的一样，果然那里的衣料已经有点湿了，手掌下面两个胀鼓鼓的小肉包。<br/>洛基生产以后索尔不忍心让他给孩子喂奶，因为男性Omega的乳腺没有女性的发达，所以奶水不多，无论如何都是满足不了两个孩子的，所以他们孩子的奶水一直都是乳娘或者牛奶羊奶代替。<br/>洛基对自己有奶水这件事一直有点尴尬，他明明是男人，这太奇怪了，生产之前还好，只会分泌一点点出来，生产之后就稍微多了点，多也多不到哪里去，就是胀得难受。<br/>索尔贴上来：“难受吗？”<br/>洛基拉过被子盖住脑袋：“没事……你……快睡觉。”<br/>“我先帮你解决。”五年前在战场上因为战事激烈，芬尼和摩迪一出生就被送到附近的村落的一户人家喂养，洛基就每天饱受涨奶的痛苦，过了一周才逐渐消退。这次他怎么可能会错过这个机会。<br/>索尔拉开被子，洛基红着脸把人推开：“不用！”<br/>索尔捏着小巧的乳房坏心眼地稍微用了点力：“你看都流这么多出来了，太浪费了。”<br/>“嗯啊……你……混球……”<br/>胸前的疼痛几乎让洛基忘记了反抗，金发混球长臂一弯，怀里的人就被翻成平躺，胸前的睡袍早就被扯开了，两颗肿胀的樱桃点缀在胸口，索尔跨上去含住了其中一边。<br/>“啊……”洛基额上渗出一层细汗，男性Omega的乳腺不发达，索尔一张嘴就能轻松地包下整只，索尔的口腔里太温暖了，捂在胀痛的乳房上简直不要太爽。一开始有点刺痛，像有小针在扎，索尔提前按住他的手才没被打出去。舌苔的温度慢慢缓解了胸部的胀痛，赶到洛基放松以后索尔放开了他的手，改为抚摸他的腰侧。洛基抱着索尔的脑袋享受这难得的舒爽。<br/>和梦里的旖旎不一样，乳汁淡淡的没有太大的味道，索尔却像得到蜜糖一样悉数吞进肚子。这边的乳汁没几下就被吸干净，索尔又去吸另一边。有了刚刚的经验以后索尔的动作和力度好了很多，他轻柔洛基的腰侧，直到吸出乳汁以后才停下来。<br/>洛基只觉得耳根在烧，因为索尔吞咽的声音太清楚了，就像他在牧场看到的羊羔吃奶那样。<br/>可是索尔吸着吸着气氛就不太对了，他开始用舌尖去玩弄那颗不断泌乳的奶头，用舌苔和牙尖夹着奶头向外扯，在乳晕周围咬出一圈圈齿印。<br/>要叫出来了……<br/> <br/>最终什么都没做成，因为洛基前天才分娩，还是早产，连床都没下过。<br/>经过索尔的不懈努力，终于给洛基解决了涨奶的问题，确实没那么难过了，洛基眼泪汪汪地窝在索尔胸前，他都36岁了还被人舔哭。这个白痴居然把他那点少的可怜的奶水吸了个干净，还意犹未尽地说“明天继续啊”。<br/>索尔这个变态肯定有恋母情结，小时候缺乏母爱现在连他孩子的奶水都要抢：“你不会还想我生孩子吧。”<br/>索尔直起身来从上面看着他，洛基以为他又要来，吓得赶紧拉起被子挡住满是红痕的胸。<br/>索尔摸了摸他的脸颊：“米德加有个陵墓，听说是5000年前的王朝留下来的，你去过吗？”<br/>洛基怎么可能去过，他虽然比索尔大，但是嫁过来之前真没出过约顿，这几年虽然日子平静，但他们的精力都放在两个孩子身上，没有时间出去：“没有。”<br/>“东方列国里面有一个国家，听说那里的人都会飞。”<br/>“啊？这是《天方夜谭》里面的吧。”<br/>“所以你想不想去看看？”<br/>洛基被问到了，他一直认为看书就是对这个世界最好的理解，现在突然要出去旅行，他还真有点不太摸得着头脑。</p><p>“我们已经有四个孩子了，等孩子们长大了，我们可以把时间都花在自己身上。”<br/>“不要庄园了？”<br/>这是不现实的：“我们不用去太远，一年只出去一次，最多也就两个月，庄园可以暂时交给米拉，我让沃斯塔格和霍根来帮她，等孩子们长大了可以让他们接手，奥丁森家不养好吃懒做的人。”<br/>他的手还被索尔攥着，时不时地在索尔的胡茬上摁两下：“那时候我都四十多岁了。”<br/>“我比你小啊，这就说明无论什么时候我都有能力照顾你。”<br/>“你们Alpha就爱做这些不现实的梦。”<br/>“可是我的梦里都有你。”<br/>又来了，这个大笨蛋时不时会冒出一两句让人脸红的话，荤话洛基倒是不介意，他能比索尔更荤，但是这种突如其来的像表白一样的他一点办法都没有，关键索尔自己还一点都没察觉，也许他们的智商不在一个档次吧。<br/>洛基的脸热热的，他都36了现在心跳得还像个十六岁的小姑娘一样：“去……去呗……你想去哪里都行。”<br/>“你答应了？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>索尔开心地躺下，看他的样子八成已经在脑子里规划出了他们的第一站。<br/>洛基在被窝里握住索尔的手：“你是不是忘记什么了？”<br/>索尔又起来，在爱侣的唇上落下轻吻：“晚安，夫人。”<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>-END-<br/> <br/>（本来想写在战场上标记的番外的，但是不太懂打仗，写不出想的那种感觉来，所以就写了傻白甜的这篇……大家中秋节快乐啊~）<br/> <br/>①为避免文笔太差没写明白产生误会，我必须解释一下最开始书房里的肉只是索尔做的梦，奥丁已经死了，死得透透的，尸体我烧的，骨灰撒河里了。<br/>②常规的报纸是中世纪末期才有，十五世纪开始才慢慢成熟<br/>③孕妇生了孩子以后不喂奶的话很快会退奶，就是没奶了，快的一两天就没了，慢的十来天，体质因人而异。正常人怀孕以后一般七个月会有奶水分泌<br/>④查了一下洗礼的岁数各个地方差别挺大的，有的几个月，有的12岁，有的15岁，我都看迷糊了</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>